An Angel's Voice
by FallinAngelGirl
Summary: Mione plays her guitar one day and Severus hears it, as well as her voice! With a Talent Show that's coming in, the two become closer. Sadly though, Fate puts them through many tasks to prove their love. Set in their fifth year. HGSS! R&R :P CHAPTER 35!
1. Chapter 1: Outside Looking In

**A/N: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Also I do not own the song. The song is by:**

_**Jordan Pruitt "Outside Looking In"**_

* * *

_Hearing an Angel's Voice_

Chapter 1:_Outside Looking In_

Hermione was sitting outside in the garden of Hogwarts with herself just for comfort. The sun was showering over her body as Hermione was looking out into outer space. Everyone was out at Hogsemede hanging out as Hermione wanted to stay and catch up on homework and spend some time to herself.

She was thinking about herself and her two best friends. You see, they drifted after their fourth year, after Voldemort's rise. Harry was still having scary dreams of Voldemort. Ron was apparently dating Lavender and was around her practically around her 24/7. Lavender never really liked Hermione so whenever Hermione was around those lovebirds she always receive a glare from Ron's new girlfriend. Ron was oblivious to the glares his girlfriend was sending to his friend so never asked Hermione. Ginny was staying with her parents, being the overprotective parents they were, they didn't let Ginny out as much as they used to. With the Death Eaters coming and going it's hard to know when they would attack.

Though, for Hermione she was mainly putting herself in loads of homework and her music. She had written about four songs that she had created during her stay at Hogwarts. She didn't go and see her parents like she used to, not wanting them to get hurt, so she just wrote letters to them about anything that didn't involve seeing them face-to-face. Whenever her parents would ask her to come back home she would always make an excuse for them. It wasn't technically lying..._"it was partly lying,"_ as Hermione liked to say to herself.

Hermione conjured her guitar from her bedroom that was underneath her bed, hidden safely away from everyone not knowing that she secretly played the guitar and wrote her own lyrics. Right in front of her eyes she saw a black case that was shaped like a guitar case. On the front of the guitar case where stickers of the Gryffindor crest and underneath the sticker was a small wavy ribbon that said **Hermione Granger. **She opened the latch and grabbed her acoustic guitar. The color s on the guitar was dark purple with the border having a bright blue to it.

Hermione looked to her left then to her right to see if anyone was in radar of seeing or hearing her play. Hermione had been playing her guitar since she was seven or so and has shown quite a performance in her practicing each time she was playing her guitar.

* * *

oooOOO\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/OOOooo

As Severus was walking around the corner just thinking to himself about how he had to grade the worst paper he had ever had to read/correct. So many errors on that you would want to kill yourself if you were a teacher. None of the other Professors were around, mostly at the main table STILL eating. Severus sneered at his colleagues for being so…THEM!! He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he needed a good brandy. Suddenly, Severus stopped dead in his tracks because he heard a faint tune from some sort of object and a voice. A sweet, innocent voice that rang throughout the halls…well Snape's ears at least. Severus hurried a little bit, closer to see where the tune was coming from. He stopped abruptly when he saw a curly brown hair girl sitting on a bench with a weird instrument that made a beautiful tune. He then realized it was his insufferable-know-it-all student. Hermione Granger!! He hid behind the wall and looked throughout the window that had perfect view of his student looking up at the sky and singing.

* * *

oooOOO\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/OOOooo

Hermione cleared her throat and began to play the first strings and started to sing:

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_I tried to play nice_

_I wanna be in ur game _

_The things that you say _

_You may think i never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing hear behind your back_

Somehow Severus felt his heart tighten for some odd reason…also understanding her words of what she was singing.

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels _

_To be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

Severus felt touched by this song. Feeling like it was made for him. He came out of his hiding spot and walked behind her without her knowing.

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me then meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think i am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time._

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what its like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in…_

Hermione faded her music and put her head down for a second, but giving enough time to hear someone clearing their throat behind her. Hermione quickly rose up and stared wide eyes at her Potion's Professor.

Hermione opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to say anything. She quickly shut it for about two seconds before composing herself to speak calmly.

"Morning Professor," Hermione said quietly.

"Morning Miss Granger," Professor Snape said surprised to Hermione he didn't sneer as he usually did.

There was a long a silent gap between the student and the Professor.

What could Hermione say, _'Oh hey Professor! I hope you didn't hear my voice. If so do you want to have some crumpets talk about not spilling this to the whole student body? Yeah…right,'_ Hermione sarcastically said.

"What are you doing out here Miss Granger," Snape sneered getting back to how he usually acted. _'There's that sneer I was looking for,'_ Hermione thought, "shouldn't you be out with Potter and the Weasly boy?"

Hermione looked up at Severus, "one, I was out here to clear my head. Two, who I do and don't hang out with, is none of your concern, sir. Now, if you would kindly," _'I doubt that,' _both Professor Snape and Hermione thought, "excuse me I have to some homework to finish," Hermione said as she put her Guitar gently in the case and muttered a spell to make the Guitar disappear and reappear, but only underneath Hermione's bed. Hermione walked passed the Potions Professor and was about to leave, before Snape asked a question.

"Does your friends know about your muggle talent with that muggle contraption," Snape asked. Hermione arched an eyebrow surprised why Snape would ask such a thing.

"No," she replied simply. She nodded and left.

Once Hermione left Severus said to himself, "what a beautiful voice you have…Hermione."

Professor shook his head as he walked back down to his dungeons to brew, _'Merlin, what are you saying? You did not just complimented to the insufferable-know-it-all student…did you; well not technically, but STILL!'_ Snape's mind was now on Hermione's beautiful voice ringing in his ears for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/n: So what did you guys think…more will happen if you review for me! Please oh Please!! Read and Review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Musical? and Why?

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 2: _

_A Musical? And Why?_

The next day Hermione got up, took a shower, and dressed for another day of classes. Hermione came downstairs and saw her two best friends waiting for her to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey you guys. How was Hogsemede," Hermione asked as she walked over to them.

"It was good, but it would have been better if you were there," Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Sorry, I had more homework to finish. Plus, I like the quiet around here. It's more soothing to me," not really even agreeing with what she said, but her two best friends seem to not notice it.

"Work, work, that's ALL you ever do around here, 'Moine," Ron exclaimed, "you have to have fun everyone once in awhile.. Blimey I even bet that greasy bat has some fun."

"I doubt it," Harry said, "if he did…he probably go to the loony bin if you ask me."

"You never know Harry. Haven't you ever heard of the saying _'don't judge a book by it's cover.'_" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well yes, but, really…can you even see Professor Snape actually having _fun_," Harry asked.

"Not bloody likely," Ron said.

"Ron where's Lavender," Hermione asked not wanting to come across her if she was around.

"Oh she didn't feel well so she's in the hospital wing. Probably serious though, I'm worried about her," Ron said as he put his head down in sadness.

"Don't worry mate," Harry said after he put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "she'll be fine. Now let's go eat before we miss it," Harry said changing the subject.

Ron popped his head back up and in his cheery voice said, "Yeah! _I'm _starving!!"

Harry and Hermione both laughed as they lead the way down to the Great Hall while saying, "You're always hungry Ron!"

"True," Ron said. Ron jogged a little bit to catch up with his two best friends down the halls.

As The Golden Trio came entered the Great Hall there was already a lot of kids already eating. They both looked at each other and shrugged as they made there way to their table and sat down. There was a few yawns here and there, but that was not unusual for a morning like any other day.

"Hello Harry," Neville greeted, "Ron," Ron nodded, "Hermione," Hermione responded by a smile as they both sat down joining Neville. Hermione was right next to Neville as Harry took the seat across from Neville having Ron face Hermione.

They both start eating as the last few kids entered the Great Hall. Now that every student was in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The room quieted down realizing that their Headmaster was going to make an announcement.

"Good morning students," Dumbledore started. There were a few murmurs here and there saying "morning," "It has come to my attention that some of our students are very gifted of their own talent, besides the magic and such, and I would like to present our first time of Hogwarts Talent Show."

There were whispers going around talking about this new news and were very excited on it. The teachers where looking over their houses and smiling as they saw smiles come across the students faces, giving it a silent approval of continuing with this.

Dumbledore raised both of his hands to settle the students, which they quieted quickly for more news of this, "Now, each of your houses will be the judgers and there will be 3 tests on your own talent. There will be a sign-up sheet tomorrow and anybody who is anybody can sign-up," with a his twinkle in his eye, "for the auditions the judges will pick fifteen students to go onto the 1st round of the Talent Show and in the 1st round, which will start next week, with the fifteen contestants that were accepted in the audition there will be an elimination and only ten contestants will go further into the 2nd round. In the 2nd round there will be the ten contestants left and the judgers will eliminate seven of the contestants. In the end, in the third contest, there will be three contestants and the judgers will pick the best talented girl or boy for first place as well as 2nd and 3rd. Now, the rules are: 1) No using magic, and trust me, we will know if you are using magic or not, otherwise you will be disqualified. 2) To jokes to singing is acceptable when you audition the contests. I can't wait to see who signs-up tomorrow and I look forward on your own talent," at the end of his speech Dumbledore sat down and watched the whole student body get wild-up about this awesome news.

Though, for Hermione, she was now wondering how the Headmaster got this inspiration and looked over to her Potions Teacher, Professor Snape, and was now thinking that he probably told Professor Dumbledore. But now the question was, _'why?'_

Professor Snape smirked as he saw Miss Granger looking over at him. Hermione snapped her eyes to Ron, Neville, and Harry and seeing them get excited about the up coming Talent Show.

"What are you going to do Ron," Harry asked him.

"I don't know. I probably might not even do it. What are you going to do," Ron asked.

"I'm going to sing," Harry said, "you should join me Ron. We could do a rap."

"What," Ron asked**(think of it how he said it in a way in the Goblet of Fire when he was asked to dance with Professor McGonagall)**, "what's a 'rap?'"

"Well…a rap is…well…," Harry looked into space thinking of the best way to say it, "Hermione maybe you can put it in way Ron can understand it."

Hermione leaned over to Ron and explain, "it a mainly a song that involves singing very fast. And it rhymes. Think of it as a poem…I guess."

"Oh," Ron said. He then turned to face Harry,, "I'm with you!"

"Great," Harry then turned to Neville who was mainly just listening on their conversation, "what do are you going to sing, Neville?"

"I'm not sure…I'm thinking of not even doing it," Neville said still trying to decide if he even wanted to, "I probably might…but who knows, beside me."

"Hermione what are you going to do," Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione replied shaking her head.

Ron gasped, "What?! Is the famous know-it-all admitting that she does not know about this! Even though it's a yes or no question," Ron asked being oh so dramatic with his hands over his mouth and having his eyes go wide like a fish.

Hermione glared playfully at Ron and threw at him a muffin that was on her plate. Ron protected himself with his hands over his head. Harry and Neville laughed. Hermione and Ron joined in and pretty soon they were laughing altogether grabbing a few students and a certain Slytherin blonde boy.

oooOOOooo

Draco and his crew looked over at the Gryffindor table where the Golden Trio were and the Neville Boy were sitting laughing.

"Look at the Potter and his friends," Draco hissed, "I'm going to win this contest. Aren't we boys."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Then Crabbe asked, "How are we going to do that?"

"Well…I was thinking of singing. What do you think Goyle?"

"I think you would do great…and since the toughest judge is Professor Snape, we will win by a land slide. He is our Head House," Goyle replied.

"Same here," Crabbe said.

"Right let's see how the Golden Trio will feel when _I_—I mean _us—_win," Draco snickered.

The three Slytherin's planned on what they were going to sing…well mostly Draco did, the boys were just agreed to whatever their leader was saying. The three both talked until it was time to go to bed and wait for the next day.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Like it, hate it? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Tied Together With A Smile

**Thank you all for replying and I AM planing on getting my other story, "What Happens When All the Guys Want 'Moine", I will have that one updated on Sat. or maybe even lucky, on Friday (September 21st, 2007), but yeah...anywho, thanks again for reviewing and here you go!!**

**I do not own anything except the plot...oh how I whish I own Severus...and Lucius as well...but SADLY -whimpers- I can't! SUCKS RIGHT? Say Aye if ya'll agree that you want one of these guys...or another one of Harry Potter characters to OWN!!**

* * *

**Audience:** -about 3/4 people want one-

**Me:** Oh goodie! Well...then...how about this -brings in Severus Snape-...-talks super super fast- Let's start the biddin' at 10 punds...do I hear 10 pounds girls

**Audience:** -is jumping up and down on their seats and saying "Oh! ME...ME ME!!!"

**Me:** -turns and looks at Luna and Jasmine (my cats...seeing how my family ain't REALLY AS big as a fan I am...there the only ones that live in this household- This make take sometime to sort out!

ONWARD!!! WITH THY BOOK!! -looks what I just wrote- Okay...well...you get it right?

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

Chapter: 3

_Tied Together With a Smile_

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny asked Hermione once they were alone in the commons room, since everyone was already asleep in their bedrooms.

"Yeah, Ginny," Hermione asked softly.

Ginny looked down on her lap and fidgeted her hands while biting on her lip, "do I not look pretty? Am I not pretty in the mirror," Ginny looked back up at Hermione with tears starting to fall in her eyes.

"Of course you are, Gin," Hermione said with a furry brow, "why would you think you weren't pretty?"

"I am trying my best as getting Harry's attention, you know how I have crush on him, right?" Hermione nodded, "So what am I not doing right!"

"Gin, you are beautiful and if Harry can't see what's in front of him, then he is not worth it."

Ginny snorted, "oh he's worth it," Hermione smiled at her dear younger friend. Ginny sighed as if giving all hope, "I just want him to notice me."

Hermione being the generous friend she is came up with a bloody good idea that she smiled brightly at her friend.

Ginny looked at her friend and scrunched her brow, "why are you looking like that?"

Hermione smirked, "what if I told you that during the talent show, when you perform, I would change your look and make Harry stare at you in awe. He would practically be drooling."

"I don't know what I would say?"

"Well, you're going to get that! Think of it as a," Hermione looked into space looking for the right words, "think of it as an early Christmas present."

Ginny smiled brightly and hugged Hermione tightly, "that would make me oh so happy! Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Ginny jumped off the couch and ran up the stair while saying to Hermione before she was up the stairs, "Thank you 'Moine."

Hermione walked into her bedroom and got ready for bed. Planning on getting some sleep she found it hopelessly possible to sleep.

Hermione sighed and turned to her right side where she had a perfect view of all the other girls sleeping. There was Lavender, Courtney, and Katrina sleeping peacefully in their beds. After a good five minutes Hermione kicked her bed sheets and kneeled down on the cold floor and quietly got out her guitar and stepped out of the girls bedroom and walked silently down the steps, out of the commons room, dodged some shadows, and met her destination, the tower.

Severus walked the hall doing his normal routines, stalking the corridors making sure nobody was out past curfew. Severus was near the one of the towers, the tower that happens to be where Hermione was at, heard the same tune that he heard this morning. Severus smirked for some odd reason. Could be that he was happy to hear the relaxing tune from the girl that he knew. His know-it-all. Severus walked swiftly, but silently up the steps and there he felt his breath stuck in his throat. A pure vision.

There Hermione was, sitting near the windowsill in a white top dress that was about knee length. The straps were spaghetti straps and where falling carelessly off her shoulder. There was a slight cold breeze, but wasn't that big of a problem for Hermione.

Severus stood hidden behind the wall and could here Hermione talk to no one in particular.

"This song is for you Ginny," Hermione whispered, but still Snape could hear it.

She started her first tunes.

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..."_

Severus stared at her completely hypnotized by her soothing voice. It seemed like all of Severus' problems were swept away from just hearing his student's voice. As much as it seemed wrong it seemed so right.

"_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay... _

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby_

_With a smile, baby, baby"_

Hermione played the last few more tunes while looking at the moon that what seemed to be an orange color for tonight. Hermione closed her eyes for minute, just breathing the fresh night in.

As much as Severus wanted to let Hermione playing he couldn't. That would be so un-like Snape. He came out of his relaxation and coughed to get Miss Granger's attention, and it worked. Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked towards the door.

One word to put it: "crap!"


	4. Chapter 4: PPP

_An Angel's Voice_

Chapter: 4

P.P.P.

Recap on Chapter 3:

_As much as Severus wanted to let Hermione playing he couldn't. That would be so un-like Snape. He came out of his relaxation and coughed to get Miss Granger's attention, and it worked. Hermione snapped her eyes open and looked towards the door._

_One word to put it: "crap!"_

* * *

Hermione's eyes looked like she was caught putting her hand in the cookie jar. "Professor Snape," Hermione, "umm….what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same question, Miss Granger," Snape said to her while he glared at her, giving Hermione a hint that she was doomed.

"Right," Hermione muttered to herself. She got off her seat and started to walk out and get back to her room with her guitar.

Too bad for Hermione she didn't really get a chance to even leave, for Snape snatched the instrument and looked at it suspiciously, "what is this weird muggle contraption?"

Hermione looked up with all the courage she had and looked at Snape dead in the eye, which was very brave being that this was Severus Snape, the scary Potions Professor that can be Pissed off (PPP). "A guitar," Hermione said softly.

Snape looked at the "guitar," with some curiosity on this beautiful instrument. He handed it back to Hermione and Hermione took it, brushing against his fingertips for a moment, which she held her breath. Praying to Merlin that he hadn't notice the blood rising in her cheeks, thank Merlin for the darkness. Surprised that it wasn't cold or clammy, it was actually smooth and warm. Hermione got a hold of her guitar and held it on her right hand.

"You have detention, Miss Granger, tomorrow night. Don't be late," Snape sneered as he walked out letting his black robes bellow behind him. Though, Snape as well felt the shock of electricity from the simple touch that Hermione bestowed at him, he kept his face masked, but on the inside he felt his stomach churn.

Hermione sighed and looked down. She slowly walked out of the tower and once she stood foot at the painting she looked down at her hands that had touched Professor Snape. Hermione let herself stare at it for a minute or two, before getting interrupted from a sound that sounded like a "ahem." Hermione looked up to see the painting looking at her suspiciously before rolling her eyes at Hermione.

"Up again Miss so late in the hour," the painting said rather as a statement then a question, "you really need to stop doing this. You're cutting off my beauty sleep!"

Hermione walked in as she passed the painting to enter, she quickly said, "Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the canvas."

The painting growled at her. The young snobbish women replaced the other older lady that was after the incident that happened in the third year was she was ripped out of her painting. She was too scared to guard to guard it. So she took another door that nobody used as much and hanged around there. Killing the painting over their by her high pitch singing and glass breakings.

Hermione went up to her dorm and got into her bed and went into deep sleep mode, finally able to go to bed.

* * *

Harry and Ron, who were sitting next to each other, looked at each other in the Great Hall, both wondering where their Gryffindor Princess was at.

Harry gave his friend a look that mostly told them where Hermione was at.

Harry quietly asked in an amusing tone, "Library?"

Ron nodded, "Library."

Harry looked down at his food while chuckling, "That's our Hermione."

Ron nodded in agreement again. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw some concern on Ron's face. "What?"

"She needs to get out of Hogwarts more often, don't you agree?"

"Aye, maybe we could get her to sign up for the talent show," Harry thought making his wheels in his head turn.

"We should! It would be perfect for her to get off this wicked homework we're getting. I have to say though; I have never seen so much homework in my entire bloody life! I mean I have a two full parchment that's due tomorrow in potions, by the way no surprise there, and I haven't even started on it, for I was way too tired," Ron complained.

"I'm with you on that," Harry agreed. Ron was about to say something when a small voice cam from behind them, a familiar voice none-the-less.

"Well, I'm shocked," the female's voice gasped, "you guys are actually talking about homework," even though Harry and Ron didn't know who it was, for they were frozen and just listening to the innocent voice, put her hand over her heart, "for I have tried millions of times of getting you guys to actually worry about your homework," Slowly the figure came out and and sat right next to her friends, "what change your mind?"

"Hermione," the Gryffindor boys shouted in a happy tone.

"Boys," Hermione shook her head, and sighed while putting her left hand over her head. Looking quiet exhausted if you were looking from another person's view point, besides Malfoy.

"What's wrong 'Moine," Ron asked, bringing back his concerned voice again.

"I got detention," Hermione whispered.

"What," Harry and Ron said at the same time, shocked that _the _Hermione Granger has gotten detention, besides the ones that she had before, but they all involved the Golden Trio being together in saving the Wizardry World.

Hermione quickly put a finger against her lips, "Shhh..."

"What for," Harry asked eagerly while maintaining a whisper.

"For being up a little bit late up in—," Hermione was interrupted in explaining when Ron blurted out.

"I know! For sleeping in the library right," Ron asked with such determination.

Hermione shook her head in annoyance from being interrupted and also because they thought she was all study and no play, "No Ronald," Hermione said sternly, "I was up in one of the Gryffindor towers looking at the sky 'cause I couldn't sleep. Maybe next time you will let me finish what I was about to say."

Ron put his head in shame, "oh sorry 'Moine, but you are always in the library, I thought that was it," Ron mumbled.

"It's fine Ron, just next time let me finish. K?"

Ron nodded. Harry, seeing that they should change the subject before it was leading towards a deathly quite group, "So," Harry began, "what are we doing today?"

Hermione replied, "Classes."

"Oh I forgot to mention," Ron said.

Ron took a deep breath and was about to speak when Professor McGonagall said, "May I have your attention please?"

Ron exhaled his breath and grumbled saying, "I always get caught off whenever _I _speak!"

"Now," Professor McGonagall started, "I have the sheet where you guys may sign up," she lifted a paper that was quite long for the whole school to sign up for, "for those of you please right your name, what your doing, and if you are doing this with another person please put both your names. It'll be at the wall where all the other news is being held. But if you are certain on doing this, you may sign up right now." With that being said, Professor McGonagall set the sign-up sheet in the center the table where all the professors were eating and sitting.

There was a few seconds of silence, but was quickly drowned out when a few shuffle of steps stepping and signing the sheet.

At least seven brave students signed up so far. The seven brave students that signed up where: Draco with his two goons signing up, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron, who were the second ones to sign after Draco, they both glared at each other, making the air thicken before they walked back to their own seats. Lavender, who first glared at Hermione before walking too arrogantly to sign up, Hermione in returned the favor and just rolled her eyes; she looked over to Ron and saw that Harry and he were talking so both of them didn't even see the bitterness that was in action. Another one was Ginny, who walked up sheepishly. Hermione saw her and smiled with encouragement to sign up, gladly, Ginny signed up.

Hermione sighed and kept on eating until she felt as if someone was staring at her behind her. Slowly Hermione turned and look up at the head table and scanned the teacher seeing if they were staring at her. Hermione looked around and cautiously dragged her eyes over to where the Slytherin's table was and saw that Professor Snape was intently staring at her, but shifted quickly after he was caught. Hermione thought for a second that she was just seeing things, so she quickly dismissed it.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said softly, "we should probably go to potions class. We don't want Professor Snape to have a field day," he said as he got up, grabbing his two books that were needed for potions class.

Ron looked at Harry's book then having a confusing look and stared at him, "what are the books for?"

Hermione and Harry sighed getting a side glance at each other.

"There for potions class, Ron," Hermione simply answered.

"WHAT!!" Ron sad in shocked.

"Yeah, you had to get two books for potions class so you could research your topic. What's your topic, Ron," Harry asked.

"Um…I believe it was 'Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts,' yeah! That's it," Ron said, with a slight smile on remembering it. It quickly faded when he didn't do his assignment. "Ah man!"

Harry shook his head in disapproval of his friend's responsibility.

"Well, at least you got the confusion part," Hermione said, with a wicked smile creeping onto her face. Harry snorted at the amusement.

"Yep," Harry commented.

"This is not funny! I am so dead," Ron started to walk back in forth thinking on how in the world he would get the two books he needed. Ron suddenly stopped and snapped his fingers after he got an idea. "I know! Lavender I know has the same topic as me. I can just ask her," before Hermione or Harry could even say a word; Ron scurried to find his girlfriend.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "should we wait for him," _not that I want to though; Lavender will take care of him. _Hermione shook her head and tried not to think so mean of Lavender, but seeing as how she treated Hermione; it's hard to even think of one good thing about her.

"No," Harry said, "I don't want to be late again with Professor Snape other wise we will have to deal with a very P.P.P. I already have been late just for researching how I can, for once, stop these dreams," Harry sighed. The two both started to walk and head quickly to the dungeons for Potions.

"Still can't get those dreams to stop," Hermione asked as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. Harry nodded. "Don't worry Harry, I'll help you. Maybe tomorrow I could help you. I am the brains in this trio thing," Hermione smiled in reassurance.

Harry smiled back and looked up front seeing that they made it just in time on NOT being late for class.

"Phew!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Ladies first," Harry said playfully while bowing gesturing to go inside the class.

"Why thank you kind sir," Hermione said giggling. She did a courtesy to Harry and entered in the class, followed by Harry with a smug look in his face.

* * *

Snape looked up once he heard the soft laughter coming from the door. He grimaced when he saw Harry entering behind a smiling Hermione in front of him.

"Alright class," Snape said as he started to stand up and walk in front of his desk, "Who has brought there assignment," he asked having an eyebrow arched up scanning over the 5th years. There were a few shuffles here and there, mostly showing that they forgot or they were being the dunderheads they are and simply didn't do it. Snape scoffed seeing the kids who were shuffling didn't make eye contact with him. Snape smirked.

"For those of you who hadn't done their assignment there will be 10 points taken off," Snape said in disapproval with a sneer.

Snape asked everyone and the total for each of the household was: 90 points taken from Gryffindor, causing severe house points. As for the Slytherins…they just got a "next-time-don't-forget-again-next-time" speech. Some of the Gryffindor students groaned at this, causing more docked of points. Good thing for Ron, he didn't get scolded, for Lavender was very opened on lending hers.

As Hermione was busy writing her parchment on her topic, Elixir of Life, she hadn't notice the Potions Professor staring intently at her. Millions of questions ran through his head.

'_Hmm…I guess I'll find out tonight won't I,' _Severus thought to himself. Every so often Severus would look up and catch a glance of Hermione, who was working furiously on her work.

Good thing that nobody even dared looking up at their Potion Professor.

* * *

**Hehehe…I am soooooo sorry my fellow viewers! I meant to do this a week…or two weeks ago! Finally I got to it!**

**And right now the time is 5:38 P.M.! YEAH!!! On Saturday, October 6, 2007**

**I plan on getting a lot of reviews from you guys! I can't wait for more. Can you?**

**Remember: YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Detention & That's All You

**A/N: I am so sorry for leaving this story abandoned for a while…actually a long while!! I guess I have been so busy with my other story, "What Happens When All the Guys Want 'Moine!" I hope this makes it up…and if not I am soooooo SORRY[312,375,394,838x sorry!**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 5: Detention and That's All You EVER Will Be_

"Class," Snape drawled out to his dunderheads in his class, "you are dismissed," he said, without even bother to look up. When he thought everyone was out of his class he looked up, sadly he was mistake. For St. Potter, and know-it-all were still in his class. Severus sighed, thinking that he would actually get a time to relax and not have to deal with these dunderheads. Severus moved back in his chair and stood up. Walking towards the Golden Duo.

"Okay, I will," Harry said, finishing up his statement to Hermione.

The two had been talking about the horcruxes and thinking of how Harry could find more research, again. They finally found out when to deal with this, and that was this Saturday in the afternoon, right after lunch. As much as they, well mostly Harry, would miss out with hanging out with Ron. For Hermione, it was the complete opposite. She would rather be talking to "Nearly Headless Neck," even if he were a ghost. On the weekends, and every chance Lavender would get, Lavender would be clinging to Ron while giving Hermione glares…so hell no would Hermione waste her time if all she was going to receive was glares. Harry still didn't know about Ron's girlfriend's attitude so he just thought it was because of the homework. Yet he still questioned what was up with Hermione in these, but quickly put it aside.

"Mr. Potter," Snape's voice drawled behind Harry and Hermione in a boring tone, "and what may I ask are you two still doing here. You will be late for your next class."

Harry and Hermione looked at the floor not really wanting to see Snape's eyes boring into theirs.

Snape arched and eyebrow wondering why they weren't meeting his gaze, but he quickly remembered that this is Professor Snape, the big bat git. Snape was now beginning to become irritated from the silence so he broke it, "Well?"

Harry's eyes glare more pretending that the floor was his snarky potions professor.

"We we're just leaving, Professor," Hermione's voice said quietly. Still not looking up.

"Well get going," Severus paused, "or perhaps you want to have a detention for being late to your next class. I'm surprised that you still are able to attend your classes…even when trouble follows you around everywhere you go."

Harry shot his head up about to retort, but was cut off by a pull on his sleeve. He looked at his left arm seeing Hermione, with pleading eyes, staring at him intently. Hermione shook her head as a "no, don't even reply" look, though for the shaking head it was merely a little shake, but easy for Harry to see it. Harry sighed and knew he was going to have to leave in silence, hopefully praying to the gods that he'll have some dignity while leaving as he left.

The only sounds that could be heard were breaths and some squeaks from some old furniture that had been moved slightly. Snape looked at Hermione with an eyebrow up waiting for her excuse.

"Good day, Professor Snape," Hermione said as she walked around him not wanting to be late for her class as well.

"Mmmhmm…" Snape said in a boring tone. Severus stood standing where he stood just staring at the door where Hermione had previously been before her departure.

Snape slowly walked over to his desk and sat in his comfortable chair while having his chin in his hand as he stared at his grading assignments. Forgetting about the strange aura that was in his class moments ago he quickly remembered he needed to finish the assignments. 'Rotten dunderheads,' Snape scowled at the parchments. There were a few parchments Snape had read every so often where he thought his eyes would burn just looking at it. There were some parchments were the answers were completely and totally different that Snape wondered if he was mainly talking to himself in his lectures during potions.

* * *

"What was that all about," Harry suddenly asked, just as Hermione came around the corner. Hermione stopped quickly before Harry was going to get contacted with Hermione's body. Harry helped Hermione out by holding her arm from getting her to smash into him. "Sorry."

"No, it's totally fine. Thanks though," Hermione said. The two Gryffindors walked side-by-side as they talked.

"So what did Snape," Harry asked with a hint in his voice of bitterness.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected. Harry just rolled his eyes, really not even in the mood for being corrected. "Anyways, nothing happened."

Harry stopped in a flash with a questionable look to Hermione, "nothing happened?"

"Yes."

"Hermione," Harry began as they began to continue their walk, "We're talking about _Professor_ Snape here. He wouldn't just do '_nothing_.'"

"Harry," Hermioe began to protest , but was silenced by Harry.

"No it's just if he has a Gryffindor student right there waiting for the kill," Hermione arched her eyebrow and look at Harry and gave him the look 'keep on talking about this…I'm going to slap you,' "No offense," Hermione sighed trying as she got rid of her look, "but he would just love to ridicule us. Every chance he can get, he'll take it!"

Hermione thought about this, _'Harry may be right, but…'_ before Hermione could continue on thinking she was rudely interrupted by voice she knew well.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Potter and his mudblood," Draco's voice spat out.

Hermione sighed, _'great, just what I need to start my morning. And here I thought Merlin would let me have a fabulous day!'_

Harry eyes glared at Draco and spat, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry was so wishing he could hex this boy to oblivion, but right now he knew he can't. Being at school in all.

"Just here to say hello to the great Gryffindors," Draco said, _'Probably to annoy as well,'_ Draco thought as he "popped" his collar.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well hello Ferret boy," Hermione mocked.

Draco eyes instantly lit up with fire at the comment, "Mudblood."

"Daddy's boy," Hermione replied back with her own little smirk.

Draco stood there with gap in his mouth, "I am not!"

Harry, who looked quite pleased, started to walk on, knowing that Hermione would join with him in a few seconds. Which, Hermione did.

Hermione smiled at herself, as she was again side-by-side with Harry once more.

"Well," Harry embarked on, "You finally aren't the little Hermione I used to know."

Hermione playfully pushed Harry and laughed.

They reached the doors and were luckily, thank you Fate, were not late.

* * *

Professor McGonagall scanned the class finally seeing the last two Gryffindors, Hermione and Harry, came into her class. McGonagall leaped up from her desk where she was in her animagus form and instantly changed into her human form. "Now class today we will learn how to…" the class began their lesson.

Hermione furiously took notes while Ron and Lavender, who were right in front of Harry and Hermione, were playing footsy underneath the desk. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw that Hermione had taken more notes then usual, well than usual that Harry knew. Five parchment pages while Harry had just two parchments.

"Psst," Harry whispered to Hermione as he bend down over to her in a low voice so he wouldn't get in trouble, "Hermione," Hermione looked over at Harry seeing that look that he would always give her whenever she was like this, "you don't have to take _everything_ Professor McGonagall says."

Hermione glared at Harry, "it's keeps me busy."

"Well I know, but this class is boring. I think I see Neville's eyes opening and closing right now," Harry shifted his eyes over to Neville who had his left hand holding his face and slightly a drool coming out of his mouth. Hermione quickly looked over at Neville. Hermione and Harry laughed in their throats getting Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," McGonagall began her questioning, "what is so funny that is so important to interrupt my class," she asked as her head looked down on them with both her eyebrows up.

"We wanted to know when we could learn how to change ourselves into animaguses. It's seems quite fascinating," Hermione lied.

Professor McGonagall looked to Hermione then to Harry then back at Hermione. Her suspicion quickly died down believing in Hermione's lie. "Oh, well, I really wasn't sure _when_ we should learn them. With everything going on, it's hard to plan when we can learn it," Professor McGonagall replied, the last comment was mostly for herself though.

"I think we should learn next week," Harry interjected. For Harry was willing to learn how to become an animagus for a really long time.

The class sprouted out in appraise for this. For they were wondering when they would ever get to have some fun in here. Voices spread like wild fire in enthusiastic of this proposition.

Professor McGonagall thought of this as she stroke her chin, "Well, I don't see how that won't be a problem for us," she began. She quickly slapped the desk causing a few jumps here and there, "alright. It's settled. We'll do it."

Hermione, who was not expecting this part of her own arangment she had made, just smiled at her head of house. "Great!"

* * *

"Merlin's beard, Hermione," Harry said as two Gryffindors were walking up the steps for their next class, "I wasn't expecting that appraise from Professor McGonagall! Great cover by the way."

Hermione smiled at him, saying a quick "thanks."

The two made it up the steps as they headed towards where Hargrid was. Care of Magical Creatures. They saw something, something that they so didn't wish they didn't see. The two switched directions and went the longer way to get to Hagrid's place.

"Well," Harry said, his eyes as wide as it could be and trying to formulate a sentence that would seem like it wasn't out of the ordinary, "When did the sky get all gloomy?"

Hermione looked at him just with much emotion as Harry's, "Probably when it became the afternoon, Harry." Hermione shook her head trying to get the memory out of her head right away. Hermione looked back at Harry and could see that his eyes were a little bit scared. "Harry," she began, getting Harry out of his reverie, "you think your going to make it for today?"

Harry shook his head as if he had just saw Professor Snape's head form two heads on his shoulder, "I think I'll be scared for life," he softly admitted.

"Well, at least we switched directions, huh?"

"Uh-huh…" Harry looked Hermione with pleading eyes, like in code to her to make it get out of his head.

After about ten minutes of complete silence, they got to Hagrid's place. Ron apparently was there, ready for class and having Lavender cling to him like a magnet.

"Hey you guys," Ron said looking slightly looking flushed.

Harry feeling a little bit uncomfortable right now, "hey, Ron."

Hermione who was looking at Lavender suspiciously, "hello, Lavender"

Lavender hating Hermione and all, just nodded with a smile. Being Hermione you know that behind that innocent smile you would see the Satan itself appearing in her smile.

"Hello, Hermione," Lavender replied with so much sweetness. For a few seconds, Hermione thought she saw something pass by Lavender's eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it left.

Harry, still having the image of Ron, asked, "so what were you two up to," Harry asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

Ron paused thinking if he should say what he really did, "just taking a stroll," he said trying to look less flushed.00000

Oh how Hermione would just love to really ask, "how was you snog, Ronald," not realizing that Hermione said it out loud.

Ron and Lavender became still as their hold on each other tightened.

"What," Ron asked barely audible for Harry to catch.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly as she walked passed them looking down at the ground. _'Great job 'Moine! You are so dead meet!'_

* * *

The day passed with a few awkward silent moments with the Gryffindor Trio here and there. Before Hermione realized it, she was standing at the front door of the dreaded Potions Master.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Of all the scared moments she has had so far at Hogwarts she would rather be there instead of facing Severus Snape.

'_Where's you Gryffindor courage, Hermione Granger,'_ a taunting voice rang in Hermione's ears.

Hermione striated herself up and knock on the door firmly.

"Enter," the Potions master said through the door.

Hermione gathered her courage and opened the door. _'You can do this Hermione, you know you can,' _Hermione said to herself as she came in the potion's room.

Hermione walked over to Professor Snape's desk and put her head down as if waiting for Professor Snape to do his worst.

"You will be bottling up at least 15 Elixir of Life. I am sure you know what it is since you looked it up I believe in your 1st year. Am I correct," Professor Snape asked not even bothering lifting up his head from the parchment he was correcting.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione whispered giving a slight nod. After the brief exchange Hermione gathered up the ingredients she needed and quickly got to work, knowing that this potion will need to be created with care.

After two hours or so, Hermione was close to being done. On Hermione's last bottle she was quickly stopped when the potions professor started to talk to her.

"Why don't you let your friends know," Professor Snape asked not able to resist the question in his head that has been bugging him for the past few hours.

Hermione looked up from her task and stared at her Potion teacher with a puzzled face. "I'm sorry," Hermione said not understanding the statement.

"You friends, why doesn't your friends know about your talent," Snape snapped. He almost felt guilty, but he would never say sorry. Never. Cold, heartless, that was who he was and he wouldn't turn back now.

Hermione thought about his question. Wondering if she should talk about this subject or not. "I…" Hermione began, "It just doesn't seem like their thing," she shrugged her shoulders.

"They didn't seem like that when they were one of seven people who signed up first," Severus sarcastically said.

"That's…different," Hermione started but stopped when Snape lifted his head with an arched eyebrow looking at her. Hermione sighed drifting her eyes over to a dark shadow corner. "It's none of your business," she said wanting to change the subject, "now excuse me, but I need to finish my task that you assigned me."

Snape sneered, "10 points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped, "for disrespecting your peers."

Hermione sighed heavily as she bottled up that last potion. She levitated them all and, with a loud clank, set them in front of Professor Snape. "Here," she sneered close to be like Snape's…close. Hermione swiftly walked over to the door, but was stopped when she felt she got turned around and her back was facing the door with an upsetting Professor right in front of her face looking eye-level at her and holding onto her tightly. Hermione would have whimpered, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You didn't answer my question Miss Granger. Why don't you tell your friends about this," Snape repeatedly asked.

Hermione slowly looked up and looked directly in her Professor's eyes, "Why should I show them my talent when everyone thinks of me just as a book warm, a know-it-all," she paused swallowing what she was about to say, "a mudblood? 'All work and no play that's our Hermione,' they say. I might as well just keep my voice shut about singing and save the benefit of the doubt for everyone that I am something _more_ than just books and brains. All I will ever be is the brainwork for the Golden Trio. If that is the answer you were looking for, there it is. And if not, that's all you get." With that Snape let go of Hermione when Hermione got out of his hold. Hermione quickly turned around and walked out. Whipping a tear that was forming into Hermione's eyes she left, not realizing that Snape had seen the tear.

Snape stood at his spot for quiet some time. Just as Snape thought he understood that young girl he always seem to be farther than he wanted to be

* * *

Hermione walked up the steps to her bedroom, but made a quick stop to the restroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror and just stood there. Memories came flooding in like an hourglass.

'_Know-it-all Granger'_

'_She's always studying'_

'_I bet she cheats on her homework or somehow bribes her teachers to get an O'_

'_Filthy little Mudblood'_

'_Go to Granger, she's knows everything'_

'_Mudbloods like her don't deserve to go here'_

'_She's too smart for her own race'_

Hermione shifted her eyes to look somewhere else hoping the words she's heard behind her or right in front of her to leave her head. Tears forming into her eyes.

'_And that's all you'll ever be, Hermione. A Mudblood know-it-all.."_

* * *

**Thanks! YEAH CHAPTER 5! Please review! Your Reviews Make me OH SO HAPPY! Oh and for those of you who aren't a member are allowed to review anyways! LOVE YA!!! Again, Sorry for the dealay! Otherwise I won't update... T-T Which might make some other people very P.O.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione, This Isn't Going

_Chapter 6:_

_Hermione, This Isn't Going Well_

Hermione woke up in her bed. She got up, but instantly regretted in doing so. For her back was sore from standing late in the night just staring in oblivion at the window in the girl's bathroom. Hermione sighed knowing full aware that today was the day that everyone would be signing up for the talent show.

'_Great! It's going to be murder in the Great Hall today, with everyone wanting to sign up,' _Hermione thought.

Hermione did her morning rounds: got up, took a shower, put on her school clothes, as well as brushing her hair. Hermione was thanking the gods that her hair was not that bushy hair she used to have in her first year, for her hair was know tamed and had lushes curls forming her already-beautiful face.

Hermione walked down the halls. On her way down she saw Ron and Lavender, and what do you know? Holding hands, again. Hermione quickly took the other direction and scurried to go into the Great Hall. As she entered in the Great Hall, she could see that everyone, except for the seven people who already signed up, lining up. Hermione was lucky to find a seat, though; apparently it just had to be front and center to the Head Table. Hermione would make sure of herself that she wouldn't avert her eyes over to where the Potions teacher was.

Hermione quietly ate her breakfast so wishing that there would be some sort of distraction for her to act "normal." Thank Merlin her prayers were answered, for Harry and Ginny had finally entered the Great Hall, talking a little bit, and sat with her, also not wanting to interrupt the "love birds" that were Lavender and Ron that they crossed by moments ago.

"Hey 'Moine," Harry said as he sat across from Hermione, Ginny right next to him.

Hermione smiled brightly to Harry, "hey you two." Within seconds, after Harry put his head down to eat, Hermione looked over to Ginny and gave her a smirk and her eyes filled with mirth.

Ginny blushed deeply and looked down at her plate trying to get the giddiness, that was arising in her face as she sat next to Harry, down or calmed down at least.

Hermione smiled as she shook her head and started to change the subject, "So, Harry, have you found anything good for you and Ron to sing for the talent show?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, "Well…we were thinking of singing a song from a very cool band," Harry said, giving as little information as possible without being too suspicious.

Hermione arched up her eyebrow to Harry, "and," she asked in a dull tone.

Harry scratched his head looking like he was "thinking" when he was really thinking,_'Drats! She's getting suspicious! I better think of something fast!' _"And what else do you need to know," he said trying to look innocent only looking completely the opposite.

Hermione just gave Harry a side-glance. "Uh-huh…" she drawled out.

Harry looked at her and then just shrugged.

As the three Gryffindors ate, the crowds in the middle of the Great Hall began to decrease.

Harry had just finished his meal as he looked up to see Hermione and Ginny talking about whatever girls talked about now a days.

"Hey you guys," a gloomy voice said. The three Gryffindors looked up from their plates and could see a red head that happened to be Ron.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said. Harry could tell something was bugging him for the Ron he knew never was this down before, unless he had a fight with his Lavender. And that's when it hit him, Ron and Lavender had had a fight. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Oh me and Lavender just had a fight," Ron said not really wanting to talk about this whole issue at all, though Ginny didn't get the message like Hermione, who one, didn't want to talk about it, and Harry who knew Ron like a twin brother, urged on the question.

"What was the fight about," Ginny questioned, not seeing Harry's warning in his eyes.

"Umm…just," Ron scratched his head, "just that we never spend 'quality' time together," Ron responded.

Ginny arched her eyebrow and looked at Ron while thinking, _"that's it? That's it! just because you are spending 'quality time together!' _

"I don't get it," Harry started, "you guys have practically been with each other for the whole entire days here at Hogwarts."

"Well women are hopeless. There always so needy," Ron said, apparently not thinking that this wasn't going to come easy to the girls, AKA Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny glared at Ron and said, "That's not true!"

"No offense. Your not girls," again, Ron said without thinking. He quickly looked at the two girls, who were fuming at his comment, "I mean—that's not what I meant. I err…I mean it's just—" before Ron could finish his sentence to try to at least less harsher than before, he was cut off by Ginny and Hermione.

"We don't count as girls," the two shrieked softly, yet harshly at Ron.

'_Great Merlin,'_Harry thought as he looked up to the ceilings, _'Ron apparently has a boot stuck in his mouth. If he doesn't shut it, he'll be dealing with these two girls' wrath who's angers are worse than Zeus himself.'_

Ginny huffed as she got up from her chair and hit the table with her knee. She grimaced a little, but was too furious to worry about the pain. All she had in her head was to get out and let herself cool down…somehow. Hermione, who was as well upset, got up and joined Ginny outside.

"Way to go, mate," Harry said to Ron right after Hermione left. While glaring at him. Ron looked a down at his plate and shifted to the other side of his body. Guilt was coursing through Ron's body like a wildfire.

* * *

As Hermione was walking out she didn't realize that there was a teacher that was just coming at the same time she was leaving. Hermione did a sideways shove and kept on walking. She was just about to call on Ginny's name when a very grouchy person called to her. 

"Granger! 10 points for bumping into a teacher," Snape bellowed out.

Hermione groaned, "sorry, Professor Snape," she called still running, not having time to even stop. Knowing Ginny she would need Hermione right now. They have been like sisters. **(A/n: Sister from another mister! )**

Snape glared at Hermione before he let his black robes flow behind him as he came into the Great Hall.

Hermione was lucky enough to get to Ginny before she went up to the Gryffindors bedrooms.

"Ginny," Hermione asked softly as she opened the door a little bit wider. There, Ginny was lying near the fire on the red comfy couch with fluffy pillow Ginny was suffocating with her grip.

Hermione walked over to her and sat where Ginny's feet where resting. "Hey Gin," Hermione said using Ginny's nickname she gave her a few months back in the summer. The only time that Hermione used Ginny's nickname was only when they were alone and somewhere where there wouldn't be distractions.

"Ron such an idiot! I mean seriously I don't think we're related," Ginny said as she vented. "It's just…" Ginny sighed trying to find the right words to describe Ron and how horrible he is without going too far. Ginny really did need to vent out, either that or change this subject.

Hermione sensing that Ginny didn't want to talk about Ron, she switched the subject. "I saw you talking to Harry a little bit. How did it go."

Instantly Ginny switched her mood from anger to dreamy Ginny in a matter of seconds. Ginny blushed and hugged the pillow tightly as if it was Harry right in front of her. Ginny squeaked, "it was great!"

Hermione shook her head in amusement and glad that the Ginny she knew was back. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Just about the talent show," Ginny said as she smiled remembering the little chat she got with Harry. "What we're singing. I didn't want to tell him mine, but he told me what he is singing."

"Oh I tried asking him, he wouldn't say. What is it?" Hermione said eagerly.

It was then right there that Ginny decided that she wouldn't tell anyone, even if this is Hermione she's talking to. "I'm not telling," was all Ginny said hiding her grin in the pillow that was arising on her face._'It's too special…'_

Hermione and Ginny began to talk about there school schedule and they both asked which one was their favorite classes.

"Potions," Hermione replied instantly. Hermione held her breath for a second not knowing why she said that that instant.

Ginny looked at her with surprise. "Really? I thought it was always Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione thought about trying to come up with a neutral answer that would sound normal. "I know. A shocker too, but when I enter that potion's class I just love that smell that's in there…" Hermione then thought of Snape's scent that was around them last night when Snape was right in front of her, eye-level. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled crookedly remembering his scent. _'Merlin his scent was calming…that potions that he was always around with and a hint of cinnamon,' _Hermione sharply opened her eyes, but they were still a little bit cloudy, _'whoa! Did I jus think that? Gosh Hermione you have defiantly lost it.'_

Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's eyes, "earth to 'Moine? You there," Ginny asked. Well that worked, for Hermione's eyes adjusted back into the real world.

"Sorry 'Gin," Hermione said lamely to Ginny. _'I better keep my mind clear about him. Thank you for not having potions today,' _Hermione thought. "Yeah I just remembered something."

"What about," Ginny said as she let her hands fall onto her knees, "you had that look like you remembered a…very good memory or some sorts," Ginny smirked at Hermione as she saw that Hermione was beginning to blush.

"Oh don't be silly 'Gin," Hermione denied, "like what would I be day dreaming about? The last time I did dreaming during the day was when I went out with Victor."

Ginny got up as did Hermione, "sure Hermione. You keep telling yourself that," Ginny said, still having that smirk on her face.

"I'm Serious," Hermione reassured Ginny. All the time thinking, _'Oh for goodness sakes Granger, get a hold of yourself."_

"As am I," Ginny said, her back facing Hermione as she walked out. "as am I…"

Hermione walked out behind Ginny all the time thinking, _"what has happened to me? Never have thought of a teacher in this way. I mean his nose may be little bit too big, but that just adds to his attractiveness. And his hair, oh what to make of it. it doesn't seem like it's greasy at all. It's just gives it that look.' _Hermione stopped walking for about 3 seconds full. Hermione shook her head, but apparently her head was betraying her, for how many times she tried to get rid of them, they wouldn't get out. _'Quick! Hermione think of something,' _Hermione demanded herself, _'quidditch. Uh, books. Wand. Death eaters. Snape--Oh gods this isn't going well Hermione.'_

"Hermione,"Harry called out with Ginny by his side, "it's time for classes. Are you coming."

Hermione, not trusting her voice, just nodded to them. She grabbed her books tightly and walked over to them, Transfigurations.

* * *

**(A/n: Well…what do you guys think? Like it...hate it :'(? Please tell me…I really would like a review…not all of you guys are reviewing for me. And your reviews make me happy and make me inspired to write more of this…Just write a review for me. It won't take long. Even if it's like this: "I LOVE IT," that totally works for me. :P**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!...or if you are reading this….Happy LATE Thanksgiving…**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: 'Hard to Swallow'

**(A/n: I didn't get a lot of reviews that I would have liked….but now that see I have "25 alerts" and "8 favs." I'll just make myself happy/inspired by seeing my stat again and again. T-T)**

**Okay…NOW it's Chapter 7….for Chapter 5…I don't know but one of my reviewers said that I had it say "Finished! Chapter 7!"…when I really meant chapter 5….SOOO….yeah.**

**And LOOK!! The last time I updated, on Chapter 6, was yesterday (So AKA…that would mean it's Friday, November 21, 2007 12:15 A.M. right now since I am updating this for Chapter 7 ) (Thursday, November 22, 2007 at 1:25 A.M…or sometime at 1:00 A.M. on that day)…so you know!!! This is like a LATE Thanks Giving Gift. A L.T.G.G. to you! -Thumbs up- THANK goodness for a five day break for Thanks Giving at my school. –Pun intended-**

**Also, I am sorry for what I am about to do, but I was meaning to do it in this story sometime.)**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 7:_

_Hard to Swallow_

It was coming to a close for whoever wanted to sign up for the talent show to…well…sign up. The list had gotten bigger within just one day. Everyone was in the Great Hall when the owls came in. Hermione wasn't looking up until an owl came down to her. Hermione looked at the owl and instantly realized it was her parent's owl that she got for them so they could still write to each other, even if they were so far away.

Though, lately, Hermione hasn't gotten any letters from her parents. She didn't really was bugged by it, but she had her suspicions. Her parents would always mail to her every chance they got, even if it was short.

Hermione looked at the owl and gabbed the letter that was on its left leg.

_Hermione Granger_

_From: Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge_

She furrowed her brow as she looked at the front letter. Why was the Ministry of Magic sending her a letter, with her owl that she gave to her parents? Hermione started to get a bad feeling in her stomach. She opened the letter and read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I regret to inform you of a startling event. From what we have gathered, we suspect that a few nights ago your parents where in their house when a surprised attack, by the death eaters, attacked their home. The whole place was destroyed. I am sorry to tell you but your parents didn't survive from the attack. We sent them to __St. Mungo's Hospital, __but before we were able to get started in helping them, they passed away. How they were able to stay alive until they got to the Hospital is unknown to us. We were able to found their will in the muggle bank. Everything is entitled to you. That is why I have used your owl that you gave to your parents for your keep sake._

_Your parents' money will be transferred to your account in Gringotts. Though, since you have no family relatives that we know of, we are unable to find where you can stay/live. So, for now, you'll be staying at Hogwarts, where we believe is the safest place for you. Your parents' lawyer is now scheduling a meeting with you tomorrow, so that he can talk with you on what you want to do for future references (like the funeral arrangements, etc.). Professor Dumbledore knows all about this and he will be at Hogwarts for you if you need to talk to him. Since the house is completely destroyed, we will do our very best to find whatever there is that is in good condition and bring them to you for you to decide to keep or not. _

_I know that this may be hard for you to swallow and again I give you my most sincere apologize about your parents' death._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge of Ministry of Magic_

Hermione finished the letter and her breathe became rigid. _'Surprise attack.' 'Death eaters.' 'Didn't survive.' 'Staying at Hogwarts. 'Meeting.' 'Tomorrow.' 'Parents' death.'_Hermione slowly put the letter down on her lap. It seemed like time had stopped for her, Fate being cruel. Just letting her wallow in her own despair of the numbness she felt that enveloped her body. Her eyes became glassy and wasn't able to move except breathing.

"Hey Hermione," a cheery voice said to Hermione, "Hermione," Ron's voice quickly became worried about his dear friend when she didn't reply nor even looked up, she looked like she was dead. Ron sat gently next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Harry came up next to Ron and then drifted his eyes over Hermione. Noticing Hermione's stillness he instantly became worried. It wasn't normal for Hermione to be the spitting image of death. "Hermione," Harry called out called out. When she didn't reply again he shook her shoulders. It was then that he realized that Hermione's eyes were filled with water. "Hermione, what happened," he asked desperately. His urgency in his voice was slowly bringing the others around them their attention towards them.

"It's all my fault," Hermione only said barely a whispered. Her tears began to fall down her eyes and onto her lap where the letter was. "It's all my fault," Hermione repeated again. Her body began to shake as she closed her eyes to stop the tears.

Harry grabbed onto Hermione for dear life, not caring at all that whispers where going around the Gryffindor Trio. "What's your fault, 'Moine? Please…say something," Harry demanded softly as his face came into contact with Hermione's neck.

Ron, not knowing what to do, drifted his eyes to the ground and saw the letter. He tilted his head and bent down to pick it up. Harry happened to see Ron's movement and looked at the letter trying his best to read it, even though it was hiding because Ron was holding onto it, while holding onto Hermione as well. Ron scanned the letter and in less then 4 seconds his face changed from confusion to a mournful expression. Ron looked back at Harry not saying a word.

Ron, not able to say anything, just gave Harry the letter. Harry took the letter gently and read it, but still having Hermione in his embrace. He too felt sadness after he skimmed the letter. Harry looked over to Hermione and just stared at her. Hermione's head was facing down, but Harry could tell that her eyes were still closed and was still saying to her self, barely even audible, that it's her fault.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and just couldn't think of anything to say. Even if they said that they were very sorry for her loss, it still wouldn't help Hermione come back to earth. Harry tightened his grip on Hermione. Ron and Harry stood up with Hermione and together they walked off.

Dumbledore, who had seen the whole scene right in front of him, had no twinkle in his eye for the remainder of the day. He wouldn't go to Miss Granger, no. Not right now, not at this moment. He will let her come to her or to another Professor and talk about the sudden loss. Dumbledore looked at both his sides as he laid back and sighed grievingly. For the first time, the other teachers finally realized just how Dumbledore was not in his youth as it used to be. For he didn't have the twinkle in his eyes, weather they loved it or hated it, he truly _did_ look like the age that Dumbledore was now. (A/n: if my calculations are right, he would be somewhere 11? something years old...but...it's kind of confusing...in my head at least)

Dumbledore sighed again and silently got up. He looked over to the other teachers and gave them the look to follow him. The teachers, who were staring at him intently, saw his look and stood up as well. _All_ of the Professors followed Dumbledore silently. Curious and worried if this exchange had anything to do with the Golden Trio's suddenness of their departure from the Great Hall they sped up on their walking and left the Great Hall.

The Great Hall instantly began to whisper and ask questions of what just happened.

* * *

**(A/n: I know…really short, but for the next one, I'll make it up. Okay! Again, I didn't **_**want **_**to do this, but this had to happen for the future chapters to work. I would appreciate it if you guys review…the next one is ready to be shipped and carried onto but it might take awhile…OR….if I get enough reviews I might update ASAP! I would appreciate at least 7 REVIEWS…I know demanding…but I'm just a demanding teenage girl……-crickets-…….okay maybe not that demanding, but I would appreciate a few reviews. LOVE YA GUYS!! And I hope your Thanks Giving was GREAT!) **


	8. Chapter 8: ‘Together’

**(A/n: Yeah you guys! You were able to reach my demands…I think…looking at the reviews it would seem as a "yes." Okay! In this chapter we'll see Hermione dealing with death…well she sort of did it in Chapter 7 as well, but whatev. And yeah! Hermione and Snape have a few moments together! –squeaks-**

**Audience:** oooooooooo!

**Yes I know! You guys are excited!**

**Viola! Here it is!**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice:_

_Chapter 8:_

'_Together'_

How she got up to her dorm and was able to still walk when her brain was not there was nameless for Hermione, but either way, she made it. Professor Dumbledore let Hermione skip all of her classes for today to settle on what had happened a few hours ago and be ready to meet with the lawyer for tomorrow to discuss the situation. Though, since the other professors and Professor McGonagall couldn't help Hermione go with her to visit the meeting, Dumbledore assigned Snape to do it, he grudgingly agreed, but that was all he wanted. Get in and then get out that was all.

"Hermione," Ginny said once she was settled right next to Hermione on the couch in the Gryffindor rooms, "I am sorry for your loss." Ginny waited for Hermione replied, but when she didn't get an answer she continued, "if there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here," she said kindly. Ginny got off the couch and walked back to Harry, who happened to be leaning against the door frame.

"How is she," Harry asked Ginny softly, not wanting Hermione to hear, but either way even if Hermione wanted to listen, she wouldn't here it.

Ginny smiled grievingly and shook her head. "I don't know," she said as she sighed. "I haven't even lost my parents so I can't really say, 'I know what it's like,' when it's not true," there was a gap of silence before she continued, "maybe you can talk to her, Harry. Your parents died, maybe you could help her through it."

Harry was the one to sigh this time, "yes, but…I never really knew my parents at all. Hermione did."

"Do you remember anything special about your parents, Harry?"

"Not that I recall, just ones that are in the pictures," Harry replied with a little bit of sadness as he thought of his parents. Here was his best friends finding out that her parents have died, the one that gave birth to her, the ones that helped her walk, talk, and all. "'Moine doesn't deserve this," Harry whispered to himself. Ginny happened to hear him and she just nodded in agreement.

"Should we get going," Ginny suggested. Harry nodded and together they left Hermione in her own thoughts. Both worried on the same issue…both on the same person.

Hermione stayed at her spot till it was late outside. She didn't move a muscle, just sat there. She was surprised that she wasn't hungry, but didn't push it as she got up and went to bed. Though, she was unable to sleep so she just laid on her back and stared at the ceiling that night. Not even once going to sleep.

* * *

_Next morning—Saturday:_

Hermione was the first one to wake up. It was still dark outside so Hermione guessed it was 4:00 A.M. in the morning. Hermione got up and walked in the bathroom and was thanking the gods that she was the only to be up. She took a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was even startled of what she saw.

Around her eyes they were dark circles for the lack of sleep. Her skin looked a little bit too white for her complexion. Her eyes seemed empty and unemotional. Hermione turned her head away and took her shower in silence. After she was done with the shower she wore black pants and a black blouse that went to her elbows. She kept her hair down and used a "glamour" make herself look "normal."

She went down into the commons room and just grabbed a random book and sat on the couch. Though, she wasn't paying too much attention to what was in front of her, she just stared at the fire that was still going. Within a few minutes Hermione's stomach started to get hungry, having not eaten in a while can cause that. Hermione, not wanting to be around anyone when they were about to get up, left the room and went down the halls.

As she went down she looked how empty the halls seem. _'This is what it's going to be like this summer: cold, empty, silent,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she pass the halls. Within a few minutes she found the Great Hall empty, dark.

Hermione really didn't mind the dark, it seemed much calmer, so she left the lights off. And summoned her own food. **(A/n: think of Hogwarts like a fast food drive…open 24/7…hehehe). **Hermione ate in silence for about five minutes. She quickly heard something that was coming towards the Great Hall. Hermione snapped her head over to the entrance and could see a person dressed in black. Professor Snape.

* * *

Professor Snape used to hate getting naturally up at this hour, too early for him to even function. Though, after a few months he got used to his "waking up hour". There were benefits to waking up this hour. It was mainly the only time that Severus could relax a little and didn't have to be stalking around the halls to find a student out of bed. Though, today wasn't the reason he got up, it was to go with Miss Granger and visit the muggle world. _'Gee, what fun,' _Snape thought when he was assigned by Dumbledore. Yes he heard about Hermione's death. Yes he did feel 1 percent of himself sad, but that wouldn't stop himself for not going easing on Miss Granger. 

Snape got up and changed into his regular attire and headed up to the Great Hall. Think of it as a mid-morning snack. Unfortunately he was unable to have a snack for there was Miss Granger staring at him now with a spoon in her left hand that was waiting to be gobbled up.

Hermione didn't know what to do. What was the great Potions Master doing here, And at this hour? Hermione mentally hit herself, _'what are you doing yourself Hermione at this hour?'_ Hermione looked back at her plate that was in front of her. She didn't really want to explain why she was up at this hour. Unfortunately Snape wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being ignored.

Professor Snape stalked over to her with an arched up eyebrow and stayed behind her. "And what Miss Granger, may I ask, are _you _up at this hour," he asked Hermione.

* * *

Hermione shuddered at the sound of his voice. Merlin, teenager's hormones! The voice somehow was able to give Hermione some calmness. She closed her eyes for a second memorizing his voice in her head. She instantly opened them when she realized he was waiting for an answer. 

"Well Miss Granger," he repeated, his voice becoming annoyed now, "why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, Professor," Hermione said trying to sound normal, but with her voice not working clearly, didn't really work as such.

"Ah, the 'I couldn't sleep so I decided to go down to the Great Hall and grab a snack and then maybe bug my dear Professor who's a git. and then just make up this' excuse," Professor Snape said with a smirk.

Hermione looked up at her potions professor. Did he just say a joke? No…could it? Hermione gave her professor a nervous laugh in her throat.

Hermione looked back to her food and started to eat again as Severus walked passed her and went to the head table to eat.

* * *

Snape passed her while scowling himself. _'Merlin what is wrong with you? Have you completely lost it? Did you just make a joke to Miss-know-it-all?'_ Feeling completely upset with himself he turned back to Hermione and barked, "10 Points Miss Granger! For waking up at this ghastly hour and disrupting my only time to be with myself!" 

Hermione looked back at Severus and had her eyes wide and mouth gapping. Seriously, for waking up at this hour and bugging him when she didn't even mean to? _'First he was joking, now he's back to the barking potions that I love so much? Merlin am I having a day!' _Hermione thought as she was fuming for just waking up at this hour. _'I knew I should have stayed in my room. Even if I had to deal with my friends and the rest.' _Hermione mentally groaned. Just when she forgot everything that happened yesterday it came on her like a tone of bricks.

Hermione kept on eating until she was done. She left again, back to the depressed Hermione.

Before Hermione and Snape knew it, they had to leave to go meet with Hermione's lawyer. They entered the building with Snape stalking behind Hermione. They walked into a windowless room where there in the chair where a man was sitting, that was facing two other seats unoccupied, was her lawyer.

The man was semi-chubby and had a beard that looked like he was from a western movie that had just popped out.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," the man said kindly, "I am Mr. Kingsly. Your parents knew me, though I am sure you don't know me?"

Hermione shook her head as she sat down. Snape just stood at the far corner of the wall and looked positively bored out of his wits.

Hermione did her best to smile, but even if she smiled, Kingsly could tell that there was sadness in it, as well as something else, but he was unable to tell what it was. Either empty or…maybe even guilt?

They passed the hour asking a dozen of questions where Hermione happened to lost count of. There was: where do you plan to live? Did you have anybody that you know in contact with? When will the funeral be starting? How many people do you want to go to this funeral? Hermione answered as best as she could, but she soon felt suffocated when she had to talk about the funeral arrangements. It was too early for her to even talk about it.

* * *

Snape had to admit for a girl her age being under pressure with this subject was doing a fairly good job. That was until Mr. Kingsly asked what she would want to keep that belonged to her parents that was still in good condition. Right there it began to be too much for Hermione to take and she stood up breathing sharply again. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione tried to apologize, "I don't care what you do about the funeral. Just…just do it for me please. And for the belongings…" Hermione sighed trying to stop the heart that was beating furiously in her chest. Hermione just thinking about her parent's belongings made her heart break. No more family parties _together_. No more Christmas with them_ together._ No more letters. Letters that wrote inside that they loved Hermione so much and they couldn't wait for her to return home. Hermione then just realized that she never sang to them when she had the chance. She had so many chances to accept and sing to them at their Christmas party or a Thanks Giving party. Hermione's breath began to stop. She never sang to them. She never sang to them? She had written so many songs that were inspired by them, even the little moments where put in her songs. Now they could never hear them. Not one. Not even a single verse.

Hermione had to get out of this room. She NEEDED to get out. As much as she probably looked ridiculous right about now she could care less, she ran out. Ignoring her potion's professor demand as well Mr. Kingsly, to come back here. Hermione ran as fast as her feet could while feeling tears burn her eyes as she ran. At sometimes Hermione had accidentally bumped into a few people, but she didn't care. She didn't care. She just needed to get out this!

Hermione soon found herself in an alley of the wizardry world. It was then right there that Hermione broke down and cried.

* * *

Severus realized that Hermione wasn't going to come back, so he left the room, but not before excusing himself to Mr. Kingsly that he needed to go find his student. 

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have asked so man questions," Mr. Kingsly said feeling slightly that this was his fault for Hermione's unexpectedness of leaving the room. "You may tell Miss Granger that I'll organize the funeral arrangements and that I'll send her a letter about the preparations."

Severus nodded and then left, now on a quest to find his know-it-all student._'Blasted where is that girl,' _Snape thought as he searched for Hermione in the alleys of the wizardry world. He soon was able to find Miss Granger in one of the alleys, crying her eyes out. Snape didn't know what to do with a crying woman so he just stood right in front of her and looked down at her. Snape sighed as he came down on his knees right in front of Hermione. Thank goodness they were in an alley, otherwise Snape wouldn't have done this. Though I guess for Snape, he hated it even he was in a secluded place. He was instantly surprised when he felt his student throwing her body on him.

Hermione was only able to see black. All black, a calm color, just a blank color that was an empty and emotionless color. Hermione needed this. She needed dark, just plain dark where it would shut the world around her to disappear. Hermione wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and kept on crying. She was later on soothed when she felt hands on her back rubbing her back to sooth her emotions. Hermione was now left with dried up tears, sniffles here and there, as well as red eyes from all the crying. For Snape, he only had a front collar neck that was now soaked from Hermione's tears. Hermione instantaneously realized that this was Professor Snape.

Hermione gasped a little expecting to be yelled at by the dreaded professor but never got the yelling. The two sat in silence for a few minutes looking anywhere but what was in front of them, each other. Right after the three and a half minutes, Snape was able to compose himself again and stood up.

"You ready," Snape asked in his silky voice. Hermione thought for a second. Snape sighed and offered his hand to her for her to use "here. Grab on."

Hermione accepted the hand and got up. She accidentally had her hair come across with Snape's nose.

Severus could smell the lavender and vanilla scent in her hair. He did his best to not grab hermione's body and hold it against his body to smell more of her sweet scent. "We better get back, Miss Granger."

Hermione, feeling utterly embarrassed for crying in front of one of her teachers, just nodded as she looked at the floor.

Snape turned around and started to walk. It was then that he realized they could get to Hogwarts a lot faster if they just apparted. Though, he didn't know if Hermione could appart by herself so he turned again, causing Hermione to almost collide into him and asked, "do you know how to apprt by yourself, Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head, as she hummed a "no."

Severus instantly scowled at himself. Of course she wouldn't she wasn't even of age to do so. "Of course. Well, in order for us to get back to Hogwarts I need you to somehow hold onto me so we can appart."

Hermione looked up to her professor and looked shocked, but quickly hid it. She took a deep breathe and hugged her teacher's waist tightly.

'_Afraid of falling off, Miss Granger,' _Severus thought amusingly to himself. He held onto Hermione as they left the alley with a loud 'pop.'

* * *

**(A/n: Okay you guys! There you have it. I hope you guys loved it...or liked it! Either one I'll take!!! **

**Also…I would like to thanks those of you who reviewed and were able for me to put this up and update…man! Three times in a row I updated!!! YAHOO I'm onna role! Sadly though…since I have to study for two or more test next week I have to now update whenever I can…though, your review really DO make me happy! Also inspire me too!**

**Now here's the people I would love to thank that reviewed for chapter 7:**

**Patty Hillard**

**brenda-wood-sheil**

**irishhellgirl**

**Pirate Slayer**

**smileymrd **

**A werewolves beloved**

**And that's all…maybe for the ones that DO review for this chapter will be in Chapter 9…who knows…-arches eyebrow-**

**Chio! And LOVE YALL!!**


	9. Chapter 9:  Slipped Away

**(A/n: Hey you guys…****smileymrd gave me a link on youtube that she and…now I think, goes PERFECTLY well with Chapter 7-8**** for this story! Here's what you should type to when you get to Youtube… "****Iris-Harry Potter (Snape and Hermione)"**

**Oh and I am bringing Cho Chang…it needed to work for one of the songs for the Talent Shows…CRAP! Did I just gave you guys a hint…oh well! HEHEHEE!!!**

**Also…there might be some spoilers…but you know whatev.)**

_**Song that is used in this chapter is called:**_

"_**Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 9:_

_Slipped Away_

Hermione and Severus arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. They both stood there in silence. Hermione mumbled a "thank you" and then started to walk up to Hogwarts. Severus stood there rooted to the spot just staring at Hermione as she walked up. He soon walked up and was trailing behind her. Once he reached inside of the min entrance the two went their own separate ways.

* * *

Hermione turned the corner where her friends, Harry and Ron, stopped her. 

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, "we didn't see you at breakfast and we worried about you."

"That was until Professor Dumbledore told us where you were," Ron interjected.

Hermione did a quick smile before having her face straight again. The boys felt themselves shudder by the look of her.

"We are sorry—" Ron and Harry began, but were quickly cut of by Hermione's voice and how she took a step back from them. Her face filled with hurt.

"You guys I don't want to hear this," Hermione said softly, "I'll be hearing enough of it at the…" Hermione sighed trying to get her answer finished, "funeral. I would just appreciate it if you guys don't talk about this. It just…it just hurts. And I haven't even started the day and I really don't want to break down."

Harry and Ron nodded their heads understanding why Hermione wouldn't want to talk about this. Ron quickly changed the subject to what his favorite thing was…food. **(A/n: typical Ron.)**

"Man," Ron exclaimed as he stretched his arms, "am I hungry!"

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with an arched up eyebrow and then just shook their heads.

Ron seeing their expression faked like he didn't know why they were shaking their heads, "what?"

Hermione said in a cheerful voice after she sighed, "I don't know how many times I'll say this Ronald, but 'you're always hungry," having her voice sounded like the guys had their old Hermione back.

Harry nodded, "it's true mate you talk about food like it's your girlfriend! And you seem like a little girl who just talked to their boyfriend just now when they haven't even seen each other in months, when truthfully it was just yesterday. Geesh! What are we going to do with you," Harry asked hopelessly while rolling his eyes.

Hermione laughed at Ron's expression when she saw that he was simply appalled at Harry's comment about him being a girl.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Their mission was accomplished.

"Now come on boys, we need to get going. We got loads of studying to do," Hermione said like she was taking care of her little chicks.

The boys groaned, when they were just starting to like the old Hermione they just had to put back in the study girl with it. The boys mumbled as they said, "great." The annoying tone was quickly replaced with a howl when they felt a tug on their ears and were being led to the Library. "OWWW!! Hermione, that hurts," the boys said as they walked down the halls. As they drifted over to the library they were soon stared by a few students, lucky none from the Slytherins, who ended off laughing at Ron and Harry being tugged by the ear by the Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

Severus was going to go down the to the dungeons and maybe get his mind of Miss Granger, but remembering what happened last time with her, when Mr. Kingsly asked so many questions, he had a strong urge to make sure she would be fine. Why he had the urge to make sure she was okay was mysterious to him, but he went back to where he last time saw Hermione and just stood watch. Once he spotted Hermione being stopped by her friends, he was a little bit agitated when they were asking her questions. He was glad though that he wouldn't have to come over to them and bark at them for asking so many questions to her when she just arrived from the meeting they had. He found it very humorous when Hermione grabbed their ears to study. He was just leaving when he looked back to make sure nobody saw him. He didn't and quickly left.

* * *

In the side corner of the halls someone, a raven-haired girl who was in Ravenclaw, saw something with black robes swiftly turn and left the scene. She looked at the person's back of their head trying her best to get a glimpse of who it was. Unfortunately she was classically detained on finding who it was for her friends were calling her. 

"You coming Cho," her other friends asked.

"Yeah sure…" Cho quickly said as she backed away and joined her other friends.

"What were you looking at," one of her friends asked.

"Nothing…nothing at a all," Cho replied shaking her head

* * *

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have finally decided that the funeral will be taking place tonight at seven at the outside of the border of where your parents' property used to be. I am sorry that I have made it on such short notice, but you aren't the easiest girl to find when it comes to sending things to you. In the package you'll find your parents' belongings. Like scrapbooks and a few pieces of jewelry, etc._

_I again give you my regrets on your parents' death._

_Your lawyer,_

_Mr. Kingsly_

Hermione looked at the letter as it sat down in her lap and sighed. Tonight was too soon. She needed to tell her friends as well as her headmaster. Hermione got up and went to go changed for the funeral. She then headed over to Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry said, "where are you head to?" 

Hermione looked behind her; as she was close to go into Dumbledore's office. "Here," Hermione said as she outstretched her arm that had the letter in it. Harry walked up to Hermione and took hold of the letter. He scanned it and nodded.

"Do you want us to come with you," Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with furrowed brow, "'us?'"

Behind Harry stood Ginny and Ron. Hermione smiled at them and then nodded. The four went up the stairs and entered the room of Dumbledore's.

They were all welcomed by a warm greeting from their headmaster.

"Good evening you four. And what do I have the great oppurtunity by this unexpected visit by the famous Golden Trio as well as Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione explained that she needed to go and that the only ones that she wanted there was: Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and all of the professors.

"Sounds like not a lot of people will be coming," Dumbledore commented.

"I kind of just want a few to go," Hermione replied.

"Of course. Well, should we get going? It's coming to become seven soon," Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the door and opened it for the others to go out.

Hermione was the last person to go out when Dumbledore asked her a question, "Miss Granger," Hermione's head looked at him, "are you sure that you are alright."

"I am fine headmaster, just trying to," Hermione paused, "just to cope with everything that is all. You won't have to worry about me," she reassured him with a smile, which Dumbledore gladly returned.

The two gathered the others leaving instantly, not having a chance to change in the respectful color though. They soon ignored it and all left.

* * *

_7:00 P.M.: Funeral_

The wind began to blow gently in the air as everyone, well the ones who were invited, took their seats and began the funeral.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." the man said. His words were soon gobbled and became a scene that was in the background for Hermione. Hermione didn't pay any attention to it. As much as Hermione was glad that her parents were getting a proper burial it hurt her too much to see them getting buried today.

"If anyone would like to say a few words for the Mr. And Mrs. Granger please come up," the man's voice came back into Hermione's ears. Hermione looked up at the man and she tried to move to go up just to be respectful, but she couldn't. Hermione looked away and stared at her parents' motionless body that was very white.

She could slowly feel tears forming in her eyes again. _'No, Hermione! Don't cry! Not now! Not now! Not with the others around,'_Hermione demanded her body to. But no matter what she did it just seemed like today things wouldn't work out for Hermione. Hermione looked up again and saw Harry say something, but couldn't hear him. It seemed like everything around her was on mute for Hermione.

The wind began to become a little bit windier and rain started to fall down.

Everyone began to stand up and Hermione followed suite. This was it. This is the last time Hermione was going to see her parents again. Hermione felt her breath becoming rigged for the thousandth time these past three days and she couldn't move. Everyone laid a flower on both of Hermione's parents' coffins saying a prayer to them in a whisper as they passed. It was then that she heard the lever to lower her parents down that Hermione went by her intuition. She screamed for them to stop and she was soon found that everyone was staring at her shocked.

The rain started to go heavier, but Hermione didn't care. Her only destination was to go to her parents now.

Hermione ran towards the person who was lower the coffins down and pushed him and started to lift the coffins back up. She yelled to them and kept on saying, "YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU PROMISED ME ON MY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! YOU PROMISED! DON'T BREAK THAT PROMISE TO ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

Everyone stood there in silence just watching their smartest student braking down that it made most of them feel tears in their eyes forgetting that were becoming drenched with water.

Once the coffins were back to earth level she instantly collapsed between the two coffins and cried. "Please don't leave me Mum and Dad. Please don't leave me all alone. Please oh please," Hermione pleaded softly as tears came down her cheeks. Her head landed on the ground and she was clutching her stomach trying to hold the pain.

Hermione soon felt herself being lifted up and held tightly against a chest. She tore herself apart from the gesture and needed that black color again. That calming color. Hermione's hair whipped around her, her soaked hair was filled with water that when it whipped around her face, it hit a tad bit harshly. Hermione's eyes were blurry and were only able to see colors, but not the object's full details. She quickly found her destination where the only person dressed in complete black, the only _one_ in black besides her, and ran full speed towards it. She clutched herself around its neck and came down, the person falling down with her as well.

Severus, this time, was ready for Hermione's embrace. He would have to say that he was content that Hermione came to him. Severus though, was not ready to go down, but he managed to not fall on his student. He just held her when he felt Hermione's arms clutch more tightly around him that he couldn't feel himself breathe. He quickly started to sooth her back again hoping that this may lessen her grip around his neck for him to breath…and it worked.

Hermione's tears were still falling down her cheek, but at least she was crying quietly. She closed her eyes and let herself smell her potions master's scent and it, as well, calmed her down.

* * *

Everyone was shocked, but was glad that at least one person was able to calm Hermione. Harry felt slightly hurt that Hermione pushed him away, but wouldn't hold it against her. 

Dumbledore ushered the other professors and the students out. Knowing Severus like Dumbledore, he knew that Severus would bring back Hermione safely to Hogwarts. Dumbledore took one last look at his "son" and his student and had his twinkle back in his eyes as his mind started to work.

* * *

Hermione soon drifted to sleep in her potions teacher arms. Completely forgetting that this was the dreaded Potion teacher that she was holding onto, Hermione's grip slowly loosened even more and she let her body go completely down on her teacher. Still smelling that scent of her teacher she was able to let a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

Severus looked down at his student and could help but think that she looked like an _angel_. An angel that seemed to be broken and needed to have that soul that was in her a few weeks ago, back into her again. Severus pointed his wand to the coffins and used a spell for them to be lowered and buried in dirt quickly. He then lifted himself up and held Hermione's sleeping form bridal style as he left the cemetery to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus felt that he couldn't bring in his broken down angel into the Gryffindor dorms. She needed quiet and rest. He carried Hermione down the dungeons and brought her in his private rooms that no one knew about, except the headmaster, that he had. 

Oh don't think Severus didn't know about the rumors he heard about himself from the other students. That he was an overgrown bat that slept in the Potions class upside down from the ceiling and protected himself from the little light source with his long robes. He always thought it was a ridiculous rumor, but he liked that better than them trying to find his rooms and then trash it for maybe a revenge for failing them, he still thought it was ridiculous. But no matter, he would deal.

Severus laid Hermione on the couch for her to rest and then pointed his wand and automatically let her outfit become dry again, as if the water had never touch her. He did the same thing and soon sat down across from Hermione in a chair. They both sat in silence. Hermione's eyes were turned over to the hearth as Severus stated at Hermione.

She doesn't deserve to deal with this. Not at this age. No one does, especially this one. Too pure to deal with this sort of pain, it doesn't seem fair for her.

Hermione averted her eyes back to her professor and she for a seconds thought she could see a pure emotion in his eyes.

Severus stared at her for a few more seconds and thought of something to bring that sparkle back in her eyes as well as to get her to not be having this burden in her heart forever. He was quickly stopped by his thoughts when he heard Hermione say, "It's all my fault."

Severus snapped her eyes at her and looked at her wondering why she would blame herself for this happening. "What," Severus asked in a lighter tone than he usually did.

Hermione shook her head, "if I wasn't a witch this would have never happened. If I didn't go to Hogwarts and just lived a regular teenager life this wouldn't have happened. If I had only sang to my parents just once, my guilt would probably even eased away slightly. If I somehow expressed how they matter to me they probably wouldn't have died. If I—" Hermione felt her tears grow more intense and she began to shake. "It's all my fault." Hermione didn't know why she told him this, but he seemed like he was the only one to help her through this.

Severus looked at Hermione wide eyes, for once letting his guard down. He finally came to realize this student, who was known to be a know-it-all, was more than just what everybody else thought of her. He moved his hand and stretched it out that found itself in Hermione's smaller hands. "It wasn't your fault, Miss Granger. No matter what would have happened there was nothing more you could. At least since you know of the wizardry world, you were aware of the consequences in this war that would sooner or later come face-to-face in our lives. Muggle or not."

Hermione was about to talk, but was quickly stopped when Severus put his index finger against her lips to stop her from talking. Hermione looked directly in his eyes and shuddered a little bit from the contact.

"You need to accept this sooner or later Miss Granger. In war there's always death and sometimes we aren't able to protect those of whom we love. Trust me. I learned that the hard way," Severus said as he remembered back to his past. Lilly…how he failed, but he would make that up to her. by protecting Potter and probably even Miss Granger now that he thought of it.

"I don't think I can live without them," Hermione said with such sadness that it send Severus shivers. "I will never get a chance to sing to them…they'll never know…"

Severus thought of this and went back to when he first heard Hermione sing…it was like an_angel's voice._ He instantly got an idea. "Sing," Severus suggested.

Hermione looked at him and just blinked.

"Miss Granger, you said that you never would see your parents again," it was then that Hermione turned her face. Severus gently took hold of Hermione's chin and moved it back to meet his face, "sing to them now. They can still hear you voice. They aren't far from here you know? They will always be with you. Even when you feel alone."

Hermione took a deep breath and conjured up her guitar. She looked back up and could see Severus encouraged her to go on. She did and lifted the guitar and held it in position. She strung the first chord and started to sing, not caring that Snape was in front of her. She wasn't doing this for him. She was doing this for her parents.

Hermione hummed the first vocal sound and began to sing.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_Na na la la la na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oooooh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

Hermione could feel her eyes go blurry.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened, you passed by_

Hermione completely ignored Severus and started to raise her voice. It was a good thing that Severus silenced the room.

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_

_I miss you_

She strummed the last chords and was slightly feeling much better that she sang what she needed to be sung to them. She sighed as she leaned back.

Severus felt more moved with this song than the others that she had sang, since he basically followed her every footsteps when she had to deal with this. Severus smiled slightly for a millisecond and it then it disappeared. He realized that it was absolutely late, my had time moved fast. He got up and was about to leave her there to rest, but was instantly stopped when he felt a small hand around his wrist. He looked down and could see Hermione had pleading eyes. She then whispered the five words that made him shocked by hear, especially a student asking, "please don't leave me alone."

Severus sighed and then nodded. He sat down next to her and she instantly cuddled up next to him. Severus looked down at the young lady who was cuddling him. _Him!_ He felt her breathing become into a rhythm and he recognized that she was asleep. His eyes became to go heavy and he began to drift to sleep. He unconsciously started to entwine his hands in her hair.

The two both slept on the comfy couch quite nicely. Not caring that there was tomorrow…just sleeping in sweet dreams for their first time in a long while.

* * *

**(A/n: Okay there you go! It's a longer one so I hope you guys/gals are happy! I do hope that you cried…I know I did when I reviewed this…hehehe…such a sap! Oh well…I expect some reviews from you guys and I can't wait for more! Have good day! Alright! That's the fourth time…I think…that I reviewed in four nights…IN A ROW...sort of. LAST TIME I UPDATED FOR CHAPTER 8 WAS ON FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 24, 2007!! I meant to send this last night...but I fell asleep at my computer...oops! -! I think I deserve a little bit of an applause from my reviewers.**

**Reviewers:**-stand and clap in ovation-

**Me:**-curtseys- Oh thank you!

**Okay those of you who reviewed in the last chapter…chapter 8…I will give you clap too…you are the ones that made me get inspired again to do another chapter! YAHOO!!! **

**Notwritten- thanks for reviewing…aren't you glad that I reviewed?**

**Patty Hillard- Again! I am glad that I made you cry! (NOT as bad as it sounds in real life). Thanks for getting my head to work it's magic to get more writing…or in this case…typing! -**

**Smileymrd- Thanks for the review! And thanks for inspiring me as well**

**AND LAST, but not LEAST:**

**brenda-wood-sheil- Thanks for the reviewing…I wasn't sure how this death scene would work out…but by seeing at least one or two that have cried because of this…just made this story even better!**

**Okay that's it for now and love ya'll!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally! She Smiles

**(A/n: Hey you guys! How's life treatin' ya? Well, I am happy to report to you guys that I am have…ABSOULTLY NOTHING TO DO…sooooo….I might as well just type more on this story shouldn't I?**

**Okay since you read the chapter's name…I bet you will already know what will happen so you might as well just skip it! ****NOT!!!!**** JK JK JK –coughs- Rowlings –cough- (---)**

**Audience:**-nods vigorously-

**GLAD to hear it! Now…show we begin?**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 10:_

_Finally! She smiles!_

Severus woke up earlier as usual and tried to move, but went stiff once he felt someone holding onto him. He looked down and there was Miss Granger, eyes closed, relaxed face, and her cuddling closer to him. He didn't want to disrupt her after the weekend she has had so he stayed at his spot and whispered "accio book." A book came flying over to Severus and landed in his hand. Severus turned on a small light that was dim and began to read, just until his student wake up.

An hour later and Severus found himself finishing his book and looked down again. He started to get bored so to end his boredom he began to entwine his fingers into Hermione's hair. Within a few minutes, really 20 minutes, Hermione began to stir in her slumber. Hermione eyes open slowly and she blinked a little bit to get a little bit of the sleeping dust of her eyes. "What time is it," Hermione said still sleepy.

"About five twenty," Snape responded.

"Oh," Hermione said as she went back into leaning her back against the couch's backboard.

Severus nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence. "Will you be alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione thought for a second and then nodded, "I'll be fine." It was at this point that Hermione stood up. "Thank you."

Severus looked up and was surprised, but hid it very well, that someone was thanking him. "Your welcome," Severus said. Those words sounded completely foreign to him. Usually people would not even say thank you to him. Well I guess he never really comforted them like he did for Hermione.

Hermione offered a sweet smile to him and Severus felt his stomach flip. "I'll see you later, Professor Snape," and with that, Hermione walked out of the door.

Severus soon got up and got ready for the day to begin, as did Hermione.

* * *

"Where's Hermione," Harry asked Ron, who just shrugged.

Nobody found where the Gryffindor Princess was and half of all the Gryffindors were starting to get worried. Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall, hoping that they would see Hermione down there. Sadly, they didn't.

"I don't Harry, but I'm worried," Ron said, "I talked to Lavender about this, but she seemed as if it wasn't a problem with her. I thought it was a little bit rude for her to say that."

Ginny happened to walk across to go sit down and heard what Ron said. _'Finally Ron! It's about time that you realized how Lavender acts with Hermione,'_Ginny thought. She knew about this and really wanted to tell Ron about this, but Hermione stopped her, saying it wasn't important for him to know. Ginny mentally scowled at herself, _'it probably would have been easier for Hermione these past last months. Hopefully I can help my conscious if I told him what goes around.'_

"Ginny," Harry said as he spotted her sitting down, "did you happen to see 'Moine anywhere as you came down?"

Ginny shook her head, "No Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't."

Ron and Harry sighed in union. Where was she.

Ginny wanting to go back to the Lavender issue and just spoke right out of the blue, "I do hope Ron you realize that Lavender has been giving glares to Hermione ever since you been dating Lavender. Quite frankly I find it immature on her part as a girlfriend if you ask me," she finished off as her arms were crossed.

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny and blinked. Never before had she been this outspoken before. Mostly she was quiet. Wow! Was people's behavior beginning to change, or what!

Ginny sighed, "what? You guys haven't noticed what happens behind your backs when you aren't around Hermione and Lavender?"

Harry shook his head, "no."

Ginny looked over to Ron when he didn't reply, "If I were you Ron, I would have a little chat with your girlfriend. When Hermione comes in here and Lavender is in here, I would talk to Lavender before she sees Hermione. Remembering what happened last night made me think. Hermione really doesn't need the glares nor the rude behaviors or attitudes that she gets for the rest of the Hogwarts years I think. Otherwise I would dump her if I were you. If she really is your girlfriend, she would treat _all _of your friends with respect and that includes Hermione."

Harry considered this and started to remember when Hermione would always so "no" if Lavender was going to be somehow involved with what they were doing. He felt absolute guilt for not taking this as a sign. The same with Ron…only his guilt felt ten times worse.

"I'll talk to Lavender about this. And if she can't respect my friends I'll…" Ron paused, it pained him to say this, but it was needed, "I'll break up with her. though, hopefully she will go on my rule."

Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry's eyes drifted over to Cho and stared at her. Ginny furrowed her brow and wondered what Harry looking at. She soon found her answer, but was not at all happy with the results. Ginny looked back at her plate and thinned her lips. _'I'll show you Harry that I'm worth it. Just you wait.'_

* * *

Hermione stood on the other side of the door that lead into the Great Hall. She took in some air and felt herself relax…sort of. _'Come on Hermione. put on a smile and do this. I know you. Everyone is waiting for you.'_Hermione slowly reached out to grasp the handle and once she had it in the grip she swung the door open. Hermione scanned the room, now having everyone's eyes on her. _'Okay not what I wanted when I said 'everyone.' _Hermione looked over to the Gryffindor table and could see Harry and Ginny looking at her. as well as a Ron who's cheeks were big since he was eating. Hermione gave a soft smile on her face that made her look two times younger than what she really was. Ginny gave her smile back and got out of her chair as did Harry. All of these movements everyone around them were still staying immobile, not wanting to miss anything. Professor Dumbledore, as did the others, except Snape (he was smiling in his head), gave a small smile to her.

Hermione ran to her friends and gave them a big hug tightly! Once she let go of Harry and Ginny, she looked at Ron who still had food in his mouth that was waiting to be swallowed. Hermione smiled at his expression and said, "are you going to swallow your food or are you trying to hold the world record's most stuffed up boy in his cheeks?"

Ron swallowed and then stood up, "I'm sorry for what Lavender has been doing to you."

Hermione's smiled dropped so Ron quickly said, "Ginny told me. I'll talk to Lavender, okay?"

Hermione averted her eyes towards Ginny and looked at her with an arched up eyebrow. It gave the people around them, and Ginny, that it looked identical to the one that the Potion Master would give when he wanted answers. Ginny said in a small voice, "Well you know how bad I am with secrets. Why do you think I wrote on the wall and said, 'the Chamber of _Secrets_ has been opened enemies of the heir beware,' it was too good of a secret," Ginny said lamely and shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

Hermione paused for second and thought of it. It was five seconds of silence and nobody dared to even move. They were all stopped when they heard a rich laughter coming from the Gryffindor's table, and that was Hermione's laughter. "That is very true! Although I thought you were forced?"

Ginny said, "Well if I had my mind back and it wasn't under the spell by him I would have done it either way," Ginny said as she began to laugh.

Hermione chuckled, as did Ginny. The two hugged each other again and they both sat down. Hermione enjoying the company that she had around her.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked positively happy and had his twinkle sparkling brightly in his eyes. The other professors were just as happy to hear Hermione having fun in a while.

Snape also loved hearing it. He was upset that someone made her laugh, but just seeing her laugh and hearing it brought back last night. Last night she didn't have a smile at all. Today she did. And that was all the reward he needed to brighten his day. Though, he wouldn't let it show on the outside, but if he weren't who he was now, he probably would have been thanking the gods and be doing some crazy dance!

* * *

**(A/n: Okay there you have it! Hopefully that cheered you guys up and I can't wait for a review…I have the next one ready to be on fanfiction! So this time…I would like…hmmmm….8 reviews! Hey! It's a compromise…"give a little to get a little," right? **

**Hehehe…I just used one of my history terms….hehehehe…**

**Now the reviewers I would love to thank AGAIN for reviewing for Chapter 9 are…-drum roll-:**

**Smileymrd**

**brenda-wood-sheil**

**Patty Hillard**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! (---)**


	11. Chapter 11: Look Out Harry and You Will

**(A/n: Wow! You guys managed to review! YEAH! Claps for you all! For those reviewers I would just like to take a moment to thank:**

**Now! Let's see…what should happen next…hmmm…hehehe…I already wrote the story I guess I can just chill…-pauses and thinks about school and then starts to mutter- ohgreatIhavetodealwithascienceaglobaltopicsocialjusticetest (whichIamsoreadyforthatone) soishouldgoworkonthat…tartersauce!**

**All right, in this chapter we get to see what goes along with Ginny's head. I need that to happen in order to get the song that Ginny will sing to fit**_**perfectly**_**. Okay well not perfectly, but you catch my drift.**

**Oh, this weekend I saw posters of Johnny Depp and he's in that movie called, "**_**Sweeney Todd's,"**_** and that is seems sooooo C-O-O-L!!! I can't wait to see it! Only problem is…that it's rated R…soooo...that would mean father would have to come. I don't see why he'll spaz about it, it's just bloody. PLUS!! I THINK SOME OF YOU KNOW THAT****BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND Severus SNAPE (ALAN RICKMAN) (---)**** WILL BE IN IT…AS WELL AS JOHNNY, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**COMING SOON IN Friday, December 21****ST****, 2007**

**IF you guys could read that easily! GREAT JOB!!!!! Just testing your reading! I am sooo weird! Is there a CURE? No? No. Okay fine then…I guess you'll just have to deal and live with this mad woman! Think crazier than Bellatrix (who I happen to love, no matter what happen in Harry Potter (and yes. I have seen the movie)) Call me crazy! Hehehehe)**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 10:_

_Look Out Harry & You Will Be the End of Me…Hermione_

"Oh come on 'Moine," Harry, Ginny, and Ron said pleadingly, "You have to join! It'll be a total blast!"

Hermione arched her eyebrow in amusement. "No, absolutely not! I simply refuse to!"

The three students have been bugging Hermione for the last hour to join in the Talent Show ever since yesterday when Hermione was back to herself. Everyone was glad that she was smiling—except the Slytherins (they had better things to do)—and laughing that they were at the point of crawling around behind Hermione's feet and were now groveling. To Hermione aggravation as well as her amusement she still said no.

"Besides," Hermione started to explain why she couldn't, "I have to get working. Being away can cause that you know," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Work," Ginny said annoyingly.

"Work," Harry now said repeating what Ginny had said.

"Work," Ron said exaggeratingly.

"THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO, 'MOINE," her friends barked at her dear friend. Hermione had to back away thinking that they could somehow get bigger and then tower over her and then start yappin' at her. Like those cartoons she saw sometime ago.

"I'm not all work and play you know," Hermione spat back. _'believe me,'_Hermione thought.

"Well then why won't you join the Talent Show," Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "yes? We are on our feet begging," she averted her eyes to the body that was now lying on the ground.

"Again I say 'no,' you guys," Hermione said as she bend down and looked at all of them.

'_Oh great,'_ the three thought, _'She's going to give us a motherly lecture.'_

For Ginny and Ron they thought as well, _'we already get enough of that from Mum!'_

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said, "don't you want to show the whole student body that you're more than just a bookworm—no offense."

Hermione stared wide eyes at Ginny. Did she know about her singing? _'no, that's not possible. Professor Snape wouldn't tell anyone. I think…'_

"Yeah," Ron said joining in Ginny's comment, "surely you must have something good that you can show them and us."

Hermione sighed in relief through her nose, _'good! It was just a coincidence.' _"I don't know…"

"Hermione come on! We are not leaving until you say 'yes,'" Harry stated.

Hermione looked down at the ground, thinking. Could she really do that when she never sang to her parents first of all? Nobody—except Professor Snape—ever heard her sing. Would she be able to come out of her dark little corner she had been hiding for so long?

Hermione needed help, but she didn't want her friends help. She needed someone that already knew her little secret, safer that way. She needed Professor Snape.

When Harry never got a reply for a minute he started to get worried, all three of them did. Last time they saw that look it was two days ago. Harry stood up and waved his hand in front of Hermione, "earth to Hermione? Yo," Harry said.

Hermione blinked and that "far off" look was gone. Her eyes focused back on her friends and jumped a little bit. She didn't even see them stand up. "What?"

"You had that far off look," Ginny said with concern written all over her face, "You okay?"

Hermione nodded and then smiled, "yeah just thinkin' of something. Nothing to worry about," she reassured her friends with a smile.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with an arched up eyebrow and then back to Hermione. "Alright…"

"Hey you guys I got to go get something. Mind if I leave," Hermione said as she started to back up.

"Promise you won't do something crazy," Harry asked. Feeling as if he was like mother who didn't want her child to walk to the other side of the street.

"I promise," Hermione said as she ran down the corner. Nothing was left that the three other Gryffindors could see besides air.

The three looked at each other and then Ron decided to speak up, "Well…I think I'm going to talk to Lavender. Hopefully Lavender can agree with my terms about Hermione," he quickly left and now stood Harry and Ginny. Alone.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, but for Ginny, it felt like hours. Ginny opened her mouth about to talk to Harry and maybe be able to have a chat. Before Ginny could open utter a word there was some giggles around the corner that Hermione had left and there was a group of Ravenclaw girls.

One of them happened to be Cho Chang. Ginny mentally glared at Cho for ruining her opportunity with Harry. She quickly averted her eyes up to see Harry's breath become extremely quiet. _'Fiddle sticks! Cho! You just had to come in. NOW! Of all times,' _Ginny thought angrily.

Harry's eyes followed his prey like it was a pack of meat. Harry had been having a crush with Cho ever since he noticed her **(a/n: I believe in fourth year…in the Goblet of Fire)**.

Ginny felt jealousy course through her body of how Harry was staring at Cho. _'Cho,'_ Ginny thought angrily, _'here you are walking as if the famous Potter isn't there. Don't you see that you Harry is looking at you? That look that he's giving you is…is…oh Merlin I can' even say it!' _Ginny looked back up and could see a small twitch on the corner of Harry's mouth. She felt her heart freeze and she started to walk away from the scene. The pain of Harry staring at someone that's not her hurt her heart. _'She doesn't know you like I do Harry. I know you. Here I am for your taking. My arms are open for you…so…why don't you see me. You see me don't you? You know I'm there,' _Ginny began to feel tears form into her eyes.

She heard a small voice that was beginning to nag at her. _'Maybe he doesn't care, 'Gin. Like he would though. Besides you have nothing to offer him. all he'll sees is just a small girl who's probably hopeless.'_Ginny could feel that this voice was starting to smile evilly.

Ginny bit her lip to hold back the tears. _'You are something, Ginny. You are.'_

'_Yes,' _the voice said tauntingly, _'Keep telling yourself that…maybe I might go away,' _it started to laugh at her being this vulnerable.

Ginny started to pace in her footsteps hoping to mainly get away from the voice. The laughter slowly faded as Ginny reached the outsides of the school grounds. She sighed in relief. She was now determined more than ever to get Harry's attention. She then, right there, promised herself that she _would_ get Harry's attention.

"I'm coming Harry…so look out," Ginny whispered to the air.

* * *

Severus looked up at the clock for the twentieth time or so today. It wasn't a full day and so far Severus felt empty. He wanted to see Miss Granger again, to hear her voice again. He couldn't explain it, but whenever he was with that girl he felt like he could put his barrier down a little bit. Also be himself when he was with her, well…in his view that is. Just he was going to think more about how that girl intrigued her, the door knocked.

Snape unconsciously groaned, thinking it was some other student who was just going to spoil his day. He really didn't feel like dealing with those brainless students. He barked out to the door, "enter!"

Hermione stopped for a second, thinking that this was a bad idea. _'Why are you even doing this, 'Moine,' _Hermione's subconscious said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'yeah, but why? Why not go to someone else?'_

Hermione could tell that her unconsciousness was starting to get paranoid, _'I thought we established that while we were walking all the way over here? He's the only where he can possibly actually understand you…remember,' _her voice drawled out to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She lifted the door open and slowly let her head, just her head, in the room. "Professor,"

Snape was about to say something, but instantly shut it once he realized who's voice it was. Snape looked up and saw Hermione's nervous face wanting to know if it was safe to come in or not. He just couldn't stop himself from saying, _'she's so cute with a face like that.' _

Hermione bit her lip and had her eyes looking from left to right and then back to her Professor, "are you busy."

'_Never when you're involved,' _he thought. He shook his head, "no, I was just about to go for a walk."

Hermione looked at him and looked at him with a furrow brow. Since when would he go out for just "walks?"

Severus knowing exactly what she was thinking commented, "I _am _a human being, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "yeah I—" Hermione looked at her teacher wide. "What did you just say?"

Severus looked at her with one eyebrow up, "what?"

"My name," she whispered, she started to walk in the class and walked up to him slowly, "you said my name."

Severus was shocked, but quickly hid it, "I—" for the first time in Severus' life, he actually couldn't think of what to say. He also felt like he was completely vulnerable, which was defiantly _not_ a good._'Merlin, has she got underneath my skin. We're now on first name basis.' _

Hermione looked at him just as shocked as he was, but for different reasons. One, it was the first time that he couldn't say anything and two, he just said her first name. Hermione could see that her professor was having trouble so she quickly helped him out and just changed the subject. Hoping it would somehow calm him…as well as her own. "Umm…" Hermione's voice brought Severus back to earth, "mind if I joined you on this 'walk," Professor?"

Severus, still trying to sort the name that he just called out moments ago, just nodded and then stood up. Hermione giggled after she drifted her chocolate brown eyes over to her Professor who was, mind you, still in a daze. Once Severus heard that giggle he came back to earth for the second time with her today and glared at her. No matter how Severus' eyes got narrower at Hermione she just giggled more.

"And pray tell, _Miss Granger, _what is so amusing," Severus' voice drawled out as his eyes became narrow.

"I—hehehe—you're just…" Hermione smiled and her giggles slowly subsided. Standing strait up again Hermione just kept her smile with a little bit of mirth in her eyes, "nothing Sir," she said as she walked by accidentally having her hair flow behind her and underneath her potions teacher's nose.

Severus tried not to take a deep breath, but his body said otherwise. It took him a few seconds when he heard her voice again.

"You coming Professor," Hermione asked with her whole body, except her head out the door as her hands where gripping the door.

"Yes," he said as he gritted his tooth.

Hermione smiled and again Severus felt his heart flip. Hermione turned and started to head off, knowing fully that her teacher would come in a second._'Probably wants to get his ego back to its average amount,'_Hermione thought as she smiled.

Severus walked out and underneath his breath he whispered to himself, low enough so Hermione couldn't hear, "you will be the end of me…Hermione…"

Severus finally walked out of the Hogwarts ground not even seeing that there was someone whose eyes were twinkling as if there was not tomorrow. The figure whose robes were purple's robes walked away humming a sweet sound as he went back to his office and get ready for the Talent Show that was going to happen within a few days.

* * *

**(A/n: All right, who do you think is the figure in the purple robes is? I think it should be easy. I think…don't know, but I think you might know, hopefully. All right this chapter is finnie…I see I got seven (7) reviews when I really wanted eight (8). Now looking back, I think I made my demand a tad bit higher than it should be, so sorry about that part. So…I'll just let the reviews come. Can't wait for a review at least **_**a**_** review will get me happy.**

**Date this chapter 11 was in: Sunday, December 2nd 2007) **


	12. Chapter 12: Your Choice What Makes

**Before you read:**

_**I really just want to make sure that you readers know about Sevy's past before you read. And if you haven't…BE WARNED! I really don't want to get yelled out, so I'll tell you. Severus' past will be like a pinch of flashbacks in this chapter…so I hope you guys DON'T kill me…I hope. Sorry…just to warn ya'll.**_

**(A/n: Thanks you guys for reviewing! As you all know…well I think…you all know that the person in the purple robes was Dumbledore or someone said "Dumbledee" LOL on that name by the way! Okay the ones that reviewed for Chapter 11, I would like to thank (AND THIS IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN FOR ONE CHAPTER…MEANS A LOT YOU GUYS/GALS!!!!):**

**Atrum incendia angelus**- Thanks for the long review and yes I can't wait to see Ron's expression. And just out of curiosity, how did you know I was going to make Ron and Harry do "soulija boy" as one of their dances/singing? You didn't hack into my computer, did you –arches eyebrow-? LOL! It's either you're a really, _really_ good guesser or you hacked into mine (which I doubt that you hacked in). Thanks for the review! (-)

**Padslet**- Even though that was a rhetorical question you are right. LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Smileymrd**- Thanks so much for the review. I am really glad that I got someone from out of the USA to read this. You have know idea how happy I am reading this! –Gives a cyber hug to you chika!-

**Hallowangel**- Oh and thanks for informing me, my brain is kind of jumbled, my brain can only take up so much information and remembering.

**Confessoion**** I HAVE LONG TERM...AND SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS! SO FORGIVE ME. AND I'M BETTING SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE THEN THAT MEANS I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING…BUT YOU KNOW…WHATVER! THERE IS NO CURE I FOUND OUT…FYI!**

**Jessirose85**- Thanks for answering the rhetorical question for me as well. And the Talent Show _will _come up…probably in the next chapter…depending on my mood. Horrible excuse I know, but I'm making this up as I go.

**Brenda-wood-sheil**- Yes I am too happy that Sevy has finally came with the conclusion that she will be the end of him. LOL! Your review made me laugh! Snape might not realize that he's in love, but he will find out in the next few future chapters.

**Notwritten**- You're welcome, and thanks for the review. Even if it was short, it still means a lot to me.

**Kalison Artor**- Yes, reviews _do_make people. I think it like gives them a pride and like a scene of knowledge that they are being appreciated on this site, if they can't find appreciation in the real world…-looks audience and hears crickets in the background- or…-thinks- _that just might be me only. _–out loud- they just like reviews…-laughs nervously-

**Never2muchTITANIC**- And I'm glad that I gave you the answer, I did update. YEAH!

**Ann.**- I'm not sure who you are, but thanks for reviewing. I wasn't able to send a personal message to you, so I'll do here. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! ()

Okay, phew those are the ones that reviewed…for the last chapter. Thanks so much! I love you guys! This may sound corny, but you guys get me fired up in updating this story. Love ya!

**Again, thank you guys for reviewing. Okay this chapter is basically with Hermione and Severus! YEAH I know all of you guys are happy! Thank goodness it's Christmas, right? Anywho, this is like a going away story since the next chapter won't really be up until not next week (Monday-Saturday, December 10-15, 2007), but after that…hopefully my school/family will let me have a break! I have like two (now I know how you think it isn't that much to read, but I take very detailed notes) books I have to read.**

**One's **_**Bull Run**_** mostly about Fort Sumter and the other one is called,**_**Left to Tell**_**. Which for that one (**_**Left to Tell)**_**, it's for Global Topic Social Justice which…arrrgg!!! I have to read soooooo much chapters. Sorry if I am complain' here, but it's not that I DON'T like reading, it's just I don't like reading for homework. More like for pleasure to get me away from the real world and step into that world (mostly about Harry Potter), like Fanfiction here…you guys know what I am talking about. Ever since I have found this site, it has totally made me a fanfiction addict on this site. YEAH! But I guess that what happens. You guys I know, FOR SURE, know what it's like to read a story that you simply love. You sometimes might just find yourself reading a story that's like 59+ chapters and it was just like four hours ago that you started…or something like that. As you can see I am like taking a lot of room here. So I'll just shut my mouth and get going on with this story, shall we?**

**Audience:**-who were starting to fall asleep on me here, nod slowly as they yawn and stretch-

**Me: **-hopes have become slightly down- THANKS, GUYS! UHG! –walks off stage and story starts to come in your heads as you flip the next page…sort of like a 3-D story…sort of…okay maybe not, but whatev.-

* * *

_An Angel's Voice:_

_Chapter 12: Your Choice; What Makes You Happy?_

As Hermione and Severus descended down the lake, the wind started to pick up. In doing so, Hermione started to feel the wind come sleeking into the robes that she was wearing. Hermione's hands folded around her chest hoping to seek warmth in her own body. Hermione looked across the lake where she could see small ripples that was coming from the squids, moving here and there.

Snape's eyes drifted over to his student as his hands went into his pockets. He took a long sigh and began to speak Hermione's name, "Miss Granger would you be so kind in telling me what we are out here to discuss."

Hermione eyes went over to Snape. Snape looked directly at Hermione's eyes. Chocolate brown meeting those deep onyx eyes who use to have no emotion, but for Hermione she though she could see a percent of concern. Both of them could feel their hearts racing right into their ears as they just stood there and stared at each other which what felt like days, but in reality, it was less then a minute.

Hermione and Snape continued on their walking right after Hermione broke the contact. Not realizing Hermione was holding her breath, Hermione let her lungs get some air.

Hermione cleared her throat and began, "Professor…"

"I don't have all day Miss Granger," Snape said in gentle voice, Hermione was shocked from his tone in his voice that it took her a second to get back to her speaking.

"I needed some help," Hermione said with an unsure voice. Remembering who she was she quickly added, "And don't think it isn't the first time I am asking for help. Seeing as to who I am, Miss-know-it-all. Doesn't mean that I know everything, besides, history can prove it," she finished off with a smile at him.

There again that smile that Severus was beginning to grow accustom to and love on Hermione's face. Severus smirked as he began to hear and see his student beginning to ramble, as she looked at nothing in particular, on being Miss-know-it-all. "Miss Granger," he drawled out. Hermione's mouth stopped and looked up at him. "You're beginning to ramble."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and went back to the main subject, "yes. Well, I was wondering about the talent show."

Severus looked at Hermione with an arched up eyebrow. He was starting to wonder if she was ever going to sign up for it. Wanting to hear her sweet voice again, Severus goaded her to continue, "yes?"

"Well…I was wondering if you think I should sign up. I might not win—" _'I hope you're joking on thinking that you won't win,' _Severus thought in his head, "—but I was thinking about what you said. Two nights ago I think, how you said that my parents could hear me sing…even if they aren't here. They could still hear it even if they are far away." Severus nodded his head remembering that night. "What do you think," she asked softly. "Do you think I should sign up?"

Severus gave this a thought. He looked down his nose and realized that they stopped right at the cliff of the water and Hermione was now leaning on an old tree waiting for an answer. Severus simply came with a conclusion, "If it what makes you happy, it's your choice; for I do not make that decision on you. You're singing is marvelous I'll tell you that. But don't force yourself into it. It is simply your call."

Hermione smiled at Severus. For a second, Severus thought he could see his "father," Dumbledore, in her eyes. Both Dumbledore and Hermione had that same twinkle.

Hermione nodded, finally coming up with her answer. "Thank you, professor," was all that Hermione could say.

Severus gave a curt nod to her. Severus started to see Hermione beginning to shake, rubbing her hands up and down her arm to keep some warmth. _'Merlin Miss Granger,' _he scolded in his thoughts, _'why aren't you simply wearing warmer clothes?'_ Severus un-latched his collar and let his coat fall into his grasp and wrapped it around Hermione. Hermione smiled as her face began to feel flushed. Hermione welcomed in the dark cloak and took a few pieces of clothe into her hands to make it not drag and folded her arms.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said as her shaking began to decrease.

Severus was glad that he actually wore many layers of clothes. It finally pulled off.

Hermione titled her head to the left as the winder begin to blow quickly, not really wanting to face the wind's strength. Hermione accidentally could smell her professor's scent in the robes. She gave a small smile as her head began to fall more into her shoulder, not realizing that Snape already saw her small gesture. Snape smirked and began to walk, Hermione soon following after him.

"So…" Hermione said, not really knowing what to bring up, "what is on your agenda for today, Professor?"

Severus thought and just replied, "the usual. Dealing with the dunderheads and trying to make it through the day. You?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm planning on finishing homework and maybe hoping to find a life in between." Hermione paused and sighed, worry started to seep into her face. Giving Snape's attention one hundred percent to her, not that it wasn't before though.

"Yes?"

"I got some belongings from my parents. A few items I found."

"Anything worth your while," Snape asked. Knowing fully well that she may be chipper around her friends, but with Snape's skills of body language, she was like an open book to him.

"A few things actually, some scrapbooks," here the Potions teacher arched his eyebrow, "like a photo that are completely still and are put in books where each page has a theme to it. To fit its subject. Anyways, some jewelry of my mother's and some knick-knacks here and there," Hermione's voice said softly fading out with her last few words.

Snape nodded. "I see."

Hermione moved forward closer to the lake and sat down Indian style and looked out to the lake before looking back to her professor.

Severus raised his eyebrow wandering what she was expecting. Well he got his answer.

"Want to squat down, professor," Hermione asked innocently.

Snape cleared his throat, "Professors don't 'squat down,' Miss Granger." Hermione looked down at the floor a little bit of disappointment, "but I will _sit_ down," he finished off with a smirk. Hermione smiled as she looked at the ground and then looked to her right. There she saw her professor sitting down and, for once, looking like any regular person who didn't have the grouch look to it. Not realizing that Hermione had been staring at her professor, like he was the most fascinating specimen in the world, looked away and she blushed. Little did she know that her professor saw her blush and smirked, "something amusing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, sir."

They sat there just watching the squid move in the water about 100 feet away from their feet and just took in the scenery. Hermione soon laid flat on her back and stared up at the sky, forming cloud shapes in her head. Snape wafted his eyes over to Hermione and her position remembered him of a certain Gryffindor girl he used to know back in his youth. Snape smiled a crookedly smile in remembrance of Lily.

Hermione and Lily were, and still are, the smartest women that Severus had ever met and even though he found it annoying at times, he still found it amazing that they could hold such vast knowledge. Both had a kind heart and when they were ticked they weren't shy to show it. Severus smirked remembering when he was introduced by Lilly, first hand nonetheless, what would happen when he crossed a boundary with her. He winced remembering when Lily's fist came in contact his face one day after saying something too offensive about her Marauders.

Oh he heard about Draco getting punched by Hermione in their third year and Severus frankly found it quite amusing. Lily and Hermione could throw a punch! He remembered when Draco would make some lousy excuse of how his nose started to bleed when he went into the Slytherin dorms. Though Severus found it out of line for the punch, he was impressed that Hermione didn't back down as easily as the woman he had known in the past. And that right there made Severus more intrigued with her. Severus' thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice that came right out of the blue as she still looked up at the sky.

The sky was beginning to get out of its gloom and was beginning to peek in some bright light behind a few clouds. Letting the land shine by the light.

"I remember when my mother would just lay next to me and we would talk as we watched the clouds take its shape. Even if I was getting older it was like a tradition for us. I would always come off the bus and run to my backyard and see my mother already ready for today's lesson. Mostly the lessons contained of life and its value. Never realized it before, but what she said was true.

One of my favorites that she said were, _'__Nature is a mutable cloud which is always and never the same,'_ and _'Music doesn't lie. If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music.'_ I swear to Merlin that she was like a fortune cookie. I'd always find a wise quote that she had quoted by someone famous or just something she made up and it was good for the real world," Hermione said with a smile, "I can still hear her wisdom in my ears every morning just whispering to me so I can only hear it. For this week, as well as the last, I believe that the quote is," Hermione bit her lip as she thought, "umm…oh yes. _'No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible.'_"

Snape looked at his student and thought about it and the last quote that Hermione said actually made sense to him. After Severus found out the truth of Voldemort's plan he went back to Dumbledore and asked for forgiveness. Even after he told Dumbledore, Dumbledore still treated as the same, with love. He was always like a father to Severus, and for that he was completely grateful, still is.

Hermione stifled a giggle. Severs looked over to Hermione wonder what was funny to her. Hermione raised her left hand and it pointed to a cloud that was shaped like an oval with some claws sticking out, "see that cloud," Severus looked at the direction the finger was being pointed at and scanned, "it looks like lobster with some sort of grass skirt."

Severus looked back at Hermione with his eyebrows up, "you have the strangest imagination Miss Granger, did you know that?"

Hermione smiled as her hand fell down gracefully, "many times. But since I'm in the magic world I guess it's fine to be a little bit over the top."Hermione looked over to Severus and smiled. "Didn't you ever do something like this when you where younger, Professor?"

Severus thought of it and couldn't remember a time that his mother or…_father_, did this with him in his childhood. "I try not to dwell in the past."

'_I'll take that as a 'no,' _Hermione thought to herself. "Well what did you do when you were younger," she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why are you asking me, Miss Granger," Severus inquired.

Hermione shrugged, "because it's the only thing I can think of."

"Uh-huh…" Severus said as he eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"What," Hermione said getting a little bit paranoid, "it's true."

"I'll just nod my head," he nodded, "in agreeing with you," Snape said with a smug look.

Hermione sighed not liking at all that she was being left out in the loop.

Severus laughed seeing Hermione's scrunched up face being held by her knees. Hermione jumped up shocked that the dreaded potion s professor was actually laughing. Hermione saw Severus' face and he seemed ten times younger than what he normally looked. Severus was able to now stifle his laughter.

Hermione, not realizing just how good Severus' hearing was, said softly making a mental note, "you look more younger when you smile."

Severus looked at Hermione with an expression Hermione couldn't read; maybe it amusement, shock even? Yes definitely shock.

It took a moment for Hermione to now realize that she actually commented this out loud and her face was absolutely flushed. Hermione quickly looked way from her professor and wishing she were now invisible.

Severus smirked when he saw Hermione's embarrassment. Though, he wasn't quite sure why she was embarrassed, but he did take the time to realize that she can be all girly girl when she wanted to be.

"I think I'm going to head back, Professor," Hermione said as she started to get up, "Oh and professor," Hermione asked. Severus looked up at Hermione with an arched up eyebrow, "thank you," she finished off with a smile. Hermione walked off leaving Severus still crouched down.

Severus made a long sigh as he started to get up, brushing off some invisible dirt. He took his time getting back into Hogwarts. Oh how his head was getting a headache trying his best to sort things out. "Merlin help me," Severus muttered to himself as he stalked back down to the dungeons. He gave any student that was in his radar a cold glare. Any students that saw it before he directed it to them would scamper off without a second thought.

* * *

Dumbledore looked out the window and was shocked to see what lay outside, Hermione and Snape. Odd since they hated each other, but glad that they were talking to each. Dumbledore smiled glad that one of his colleagues was actually getting along with someone, even if it was one of his students.

It was rare that these student-teacher relationships would come across Dumbledore's nose, but as he always like to say to himself, _'Love has no boundaries.'_ And even if others couldn't see it, he was happy. Besides, Dumbledore always thought that Severus needed someone, and who knows, maybe Hermione is that someone.

Dumbledore plopped in his mouth a lemon drop and hummed. Oh this was a great day!

He was soon interrupted by a knock on his door and he gently called out, "come in."

Hermione came into the room and smiled at her headmaster, "hello headmaster."

"Hello to you too, Miss Granger. And what can I do for you this evening," Dumbledore said as he stood up strait and made a hill with his hands on his arm chair.

"I was wondering if it wasn't too late for signing up," Hermione asked as she looked at her shoes, "seeing as how these past weeks for me has been busy, I was wondering if I could sign up for the talent show?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly to Hermione and took out a pen and the sign up sheet out of one of his many drawers. Hermione's eyes went wide seeing that the students already signed up four scrolls. Dumbledore went to the fifth scroll page and there was one more room for Hermione to sign. Hermione took the pen from the left and pressed the pen against the scroll. She heisted wondering if she really wanted to do this.

"_If it what makes you happy, it's your choice,"_ Severus' voice rang in Hermione's head. Hermione smiled to herself, _'this does make me happy,' _and with that thought Hermione signed the parchment.

Dumbledore, being a very good Legilimency, could as well hear Severus' words ring in his ear. He smiled at his brightest witch.

* * *

**(A/n: Alright you guys. There you have it, for this chapter, and I can't wait for the reviews. I will for sure update during Christmas Break (Saturday, December 22, 2007-Sunday, January 6, 2008) because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update during Monday, December 17, 2007-Friday, December 21, 2007. I have like test and etc. –Growls- how I hate homework! Man! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter and when I finish this story I'm going back to editing this and making a few adjustment.**

**Also…just a heads-up, I'm going to start a new story, about Harry Potter of course, and let's say that there will be a twist. I have to make an outline and get the facts strait with that one.**

**IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T NOTICED…I'M KINDA –LOOKS AROUND- I'M KINDA WINGIN' THIS STORY THING. I HAVE A MAIN PLOT AND I KNOW HOW THE END WILL END…IT'S JUST THE MIDDLE THAT IS MAKING ME GO KAFLOOP. HEHEHE. So yeah. Surprised I know, I think, but yep, confession right there.**

**Can't wait for reviews. I won't be here starting at Monday, December 10, 2007- Friday, December 14, 2007. The whole eighth graders, except a few that can't go because of sickness (and I mean like health sickness not the homesickness one) and like a dance competition, are like doing this trip to some wilderness thing.**

**The**_**teachers**_** say it'll be fun…and I **_**would**_** agree with them, but since we're not allowed to use electronics (pacifically I-pods—my baby—) once we get off the bus. I mean we are allowed to use them on the bus, but once we're out of it, the teachers take them away. $25.00 fine if they **_**do**_**find that you smuggled it into our dorms. So…YIKES! Anywho, I got to go, chio and can't wait to read at least a few reviews before I must go to the wild. ZOINKS!!!**

**Date this chapter was updated: Saturday, December 8, 2007 (one day before going to trip)**

**5:04:24 P.M.**


	13. Chapter 13: 1st Contest & Family Reunion

**A/n: okay the songs that are used for this are (and if you don't have them on Itunes or like your Ipod I would use Youtube…it helps):**

**Oh and I have the outfits for you to see...go check my homepage and scroll down and see "My Hompages..."** **you'll see it there...though you must be a member (sorry!)  
**

**(In order):**

**1. Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

**2. Crank That- by Soulja Boy**

**3. Invisible- Taylor Swift**

**4. Hear You Me- Jimmy Eat World**

**Okay to the ones that I would LOVE to THANK SO MUCH are:**

**brenda-wood-sheil**- Thank you very much for the review. Well…let's see…Wolf Ridge was…how should I say this...TRYING TO KILL ME! I swear to Merlin that they were. There was like a BIG long stairs that my friends and I called it, "The Stairs of Death!" it had 245-346…depending on if you count the first step really. Let's see…oh yes three of my FAVORITE things are (in order) 1) I got sleep! 2) One of my favorite teachers bought the new movie of Harry Potter (Order of the Pheonix) and I was like…fainting EVERYTIME I saw, the following:

1. Lucius Malfoy- my friends around me were like smiling at me with an eyebrow up and giving me like a smirk

2. Severus Snape- Which is one of the reasons I am writing this story. LOL!

3. Lord Voldy- my homedog! Oh yeah! He looked really CUTE/HOT when he was younger!

3) I got to sing in front of the majority of the eighth grade student body as well as the teachers and sang with one of my good friends (won't name it here) and we both sang "Silent Night"! YEAH! I got over my stage fright…I think. ZOINKS!

Oh and before I forget, our Jr. High Dean said that Wednesday was the melt down…that really wasn't true for this trip. It was on Thursday instead! Anywho, again thanks for the review hon.! (hope you don't mind if I call you that…I mostly call all my girlfriends (in a good way), "hon." (rarely though) or "Sweetie" (which I call that one instead). Chio!

**jessirose85-**Thanks for the review. Short and simple…me likey! Actually, you_just_ reviewing makes me feel perky! Which I always am mostly, except when PMS is occurring. LOL!

**Kalison Artor**- Yes like I said with Brenda-Wood-sheil…I think they were trying to kill us. TOO much walking if you ask me…the snow was like hell on my skin. I think they were trying to kill us, did I mention that? Anywho, but hey, at least I got muscles…sort of…hehehe!

**smileymrd**- Oh my dear friend, thanks for reviewing!  And…Okay…drum role please? Oh and I updated sooner than I thought! Yeah me!

-Drum roll and spotlight is on me-

**Confession time: **I didn't the read the…actually ANY of the books! LOL! But I do know what happens! Sad I know…yes I am one of those spoilers. HEHEHE! Sue me! But I did **TRY** to read the Goblet of Fire…only the five pages…before I fell a sleep –looks left than right and then left again- ha…-laughs nervously-

**RiaTortilla**- Thanks hon. I appreciated the review. And I am glad you stayed tuned.

And lastly…

**Mrs. Hermione Jane Snape**- LOL! I got your drift. LOL! –Clears throat- Anywho, thanks for the review and the praise. And I am glad that you read the whole thing…really means a lot to me!

**Thanks you guys for review…as well as to those who have been reading this. Can't wait for more, huh? Me neither.**

**Love you guys…man do I need to do homework…whatever…I'll worry about that later :P**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 13: 1__st__ Contest & Family Reunion…One Last Time_

"Are you sure, 'Mione, you don't want to sign up," Ginny asked for the fifth time to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her friend as she was gathering a few more strands from Ginny's face to put in the half pony that was now curly. Not once did Ginny ever catch the glint of delight seeing 'Gin still goading her to join the Talent Show.

Hermione already signed up for the Talent Show and she wanted to surprise her friends and the other students, that she was more than just a girl behind the book and a know-it-all. She wouldn't go out of without a bang for this year. No siry **(a/n: I know that's not a word, but I think you guys/gals have heard one of your friends or someone say that, right?)**. Also she was doing this for her own pleasure. To her parents...

"'Gin, don't worry about me. It's my decision and I'll do whatever I want," Hermione said with a smirk that was starting to rise on her face. "Finished," Hermione stated as she stepped back from Ginny to get herself a full view of Ginny.

Hermione made a sly smile to Ginny. Ginny twirled and then looked up at Hermione and saw her smile, sending a few shivers down her spine. "Why are you looking at me, 'Mione?"

"Just thinking of how Harry will go nuts when he sees you, that's all."

Ginny looked down at her dress and smiled. Ginny looked back at Hermione and titled her head to the left, "are you going to go down there and really wear that," Ginny asked.

Hermione looked down and there she was wearing a blue robe that went all the way down to her ankles. Her hair down with her curls forming her face. "Yeah. Besides I was hoping to just go strait to bed right after this," she said with a small smile. "You look very…oh how should I word this," Hermione said with one of her hand under chin faking that she was thinking, "well…_hot!_" she exclaimed.

Ginny's outfit was a black dress that went a little bit above her knees with pink flower-shape beads adoring it across from her chest. Right beneath her chest was a black satin ribbon tied behind her tightly. The pink beads flowed down again where it made a curve and underneath that was another layer of black satin. Her black stilettos where open toes. Ginny's hair had a few waves adoring her face as well as covering her right face. Her earrings dangled to her shoulders that were satin strings. Her spaghetti straps showed Ginny's porcelain skin from shoulders to right above the chest. All in all she was gorgeous. Yes, Harry _will _be at lost of words.

Ginny blushed and was ready to go. "Okay I am anxious, let's go," Ginny said with one breath. Boy was she nervous. Ginny grabbed one of her robes that was draped over a chair and wrapped it around her body.

"Sweetie, you'll do great," Hermione smiled brightly to her friend. The two descended down the Gryffindor dorms and headed towards the Great Hall; both anxious as well as nervous.

* * *

"Draco," Goyle's voice said in a horrifying voice. The three of the boys where getting dressed and Goyle and Crabbe did not like how he had to dress. 

"What is it Goyle," Draco asked with boredom as he came over behind a corner.

Goyle looked at Draco's clothes then at his. It wasn't that Goyle didn't like the clothes they had to wear, he was grateful just to be out of those bloody uniforms, but _this…this_ was not what he had in mind.

For Draco and his cronies were wearing baggy sweatpants and had a do-rag underneath a hat that was positioned to the side. They wore what any other wrapper wore. **(A/n: I'll let you guys imagine it.)**

"How do people walk in this," Crabbe said as he walked, tripping more than once. Crabbe had to make his pants go basically lower than he would prefer and he felt like a penguin who was wearing a suit that was just too tight!

Draco made his lips go thin holding in his amusment

"Remind me why I ever thought of joining this Talent Show," Crabbe and Goyle said in a union.

"Oh come on," Draco said, getting back to his original state, "you look fine," he said as he pat his "friends" shoulder, with the stupidest smile on his face.

The three walked out, two completely irritated with the outfit, and not trying to trip on the way down, and another one who's face held so much mirth it was hard to keep it off.

* * *

"Okay so you remember the lines, right Ron," Harry asked for the billionth time as they came down the steps. 

"Yes Harry," Ron said with boredom again, "I remember the lines."

Harry smiled at his good friend. The two soon found their way to the back of the stage that was in the Great Hall. The entire room of the Great Hall was full of stairs where students were beginning to file in.

Harry and Ron were already down in the great Hall just watching the other students around them scurry to do whatever it was that they were doing.

"Oh thank goodness Potter and Weasley," came Professor McGonagall's voice behind the two boys. She scurried over to them dodging the students that where coming this way and that. "You two will be coming up in the middle of all these students. Oh and before I forget, good luck," she said as she disappeared in the midst of all the students.

"Harry," a kind voice called out of the sea o students. Harry looked over to where the voice was called out. Harry smiled, but it quickly turned into confusion. He saw Ginny, but was confused as to why she was wearing a robe and had her hair in a bun. Though, he wasn't going to ask.

"So where is my darling brother," Ginny asked Harry as she came closer to Harry. The two look at each other and after a quick 12 seconds of staring they broke contact.

"Ginny," Ron's voice crept into their ears, "there are you, sis. Where—what are you wearing," Ron asked as he looked up and down at his sister.

"I missed you too Ron," Ginny said sarcastically and she cleared her throat, "Any who, I don't think what I'm wearing is _so _bad."

"Sorry, 'Gin," Ron said, he quickly looked around scanning for someone, "any of you guys seen Lavender or 'Mione?"

"I did, but she said she was going to go sit down up at the front of the rows," Ginny commented. "She said she wanted to cheer us, or something like that."

Harry walked over to the closed curtain and peek his head a little bit seeing his friend right there; also in robe…odd. "Found her."

Ginny and Ron walked to Harry and peeked their head to. Both saying in union, "ahh…"

Harry chuckled and closed the curtain again.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask," Ginny began as she looked to her brother and to her crush, "Merlin, what are you wearing," she quirked up an eyebrow.

"What, it's the latest fashion in America," Harry sated.

"I for one," Ron's voice came back in, "do _not _see how people can wear these. I honestly feel like a penguin!"

Ginny and Harry chuckled at seeing their friend and brother whining and looking like a little child.

"Oh go ahead and laugh," Ron muttered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the whole room behind the stage and front of the stage, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce…your students. Now first of is…ah…is Lavender Brown,"

Lavender walked up on the stage and her voice rang throughout the room.

* * *

**(A/n: I know you guys might dislike Lavender (maybe), but couldn't let Ron get embarrassed with his girlfriend, so I made it sound…good…but not **_**as **_**good. Sorry…)**

* * *

Lavender sang and her score to the house of Slytherin was low a number for her, a four out of ten actually. The house of Gryffindor was an eight. The house of Hufflepuff gave her an eight. And the Ravenclaw gave her a six. Leading to a total of twenty-six out of forty. Ouch! Lavender was hurt, but she wasn't going to let it show. 

"Thank you Lavender and good try," Dumbledore smiled kindly to one of his students, "up next is…"

This went on for about an hour before it was Harry and Ron's turn.

"May I introduced to you Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley singing," Dumbledore paused looking at his clipboard and trying to read the writing. Apparently Ron wasn't good when he was in a hurry when it came to writing. "Oh singing _Teenagers_ by…" Dumbledore looked over to Harry with an arched up eyebrow, Harry just shrugged to his headmaster's un asked question. "By _My Chemical Romance_," he finished. He soon walked off the stage as claps and cheers, mostly to the people who knew the band, to Harry and Ron.

Ron had to calm himself to not pee in his pants as he scanned the audience. He saw his target, front and center, Lavender. Ron smiled and Lavender kindly smiled back. Ron made his first voice sing and sooner than later, Harry began playing his guitar first off.

_**Ron:**_

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_**Harry:**_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

Snape narrowed his eyes and smirked to his nemesis' son.

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They gonna rip up your head_

_Youre aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_**Both:**_

_They say oh_

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_**Ron:**_

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_They offer names at the stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_**Both:**_

_They say oh_

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Ron and Harry stepped forward and played their duet on their guitars as the crowd cheered—well mostly screamed.

_**Both:**_

_They say oh_

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now_

The audience began to sing with them and jumping up and down. Horrible or not, they were all having a great time. Though, for the professors that wasn't likely.

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Harry screamed, and the professors had to cover their ears to protect themselves from the screech.

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

At the end of the song Harry and Ron wiped away the sweat that had formed from their talent. The two panted like dogs as they waited for their score. Besides the "shit" and the screaming that was killing the professors, the scores were high. Snape gave the two an eight. Minerva gave them a nine. Huffelpuff gave them a ten. And Ravenclaw gave them a nine, total of 36 out of forty. The highest one so far in the contest, yes those two where defiantly in.

"Thank you, you two," Dumbledore said after his hearing came back after a minute passed. He walked back up the stage and lowered his moon shape glasses slightly, "though, I suggest something that isn't that loud. The two Gryffindors smiled as they came down sitting next to Hermione, who gave them a hug and a five. "Next up is…Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle singing, _Crank That_ by_Soulja Boy._"

* * *

Draco smirked as he walked up the stage. He took his place in the middle as his Crabbe took his left side and Goyle on the right. 

The music began and the three had their movements' in sync.

_**Draco:**_

_[Chorus _

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Crank It _

_Watch Me Roll _

_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy _

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_**Crabbe and Goyle:**_

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**Draco:**_

_Now Watch Me Do _

_**Crabbe and Goyle:**_

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**Draco:**_

_Now Watch Me Do _

_**Crabbe and Goyle:**_

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**Draco:**_

_Now Watch Me Do _

_**Crabbe and Goyle:**_

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**All three:**_

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Crank It _

_Watch Me Roll _

_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy _

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**Draco:**_

_[Verse 1: _

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock _

_Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop _

_Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock _

_Jocking On Them Haterz Man _

_When I Do Dat Soulja Boy _

_I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Thang _

_(Now You) _

_I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass _

_And If We Get The Fightin _

_Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch _

_You Catch Me At Yo Local Party _

_Yes I Crank It Everyday _

_Haterz Get Mad Cuz _

_"I Got Me Some Bapes Today" _

_**Crabbe and Goyle:**_

_[Chorus _

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Crank It _

_Watch Me Roll _

_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy _

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Crank It _

_Watch Me Roll _

_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy _

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**Draco:**_

_[Verse 2: _

_I'm Bouncin On My Toe _

_Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe _

_I'ma Pass It To Arab_

_Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low) _

_Haterz Wanna Be Me _

_Soulja Boy, I'm The Man _

_They Be Lookin At My Neck _

_Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man) _

_Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It) _

_Dance (Dance) _

_Let Get To It (Let Get To It) _

_Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me _

_Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me _

_Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me _

_Man That Shit Was Ugly _

_**Goyle:**_

_[Chorus _

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Crank It _

_Watch Me Roll _

_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy _

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**Crabbe:**_

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe _

_Watch Me Crank It _

_Watch Me Roll _

_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy _

_Then Super Man Dat Hoe _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_Now Watch Me Do _

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) _

_**All three:**_

_[Hook: _

_Im to freah off in this hoe _

_Watch me crank it _

_Watch me roll _

_Watch me crank that roosavelt _

_And super soak that Hoe _

_And super soak that hoe _

_and super soak that hoe _

_and super soak that hoe _

_and super soak that hoe _

_I'm to fresh up in this bitch _

_Watch me shuffle _

_Watch me jig _

_Watch me crank my shoulder work _

_Super man _

_do it _

_Super man _

_do it _

_super man _

_do it _

_Chorus: _

_Soulja boy off in this hoe _

_Watch me crank it _

_Watch me roll _

_Watch me crank dat soulja boy _

_Then super man dat hoe _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Soulja boy off in this hoe _

_Watch me crank it _

_Watch me roll _

_Watch me crank dat soulja boy _

_Then super man dat hoe _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy) _

_Now watch me do _

_(crank dat soulja boy)_

The three ended up in the circle, facing the audience, panting. All the Slytherins clapped where as the others did quiet one. Draco smirked and arched his eyebrow to his girlfriend. Pansy bit her lip and smirked back at her boyfriend.

The Professors looked at each other, giving each other disapproval looks to the three contestants. Snape gave them a ten, not because of the words, just the moves. Minerva gave them an eight. Hufflepuff gave them a nine, same reason as Severus's. Ravenclaw, knowing exactly what they said, gave them a seven. Giving a total of thirty-four (34) out of forty (40). As much to the houses displeasure, they had to smile at the three…for they got in, all praying to Merlin that they can kick him out in the next round.

The three students got off the stage and all sat where the Slytherins gave them smirks.

Dumbledore got back up, looking slightly green from the song, but did his best to smile to the audience. "Well…that was…interesting," he worded carefully, "up next I give you Ginny Weasley. Singing_Invisible _by _Taylor Swift_."

* * *

Ginny stood there just right in front of the stage curtain. "Come on Ginny," she encouraged herself, "this is for Harry. Just pretend everyone naked." She said in a horrible humorus voice. Her face quickly began to screw up and imagine her brother, making her want to vomit, "okay," she gulped, "maybe not that. Jus pretend," she chose her words carefully this time, "you are _just_ singing for Harry. _Only _Harry." Ginny let her robe fell to the ground and walked towards the microphone where it was in the center of the stage. Ginny heard a few gasps and she thought she heard something fall to the ground hard. 

Ron had his mouth looking like a he saw a huge spider instead of his sister. Harry just gulped and tried to breathe.

Ginny breathed out and looked at Hermione, seeing her friend giving her a smile causing a smile on Ginny's face. Ginny looked next to Hermione and saw…well Harry. Ginny could feel all coldness from her body leave trading in warmth throughout her whole entire body. "This is to you Harry…" Ginny said in a whisper into the microphone.

Harry stopped his breathing and looked up at Ginny taken back from her attribution to him.

Ginny let the music fly behind her back…and she began to sing. Never once leaving Harry's eyes.

_She can't see the way your eyes, _

_Will light up when you smile _

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare _

_Whenever she walks by _

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her _

_But you are everything to me _

_And I just want to show you _

_She don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible _

Ginny smiled at Harry.

_Their is a fire inside of you _

_That can't help but shine through _

_She's never going to see the light _

_No matter what you do _

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me _

_And everything that we could be_

Ginny grabbed the microphone and slowly made her way to Harry's seat.

_And I just want to show you _

_She don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

She made her destination right in front of Harry and her eyes began to haze what was around her and only seeing Harry. Harry looked up at her with so much love that it made Ginny begin to tremble.

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize _

_I just want to show you _

_She don't even know you _

_Baby let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

_Oh, yeah _

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

She finished off with a smile to her Harry.

Harry stared at Ginny and slowly stretched out his hand and got a hold of Ginny's face. He let his thumb stroke her lips and slowly they moved closer and their it was…Ginny's first kiss.

The room was quiet with whispers of this new relationship. Hermione had her eyes filled with tears of joy at her two best friends. She slowly clapped and the clapping spread like a disease and soon everyone one was clapping.

* * *

Ginny and Harry finally broke apart sucking in breath that was surrounding them. Ginny blushed furiously and chuckled an innocent chuckle. Ginny stared into Harry's green eyes and hugged her love. Though they didn't say, "I love you," yet the two didn't need it. For actions speak louder than words that night. Ginny got a pretty high score as well. From Snape, it was a nine. And from the others it was a ten out of ten, giving Ginny a thirty-nine (39) out of forty (40).

* * *

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked back up to the stage. A huge smile on his face as he called the next person, "Now our next…and last for tonight, contestant is," he paused giving it a dramatic pause, "Hermione Granger singing," he paused again scanning the room this time, "one of her own lyrics called…well actually don't know what's it's called, so I'll let Miss Granger tell you." Dumbledore got off the stage and looked over to a hole where the curtain showed the backstage and saw Hermione, "Miss Granger, you're up," he gave her a smile and walked back down to his chair.

* * *

Hermione removed her robe and walked out and onto the stage. She certainly wasn't the little girl that everyone knew…even when it was Yule Ball people didn't pay too much attention, but now they all finally got a full look at her. Hermione's hair was in her usual waves only slightly more curly than the usual. Her dress above her knees and was completely with a bright pink ribbon around her waist and a trim around the edge of the border of her dress. Her shoes were high stilettos were black too. Hermione's makeup didn't stand out, no it stayed neutral giving her an even more gorgeous look to her face. 

She cleared her throat and began to talk through the mic. "As you all know, I believe, my parents passed away about a week or so. And I created a song and this is to them. Hopefully they can hear it," she whispered the last sentence. She set the microphone back in its holder and got her guitar to appear in front of her, she strapped it around her shoulder. Throughout the whole scene nobody moved, not even the Slytherins, which surprised Hermione even more.

She cleared her throat and strummed the first cords. Her sweet voice getting through everyone's ears. She looked directly to the ceiling where there were bright clouds forming like it was the morning and not night.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_Never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

It wasn't even the middle and people were already in tears. Mostly from the Gryffindors as well as the professors. Hermione looked up the ceiling longingly.

_So what would you think of me now_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

She smiled up at the sky as the sun peaked through shinning at Hermione's body. Giving her that goddess look that fit her so well.

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

Hermione could feel tears well in her eyes, but she wouldn't stop her playing. This was all for _her_ parents, not the others…_just_ for them.

Then out of now where two blue glowing shadows came down from the sky and they came strait towards Hermione.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

The two clear figures smiled at Hermione as they walked up to her. Standing both on Hermione side. Her parents where smiling at her.

_A song for a heart so big_

Looking down at her with so much pride.

_God wouldn't let it live_

Hermione smiled at her parents as more tears came down Hermione's face.

_May angels lead you in_

Her father wiped the tears away as her mother stared at her with love in her eyes.

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

Hermione's parents slowly walked off the stage and slowly flew back into the ceiling where the light was still bright.

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Hermione smiled as she made her last tune. She stood there for a second, but to her it was felt like eternity. Hermione breathed out again and looked up and saw everyone crying, except of a few Slytherin held themselves together, Draco being one of them. Hermione smiled at the audience and was applauded by everyone as their tears ran down their cheeks.

Hermione's score was the highest of them all, forty (40) out of forty (40), the perfect score.

* * *

Dumbledore walked up, wiping some tears that were still spilling out. "That was beautiful, Miss Granger." Dumbledore hugged Hermione tightly and smiled at her with that twinkle that rarely went out. 

Ginny was the second person to run up to Hermione and hugged her tightly as well. Hermione was soon surrounded by her dearest friends.

"That was amazing 'Mione," the Gryffindor Duo said.

"I am so proud of you Hermione," Ginny said as she wiped away some tears off her face.

Hermione smiled at all of them. "I'm glad I got to see them…one last time," she said mournfully.

Ron put his hands on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "it won't be last Hermione," he whispered in reassurance.

Hermione looked back at the sky that was now back to its original state, just floating candles. "You're right…it won't be the last."

Hermione looked back down and saw her potion professor looking at her with a smirk. Knowing him long enough it was a smile, Hermione smiled brightly at her professor.

Hermione and her friends went back to their dorms celebrating for everything that they had.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Great Hall was dead silent again. Severus was sitting in one of the chairs that gave a view of the stage. He closed his eyes still hearing Hermione's voice in his ears. 

"Beautiful voice she has. Doesn't she," a warm voice asked behind Severus.

"You're right headmaster," Severus said not even opening his eyes knowing who it was.

Dumbledore chuckled richly and left Severus to his thoughts. Before he left though he gave Severus a small talk, "I wouldn't loose her if I were you, Severus. You don't come across these kinds of gems anywhere, my boy. Don't throw her away like you did the last time. Let her get to know you more…" Dumbledore sighed before finishing up his speech, "the good…and the bad."

Severus opened one eye and saw his headmaster's shadow leave the corner. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. _That part might be tricky. _And with that thought, Severus stood up and headed to bed. Man, was tonight a memory to never forget.

* * *

**A/n: okay…PHEW! Is it possible to cry on your own story? Anyone? I am done…but don't get the wrong idea, just this chapter I am down. I'll see you guys later and please review. Longest one for this story…so far.**

**Your reviews make this chicka happay! A total of how many pages of this chapter are 17. WOW! Can't wait for reviews to come flyin' in!**

**Chapter Updated: Sunday, December 16th, 2007 **


	14. Chapter 14: “That Was Fun” & The Story

**(A/n: -Claps for the ones that are reading this and especially the ones that reviewed- You guys are the bomb (in a good way)!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG! LAST TIME I UPDATED WAS: **

**SUNDAY, DECEMBER 16TH, 2007  
**

**The ones I would love to than are:**

**4-is-lovely-** Thank you so much and thank you for the crying.

**never2muchTITANIC**- Thank you so much! And I do hope your story goes well too.

**Mrs. Hermione Jane Snape**- How that is possible, I STILL don't know. Oh don't worry…there are two more talent show rounds.

**Kalison Artor**- Thanks you for reviewing and it means a lot!

**Notwritten**- Thank you and I am too glad that I had Hermione's parents come in during Hermione's singing performance. I don't think it's been put in, in any other stories that happen like this, do you? And yes…I am still smiling. LOL!

**brenda-wood-sheil**- and yes…time for the couple to come together…though for this chapter…that might not happen. You'll find out what I mean later on.

**Smileymrd**- Thanks for the long review and I am too that I spend a long time with the last chapter too.  Again, no offense taken, you typing up "(no offense)" is when I most of the time take it as no offense. Did that make sense? LOL! And I did update! YEAH!

**Angel sumoritos**- I thought so too with what Hermione sang. I was a little bit worried though if it didn't make sense…but I'm glad it did for the majority of my readers. Thanks for crying, no offense.

**SteffieGee**- Thanks and I plan on continuing with this story until it is completely done.

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America**- Thanks for the review and I have to tell you that I look up what "plot bunny" is…I'm still new to the fanfiction terms so yeah! That just shows how clueless I am with this. LOL! Also, thanks for reviewing with the beginning of your sentence, "…Wow. Just…wow." I cracked up on that!

**Oka that's it, and thanks so much you guys for reading this wonderful story. You guys mean a lot to me, sounds corny I know…but…WHATEV!**

**Song used for this chapter is called:**

"_**The Story of Us"- by My Last Mistake**_

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 14: "That Was Fun" & The Story of Us_

Recap:

"_Beautiful voice she has. Doesn't she," a warm voice asked behind Severus._

"_You're right headmaster," Severus said not even opening his eyes knowing who it was._

_Dumbledore chuckled richly and left Severus to his thoughts. Before he left though he gave Severus a small talk, "I wouldn't loose her if I were you, Severus. You don't come across these kinds of gems anywhere, my boy. Don't throw her away like you did the last time. Let her get to know you more…" Dumbledore sighed before finishing up his speech, "the good…and the bad."_

_Severus opened one eye and saw his headmaster's shadow leave the corner. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. _'That part might be tricky,'_ and with that thought, Severus stood up and headed to bed. Man, was tonight a memory to never forget._

* * *

Now: 

Hermione walked down the halls just looked around through the windows. Last night was a memorable night and she'll never forget it! A smile crept on her face, if she had paid attention to what was in front of her, she would have seen a figure's shadow stalking behind the wall.

_WAM!_

Hermione fell back with a loud thud and groaned. She looked up to see her professor standing as if the hit never touched their firm body. The figure reached out its hands helping Hermione up. Hermione gratefully took the hand and got up so quickly that she almost fell forward. Good thing that the professor held her still. Hermione blushed at her lack of gracefulness. "Sorry Professor," she said as her professor let her go after making a reassurance that she was able to stand fully on her on.

"Quite all right, Miss Granger," Severus drawled out as he looked down at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "well…I'll be on my way then, Professor." As Hermione walked pass him, a hand quickly stopped her on her arm. Hermione looked at the ground, still. She slowly looked at her professor and looked at him with confusion and a little bit of shakiness. "Yes, Professor."

Severus, still having his hand on Hermione's arm, said barely in a whisper, "just wanted to congratulate you first on going into the next round in the Talent Show."

"Thank you professor," Hermione said after Severus let his hand fall to his sides.

Quickly going back to his serious tone, Severus talked again, "before I leave you in your happiness…" Severus' voice became instantly firm and serious that you could tell that there was no humor at all, "you have detention with me tonight," he smirked after he saw Hermione's face.

"What," she said in disbelief, "since when?!"

"I thought you were smart enough to know, Miss Granger," he smirked again when he saw fire in her eyes. That smirk only made Hermione more peeved.

"Well excuse me, Professor, if you don't remember I didn't see you coming around the corner. And if I had, I wouldn't have slammed into you," she said.

"Oh well my bad," Severus said close to making it seem like he was in New York and he had that attitude that everyone had…well mostly everyone. **(A/n: I mean no offense to the New Yorkers…I love NY…it's the big Apple! By the way…if someone can tell me why they call it "the big apple" than that would be great to let me know that. Now back to the story.) **"I didn't realize that, but a detention is a detention and there is no way going out of it."

Hermione had her hands on her hip and looked at him straight in the eye with her mouth sealed shut to not say something completely offensive. Severus had his hands crossed over his chest and smirking. If someone who didn't know who these people were that were just passing by, they would probably think it's a weird couple that was having its spat. Also, they would find this amusing. Two different houses fighting over some detention one who was beginning to have a ghetto accent with their English mixed in and the other one who is just not believing what their hearing.

"Detention right after dinner, Miss Granger," Snape said as he made a sharp turn letting his robes bellow as always and walked away from the pissed off Hermione.

"You're not being fair, Professor," Hermione shouted to her professor.

"10 points for yelling to a teacher," he shouted with amusement. He could see Hermione shaking in fury. He then turned to her and looked at her with one arched up eyebrow, "and what are you going to do about it, Miss Granger," he asked in a taunting voice. Oh was Sevy having a fun morning! Hermione, knowing she couldn't say anything without getting hexed, points takin' off, or getting killed, she turned away and muttered about how completely barbaric this was.

Once Hermione turned the corner, Severus went back to whatever he was doing and said, "that was fun," he finished off with a snort.

* * *

Hermione was seething now as she walked down to the Great Hall where supper was starting. She took her seat next to Harry where Harry had his left arm draped around Ginny's shoulder that, by the way, loved every second of it. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed happily as she leaned closer to Harry's body. Ginny jumped when she heard a male voice clear and open her eyes and looked behind her. There stood Ron who was had a very disapproving look to her and his friend. Harry saw Ginny's movement and saw Ron too. 

"Well…look this," Ron said shaking his head, "and when did I approve you, Ginerva Weasley, to date my friend," he said through his teeth.

"What," Ginny said as she stood up her, "since when did you control my life, Ronald Weasley?"

"Since mother's not here," he retorted, "also, he's twice your age!"

"Nu-uh, he's only one year older than me. Besides I think I can look after myself, thank you very much."

No sooner later was the young Weasley daughter and the brother of her was getting the attention of everyone around those two. Hermione, knowing very well that Ginny might be close to punching her own brother, stepped in between the two.

"Okay," Hermione said with a smile as she breathed in, "I think everyone needs to calm down and take a deep breath." Ginny took Hermione's advice and breathed in, Ron didn't, "ahem," Ron averted his anger eyes over to Hermione and breathed in a small amount of air. Hermione frowned at Ron's participation, "good enough. Now, Ron, Ginny's right, it's her choice to choose who she dates, not you."

Ron was about to object, but was stopped by a hand that was hugging one of Ron's arms. Ron looked around and saw Lavender who shook her head, "Ron just leave it alone," she said helping out Hermione with a smile. Hermione was slightly surprised by the help with Lavender and took a mental note to thank her later on.

Ron took a long deep breath and turned to Harry who made a small jump when he saw a glare that was towards him, "if you hurt her, Harry Potter, mark my words, you will feel sorry," he said in a low malice voice that sounded close to like a demon. Harry gulped and nodded vigorously. Instantly Ron's face turned to a bright smile that made Harry lean back. In a sweet voice Ron only said, "good," and then he sat back down with Lavender like the disagreement never happened.

Harry looked a little bit shaken and Ginny sat next to him and hugged him. Seeing that scarred look on Harry's face made Ginny a little worried, "you all right, Harry," she softly.

Harry nodded and then commented; "yeah, just remind me to never get your brother mad at me again," Ginny chuckled and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek making Harry blush madly. Hermione chuckled at Harry's face as she had some pumpkin juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes after she saw Ron's face scrunch up at Ginny's action towards Harry. She made a laugh in her throat and with that she finished her breakfast saying, "That was fun."

* * *

It was in the afternoon when Hermione finally got time to talk to Lavender without the others overhearing her. Lavender was walking down the grass field when she heard a voice and turned around. 

"Lavender," Hermione called out to her, "there you are. I've been meaning to talk with you about this morning." Lavender looked at Hermione with a strait face, "it's not that I am _not_ happy that you helped me out, it's just, what changed your mind?"

Lavender sighed and began to speak, "my boyfriend talked to me a yesterday about it…I—," she took another breath, "I'm sorry. As you can probably tell I rarely say 'I'm sorry.'"

Hermione smiled and just accepted the apology. She could defiantly tell that Lavender rarely did this so her just saying two words of an apology worked with her.

Lavender smiled back at Hermione. The two stood there looking at different places and sometimes at each other, it felt…awkward. _'Now what,'_Lavender asked to herself. "So is this the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

"No, actually. I was hoping that after the apology or the small chat that we could…talk."

"Oh…well what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said with a slight smile of feeling like an idiot right now.

The two looked at each other not saying anything. They both laughed at the awkwardness that was radiating off each other.

"Are you busy tonight, maybe we could go hangout or something," Lavender suggested.

"Actually I can't," Hermione said. She saw Lavender's disappointment and quickly added, "it's not because I don't want to hang out with you I just have…"

"Have," she asked goading her.

"Detention…again," Hermione said. She laughed once she saw Lavender's mouth open in shock.

"What did you get in this time?"

"A long story…and I serve it with Professor Snape."

Lavender gasped, "Oh that sucks! Oh well, maybe next time then?"

Hermione nodded and headed back in the school with Lavender following behind."

"Oh I've been meaning to ask," Lavender said as they walked closer to the main entrance of Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at Lavender, "about what?"

"Did you see who is on the list that made it to the next round," she said with a smile like she was hiding something.

"No," Hermione shook her head as she looked at Lavender look at her wondering if she was going to continue with what she was going to say.

"Oh," she said in a high voice, she walked ahead of Hermione and turns her head to her left shoulder and told Hermione, "I would go see it then, Hermione."

Hermione walked over to the list where the people that were made it to the next round.

_Congratulations for making to the next round:_

_Next round will be in a week. Be prepared and have fun!_

_Harry Potter & Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione Granger…_

There were six other people, but Hermione didn't pay attention. The four names were all she needed to see, even if one of the names were Draco. Hermione left to get to her last class for the day and headed down to Charms.

* * *

After Charms was finished, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Ron and Lavender. 

"Hey Lavender," Hermione said cheerfully.

Lavender looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Hey 'Mione!"

The Gryffindor Duo and Ginny looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. Since when did they become such good friends all of a sudden?

Lavender looked at her boyfriend and could see they were wondering. "We made up after lunch you guys."

"Oh," the three said in a union causing Hermione and Lavender to chuckle as they shook their heads.

Hermione ate quickly and was about to head to the dungeons when her friends asked where she was going, "I have detention with Professor Snape." The gang, except Lavender, looked at her with their mouths slightly parted, "and he said I have to come down as soon as I finish dinner."

Ginny gave her a sympathy look as Ron and Harry were thinking of how they would love to hex their potions teacher. "Cheer up you guys," Lavender said to the gang, cutting themselves our of their reverie, "we'll make it alive." The gang gave a lame smile to Lavender. Lavender rolled her eyes and then looked to Hermione, "I'm making mental note to myself that they are hopeless without you."

Hermione smiled before she left to the dungeons. She knocked on the door and heard Snape's voice yell, "Enter!"

Hermione jumped a little bit. She wasn't expecting a malice voice from him. He knew she had to serve detention, but what happened to the niceness in his voice this morning. Hermione bit her lip and entered in the room. She was completely ignored by her professor and Hermione was beginning to wonder why.

Without looking up, Snape spoke, "you'll be cleaning those cauldrons," he pointed over to a dark corner, still not looking up, "and once you're done you leave."

Hermione felt hurt by his sharpness at her, but did as she was told.

* * *

Two hours passed and still neither Snape nor Hermione spoke. Hermione was beginning to feel her eyes begin to water. Did she do something wrong? 

'_Of course! Merlin, Hermione! The only reason he was even being, for once in his life, nice to a Gryffindor was because he had no choice. He knew you were fragile then, but now that you can finally walk…he could give a crap about you.'_ Hermione heard in her head.

'_That's not true,' _Hermione told herself in a weak voice.

'_Yes,' _it hissed in her ear, _'it **is** true. You really think that he ever cared for you,' _the voice asked tauntingly, after a few second it gasped, _'oh you did, didn't you?' _it laughed at her,_'how pathetic. But hey, you always knew it was never going to stay all lovey-dovey. Didn't you? Ha! Again you think there's a brighter side to this. Keep on looking over that horizon, Hermione, but it'll never show. I'm surprised he's been kind for this long. I suspected him to be ignoring you by now. Who would ever want to touch, hear, or even look at a filthy mudblood, huh? I know I wouldn't. But since I'm here, I might as well make your life a living hell.'_

Hermione worked faster and she was soon finished. She hurried out the door, not wanting to let her disgusting figure kill her professor. She felt hot tears run down her cheek as she ran all the way to her floor where the Gryffindor's dorm were.

Hermione instantly collapsed and decided that she didn't want to face her friends. '_It would make them feel disgusted for even talking to her,__'_ she thought. Hermione headed towards the Room of Requirements and pleaded in her head a stormy beach where the sand was black and everything was all doom and gloom. Soon enough the passage appeared and Hermione ran in it. Shut the door and walked slowly to the sand where the ocean was touching. Hermione walked into the ocean floor and sat there, not caring at all that she was beginning to get soaked from the waves.

Hermione pleaded again for her guitar and it was next to her side in an instant. She opened her guitar case and saw a picture of her Potions professor hanging on top of her guitar. She smiled sadly as her tears began to conjure in her eyes.

'_Oh look at this, little Granger is crushed,' _the voice came back again and taunted at Hermione's state.

"Leave me alone," Hermione whispered to it.

'_Ah,' _it thought, _'no,' _it said simply.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**Hermione screamed to it. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione put her guitar on her lap and she strummed her guitar as tears welled up in her eyes.

"_The evening sun begins to fade,_

_And everyone just drifts away._

_There's only you, and only me,_

_Silent here with nothing left to say._

Hermione let at least one tear fall out._  
_

_A single tear runs down my face,_

_And I am lost in what to do,_

_I cannot speak, I cannot move,_

_Just only look back at you._

_Then you turn and walk away,_

_And I just watch you leave,_

_This is the story of us,_

_The story of you, the story of me._

_How could you leave me,_

_After all we've been through,_

_I guess you just meant more to me,_

_Than I ever did to you._

_Then you turned and walked away,_

_And I just watched you leave._

_This is the story of us,_

_The story of you, the story of me"_

Hermione laid her guitar down and cried herself to sleep that night. Letting the ocean's waves cover her cries.

* * *

**(A/n: You guys probably hate me for doing that, but there is a reason I needed this to work. I hope you guys understand. Okay thanks you guys for reviewing so much! I love it how I got 10 reviews on the last chapter! You guys make me so happy! Ooo! I can't wait for more, can you?**

**Marry Christmas or, if you aren't Christian, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter updated: Monday, December 24, 2007**


	15. Chapter 15: I Don’t Want You to Get Hurt

**(A/n: People I would love to thank…and maybe lecture. JK JK!:**

**Incendia Panthera****- I am too glad that Hermione and Lavender are friends. And yes, there is a reason why Snape was being such an arse, which it says it in this chapter. Aww shucks! Thanks for putting this story up on alert. It means a lot to me!**

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America****– LOL, sweetie! That is all I have to say! For "A," I was being curtious. For "B," I will explain why Snape was harsh on our dear Hermione and I am, **_**again,**_**laughing at killing my plot bunny. For "C," thanks for the compliment. Who knew you can have hatred **_**and **_**love in just one review?! LOL! You made me laugh!**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- I always ask myself why Sevy gotta be a git, but I guess it just suppose to happen in the stories. But seriously, WHY DOES OUR SEVY GOTTA BE A DOWN RIGHT GIT! He may be foin, but still. –Shakes head- I'm with you on that "I'm A Git" club right about now. LOL!**

**Angel sumoritos****- Thanks for the review and I wanted it be sad, so kudos for me! And I hope you had a Happy Christmas! –Smies brightly-**

**Notwritten****- I have kept on smiling. And I do too hope you had a Happy Christmas!**

**Zoe-**** Thanks for the compliment and I do too hope that Hermione and Severus do well in this story. That might sound might weird, me typing that, seeing as how I am the **_**author**_**of this story! I crack myself up everytime…not. **

**ann.****- Yes I hated how Sevy gotta destroy Hermione's self-esteem too. I again wish that Sevy and Hermione goes well. And don't worry…they'll get together…I think. Hope you had a wonderful holiday!**

**never2muchTITANIC****- Sorry for making it short, the last chapter. And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Smileymrd****- Sorry for making you annoyed! You were hating it, but I was loving it. Mean I know on my part, but you know, I think, like you can some how be able to get a sick pleasure of making the people around you annoyed. Believe me I know. I am the youngest in my family and I love every minute I get to torture my peeps. Thanks for the compliment with the song. I was just listening to it as I made the last chapter (chapter 14) and I thought it made perfect sense…sort of. I was listening to it on I-tunes and you can get it on I-tunes too. Thanks again for the review you typed to me!**

**Brenda-wood-sheil****- I'm glad you couldn't figure out why Severus was harsh at Hermione because –drawls out- because…then that makes my readers want to read more and it tells me that I have kept that certain suspense going. And I'm glad you trust me in this story. And I am too gad that Hermione and Lav. are friends now.**

**Okay I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday, as well as having these weeks that are free. Well, at least to ones that got them. To those of you who have to work, I hope you are surviving whatever it is you are doing.**

**Now, in this chapter, this is basically what is happing through Sevy's head.**

**As well as the reason on why our handsome Sevy was so cruel to our Hermione. (When I mean "our" I mean JK's, which you all know that…so why are you reading this sentence?!)**

**Have fun reading and pelase review!**

**Oh and I saw the movie "Die Hard" (the first one) and Alan Rickman was in it. –Shurdders- And let me just say…DAMN he was hot! I think I have a problem with actors who are the bad guys and look hot! DAMN what is wrong with me? I have gone nuts!**

**LOL!**

**Sincerely,**

**The girl who is absolutely crazy of Bad GUYS!**

**P.S. I am still trying to find the cure to how girls can be so obsess with guys that are twice, or more, our ages. Sadly, have not found it…yet, and I don't think I want to. LOL! I think it has to do with their evil streak. CRAP!**

* * *

**Warning for this chapter: Mid swearing in this)**

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 15: I Don't Want You to Get Hurt_

**Before Hermione came to detention…mostly during when Hermione and Lavender was having their apologizing moment:**

_Severus collapsed to the ground as he felt the pain from the __Cruciatus Curse course through his veins. It had been at least full ten minutes and any longer Severus believed he wouldn't live much longer. Although his body was in searing pain like millions of small ticks biting him all at once, he would not give the Dark Lord's satisfaction of screaming. He muffled his mouth by biting down on his lips, so hard that he could taste the blood that was now beginning to drip blood._

"_You disappoint me Severus," hissed the Dark Lord after he let his wand fall to the side. He circled Severus like any predator would do to its prey, "I am having trouble seeing as to what is blocking your vision on your main task. Is there something you wish to tell me…or even show me? Come now my fellow servant, spit it out!"_

"_Nothing my Lord," Severus said in a gasp, "I only wish to please you."_

_Voldemort scoffed, "really…I would have never really guessed," he said sarcastically. He knelt down in front of Severus and looked at his faithful death eater dead in the eye. Voldemort glared at him and asked himself, "what is going on in that little head of yours," he made a small gasp, "open your mind, Severus," he commanded._

_Severus knew that his guard was now weaker after he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse so he needed to be extra careful._

"_Legilimens," Voldemort whispered. Snape did the best he could to block out all of the memories that he had in his head, well, in the beginning at least._

_Voldemort saw the funeral in Snape's eyes of Hermione's parents' funeral and he couldn't help but smirk at his doing. He was shocked, but didn't show it, that Hermione basically tackled Snape after Hermione saw her parents beginning to lower. Voldemort then saw the next day that Hermione smiled, he quickly passed it seeing that there was nothing he was looking for there. Again, he was surprised of Severus feeling happy inside him that Hermione was smiling again. Voldemort instantly became suspicious of Severus' actions towards the mudblood and kept on going to see if there was anything else that could make himself feel completely accurate that Severus had a "feeling" __towards Potter's friend. He then saw Snape talking to Hermione down by the lake. Voldemort's anger slowly became very viewable that Severus wished he could move away from the dark wizard, frankly he couldn't. What made Voldemort saw last was what set him on fire, was that he saw Severus Snape, the dreadful potion master, was enjoying the Talent Show when Hermione sang!_

_Voldemort roughly pulled out of Severus' mind and was not at all pleased with what he found. "You disappoint me again, Severuss. How did it feel," he asked right out of the blue to Severus. Severus looked at Voldemort with a confused look._

"_Excuse me," Severus asked._

"_Miss Granger," he spat, "how did it feel to have the only woman that would come to you within a five feet range to you, willing might I add? How does it feel to think that someone might care for you? Does it feel good? Does you feel love," he tilted his head to the other side, "or do you feel sympathy? Crucio," he whispered to Severus. Severus yelled not seeing the attack that was coming towards him. After a minute or so Voldemort let his wand fell to the side again. Voldemort stood right in front of Severus and looked down at him with disgust, "If I see feelings for that mudblood Granger that you have in that little brain of yours, Severusss, I will kill her in front of you. I have already sacrificed enough to reach this far," he said as he gritted his teeth, "I don't want to see my whole plans being thrown out because one of my faithful death eaters couldn't control their feelings toward a mudblood. Especially Potter's," he spat out Potter's name in venom, "mudblood."_

_Severus nodded a small nod. Once Voldemort was sure that nothing would happen he ordered Severus to get up. Severus got up and Voldemort walked away from him, "get out," the Dark Lord said in a low voice filled with disapproval and hatred._

_Severus made a half bow and left with a loud 'pop.'_

* * *

**Just a few minutes before Hermione came into detention:**

_Severus came to his room and made a few sways before he found his cabinet where he could take care of the pain that was searing through his body. He drank it and felt slightly better, a few stars he could see, but very few. Severus sat to the closet couch and collapsed. He was warned out from the meeting. Severus crouched down in the seat and let his elbow set on his knees. Severus drew out a quivering breath and let his hands run through his hair._

_Severus muttered to himself, "what I'm going to do now."_

_He made himself a decision to break all "connections" with Hermione. He couldn't see her get hurt. Not because he lov—wait! What? Love? Did he just think love? 'No impossible,' thought Severus, 'I just don't want to see her get hurt on my behalf, that's all.'_

'_You sure about that,' a voice in Severus' head, asked._

'_Oh no! Not you again,' Severus groaned out loud as he thought._

'_Glad to be appreciated,' it said sarcastically, 'So what are you going to 'bout this…hmmm…problem,' Severus could tell there was a smirk in that question._

'_Whatever I can to protect her.'_

'_I meant when that plan doesn't work?' it asked. Severus was silent for a long time. The voice began to speak again, 'ah! That explains a lot then.'_

'_Are you always this sarcastic,' Severus asked the annoying voice._

'_Hey,' it scolded back, 'this is you talking to yourself…if that makes sense.'_

'_Well…get out,' Snape said annoying, 'it's annoying the shit out of me.'_

'_Alright…but do expect me to be here when you break her heart,' the voice began to leave as it "walked off" while laughing. As soon as Severus couldn't hear that irritating voice he breathed out in relief._

"_Thank Merlin," he muttered. Severus walked out of his room and sat at his desk finishing off his papers he needed to grade._

* * *

**During Hermione's detention from when she entered to when she left:**

When he heard a knock at the door Severus put on his grouchy mask on and shouted, "Enter!"

All ready Severus hated himself for acting this way towards Hermione. Yes, he knew who was at the door. When he heard the door open he forced himself to still look down at the papers he was grading.

Without looking up, Snape spoke, "you'll be cleaning those cauldrons," he pointed over to a dark corner, still not looking up, "and once you're done you leave."

He felt like a real git being this harsh to her. But this was the only way to get her away from harm. If she hates him then she won't want to be around him anymore. It hurt Severus' heart just thinking about how much Hermione would hate him and not want to be around him anymore. He didn't realize it then, but he now realized that those precious moments with her together were like diamonds to him. Rarely anyone would want to come and stay by his side and Hermione, just being able to stand his presence, made him feel loved, even if it was from a student that was the giver.

As the hours passed Severus wanted to kill himself from the silence that was now beginning to weigh on him for not trying to explain why he was being so harsh to her, but his mind didn't wanted her to know. No, if she found out the broad reason of why he is being harsh then it'll mean that she might want to get more in depth with that reason. It wasn't that Severus didn't want to show his feelings; it was the fear itself that Severus was scared of. Not knowing on weather or not if Hermione could see why he was doing this, being cold to her, was frustrating for the potion master.

Severus clenched his jaw tightly and bit his lip hard hoping that this could distract his thoughts and worry about something else. Unfortunately Severus failed miserable and was now left with a worried head and a bit lip that was now beginning to flow out blood, again.

'_Just tell her already,'_ the voice goaded at Severus.

'_No. I can't see her get hurt. I can't,' _Severus said to the voice.

'_Can't or won't,' _it asked, _'come on man! Don't you care about her to let her know how you really feel?'_

'_Of course I care! I care about her more than—more than Lily. She isn't afraid like the women I have met so far. She's able to look at me dead in the eye without having fear. She…,' _Snape's voice faded as he was trying to find the words.

'_She trusts you,'_the voice asked.

'_Well yes! What have you been doing? Eating cookies as I am getting tormented by my subconscious—which is __you__ by the way,' _Snape spat,

'_Well don't get all snappy with me buddy,'_ it said as it began to have an attitude, _'besides, it's now like you've __super glued my face to your life and have been pulling on my hair while you give me paper cuts and sprinkle lemon juice on me until I see every damn piece of life that belongs to the great death eater that is called by Severus Snape the Dreaded Potions Master!'_

Snape waited for awhile slightly taken back from its comment. _'I can't see her hurt. No! I won't I simply won't let her get killed. I can't.'_

'_Maybe if you told her about your past…maybe, she'll understand you more,' _the voice suggested.

'_No,' _Snape sighed, _'if I tell her, she'll push me more away then ever and I quite like how she is just in the same room without her running off and saying rude remarks about me.'_

'_I didn't realize you care about other people's feelings. Or is it just hers you care about?'_

'_Hers…'_

'_Ah…I won't make you…but I really think you should tell her. You heard what Dumbledore said,,' _the voice instantly changed his voice making it sound closely like Dumbledore's voice,_ '__don't throw her away like you did the last time. Let her get to know you more… the good…and the bad,' _going back to its real voice it asked Severus,_ 'Why don't you ever listen to what that old man has to say? You never really do follow his rules, do you?'_

Snape mentally rolled his eyes, _'what are you? My physiatrist?'_

'_No…but I am here to give you advice if you aren't going to listen to anyone, but yourself. And seeing how I am you, sort of, you might as well take it,' _it said smugly.

'_If I do tell Hermione…will you shut up,' _Snape asked, almost in a pleading manner. Snape heard a sigh from it.

'_I suppose.'_ Snape nodded as if in agreement with himself.

Funny. Someone would probably think he was mad if they read his mind just about now. Severus looked up once he heard Hermione's movements stop. She didn't say anything, which surprised Severus. Right when Severus was about to tell Hermione to wait, Hermione was out of the room and he saw Hermione cover up tears with her hair. He felt a sharp pain just stab his heart. He didn't know what to do. Again he felt that vulnerability that could only occur with Hermione. Severus hit his desk with his fist three times at least and growled at himself.

"Great job, Severs, great job," Severus muttered.

The voice let out a small gasp in disbelief, _'Uh! Well ouch, Hermione, that hurt. Guess you missed your chance. I told you…' _it drawled.

Severus growled at him, "Shut up."

'_I'll let you mop for a while,' _and with that the voice left Severus' mind.

Severus looked over his papers and sighed as he let his hands run down his face. "I'm in deep shit."

* * *

**(A/n: Okay I **_**know**_**you guys were pissed off because of the last chapter. Don't lie. So now you guys know why Sevy was harsh with her. Hmm…I'm not sure if I should let Hermione forgive him or not on his actions. Remember you guys; I'm winging this story. It has a plot just got to get to ending so then I actually know what I am doing. Just don't know what I am actually leading this in, but I can promise you that this story will have a happy ending. Unless…unless I feel depressed on the last chapter and I choose to make everyone die! –Laughs-**

**-crickits in background while audience is just staring at me and looks like they're about to pounce me-**

**Kidding! –Nervous laughter-**

**Anywho, so let's see…Here are some questions for you? –Goes into announcement voice (think of it as a wrestling game you are watching and I am the voice of the announcer)-**

**1. Will Snape be able to show Hermione his **_**true **_**feelings to her?**

**2. Will Hermione be able to understand Snape's past?**

**3. What will happen in the next chapter?**

**4. Is that voice that was naggin' at our poor Sevy annoying you?**

**5. What will go down and become a part of history?**

**6. What am I saying?**

**7. What the **_**hell**_** am I saying?**

**8. When will I stop these questions?**

**9. When will someone shoot me so then I can stop these questions?**

**10. When will—**

**Someone in the audience: -gets gun out and stands up and points it at me-**

**BAAAMMM!!!**

**Me: -is dead, for about five seconds- Thank you.**

**Shooter: -nods curtly-**

**Me: -Wipes off some blood- now then…where was I? Oh yes, stay tune my fellow viewers.**

**And I am not sure…but I'll let you guys decide…either way it'll (**_**probably**_**) happen, **_**probably**_

**Question for Chapter 17:**

**Should our Sevy and Hermione sing a duet or not?**

**Just say "yes" or "no" because I already know what song that they'll sing…but it's **_**your**_** call that I put it in or not.**

**Sincerely,**

**FallinAngeGirl**

**The girl who is:**

Lucius-Malfoy-Severus-Snape-Lord-Voldemort-Draco-Malfoy-Hermione-Granger-Bellatrix-Lestrange-_**LOVER**_-Slytherin-kitty-cat-emo-tree-hugger-princess-SPEEDY-talker-Harry-Potter-fanatic-death-eater-skyscraper-shoe-a-lot-eyeliner-Filipino-love-chocolate-huggs kind of gal!

Chio!

**Chapter 15 updated on:**

**Thursday, December 27, 2007 4:19: P.M.**


	16. Chapter 16: Time to Come Clean

**(A/n: Hola my little reviewers (no offense)! How is everyone doin'? Happy? Eager? What?**

**Audience: -grumbles a few "tired" "sleepy" "awake" "lazy," and etc.-**

**Me: -smile falters and then looks at you like you're a mad dude/t- okay…**

**Okay I am soooo sorry! But I actually had to move the singing to a later chapter!**

**Audience: -Mouths are open in disbelief- WHAT!**

**Me: I know, I know. I am sorry, but then one of my reviewers wrote that it should be a final scene…maybe…I don't know.**

**Okay I got a lot of reviews and I am so happy with the last three reviews! A total of 11! YEAH! Now, the people I would love to thank:**

**brenda-wood-sheil****- Oh how right you are! Thanks for reviwin' and yes!**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- Okay now why does a majority of everyone gotta hate.**

**Never2muchTITANIC****- Thanks for reviewin' and I am glad that I got you to understand.**

**Angel sumoritos****- LOL! I am so glad that someone else falls for the bad guys. Oh and did you mean Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, because if so then I am with you on that. I too had a crush on him for a while. It's either that…or I am just writing like an idiot about a different Spike. LOL!**

**SteffieGee****- Thanks for reviewing, but unfortunately they won't do this in this chapter.**

**GrlWithoutAName****- Well…Hermione doesn't forgive him so easily, but she will…sorry.**

**ann.****- Thanks for reviewin' and again I am sorry for not making them do a duet…yet.**

**Notwritten****- Yeah…a VERY interesting chapter on chapter 15.**

**Mrs. Hermione Jane Snape****- No actually I am not suppose to answer them…just want to make you think. Oh good! I got you wondering, YEAH! I do too, I like the little voices. Thanks!**

**Smileymrd****- Yeah me too. I was upset with Snape in here too. I really hated myself for doing that in the last chapter. I really wanted to make them just live happily, but then that would be too mary-sueish then. You gotta have a problem at least to get the story good. And thanks for the tip. I won't let them sing…YET! Phew –puts hand over heart- I am so glad you ain't gonna kill me! YEAH! LOL, On your last sentence you typed up.**

**Incendia Panthera****- Ouch! You hurt me with the first sentence. But me forgive. Thanks for reviwin' and I am glad that your Internet is back on! Same with me! My mum finally got the internet to work! YAHOOOO!**

* * *

Angel's Voice

_ Chapter 16: Time to Come Clean_

Hermione woke up from her sleep and it took her a few seconds to realize what happened last night. She shook her head hoping she could get the negativity out of her head. She made a loud sigh as she got up and imagined that she had bathroom as well as her school robes and got ready for the morning. Still groggy, Hermione made slow movements during her whole morning of changing.

No sooner than thirty minutes was Hermione out of the Room of Requirements and heading towards breakfast.

"Hermione," Lavender called out as she walked out of the Great Hall, along with the other students that were leaving, "you missed breakfast," she said as she was slightly pushed to the side by some other students, she rolled her eyes at the rudeness and then looked back at Hermione and saw her eyes seemed…empty, "are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head a weak one at that. "I'll take it that I missed breakfast."

Lavender looked across the sea of students and then back to Hermione. She gave her a sympathetic smile, "yeah. Your friends and I were worried about you. We didn't hear or see you come into the Gryffindor commons." Hermione made a weak smile and was about to head out when she felt an arm stopping her, "are you okay, 'Mione?" Lavender asked with concern.

Hermione made an attempt to smile and nodded, "don't worry about me, Lavender, I'll be fine."

Lavender looked at her face and then nodded half way not believing her, "alright, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. You know that right?"

Again Hermione smiled and then left after Lavender let her hand get loose of Hermione's arm.

Hermione dreaded going to her class right about now. She groaned not wanting to see Snape right now, but if she didn't, then her friends would probably get concerned for her. And Hermione didn't want that to happen again. With a sigh, Hermione entered the room and took the way back seat of the classroom.

"Today class…" Severus drawled out, "we'll be making Draught of Peace. Can anyone tell me what it is," he asked as he stalked the classroom. No one raised his or her hand. Severus scanned the classroom, trying to find the one hand that he knew would rise all the time. Unfortunately, he never saw it. Severus finally spotted Hermione and felt his heart break. She simply looked dreadful. _'Nice job, Severus, she looks like the living dead,' _the voice scolded Severus. Severus quickly looked away from Hermione. "Pity," making his voice sound stern, "no one can answer?"

For the remainder of the class not once did Hermione say anything nor raise her hand to answer a question. She practically did anything for the class. A few students that looked back and saw Hermione gave themselves a puzzle look wondering why she wasn't even saying anything as well as why was she not doing anything. They quickly turned back to their work, not wanting to get in trouble with the potion master, but they were all wondering the same topic: what was wrong with Hermione?

As soon as class ended Hermione was the first to leave the classroom. She barely spared a second glance to the professor, which only angered Severus even more.

* * *

Severus was already being eaten inside and what Hermione was doing right now, just not even saying anything not even answering a question, was killing him. He knew it was his fault that Hermione wasn't herself today. Severus soon became to be in a foul mood the whole entire day, taking points out of everyone, even the Slytherins. Anyone that did just the smallest thing wrong in Severus' point of view, he would take points off. 

Why even the teachers had to deal with his attitude. Seemed like the old Professor Snape was back and ten times meaner than before.

"Severus," Minerva scolded him after Severus docked off points to a little boy who was in Gryffindor for just being out in the halls during dinner, "would you for Merlin sake calm down. The boy did absolutely nothing."

Severus scowled at Minerva and glared at her, "a student shouldn't even be out in the halls during meals anyways, it's only fair to punish."

Minerva couldn't even find any words to say to him, except only one thing in her head, _'are you like PMS-ing?'_ Before Minerva could speak she was pushed aside by Severus as he stalked back into the Great Hall. Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed ushering the scared boy in the Great Hall as well. Severus sat down and ate his meal, not once looking up from the curious eyes that were looking at him strangely for a few seconds. As soon as Severus finished his meal, he got up and walked out into the halls. Hoping to get away from everything, unfortunately Fate was just not cooperating with him today. He stopped when he heard noise coming from the other side of the room.

"Hermione would you wait," Ginny said exhaustingly. Hermione turned back to Ginny with a emotionless expression.

"What," Hermione asked with boredom.

"What's wrong with you today? I'm worried about you and so is Harry, Ron, and now Lavender."

"What makes you think there _is_ something wrong," Hermione asked as she shifted her wait to the other side of the foot.

"Well…first of all, we don't see you during breakfast and I didn't hear you last night when it was past curfew. You didn't talk all day today unless you were spoken to. You seem like your lost right now, and I'm scared for you. Everyone's scared for you, even the professors. Or did you not see their concern looks when you didn't look their way? We don't want to see what happened last time when you were this sad, you were—you were a wreck."

Hermione scoffed, "why thank Ginny," she said sarcastically. "Thank you for telling me that."

"I didn't mean it like that I'm just—" Ginny was quickly cut off by Hermione.

"Listen," she said, as her jaw was set, "when I say I am fine. I truly mean I am fine. So please don't bomber me with questions like this. I just—I just need to think some things through, okay? Can you leave me for a while and just give me some space?"

Ginny was hurt, but obliged to Hermione's request. As soon as Ginny left Hermione leaned towards a wall and let her hand run through her hair.

* * *

She whispered to herself, not realizing she wasn't alone, "what have you done to me professor?" Severus looked down and blamed himself for causing Hermione pain and confusion. Severus cleared his throat and stepped out of the spot he was hiding. Hermione quickly stood strait and turned to where the voice was heard. She groaned out loud, "oh I don't need this right now," she muttered to herself. Severus felt slightly hurt but as always, didn't let his face show the expression. "What do you want, Professor," she asked with a sigh. 

"I have been meaning to talk to you," he said as walked closer to Hermione with his hand behind his back. He peered down her and Hermione felt her breath get stuck in her throat.

"What is it you need to talk about, Professor," she asked as she looked down at her shoes, as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Severus leaned forward to Hermione and whispered in her ear, sending chills down Hermione, "I need to talk to you in a more secluded place, if you don't mind."

Mind? Since when did he care about her feelings? Hermione, worried that her voice might be rigged, just nodded. Severus stood up strait again and walked away from her. Hermione quickly followed him and the two both found themselves in a room that was mostly empty.

Severus was the first to walk in and look to the other side of the wall were there was a window. He looked at it as his hands folded in front of himself. Hermione looked at a dark corner near one of the walls and stared at it like there was nothing else more important.

"What is it you wish to talk to me, Professor," Hermione asked in rigged breath. For some reason Severus was upset, he couldn't explain, he just was upset with Hermione's fear towards him.

'_You shouldn't be surprised. The last time she talked to you was last night and you were barking at her, remember,'_ the voice asked a matter-of-factly.

Severus ignored the voice's comment and then walked closer to Hermione. Hermione instantly walked back and soon felt coldness behind her. Hermione titled her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw that she was held against a cold stone. Hermione looked everywhere except what was in front of her. Severus forced Hermione's chin to face him. Hermione closed her eyes afraid to see an angry potion master. Hermione made a small whimper and Severus' voice was heard, "I'm not going to hurt you, Hermione," Severus said in gentle voice.

Hermione stopped all movements and slowly opened her eyes showing Severus her tears that were just waiting to fall and the hurt in her eyes. Severus looked into them and could defiantly see there was hurt in them. "Don't lie to me," Hermione whispered as her voice began to get stuck in her throat. "You already hurt me enough, what more can you take away?" Severus didn't say anything, what could someone say to something like this?

"I…" Severus started but faded out with his voice.

"I should really go," Hermione said as she tried to get out Severus' grasp. _'A mudblood shouldn't even be in the same room with a half-blood,'_She thought. Severus, reading her mind, stopped Hermione with both of his arms when he put them on her shoulder and made her come to a halt.

"What did you say," Severus said as he glared at her. How dare she thought of something like that!

"I didn't say anything," Hermione said with confusion.

"No, but you thought of something," he said flatly.

Hermione's eyes went wide once she realized that he read her mind. She ran to the door, but couldn't move anymore than five steps before her professor stopped her again. She was scarred of being able to be read like an open book to her professor; the best she could think of was run. Yes, run away from him so that he can't read her thoughts. That way she won't get hurt.

"Do you really think I would care about blood, Miss Granger," Severus asked as he gritted his teeth, "do you think I would stoop that low?"

"Why not? It's true isn't it," Hermione asked.

Severus leveled his face to Hermione, only a few inches of air between them, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Of course not!"

"Then why would you push me away," Hermione asked not understanding at all about why Severus would be harsh to her.

'_It's now or never, Severus,' _the voice said stern voice, _'tell Hermione.'_

Severus closed his eyes for a brief second and then slowly looked back at Hermione, who happened to be perfectly still.

The two stood their in completely silence; one waiting to hear what they had to say, while the other, waiting to know what _to _say.

* * *

**********(A/n: Oh that just sucks I leave it at that…doesn't it?**

**********One of the audience: -stands up and yells- "Let's get her!"**

**********Audience: -throws and picks up food and throws it at author-**

**********Me: Ouch! –tries to duck as much as possible- you guys-OW!—if you review quickly I might be—OW!—I might be able to—OW!—to update as soon as I get 11 reviews in the very lest—OW!—what the hell is wrong with you—OW!—don't you see you're—OW!—wasting time to---OW!---to review!**

**********Audience: -stops throwing food and thinks-**

**********Me: -is now covered in food, wipes it off- Phew!**

**********Audience: -all run out and go on their computers and type up a review and possibly flame me for making this a suspense chapter-**

**********Well…at least that got them to leave me alone for some quite time!**

**********-gets out of chair and goes takes a bath to get rid of food-**

**********Oh and Happy 100****th**** Review DAY!**

**********I know that's not really a holiday, but I am just so happy that I now have more than 100 reviews! You guys rock my socks!**

**********Chio ya'll!**

**********LOVE YA (in a good way)**

**********Finish this chapter on: Saturday, December 29th, 2007**

**********Chapter Updated: Sunday, December 30th, 2007- 12:39 P.M. **

**********Now before you get upset, the reason why I didn't update sooner, was because my frickin' internet was being a compelte…**

**********Audience: -shouts out some words- "Jerk" "Arse!" "Git!" "Know-it-all" **

**********Me:….um….sure.**

**********Anwyho, so I am sorry that I haven't updated, Internet was down. I also heard that my friend's Internet is down too so it might be the whole district is down with the internet. –Mutters- bloody snow! I blame that!**

**********Now…I have the next chapter ready to be posted. So get reviewin'**

**********11 please! I know…higher than the last request. But I just love to read what you have to say.**

**********Have a good day! And Happy LATE New Years!**


	17. Chapter 17: ‘You’re Being A Git’

**(A/n: Hey you guys! I love you and thanks for reaching the goal! Claps for you!  
**

**The People that I wanna thank…are:**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- Thanks you and sorry for makin' you have a cliffer! I am too anxious on what happens to Snape and Hermione!**

**Morgan1360****- Thanks! I will update soon!**

**Gossipgirl101****- Yep, I am too! I am glad that we can all see the professor's caring side too!**

**Lisa-McG-200413****- Thanks for revwin'!**

**Angel sumoritos****- YEAH! I was writing about the same person and not writing about some old dead dude! Phew! Sorry too about that evil cliffie! It's just one of my charms…(You: -growls-) Thanks for reviewin'!**

**Smileymrd****- Sorry what? Why were you throwin' popcorn at me?! I didn't do anything wrong! (You: -thinking- **_**You're kiddin' right?! You made a horrible (in a good way) cliffie to your fellow audience!) **_**Oh…I see. –Mutters- Sorry…**

**Brenda-wood-sheil****- Don't worry…you'll see! YEAH!**

**Incendia Panthera****- I now I am cruel. Just comes to show my Slytherin side! LOL! Anywho I am glad that I made a nice setup as you say! Don't worry about the two main characters…unless you want to, be my guest. LOL! You saw Die Hard too! Isn't he just SEXY! DARN! I wanted to jump in that movie and just go and help him, even if he was the bad guy! –Fawns over picture of him that is on my computer screen- Sorry, I am back. Oh and if you love the Alan in "Die Hard" I would go on fanfiction and look up the movie. You should see a fanfiction story called, "Die Hard Before Nakatomi" by piratebloodprincessheart. Or you can use search, I think that works way better. It's rated T so yeah! Awww shucks! Seriously? The **_**only**_** story you review? I feel so special! You rock!**

**Never2muchTITANIC****- Thanks for reviewin' I will update, don't worry!**

**The Vladislaus Dracula- Oh thank you so much! LOL for making you spit at your computer…even if that wasn't true. LOL! And I hope you don't cry since I am updating…ON THE SAME DAY! YEAH!**

JellyFish72- Oh thanks so much for reviewing I am so glad I got a new person to join in on this FABULOUS story! Oh and yes, I did see Sweeney Todd. One of my guyfreinds and I saw, a few months ago before Sweeney, we saw Disturbia, and I like cried because I was so flipin' scared out of my wits. We both made a bet (not really) and the deal was that if I cried seeing Sweeney Todd I owed him like a lunch meal for one of the days at school. I actually didn't cry (which I was shocked) because I was mostly laughing. It's also really good if you listen to the soundtrack before you go see the movie, because I was actually able to understand it more…as well as sing to it! And yes, I loved it! Even though Alan Rickman was the "Evil Judge Turpin" I still love him! Thanks for reviewing and I believe that Pettigrew was like played by Timothy Spall. He is a little bit creepy I have to say, I preferred him being Peter Pettigrew than the Beadle. –Shivers- Anywho, thanks for reviewing and I hope you stay tune for more of this story!  
  
**Warning****: Might be some spoilers…but hopefully don't mind knowing about our Sevy's past. **

**LOVE YA! And I am SOOO glad that you guys reviewed and met my goals…11! Claps for you! And aren't you guys excited? I know I am! LOVE YA, again I say!**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 17: 'You're Being A Git'_

_Recap:_

"_Then why would you push me away," Hermione asked not understanding at all why Severus would be harsh to her._

'_It's now or never, Severus,' the voice said stern voice, 'tell Hermione.'_

_Severus closed his eyes for a brief second and then slowly looked back at Hermione, who happened to be perfectly still._

_The two stood their in completely silence; one waiting to hear what they had to say, while the other, waiting to know what to say._

* * *

Severus made a low sigh as he walked over to the window and sat on the small porch where he could see the moon coming in. 

"Do you know what you do to me Hermione," Severus asked. He looked back at Hermione and saw her expression; confusion was the majority feeling that he got.

"I'm…sorry," she asked timidly.

Severus chuckled, "you when know when I was younger, I was always alone. Never had anyone to care for me, except my mum, but…I never had friends not even one really. My father would always beat me," he heard a small gasp behind him, "Everyday, he would either take it on me or Mum. It would be hours until he finally got his anger down. Sometimes he would lock me up, threatening mum not to bring me food for days, sometimes even months. After I got the Hogwarts letter I was…excited per say.

"I left my house and got onto the Hogwarts Express, thinking Mum would be able to survive for a few months on her own. I wanted to stay home, but she had other plans for me, wanted me to have a good education I guess. Already I was made an outsider when I got to Hogwarts. True, I may have been in Slytherin, but all the other Slytherins just were interested in blood," Severus couldn't help but scoff at the fact, "like now, along with other things. You don't make the cut, you're instantly an outsider. I won't say that people didn't surround me, because that would be a lie. But I can tell you that I was alone throughout my beginning year at Hogwarts. 'Who would want to be around Severus Snape, that freak,' someone said to her 'gang' as I passed by them one day.

"Most of my time at Hogwarts was mainly surrounded by books to keep me busy, sort of like you," he said as he looked back at Hermione who was now sitting on the ground next to his knee looking up at him, "also I was surrounded by people who wanted nothing more to do with me than to get away. I believe you know of Potter's mother, Lilly Evans," he asked as he looked down, Hermione nodded with a furrowed brow and he continued, "She was the only friend I had. I remember when we were younger we would sit together side-by-side and just talk. Her being with me just made me feel loved. I rarely got it from anyone, but Lilly, she was special. She could listen to me and I could be able to talk freely. I liked her like a sister. Then that 'like' grew to 'appreciation.' Then that 'appreciation' grew to 'love,'" Hermione's eyes were wide eyes and made a small gasp, but didn't say anything. "The first person I ever loved more then life itself. Thought, being in different houses didn't help. As you know, Slytherin and Gryffindors are known for their spats," he said with a smirk and Hermione nodded her head having a smile on her face, "well one day the Marauders," Severus saw the confusion that Hermione had and asked, "I don't suppose you know who the Marauders, do you," he asked. Hermione thought and then realized who they were and then nodded her head, "yes well, you know that they were troublemakers and they mostly spent their times in enjoying playing pranks, especially to me. There were a few pranks that I remember, but two that I remember the most. The first one was on the night of the full moon and I somehow found myself in the womping willow with a Remus that was changing into a werewolf," Hermione's eyes went wide, "apparently they took it as a joke, while I took it as…well I took it as one of the worst nights of my life.

"The second one was one of my worst memories. I was walking around and I apparently caught up with the Marauders again and they decided to have a little show for the other people around him and…decided to put me upside down and…pull down my pants. Humiliating me to the whole crowd. It was no sooner that Lily came in for the rescue and I soon found myself back on the ground. I felt hands trying to help me up and I looked up and saw Lily helping me. I didn't know what I was saying. All I knew was that I soon yelled at her and told her to back off mostly and…and called her a muddblood."

Hermione looked at Severus in…a mixture of feelings. Sad? Outraged? Confused? Hurt…so many emotions it was hard for her to keep in check. Hermione felt her eyes water as she looked up Severus. Severus, feeling like he had just called her a mudblood, he turned away not facing Hermione. Severus soon felt his hand being moved and grasped on by a smaller hand. Severus looked down and saw Hermione's hand over his own. Hermione's hand moved closer to Hermione's face and she held his hand closer to her cheek. Hermione, in a small voice, whispered, "what happened next??

Severus continued as he unconsciously stroked Hermione's cheek. Hermione enjoyed the touch of his hands caressing her cheek that she closed her eyes savoring the precious moment. "I begged Lily to forgive me for calling her that. I could tell she was hurt and she showed it by pushing me as far as possible. Mostly to not forgiving me at all. It wasn't until a little bit later I was asked to join in a gang with the Slytherins. Apparently it was what you were expected if you were in Slytherin."

"To be a death eater," Hermione asked in a whisper.

Severus nodded, "yes. I didn't feel like there was anything else I could do that could make me feel any better so I agreed to join them and got the mark. That was one of my biggest mistakes I ever made. It wasn't till I heard what happened to Lilly one night that I realized the Dark Lord was horrible. I ran to Dumbledore and I asked him for help. He did help me, but I in turn, had to do a favor for him. Which I am now a spy for Dumbledore as well as for Voldemort." Severus looked down again and saw Hermione breathing in deeply.

"Why are you telling me this, Professor," she asked as her tears slid down her cheek.

Severus got down on the ground and wiped the tears that were running down Hermione's cheek. "Because you remind me so much like Lily. You're both have a kind heart. You're both able to see through someone else's heart when they cannot see what is inside their own. You both had a temper when it reaches its limit. You seem to be with me weather or not I wanted you to be there,' he said with a smirk. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle too. "You're able to talk to me without being afraid of me. You're able to do everything that student seems that they can't do. You're talented and your intellectual is probably the only one that can be the same as mine. You trust me, which is surprising to me seeing as who I am. You've gotten under my skin as the past weeks gone by. I've learned more about and you, _now_ know me of my past."

"That still doesn't answer my question," she said as she tilted her head to the other side, "why have you pushed me away. Did I do something wrong," she asked as tears began to come back into her body.

Severus gently pushed hair to the side and continued, "yesterday the dark lord was calling for me and when I got there I found out that I was the only one there. I was punished for my lack in duty to him by Cruciatus Curse—don't worry I wasn't severely injured," he quickly said as he saw Hermione's mouth move and seemed to be asking if he was alright, "I've suffered more sever punishments. The dark lord asked me what was wrong with me and why haven't I been on tasked with his plans. He use Legilimens on me and, still being weak from the last curse, I failed for keeping my memories guarded. He saw most of my memories with you and me talking," Hermione looked slightly taken back at Severus. Why would he mostly have memories of her? "After he roughly got out of my head he began questioning me. I explained to him my answers, but he seemed unconvinced. He threatened that he would hurt you if you became any closer to me. Which will probably happen seeing as what has happen in the past hour. I—" before Severus could finished he felt a finger on his lips shutting him up.

"First off," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way, still having her fingers on her professor's lips, "I'm going to be on Voldemort's hit-list for as long a possible until all muggleborns are dead. So you shouldn't be worrying about me weather or not I could get hurt."

"But—," Severus began but was cut off by Hermione again.

"Second of all, you're being a git," she said with a smile, "no matter how hard you try to push me away, I won't leave you," Hermione looked down at her lap and continued, "as these past weeks have gone by I too have learned about your past," Severus looked to the other side not wanting to see Hermione's disappointment written on her face, "but," she said as she gently moved his chin to face her again, "that doesn't change the fact that I care for you. I'm still standing next to you and I haven't left, and I don't plan to. Please don't shove me away because you're afraid for me. We can get through it together. Just don't leave me in the dark," she said in a whisper. Hermione drifted her eyes to his, onyx and chocolate brown meeting.

Severus looked back into her eyes and saw complete trust, understanding, and love. More love than he could ever believe. Severus leaned forward towards Hermione and Hermione closed her eyes. He let his lips come in contact with Hermione's forehead. Both staying there for a more minutes not wanting to be anywhere, but where they are now. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's body and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her. Hermione nuzzled into Severus' neck and shivered when his scent reached her nose. Severus smirked, as he smelled Hermione's scent.

Hermione changed her position and was now between Severus' legs having her back touch his chest. Hermione wrapped Severus' arms around her, like a shield, and drifted her eyes closed. Severus breathed in deeply hugging her more as she drifted to sleep. Soon both of them were both in peaceful sleep.

The two slept there in their same position, both enjoying their time together as well as each other's warmth.

* * *

**(A/n: Okay…phew, short I know, but what's a girl to do? Anywho I hope you guys are happy, and I am sorry that I didn't let them sing a duet. I know a lot of you are disappointed, but I'll try my best to put that in one of my future chapters. Okay? Now, see you guys later, and I can't wait for reviews! YEAH! Chio!**

**And…Happy NEW YEAR! Hope you guys celebrate whatever you're celebrating! LOVE YA! The ending might have been slightly corny, but this is really my first story that has even the slightest of romance. So…me is a newbie! You guys might be slightly shocked, but I am doing my best to do better! Love ya! And chio!)**


	18. Chapter 18: Morning Wake Up & A Morning

**(A/n: thank you so much for the reviews! they mean a lot to me! Thank you so much to those reviewed:**

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America****- LOL! I loved our little spat on you not seeing that I already updated after you sent me a ARG message with leaving it just at that! LOL! Chio! Thanks for reviewin'.**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- I do too think that Severus is a little bit more relaxed now that he has someone to talk to and doesn't have to worry all that much. Thanks for reviewin'.**

**JellyFish72****- OMG! You just totally spilled out one of the events in Sweeney Todd! I can't believe you, lol! "Stabbitystabitty…" that made me laugh again! Don't worry; you're not alone on the insanity thang. Oh no! keep on reviewing if gives me something to ACTUALLY read while I wait impatiently for SOMETHING to send to me on my email.**

**Incendia Panthera****- LOL! I loved your review! I have to say I love most is…his silky voice. Oh my gosh how I love his voice. As well as his sense of humor and smile/smirk. Keep on enjoying the story.**

**izod1360****- Thanks! Hope you enjoy my story!**

**classygyrl****- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

**Angel sumoritos****- LOL! No the cliffies are done…FOR NOW! LOL! Sorry on makin' you jealous. I hope you get to see Sweeney Todd soon. Sey's in it! YEAH! Basicallly the WHOLE point on why I saw it. LOL!**

**Notwritten****- I hope you had a happy new year! Thanks for reviewin.'**

**Smileymrd****- Yes when Severus only kissed Hermione's forehead I wanted to make their relationship go steady. Sorry for making them feel disappointed. Well…actually they aren't found out. Oh really I didn't realize I used some of the Deathly Hollows. I again, haven't read the books, I just now what happens. YES I AM HARRY POTTER SPOILER! I am one of those people yep, yep. LOL, on the computer incident. I hope it's okay. Thanks for reviewin.'**

**never2muchTITANIC****- YEP! Me is on an updating spree…though it'll go a little bit slowler again since school is coming back into my boring, ALREADY, life.**

**brenda-wood-sheil****- Well…actually they haven't said, "I love you,"…yet. Their relationship will slowly go, but I might kick up a notch in the future.**

**Little Ms. Crazy****- I am also happy that Sevy told 'Mione. Well…I think in this chapter the two are together nicely. Hehehe. Oh I guess you'll just have to wait to see how my Voldy takes it (if that sentence may sound like a four year old's voice, then that just shows how much I love him). There IS another song in this chapter so yeah! Sorry for the suspense I'm giving you. ****Which is why I put this, for now, a Suspense/Romance.**

**Kalison Artor****- I felt the same we! YES HE APOLOGISED! "Happy new indeed!" intresting I say that because the Beadle from Sweeney Todd says that to Judge Turpin, who by way, is played by our favorite Potion Master, ALAN RICKMAN! **

**Four-Aces****- Again, I hope you got you're answers…answered. Remember I can't tell really what's going to happen, but as I wrote to you before, "brase youself." Sorry for making the beginning of the part was crazy, but you know…that's just me on a regular basis. LOL!**

**PHEW! That's a lot of reviews thanks for revieiwn'. I can't wait for more reviews! Love you! See ya later and love ya! Now, onward with the story.**

**Song in this chapter:**

"_**Bubbly" **_**by **_**Colbie Caillat**_

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 18: Morning Wake Up & A Morning Like This_

Severus opened his eyes and drifted them down and saw his angel still asleep. Looking out through the window, Severus realized it was just the crack of dawn. Severus felt Hermione stir and he slowly whispered her name, "Hermione."

"Five more minutes," Hermione muttered as she grabbed Severus' arms to drape over her body to keep herself warm. Severus smirked and bent down closer to Hermione's ear and blew on it. Hermione shivered and growled, "Alright," she said as she covered her mouth as she yawned, "I'm up."

"Good," Severus said with a smirk. He looked back at the window and Hermione fallowed his eyes. She then realized that it was time to get up. Hermione sprung out of Severus' hold and started to panic.

"I gotta go. I can't believe I didn't wake up any sooner," Hermione was now panicking and was trying to find whatever it was she was missing. Severus fallowed Hermione as she was searching for her things with his eyes.

"Hermione," Severus drawled out her name with a small smirk.

But Hermione was too panicked to even pick up that he was using her first name. "Have you seen my sock?" Hermione said as her eyes scanned the room, "yes. There it is," Hermione said with excitement and glee, she scurried over to her sock.

"Hermione," Severus repeated.

"What," Hermione asked after she got on her socks and was now putting on her shoes.

"You do realize," he drawled out pinching his face between his eyes, "what day it is, right?"

"Friday, why," Hermione said now fully ready to leave the room.

"No…yesterday was Friday. Today is Saturday," Severus said with a smirk after he saw Hermione face go into shock for about a full two seconds.

Hermione groaned and then hit herself to a wall. Causing Severus to arch his eyebrow at her action. "You right," she said as her eyes were now beginning to see stars. Guess she slammed it too hard. Realizing that Severus was up before her she quickly glared at him and was beginning to blame him, "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well," he said in his silky voice, "what do you think I was trying to do for the past three minutes," he asked sarcastically.

Hermione's mouth shaped an 'Oh' and then looked at him with sympathy, "sorry."

"It's fine," he said, "come over here," he opened his arms open and Hermione gratefully took the warm welcome to be back in his arms. Once Hermione was seated comfy between Severus' legs she let her head fall on her professor's chest. They both breathed in deeply enjoying the warmth they gave off to each other. After about a minute Severus began to entwine his fingers in Hermione's hair.

"So what are your plans on doing, Professor Snape," Hermione asked as her eyes were now closed enjoying his embrace.

"Oh I think we are past formal names, Hermione," Severus said with a smirk as he looked down into her chocolate eyes. Hermione smiled sheepishly and made a small chuckle. "Also I believe is the day you and your fellow classmates go to Hogsmeade," he said with a little sadness.

"I_ am_ staying here you know," Hermione said, "I already had it planned to stay behind, work on homework," she quickly added once she saw her professor about to object, thinking it was because of him.

"Are you still going to work," Severus asked. When Hermione shook her head he then asked, "then what are you going to do. Hang around with the bat?"

Hermione looked away from him, "well…I was kind of hoping to," she said timidly.

Severus was shocked, but knew he shouldn't be. After all, last night, he_ shouldn't_ be shocked. But Severus just guessed to himself that it was because it was really the first time that someone _actually_ wanted to spend time with him. Oh well, he was just going to have to get used to it.

"But if you don't want me to it's fine," Hermione said after there wasn't a response she got from her professor.

"No it's fine. Just…"

"Getting use to it," she offered the words. Severus nodded. Hermione smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Getting up., Hermione began to talk, "we should probably head to," she cleared her throat.

"Go to breakfast," Severus nodded as he got up as well, striating himself to look in his best. Hermione and Severus looked at each in silence and then chuckled.

Great! Now they're finishing off each other's sentences. **(A/n: I know that might be corny, but you…whatever. I **_**am **_**the author, aren't I? Also, don't you find it just plain cute! Hehehe.)**

Hermione walked out first and after a few minutes Severus walked out as well heading towards the Great Hall. They both agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they _both _felt like it was time to show it. And in order to do that, they had to leave one at a time otherwise suspicion might rise about them. Hermione entered into the Great Hall by using the main door, while Snape used the back door that was closest to the head table.

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Ginny. She grabbed her food and began to eat silently. 

Ginny looked at Ron, who just shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes and then caught Harry's eyes. Harry made a small head movement towards Ginny. Ginny shrugged saying that she didn't know. Harry made a small sound, "Hmm…"

Ginny then made a small gasp. Harry then turned his attention back to his girlfriend. Harry looked at her confused. Ginny nodded her head and made her head move over to Dumbledore. Harry made a quick look over to the headmaster and then back at Ginny. Ginny mouthed the words 'Hogsmeade.' It wasn't until after Ginny mouthed the words 'Hogsmeade' that Harry got it. Harry nodded his head in approval as he closed his eyes for a second.

Ginny then looked at Hermione and made a small jump when she saw Hermione already looking at her with an arched up eyebrow. "You okay, Ginny," Hermione asked as she made a small glance over to Harry who was now eating. Oh she saw the gestures, she guessed that they didn't even realize they had a very small audience.

"Yeah," Ginny said in a small voice. She could feel heat that was now beginning to rise from her neck. Hermione smirked and then went back to eating. "So…" Ginny said with a squeak. Hermione stopped her eating and slowly, almost dramatically, and looked at her friend. Ginny cleared her throat and then started again, "so did you know that we're going to Hogsmeade today," when Ginny got a nod she continued, "are you planning on going—because Harry and I—" Harry looked up once her heard 'Gin call his name, "were going to go and w—I was wondering if you want to come?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who had got back to eating, and then back to 'Gin. Hermione felt a small smile and a chuckle come onto her face. Hermione shook her face, "no sorry Ginny. I was planning on getting some work," Ginny made a face and Hermione then added, "as well as working on another song I've been meaning to write down."

"Really," Ginny asked now intrigued on what it was, "and what made you want to write another one?"

"Just…recently," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh," Gin said eager to know more, "care to elaborate?"

"No," Hermione replied, "but not because I don't want to, because I'm not even sure if I want to do it. Am I making sense?"

Ginny made a half nod, "kind of. Any who, I still am having trouble finding what I should sing for the Talent Show. Can you believe it? Out of all the songs that are out there, I'm having trouble finding what I want to sing," she said with smile.

Hermione smiled, "I'll let you know later on once I really think it's good." Ginny made a nod. Is right about now that everyone was leaving to do whatever it was they were going to do, a majority of the students and a small few of professors going to Hogsmeade. Before Hermione got up she suggested looking up an artist, "Ginny," she said in a low voice, "find an artist called _'Alison Krauss & Union Station'_ and look for a CD called,_'Live [Rounder'_ and on track 8 side 2. I think you'll find what you're looking for the Talent Show." Ginny made furrowed her brow at Hermione, "trust me. I think this help your looking-for-a-song problem,'" she said with a smile. Ginny smiled back, trusting her friend.

* * *

"See ya later, 'Mione," Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny said in a union as they waved to Hermione who was leaning on a wall. Hermione wave back as the four of her friends left. Hermione was practically the only one around the whole school. Some students where there, either because their parents didn't sign it, they chose not to, or they wanted to stay behind. 

Hermione looked around the deserted area that was now surrounding her. She made one more sigh before making a small jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She soon instantly relax when a silk voice, "Didn't mean to scare you, Hermione." Hermione smiled at her professor.

"So," turning her body fully in around, Hermione continued, "what do you want to do?"

Severus smirked as he looked down his know-it-all, "and here I thought you were a know-it-all."

Hermione pushed him away playfully and shook her head. "I was thinking of just going down the lake and sitting down and having a chat."

Hermione nodded her head in approval and the two both walked down by the lake.

* * *

**(A/n: you guys are/were probably thinking that there's going to be something bad happen like: "**_**not realizing that they were being fallowed by grey pericing eyes,"**_** am I right? Yes, no, maybe so? Okay well whatev. because it won't happen in this chapter! Nope no sire! I felt like the two needed a break from the worniness and just give them time together. Come on you guys I THINK you all love that, right—right? Okay then since I can't really see your expression as well as your thoughts, I'll leave and we can get back to the story.)**

* * *

Severus was the first one to sit down and pulled Hermione down with her. Hermione made a small squeak by the quickness that Severus made, but once she was completely comfortable between his legs she relaxed. Hermione magically ordered her guitar over to her and it magically was now around Hermione's shoulder. Severus let his eyes close and enjoyed Hermione's playing her guitar as well as her singing to him. 

_I've been awake for a while now _

_You've got me feelin like a child now _

_Cause everytime I see your bubbly face _

_I get the tinglies in a silly place _

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose _

_Wherever it goes I'll always know _

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now _

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go _

Hermione and Severus soon began to move slowly.

_The rain is falling on my window pane _

_But we are hiding in a safer place _

_Under covers staying dry and warm _

_You give me feelings that I adore _

_They start in my toes _

_Make me crinkle my nose _

_Wherever it goes I'll always know _

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now _

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go _

_What am i gonna say _

_When you make me feel this way _

_I just...mmm _

Hermione smiled when Severus nuzzled his face in Hermione's hair.

_And it starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose _

_Wherever it goes I'll always know _

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now _

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go _

_Da da da da da da da da da da_

_Oo da doo doo doo doo dumm_

_Uu oom_

_ba doom ba doo da doo da boo da doo da doo da dumm_

_Mm mm mm_

Hermione let her head face half way towards Severus' face. Severus slowly kissed Hermione's nose and slowly left her nose, but still holding her as he let his head fall on Hermione's shoulder.

_I've been asleep for a while now _

_You tucked me in just like a child now _

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms _

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control _

_When you kiss my nose _

_The feeling shows _

_Cause you make me smile _

_Baby just take your time now _

_Holding me tight _

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go _

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go _

_Wherever you go. _

_Always know _

_You make me smile baby just for a while_

"Beautiful," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione made a small giggle when she felt a small twitch next to her ear.

Hermione set her guitar down on one of the side and let her back lay completely on Severus' chest. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard her lover's heart beat next to her ear. Severus let his fingers entwine in her hair and looked at the huge lake that was laid in front of the couple.

* * *

**(A/n: Okay YEAH! I am so giddy with this chapter! Which is surprising because…as my friends like to say to me when they hear me say "I feel so giddy,"…they always look at each other and then reply to me in a union, "you're always giddy!"**

**LOL on that! Anywho I am so glad with this story and I don't think this story is finished just yet. I think we're just starting. Okay well, I did a halfway agreement. I **_**did**_** get Hermione to sing to Severus. But not the duet part. I think I'll hold that up for later. I was actually listening to a song by an artist and I finally found what song I want them to sing together. I think you guys will love it, I hope. Anywho love ya!**

**And I am so proud with how many reviews I got! WOW! 15 reviews! That is like the highest! I love you guys and I am soooo glad that you guys are into this story! Hope you guys review and until next time…I bid you a good day.**

* * *

**-WARNING-**

**P.S. Whoever's name is that call themselves "RAPIST" (you guys can't see it, the reviews, 'cause I deleted the negativity, but I still have them on my email)**

**PLEASE STAY THE ****frick**** away from this story! I don't need you to be wasting a good part of my chapter reviews if you're going to tell me to go frick myself and say that I am an emo-chemical Romance freak!**

**Because:**

**1. You don't know whom the frick I am so don't be judging me!**

**2. You're wasting your life just trying to dehumanize me!**

**3. And I don't take threats or negativity very lightly especially people like you.**

**4. Got it?! So don't even reply because I don't want to start cyber bulling.**

**Now, thanks to those of you who HAVE BEEN POSTIVE AND I LOVE YA A LOT!**

**Chio! **

* * *

**Chapter Updated: Wednesday, January 2nd, 2007--I mean 2008- at 11:34 A.M.  
**

**Sorry, Still have to get used to calling this year 2008! **


	19. Chapter 19: Who Knew, Ronald… & ‘What’s

**(A/n:**** Hey you guys, how are you all?**

**Anywho the people that I will so much love to thank are: AND THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE I would love to thank! SOO MUCH! You don't know how I feel. LOVE YOU GUYS (in a good way):**

**brenda-wood-sheil****- Thanks for reviewing first of all and I thought it was also cute that she sang that song to Sevy…it was soo…-squeaks- oh it was just too perfect for words! **

**Four-Aces****- Oh I think I answered your question personally…and if I didn't, please let me know. And the rest you are just going to have to find out about the other questions. Hehehe.**

**Never2muchTITANIC****- Thanks for the encouragement it means a lot to me! **

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America****- Oh sorry…I'll start righting it "ciao" instead of "chio." And I think we both had a laugh with the reviews we were sending to eachother. LOL!**

**Incendia Panthera****- Yeah I have to work on my homework too…but oh well…I still got like…six hours really. So See yah hon. I love you (in a good way)! **

**Smileymrd****- Yes a lot of people said that they were glad that they didn't get caught and I felt like they needed a break. Some of the stories I read that are HG/SS have to be interrupted by something horrible and I felt the need to let them be a regular couple, other than the fact that they are: A) Witch/Wizard. So yeah! I think everyone was happy with it. I am sorry for not updating soon enough, that goes to all of you guys!**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- Yeap, Bubbly is one of my favorites too. Have you heard of Colbie Caillat's other songs? Such as: "Mistletoe," "The Little Things," and "Reaize?" Thoose are one of my other favorite stories from her. Thank you as well as revewin' hon.**

**Angel sumoritos****- Thanks for reviwin' Angel! And…WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWEENEY TODD IS NOT OUT **_**YET**_** IN YOUR AREA! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Call the theater call "Scotland YARD!" LOL! But I hope that the movie comes around and if not….that's an outrage!**

**JellyFish72****- I absolutely loved that you wrote me a LONG review. It made me laugh when you mentioned that you think you scared your dad when you began singing! Oh and don't get any ideas about that "Sock scene"…she just took them off when she went to sleep. It's really uncomfortable when you sleep with shoes, trust me…I've done it. When I woke up the next day, I found shoe-prints on my feet and they hurt me for a little while. LOL "I think I just hit a new low in…" that made me crack up from laughing like a hyena…giving my sister the willies.**

**Notwritten****- Thanks for reviwing…and I love your signature! "********"**

**Zoe****- Thanks for revwin' and I hope you continue reading this.**

**Snakegirl-sprockett****- I as well love that you gave me a long review! Oh actually about that fallin' sleep thing…don't worry. I love reading a REVIEW…EVEN IF IT'S longer and it's rambling…I find them humorous for me to brighten up my day. So I give you permission to WRITE HOWEVER LONG YOU WANT! Oh that's really cool that you write songs too. I bet your good! I hope I can one day hear them on TV or something…either that or hear about it somehow. LOL I love your description on the Snape's cloths thing. And I think a majority of the members here are in the USA, I believe. Well…not really about the students seeing them…they have better things to do. Plus, they probably were cramming on homework that was due by our very own TALL, DARK, HANDSOME, SILK VOICE, OH-MY-GOD-WORDS-CAN'T-EVEN-DESCRIBE-HIM, Severus Snape. Sorry, went rambling there…-clears throat- forgive me, I have been isolated from the world that I have a certain habit of typing or saying a lot. My friends know that and love/hate it, but a majority of them love it…at least…I hope. –Frowns at the thought, but then goes back to peppiness- See your not the only one who is rambling…as you can see I am doing it RIGHT NOW. ARG, curse me and my talkieness. Yes, that is true, the world is already in pain and angst, etc that I might as well make some fluff in that chapter. OMG! You got to be the Sweeny's wife?! You are sooo lucky! She was like one of my favorite characters in the movie! What's really creepy is I was one time singing it as I walked up the stairs to go to bed, my I-pod headphones were in my ear, and I was singing her part. Apparently my sister head it as she was trying to sleep and she got so scared that she opened the door and looked strait me cause I was turning of the light. And she totally went ballistic…she screamed like I came out of that **_**Juno**_** Japanese movie (the grudge…only 10x worse). And man did I have a laugh. I was singing the final scene and was when she started to say "Beadle, Beadle, Beadle, dumbpling…" LOL on that! Wait, so I'm taking that you're out of college now? How is it, is it hard? I always like to get a headsup…even if I am in 8****th**** grade, never to early to learn more. Wow…that sounded like Hermione would say to Harry and Ron. Okay, as you can see I am AGAIN RAMBLING! I'm going to stop in this reply to you and reply to the others. Hopefully they aren't as pissed off because I'm writing more to you than to the others. I'll shut go up and leave this part…-walks off, but is having difficulty since I'm still writing here- OKAy BYE!**

**P.S. and you thought you rambled…LOL!**

**Kalison Artor****- Thanks for reviewin' and I hope you enjoy more of this good story! Love ya (in a good way)**

**SteffieGee****- Okay thanks for the long review! I loved it! Don't worry though about the songs…I had them planned out wayyy before the story began to take its course. Funny, huh? I planned the songs out before I even ever thought of the story. LOL –clears throat- to me at least. –Clears throat- Oh thank you sooo much for the song, by the way!**

**The Vladislaus Dracula****- thanks for the comment on the "gray piercing eyes"…gave me a laugh! And yes, I hope the negatives go away…otherwise I will be having a B.F. (itch fit)…took the idea of that from "White Chicks," and let me just say, that is a funny movie! That's good that your Dad contacted to you. I felt touched that I updated on the same day, it almost got me to tear up. Oh I hope you guys got together. If he did, I would love to know. I wished you luck that day and on that time I read it. Thanks for being on the positive side! LOL!**

**Violet44****- Thanks so much for revewin' and I hope you have a FABULOUS day as well as in the future!**

**i love severus snape 4-ever****- Oh I laughed when you said you want them to start kissng on the mouth! I truly did! As I said before –chuckles- there relationship will take a lot longer than any of you guys would probably think, so sorry –chuckles innocently-. –In a now New York accent- oh Honey please I did't see errors on your English. AND…I will say this...I LOVE IT THAT YOUR DUTCH THIS JUST MADE MY DAY! Having somebody from a different place makes me feel so giddy (like always)!!! Is totally now happy!**

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl****- You made me laugh on your review! Thanks for revewin' and I'm glad you have joined in onto this story! YEAH! I love it when I have more people reading this! YEAH! YEAH!**

**Little Ms. Crazy****- Oh you'll just have to find out on what Ginnny is going to sing, but I think you won't have wait that much longer, probably after this chapter or in chapter 21 you'll see what she sings. –Laughs- Okay I loved your last paragraph, I wasn't needed, but me just reading it gave its own humor in that review! LOL! Oh no, you didn't confuse me at all! I understood it PERFECTLY! Thanks again for revewin'!**

**(A/n: okay…phew…that was a lot to type up…but I loved doing it! it kind of sucks now that I have to go back to school tomorrow…arg! Oh well, maybe my sanity will be able to come back to me. Anywho, I love you guys and everytime I see a new review that was more then the last chapter I feel so proud of this story! –Starts to cry- Sorry…I think I –sniff (and not that crack kind)- am getting so touched with these reviews. Excuse me I have to go and cry in joy.**

**Hope you guys review and enjoy the story. I also think you guys might be a little bit ticked at me on where I leave this chapter…oh well…the story category does say:**

"**Suspense/Romance" LOL!**

**Have fun you guys! Until next time…**_**CIAO!**_** Okay hopefully one of my reviewers is happy that I changed the word on "Ciao." –Chuckles and looks over to Obsessed.Otaku.of.America-**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 19: Who Knew, Ronald… & 'What's Wrong?'_

By now Hermione was in her lying on her bed with a smile on her face. Hermione was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the door open showing Lavender coming in humming.

Lavender closed the door and turned around making a small gasp when she saw Hermione lying down. "Oh…it's just you, 'Mione," lavender said as she put a hand over her heart, "you gave me a fright." She cleared her throat before she sat on her own bed. Lavender looked back at Hermione who seemed like she was in a daze caused Lavender to tilt her head. She walked across from the room and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

Hermione now had her eyes clothes and was in memory lane from this morning's evening. She still could feel his arms around her, holding her tightly. It wasn't until two minutes later that she began to hear something close to her. Hermione cracked an eye open and saw an annoyed-Lavender. Hermione got up and shook her head to get herself to pay attention to Lavender.

"Sorry, Lavender," Hermione said, her body officially now up, "did you say something?"

Lavender pressed her lips tightly and then said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "uh yeah. I've been calling your name for about five minutes or so," she said. She then looked back at Hermione, "what were thinking about."

Hermione could feel herself stiff for a second and then made her body calm down. It wasn't like no one knew anyways. "Nothing," she said as she got up from the bed walking over to her dresser pretending to look like she was looking for.

Lavender arched her eyebrow as she looked at Hermione suspiciously. Since when did Hermione try to hide something? And with that thought in her head she just drawled out a 'uh-huh.'

Hermione closed her dresser and then looked back at Lavender, "seriously," she said with a smile, apparently she couldn't take it off her face and look serious, "there's nothing going on."

Lavender walked to Hermione with her arms crossed, "there's something going on," she said like any friend would say when they knew something was different about their friends.

"Like what," Hermione asked, that smile still in place.

"Well, for one, you can't stop smiling."

Hermione looked at her friend with her mouth parted a little bit. "Oh this ridiculous," she said as she shook her head and headed down the steps and into the Gryffindor commons. "And I too can stop smiling," she argued. Now for sure Lavender knew there was something up with Hermione.

"Then stop smiling," Lavender commanded. She smiled when the Gryffindor couldn't.

"I can…I just don't want to," Hermione said through her smile.

* * *

The two girls soon found themselves faced Ron and Harry. The two smiled at them and the boys did the same. 

"Hey you guys," Ron said as he too, as well as Harry, came down the steps.

"High, Ron," Hermione said with a smile, "Harry."

Harry nodded to Hermione as a sign of 'hello.' He soon sat down next to Ginny in one of the sofas in the room and the two snuggled.

Hermione smiled at the scene of Harry and Ginny as Ron glared and watched Harry like a hawk. Hermione looked at Ron and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch," Ron grumbled he then looked at Hermione, "what was that for?"

"When will you stop glaring and just except their relationship," Hermione scolded Ron.

"When I'm dead," Ron replied with attitude. Hermione scoffed at Ron's attitude.

"Honestly, you're being an idiot, Ron. When you and Lavender became a couple we didn't discriminate you, now did we," Hermione asked in a business like way.

"Well," Ron began, "that was different. Ginny, she's—she's my sister. There rules," he said as he pointed to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the finger that Ron was sticking out and moved with her pointed finger to get it away, "as I like to say sometimes to myself as well as to others: _there are no boundaries when it comes to love,"_she said with more passion than she wanted.

The gang got all quiet and now were staring the Gryffindor Princess with a quirked up eyebrow. Hermione looked around and saw their expression. She laughed nervously hoping it would help this situation, sadly, it did the complete opposite.

"Where did you get that," Harry drawled out refereeing to the quote she said, and was now wondering why she got all passionate with the quote, as did the others in the room. **(A/n: F.Y.I. the gang are alone and it's just Harry, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione…who's making a fool of herself.)**

"Got it out of movie," Hermione said quickly. She could feel herself getting red on her face so she quickly rushed over to the book case to hide her face and grab a book to read, maybe getting this subject out of the way.

"What in Merlin's candy corn is a 'movie," Ron hollered.

Ignoring Ron's comment Harry got up from the sofa and was now leaning on the bookshelf facing sideways by Hermione, commented, "I don't remember a movie saying that," he now was becoming suspicious, not that he already wasn't.

"I think," Ginny said with a sly smirk. She soon got up and walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and said, "Our little bookworm is in love."

Everyone made small gasp. Hermione could feel her whole body stiff and her heart beating faster.

Lavender spoke up, "the only question is," Lavender paused, "who is it?" Tilting her head to the other side she began to have the wheels spin in her head trying to think of who it is.

"'Cause I for one only know that 'Mione only had Victor Krum as a boyfriend, but that didn't last long," Ginny said in a matter of fact way.

Hermione shut the book she was looking, after she, for sure knew that she looked fine and not like a tomato, said, "I'm going down for to the Great Hall."

Before anyone could utter a word, Hermione was out the door in a one motion.

'_Wow, she can run fast when she wants to,'_ the whole gang thought.

"Should we keep a close eye on her," Ginny asked to the gang.

Lavender thought about it and then shook her head, "nah. We'll let her come to us."

"If it's that Seamus guy. He will be gettin' a good lecture on how he should treat Hermione," Ron said under his breath.

Harry arched his eyebrow at Ron, "Ron, am I getting a negative vibe from you about Seamus?"

The two girls couldn't' help but giggle a little bit on how Harry asked it.

"Hey," Ron pointed out, "I never liked him ever since he accused you this year for callin' you a liar, even if he did apologize."

"Whoa, Ron," Ginny said, "for a boy who is older than me and as my brother, all I can say is that I am surprise you can hold a grudge for that long."

"Yeah well I'm still holding another one that was in fourth our fourth year with the goblet of fire, too," Ron started as he made a small glare to Harry and as the four walked out of the room to go to the Great Hall.

Harry groaned at this, "like I said a billion times, Ron, _'I didn't put my name in that cup! I don't—'_" before Harry could finish his sentence Ron finished it for him.

"Yeah, yeah. _'I don't want eternal glory!'_" Ron mocked and then scoffed, "bunches of bullocks to me."

"Ron!" Ginny and Lavender said in a union.

"I hope you can stand him Lavender," Ginny said, "wait until he holds grudges on you of your past."

"Oh great," Lavender muttered.

* * *

Hermione looked down at her plate and began eating, but slowly stopped when she heard some shouting that was now beginning to enter the Great Hall. 

"And you, Ginerva," Ron began to scold, "You're always—"

Ron never finished his sentence because Ginny shouted and smiled at Hermione, "Hermione!"

Hermione got out of her seat and walked over to the group that bickering. "And pray tell," Hermione said with her arms crossed, "what you are all bickering about," she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Apparently Ron hasn't shut up yet about our," Ginny said and laid a hand over her heart, "errors of our ways. Started doing that when we got out of the room basically."

"Ah," Hermione said. The Gryffindor now stared at Ron with _the look, _"Ron, are you still having those grudges from the past four years?" Ron didn't say anything and that just made it obvious to Hermione that it was true. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron…can't you just…let it go?"

"No! I can't!"

"Oh golly," Hermione muttered.

"Can we do a silence spell on him," Ginny asked abruptly. Everyone looked at her. "What? He's been a pain in the arse for the past five minutes."

The small gang laughed, except Ron.

"As much as that would probably have us all happy, I'm afraid we can't," Hermione said disappointingly.

"Hmpf," Ginny pouted. Her pout though was quickly changed when she was held tightly by Harry and was kissed on the cheek.

Hermione looked at the couple and made a small laugh.

"Anyways," Lavender chimed in, "seeing how it's almost over to eat, we better start eating."

The gang all nodded in agreement and they soon found themselves eating and laughing.

* * *

"So Hermione," Ginny said when it was just Hermione and Lavender and her sitting in a secluded place where barely anyone was there, "who are you madly in love these days?" 

Hermione chuckled nervously, "what would make you think that I am in love."

"Hmm…" Lavender said as she started to lean forward and back, "You couldn't stop smiling," she said as she gave Hermione the knowing look that said, 'don't –lie-because-you-know-I'm-right.'

"Come on, Hermione, it's just us. It's not like we're going to go all around the school go talk about it," Ginny said, hoping it would push 'Mione into telling them.

"I'm good," Hermione said. Half loving that she loved keeping this to herself and half hating herself of keeping it away from her own friends.

"Alright," Lavender said with a sigh, "but you better later in the future to us."

"I can't promise you that," Hermione said honestly.

"Any who," Ginny said, switching the subject, "what are you guys doing for the contest. No offense Lavender."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "it's fine. Besides I have finally gotten over it. And hey, at least my boyfriend is in it so I guess you can say…I'm dating a rock star."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in silence and then laughed out loud. "Okay."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said with a small gasp, "I found the artist. Perfect by the way!"

Hermione smiled, glad that she could help her friend.

The three began to talk about anything and everything. Along the way Hermione and Ginny found out by Lavender that Draco and Pansy are officially a couple.

"Really," Ginny asked Lavender. Lavender just nodded, "I thought it was just a fling. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh and also did you see what Draco's doing for the Talent Show?"

"No what?"

"Well apparently…"

The three Gryffindors talked like mad for the remainder of the evening and soon they found out that it was time for dinner. They also found out that the Talent Show got arranged to be early. In two days, which would be on Tuesday.

* * *

After dinner Hermione soon found sometime to be alone again. The two couples, Harry and Ginny, and Lavender and Ron, decided to go up in the tower and just enjoy the fresh air. Hermione descended down the steps and, by sneaking/ducking the Slytherins, walked into the Potion room. 

"Good evening, Hermione," Severus said from where he was sitting grading some papers.

"Good evening, Severus," Hermione said gently.

Just hearing Hermione say his name put a smile on Severus's face. Severus set his pen down and let himself relax a little bit from the work he was doing. Hermione approached Severus desk and Severus let Hermione sit on his lap. Hermione cuddled next to Severus as close as possible.

"I missed you," Hermione said as her fingers began to fiddle with Severus' hair.

"I missed you too," Severus said to her, "I haven't seen you this whole day."

Hermione made a small nod.

"Listen, Hermione," Severus began slowly pushing Hermione to push back from him so he could look at Hermione directly in the eye, "I need to talk to you."

Hermione instantly became worried, "what's wrong?"

* * *

**To Be continued…**

* * *

** Audience: -is, AGAIN, enraged on where I left this as…-**

**Me: -Laughs like there is no tomorrow and acts all like Bellatrix Lestrange (I love her no matter what (in a good way))-**

**I KNOW, for sure that everyone is pissed off at me. –Laughs evilly-**

**I am so over joyed right now!**

**Next Chapter (I'll let you guys have a sneak peak):**

**We'll see what's wrong with our happy couple**

**And that's all I can tell you right now. Hope you guys aren't TOO mad at me to NOT review. Because they get me going with the stories. The next chapter is still in constructing on my eye, so it will be in a few days. I promise it'll be BEFORE the next week starting at January 14****th****, 2008 it will be posted before then. (Did that make sense?)**

**See ya and I love you guys sooo much!**

**Chapter that was in the works: Thursday, January 3, 2006-Sunday, January 6, 2008**

**Chapter updated: Sunday, January 6, 2008- 4:37 P.M.**

**Keep on reviewin' ya'll!**


	20. Chapter 20: Finding Comfort

**(A/n: Hey! It's my 20****th**** Chapter Anniversary of this story! Okay that was really random, but this my FIRST story that I have actually dedicated my life to actually have kept on going! SO YEAH ON ME! –Claps and jumps up and down like London-. I have to say that a lot of my friends remind me of London Tipton from ****Suite Life of Zack and Cody****! And I don't mean the dumb parts…okay some parts. BUT NOT ALL! YEAH!**

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America****- Your review made me laugh like some maniac! I'm soo sorry…but I might have to do it again. Just to warn ya'll's. Sorry, but it might happen in a 22****nd**** or 23****rd**** chapter. Sorry! LOL! But hey, at least I told ya AHEAD of time. Oh so now I'm "O Wise Author," –arches eyebrow- you are too kind. I hope you get your answer in this chapter to see what's wrong with this happy/worried/aww couple. Thanks for reviewin' too, by the way.**

**The Vladislaus Dracula****- Oh happy news! Yeah for you and your father! I'll take it that you had ice cream when you were reading this story. Thanks for reviewin'.**

**Brenda-wood-sheil****- I guess you'll find out what's wrong with the lovely couple in this chappie. YEAH! Thanks for reviewin'.**

**Incendia Panthera****- LOL, first of all! Sorry for the "unusual punishment" on chapter 19. Yeah, my friends call me crazy for loving HG/SS pairing, too. I kind of hate when they say that I'm nuts…especially that attitude they have in their voice when they somehow get into that topic. ARG! Anywho, Thanks for reviewin'.**

**Angel sumoritos****- I know I have to stop using cliffies…but I find it fun! Sorry. I must say that I was a little bit confused when you said the theater thing. LOL! Thanks for reviewin'.**

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl****- Oh goody! You will know officially what Ginny is singing in the next chapter. Yeah I felt like there should be at least some humor in the last chapter…I love how Ron was in the last. Thanks for reviewin'.**

**Never2muchTITANIC****- Thanks for reviewin' it means a lot to me.**

**Brittlynn****- OMG! You made me smile and blush. Thanks so much! It means a lot to me.**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- Thanks for reviewing first of all. And I can't tell you too much about weather or not her friends know about her relationship, but I can tell you…they'll find out soon. I do my best to keep the good work.**

**Notwritten****- I'm not sure if I can make this chapter interesting…but I tried. Thanks so much! And I love your signature ":-)"**

**Smileymrd****- oh sweet! I did it on your birthday! YEAH! ME! And the timing was perfect! I feel so proud of myself! Happy late birthday honey (hope you don't mind me calling you that. I call on my friends either "honey" or "sweetie," mostly "sweetie" though. LOL!) Don't worry, Severus. I think it might be a chapter that you'll never forget (I hope). Don't worry the dedication will be in the Talent Show. Though…something that EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW that the gang doesn't know that Severus is Hermione's boyfriend…well I guess you can't really call them boyfriend and girlfriend since it isn't official. Though, with what the two have been through **_**sooo far**_** you would think it. Anywho, all the gang knows FOR SURE…is that Hermione is in love…they're just trying to figure out who those.**

**Violet44****- Thanks so much and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Four-Aces****- Thanks so much, but I must say that, the songs I put in this story is NOT created by me. I'm more of a poetry kind of girl. Though, I have done like 3 songs. But they're so corny (I was like really young when I made them) so they're really corny. But I am thinking of a song as of lately that I am putting an instrument, a piano, and I so far got the beginning of it.**

**Kalison Artor****- Thanks for reviewing. And I think it is true. "We all love to write 'em, but hate to read 'em." That is oh so true.**

**Little Ms. Crazy****- Well, hey there li'tle Miss Crazy! I **_**am**_**lucky that you love this story to review is even better:) "Oh wait, I AM SCREAMING RIGHT NOW!!" LOL on that! Were you serious when you typed up that you were screaming in the middle of the night? If not then "gullible is written on the ceiling."**

**Pure Girl****- Oh thanks for the compliment of the balance negativity as well as the happiness and the humor. It means a lot to me. Thanks for having this story on "story alert" it means a lot to me! Well I hope you review again and I'm glad that you are now on aboard with this story! It makes me feel so happy:)**

**(A/n: Just so you know, that I am planning on making a soundtrack for this story on I-tunes. I still have to see how I work **_**that**_** part, but I am hoping to put it up on I-tunes. Also, I am not sure if the age of Severus' calculations are right, but if I made an error, would you mind telling me what age Sevy's really. Since I'm putting songs from now-a-day music I'm not sure if I should put the Golden Trio in 2007 or something like that. But if that doesn't make sense then just ignore it, but there WILL BE A SOUNDTRACK FOR THIS. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, which I am 99.99****9**** that you guys do. So keep on reviwin' and there is one quote that doesn't belong to me though in this chapter. It's from another story that I read last year (2007). The quote being used is at the way bottom of this chapter, BUT DON'T LOOK at it NOW! Unless you want to spoil this chapter, trust me…it's worth saving.)**

**LOVE YA:)**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 20: Finding Comfort_

_Recap:_

"_Listen, Hermione," Severus began slowly pushing Hermione to push back from him so he could look at Hermione directly in the eye, "I need to talk to you."_

_Hermione instantly became worried, "what's wrong?"_

* * *

"The Dark Lord is having me be away from Hogwarts for a while. He needs more recruits and he has asked me to accompany him, along with a few other death eaters. You know I can't say 'no' to the Dark Lord, right?" Hermione made a small nod, defiantly not liking where this was going already. 

"When do you have to go," Hermione asked in a shaking breath.

"Not until after the second contest is done."

Hermione stopped moving, "that's only two days till now," Hermione paused remembering that it was just a few hours ago that she heard that Dumbledore had the Talent Show go earlier than it was planned to be. "Is that why Dumbledore arranged the talent show to be earlier? So you could still be there."

"He wanted me to be there for two reasons. The first reason is to keep up my cover at Hogwarts. Two, to watch you perform," Severus had to chuckle, "apparently he thought that it might be good for me incase there something bad that happens to me."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Do you believe you won't survive," she asked him, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Hermione, I'm not sure what will happen to me. All I know is that the Dark Lord is planning for a war and by Merlin he _is _going to have one. Hermione, if I could go against the Dark Lord and kill him myself, I would. But I can't, I'm a spy for the order and if I don't do this the order would have known nothing about what is to come."

Hermione looked down at her lap, tears running down her cheek, "I'm sorry for being selfish," she whispered.

Severus lifted her chin and looked directly in the eye again as he wiped away the tears, "I can promise you this though," he whispered, "I will _try _to come back in one piece."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better," Hermione asked, "I don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't go," she pleaded.

Severus looked down at her and made a big sigh, "Hermione don't," he said as his own eyes feeling emotion that was reaching Hermione's level, "don't ask me for something you know I can't give you or promise."

Hermione could feel her stomach churn, "we're finally together and enjoying our lives right now and here you're telling me you have to go and possibly_die_, where it could be your death! You might as well as just let Voldemort kill you now," Hermione said in aghast, not seeing that Severus flinched a little bit by Voldemort name.

"I didn't say I would be going to my death sentence," Severus argued, "I just don't know what will happen weather I die or not, that it is not my call."

"Then make it," Hermione snapped as she gritted her teeth. Severus narrowed his eyes on Hermione and Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry…it's just…I can't stand hating to worry about someone I care about."

Severus hugged Hermione tightly and Hermione did the same.

"I promise I'll do my best to not get severely hurt," Severus murmured in Hermione's neck. Hermione made a small nod, but still couldn't put herself to believe that he _wouldn't_ get hurt.

After a few more hours and it soon began to be the middle of the night.

"Hermione it's time to get up," Severus said in her ear.

"Can't I say a little bit more," Hermione asked in his chest.

Severus made a small chuckle, "Sorry, but you can't."

Hermione groaned and got up. Severus stood up as well and walked to the door. He opened it and let Hermione go out first. The two walked in silence and before both of them new it, they were at the Gryffindor painting.

Hermione turned to Severus, "Thank you, Severus," Hermione whispered in a small voice so the painting wouldn't hear her. She never could trust painting…especially since they couldn't really go anywhere they could just spread the event that was happening now later on in the weekend.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Severus said with sternly.

Hermione made a small smile at him before saying the password and going inside the room. Severus stood at the painting for a few seconds and then exhaled before leaving, going back to bed.

* * *

**(A/n: I was thinking of stopping here, but then I decided to go a little bit more, so be happy! LOL!)**

* * *

"Did you tell her, Severus," a voice asked Severus. Severus looked up from his papers and stared at a bright blue eyes person. 

"Unfortunately yes," Severus said before looking back down to his papers.

Dumbledore walked closer to Severus desk and made a brief nod before speaking, "listen, Severus, I am sorry for you to be in this situation."

Severus looked back up to Dumbledore, "there's nothing to be sorry about. I asked for forgiveness and you asked for me to help you. Looking at it on some degree, you'll see it's leveled out."

Dumbledore was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, "be careful, Severus. I can sense great danger up ahead…and I don't think anyone will be safe unless the price is paid."

Severus nodded in agreement. Dumbledore was a few feet away from the door before he heard Severus speak, "if anything does happen, Albus, promise me you'll tell, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore tilt his head and looked at Severus by a side ways glance, "I will…but let us hope nothing bad happen," and with that said, Dumbledore left the room.

Severus exhaled before he left his seat and walked in his room for a short sleep.

* * *

_On his knees Severus looked up at the blood red eyes of the Dark Lord. Severus could feel the blood from his forehead running down his chin on his left side. The Dark Lord and his death eaters surrounded Severus' shaking body. Before Severus realized he found himself being lifted up by his arms and staring now directly at the Dark Lord and his cold glare._

"_Oh Severus, I had such high hopes for you. That is of course before I found your nothing but a traitor," Voldemort spat out, "I've become sick of it," he hissed. "Make him suffer," with that said, Lord Voldemort walked away, letting his death eaters deal with the traitor._

_The death eaters smirked at Severus and "tsked" at him in disappointment as they advanced towards him..._

Hermione gasped as she shot from her nightmare, she could feel her hold body shaking up and surrounded by sweat. Hermione covered her face with her hands as she tried to catch her breath and possible slow down her heart rate that was speeding up. "Severus please be safe," Hermione pleaded in her hands. She did her best to tell herself that he would be okay, but the more she did, it turned out to be more negative than anything else.

It wasn't until till two hours later that Hermione was able to fall asleep into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_A few hours…_

"Hermione," Lavender said as she snapped her fingers again in front of Hermione, "it's time to get up!"

Hermione groaned before forcing herself up, "alright, I'm up," she made a sigh before she looked back at Lavender, "happy," she asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Lavender said before skipping out of the room. When she looked behind her and realized that Hermione wasn't following her, she hollered, "Come on Hermione! Breakfast is up and I don't want to loose my spot nor my food!"

Hermione got up as she rolled her eyes. No sooner than ten minutes Hermione was ready to go.

As Hermione descended down the steps she was interrogated by an impatient-Lavender, "well it's about time you're up. What took you so long?"

"Umm…I don't know, apparently a girl name Lavender who was rushing this girl," Hermione retorted. Lavender shook her head having a little smirk on her face.

* * *

The two entered the Great Hall and Hermione couldn't help herself, but to worry about Severus and make a quick glance on him. _'Please be careful, Severus,'_ Hermione thought in her head. 

Severus, hearing Hermione's voice ring in his ear, looked up and saw Hermione and stared at her blankly. Even though his face was masked, his insides were turning from Hermione's worried ness.

Hermione looked back at her friends and slowly sat down putting on a smile and making it seem like she had no worries for the day. Hermione thanked the gods that her friends bought it and began to talk like it was any other day.

"So, Hermione, are you ready to do the talent show tomorrow," Ron asked just before he ate his food.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "yeah. I can't wait," she then veered her eyes towards Lavender, "especially on what Draco is doing."

Ron stopped eating and swallowed before eating, "what's Draco doing," Ron asked now excited to know what it was.

"You'll just have to see," Ginny said when she stifled a giggle.

For the rest of the breakfast, Ron was now goading the girls to crack and tell him and Harry what Draco was doing.

* * *

Severus had to admit, Hermione was sure putting on a brave face when she was talking to her friends and laughing at whatever the boys seem to be asking. He couldn't help, but smirk after he saw Ron now begging like it was the last thing to do, which it was.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall with her friends as they headed towards their class. All day long Hermione couldn't think of anything else besides Severus' safety. Though, being with Severus for sometime now. Hermione was now able to put on a mask to make her look all happy. Though people fell for it Hermione didn't feel at all happy, she felt worried and scared for Severus' life. 

"Hermione," Neville asked, "do you understand this," he pointed to a paragraph that had vocabulary that was way out of his league.

Hermione exclaimed it and after that went back to her own work. She took a deep sigh and her eyes turned to a window where it was sunny here. Hermione narrowed her eyes and saw past the jolly weather there were dark clouds forming far away. There was rain pouring down lightly, or at least of what she could see. She made her own connection with this. Looking closer you could see sunshine and daisies, but when looking farther into the hills, you see sadness…loneliness; everything that represents depression to Hermione.

She looked back at her homework and got back to work.

'_Alright the switching spell is…'_

* * *

The gentleness of the wind was soft for a good night stroll, for that's what Hermione was doing right now. She wrapped her long coat around her slim body as her eyes scan for what she was looking for. She slowly walked over to, walking over trigs and anything that could make noise. There she stood just 5 feet away from the person that was all dressed in black. 

Hermione cleared her throat and before she could even blink she had a wand in front of her face that was glowing.

* * *

**Now, normally I would have made that suspenseful and make it look like it was someone else…but I won't. Aren't I great author?**

**Audience: --mutters incoherent words-**

**Me: Thanks! Oh you guys are supportive! –Rolls eyes and shakes head- (And seriously…you guys are supportive :))**

* * *

"Hermione what are you doing here," Severus chided. 

"I came to see you," Hermione responded as she smiled, "would you mind lowering your wand. It's a little bright for me."

Severus lowered his wand and shook his head, "now, back to the question. How did you find me?"

"Well you see, I was looking for you and I saw on your calendar and it had written, in lot and lots of circles, that on this day, and at this very hour, that you would be out to pick up some ingredients for your potions," Hermione exclaimed.

"You do realize we're are in a middle of war. And if you die I will be simply haunted for the rest of my life of your beautiful face every night." There Hermione blushed, "Because I wasn't able to save you even though it happened right underneath my nose, because I didn't know about it in the first place," he retorted with a pinch of anger and worried-ness.

'_He's cute when he's angry,' _Hermione commented in her head while smiling.

"Hermione, after my scolding that is all you can think of," he asked in disbelief.

Hermione shook her head getting out of her daze and all she said was, "huh?"

Severus couldn't believe it! His know-it-all seemed to be a dunderhead like the rest of them. "Oh, Merlin," Severus said as he ran a hand down his face.

"Oh," Hermione said with a little jump, now remembering what he was saying, "well don't worry, Sevy. When I die, I'll make sure to leave a note, that specifically states, that you, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 35 years of age, a hunka-lishes professor, in dire need of an attitude adjustment, had nothing to do with my dying. Would that suffice on your conscience," Hermione said cheeky.

Severus growled at Hermione making Hermione laugh. He shook his head and without saying it, Hermione could see him asking himself, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I help you out picking ingredients…for whatever you are using them."

Severus looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile, small one though, "alright."

The two worked in silence for an hour before they were finished. They walked in and set the ingredients on one of the tables in Severus' classroom before they settled down. Severus walked over to his private room and let Hermione come with him. Hermione sat next to Severus on the sofa and Hermione scooted closer to Severus. An arm wrapped around his waist as Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. The two exhaled before Severus spoke.

"Do you know what you are singing tomorrow," he asked. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

Hermione made a small nod, "yes," she simply said. She looked down at her arm and made Severus think that she had something else to say.

Severus lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. There that love and caring was in her eyes that made him feel whole again. "You look like you have something else to say. Say it, Hermione." Hermione looked back in her eyes and felt trapped. She might have had her friends fall for her smile, but not this man that was sitting in next to her. "You can tell me, Hermione," he said softly.

"I…I had a dream about you," she began, "not really a dream, but more like nightmare actually. I saw you in front of the Dark Lord. You had blood on your face. The Dark Lord…he found out about you being a spy. He walked away from you, but the other death eaters…they…they were still there. They were coming towards you. I was so scared that I woke up," her eyes felt teary as her body began to shake just memorizing it. Severus's grasp tightened to let Hermione know he was still there.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry," he said repeatedly.

"I know I can't beg you to stay, but I want you to know I'll be waiting for you when you come back here," Hermione promised him as her voice made a small crack. Severus looked down at her with shock. He leaned down and kissed her forehead two times. Hermione closed her eyes as she received his gentle affection. "Can I stay with you tonight," Hermione asked with pleading eyes.

Severus smiled as he his hand wiped away the tears that was slowly running down her cheek, "yes." He lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed gently. He slowly took of her shoes and coat and let her lay in her outfit she wore.

Hermione grabbed her wand out of her coat before Snape let it go on a chair in a far corner. She pointed her wand to her outfit and it instantly changed into a nightdress that went down her ankles in black satin. She went back under covers and Severus soon joined her. wearing a black top with matching bottoms. Hermione let Severus scooted closer to her form and wrap an arm around her waist. Her eyes soon closed smiling slightly of Severus breath caressing her neck creating small goose bumps.

Severus held Hermione like a lifeline; he never let go of her throughout the whole night. He let his nose inhale her scent that calmed him like always when he was near her. Severus looked down at Hermione and had a sideways glance of her face. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." And with that he kissed her cheek before, he too, fell into sleep.

* * *

**(A/n: Awwww! He finally admits it, but a bummer that our superstar doesn't hear it. CUTE! YEAH! –Is practically jumping up and down like some crazy loon who had waaayyyy too much chocolate than needed- Hope you guys review and in the next chapter…the TALENT SHOW is in it! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! I'm so excited to see reviews as well as getting ready for the talent show that will be in chapter 21! I can't wait to read ya'll's review. I must say that I kept to my promise…updating…BEFORE Monday, January 14****th****, 2007! SO YEAH!**

**Okay for that quote. If you have seen my homepage on this fanfiction site then you would see under "Random Quotes" on #9**

**The original one is this: ****Hermione: **_**"When I die, I'll make sure to leave a note, that specifically states, that you, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 41 years of age, sinfully sexy, in dire need of an attitude adjustment, had nothing to do with my dying. Would that suffice?"**_

**I just change the words a little bit. That quote was from the story called "Deliver Me" by ****Lyra Aphrodite Moon in Chapter 21.**

**Chapter updated: Sunday, January 13th, 2008 **


	21. Chapter 21: Promises & Talent Show Num

**(A/n: OKAY, I am soooo sorry about not updating a really long time! I just have been uninspired lately…not that I'm blaming you. But the reviews I get are what I LITLERALY run on for this story.**

**Okay to the ones that I WOULD LOVE TO APPRECIATE ARE...:**

**Violet44****- Thank you for reading…as well as being the first to review: )**

**Incendia Panthera****- Thanks for the long review as well as teaching me something new, "colts chargers game," I didn't know that. So yes, thanks! Oh gosh, I hope you don't come and pound on my door. LOL! I know you're joking (at least I pray/hope). I cannot promise you anything. But we'll just see what happens won't we? You'll get to see what everyone is singing in this chapter since it's the Talent Show. Sorry for not updating ASAP as I usually do. And we'll see if Lavender and Ginny won't find out or not on Hermione's whereabouts. **

**darkness is my only light****- Yes, the last chapter is beautiful but sad. But it was fun to write a lot:) Oh shucks, honey, I'm glad I could make you cry as you read the last chappie (in a good way). Oh honey, don't worry on your English, no one's that perfect on their grammer/English…unless you're an English perfection, which I am clearly not, and no offense to those who are. I'm glad you reviewed for me…it makes me soo happy:)**

**P.S. I love your username on this fanfiction site.**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf****- thanks for reviewing first of all…and sadly, Hermione didn't hear the words. That's right people, HERMIONE DIDN'T HERE WHAT Severus WHISPERED TO HER…SAD I KNOW. I hope you like this chapter. A, because it's long and B, because it's the Talent Show.**

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America****- Oh shucks…I feel adored that I'm praised. –Pauses- that just sounded a lot of arrogance right there, sorry! Any who, thanks for reviewing and I laughed reading your review.**

**Never2muchTITANIC****- Thank you dddaaarrrllliiinnnggg! You are oh so kind! Thanks for reviewing as well as appreciating my work.**

**The Vladislaus Dracula****- Your welcome. I've been known to put my own feelings aside when it comes to friends. (Notice how I didn't write "Family" too…hmm…oh well). Any who I hope it's still going good wit your life and I hope this made your day:)**

**Notwritten****- Thanks for reviewing…and I'm sorry that I haven't reviewing recently my excuse is up on top to read it. Thanks for the information by the way…it help me a lot:)**

**brenda-wood-sheil****- Yes I am too glad that they love each other. Though, I believe you've noticed that they haven't said, "I love you." That's a darn shame though. Any who, thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for not updating…I really hate doing that, for me I always have to read a small section of the last chapter of the last paragraph. to remember what happened. **

**Smileymrd****- Don't worry, Sweetie. You're only a day late on the reviewing, I don't blame you. Thanks for the review! Means a lot to me. Okay we need to get something strait. –You hold breath thinking it's something wrong and drum roll is in the background- DON'T WORRY ABOUT OFFENDING ME…IF YOU JUST PUT IT THERE, "SORRY IF I AFFENDED YOU" I MOSTLY/MAJORITY DON'T GET AFFENDED. It's totally cool. I did get the song and thank you by the way. :)**

**Kalison Artor****- LOL! I love you (in a good way)! Any who, thanks for reviewing and I am soo sorry that I haven't updated.**

**Little Ms. Crazy****- Well Little Ms. Crazy, I must say that **_**is**_** CRAZY –pun intended- to scream in the middle of the night. LOL! Any who, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**(A/n: okay for those of you who are curious (which I doubt a lot of you are) on why I didn't update as soon as possible it was mostly because I felt completely uninspired as well as a sad that the reviews…not that much. Any who I meant to update on Friday, January 25****th****, 2008 right after I got back from Ski Club…but I was sooo tired. I mean, GOSH! I got back at 11:30 P.M. so I was super tired. Not only did I need to sleep, but also I needed to get pack for a sex—yep that's right…a SEX- retreat. SEX RETREAT! It was soo much FUN! OMG! Sort of surprising for a girl to say that for this retreat especially in that sort of retreat. But it was fun. I mean, most of the thing was like one BIG review! If you want to know more about it I'll tell you more if you send me a personal message. It was soo much fun! Some of the questions that some girls asks the guys and some guys ask the guys were just too funny I was on the brink of rolling off the floor! You just had to be there! Any who, I hope you guys like this chapter…it's long so hopefully that makes up for my long wait.**

**Oh and to ****smileymrd: I LOVE YOU (IN A GOOD WAY)! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW WHEN I GOT YOUR PERSONAL MESSAGES! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS, WON'T WE.**

**OH AND P.S. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN…SO YOU MAKE ALL THE GUESSES YOU WANT…BUT I WILL NOT TELL YOU ONE BIT OF ANYTHING! LOVE YA!**

**AND PLEASE REIVEW: )**

* * *

**The songs are not mine...and if you think they are...you should probably open your mind to the music industry. : )**

**_When You Say Nothing At All _by _Alison Krauss_**

**_I'm Too Sexy _****by _Right Said Fred_**

_**You and Me **_**by _Lifehouse_**

**_Keep Holding On _by _Avril Lavigne_  
**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 21: Promises & Talent Show Number Two_

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she looked up at the ceiling, knowing that she wasn't in her room. She looked to her left and made a slight frown of not seeing anyone, except an indent of someone that once was there. She sat up and looked around the room. She didn't see any movement and looked back at her seat next to her. There she saw a note folded with a small flower of a red lily. Hermione smiled to herself and lifted the note up.

_My Sweet Hermione,_

_I am sorry you didn't wake up with me around your arms, holding you safe and warm_

_Business kept me away from you and I will see you later in the day._

_Good luck in the Talent Show and I will see you before you go on stage._

_All my wishes,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. Before you go on stage go in the way back of the room in the Great Hall, the place near the door where the Great Hall is. Meet me there._

Hermione smiled to herself, as she smelled the flower. She soon got up and did a cleansing spell on her body as well as having her clean clothes brought to her so she could change. She ran as quickly as possible, but not being on her toes because she forgot where she was, in the Slytherin's territory she fell back on her arse and looked up to see Draco smirking at her as well as shaking his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up and stood her ground to face Draco, "out of my way, Draco."

"Uh. Why should I? You're in my way," he commented. Knowing perfectly well that Miss-Know-It-All wasn't in his house, thank Merlin, asked her in a rude way (no surprise), "what are you doing down here, Mudblood?"

Hermione glared colder at Draco more intensely, "What I do, Malfoy, is none of your concern," and with that, before Draco could even answer back, Hermione left.

Draco scoffed as he walked up to go into the Great Hall, "mudbloods."

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall and was quickly bombard with questions as well as suspicious looks from her friends. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ginny hollered making everyone else stop. "DO YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU THIS WHOLE ENTIRE NIGHT?"

Hermione looked at her friend, Ginny and could see suspicion rising in her eyes.

Harry dashed closer to Ginny and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "I thought you said we were going to ask questions in kindly matter."

"Oh buggar with what I just said," Ginny spat back at Harry.

By the time now everyone was staring at the scene as Ron and Harry yelled, "Ginny! Watch your language!"

Ginny was furious—no wait, scratch that, she was pissed off!

"How about we go talk about this outside this room, shall we," Ron suggested nervously not wanting to piss off his sister anymore than she already was.

Ginny glared at Hermione one last time before passing right pass her and out of the room.

Hermione looked at the Great Hall at all the eyes that were curious wonders. Hermione narrowed her eyes and said with an attitude, "what are you guys looking at?"

Everyone looked at different places, anywhere that wasn't Hermione that is, and went back to talking to their friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes before existing out of the Great Hall and found her friends on a bench outside soothing Ginny's back, maybe hoping to get her tantrum down a bit (or a lot in some cases). "Alright, mind telling me what that was all about, Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny growled at Hermione for using the name she always has hated since the day she heard her real name. "I want to know who you were with. Why you weren't in the Gryffindor dorms last night. And why in Merlin did you come down for breakfast late, again," she said in a commanding voice.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bench. "First of all, one, who I hang out or don't isn't your concern. Two, the reason I wasn't in my bed was because I busy with something. Third, I actually got up late. So I'm sorry for not being there this morning sharp. Hey I guess I'm only human," Hermione said every other two words becoming more loudly then previously.

"'Mione, we're just worried that's all. It's not really like you to do this," Ron said as he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "we were just worried about you, that's all."

"Well as you can see, Ronald, I'm fine never better," Hermione said, her voice now becoming to a non-pissed-Hermione.

Ginny looked at Hermione before sighing. "I guess I was a…tad bit off on my assumptions."

The gang looked at Ginny more sternly, "a 'tad?'"

"Okay a lot! Happy," Ginny muttered.

The gang smiled at Ginny's little confession.

* * *

As Hermione was being questioned by Ginny, Lavender was wondering _who _was Hermione with last night. This happened before and her suspicion was becoming higher than ever before. Lavender was with the gang, yes, but she was in a fair distance from the gang as well. 

"_Who have you've been hanging out with, 'Mione?"_

* * *

"Okay since we know that you are now apart of the Talent Show, you'll tell me what you are singing, right" Ginny asked Hermione. 

Hermione, still putting a few pins in her hair, looked over to Ginny in the mirror, "Ummm…no," she finished off with a smile.

Ginny looked at her like a suffocating fish, "what! You're not going to tell me after all we've been through?"

"No," Hermione smirked.

Ginny looked down at her outfit and then back at Hermione, "you're going to kill me with this suspense."

"I'm hoping not."

Ginny chuckled and looked down at Hermione's coat that she wore in the last concert and shook her head. "You know, Hermione, you don't have to wear that coat again. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that you are apart of the Talent Show."

"I know, but I'm cold," Hermione said lamely.

With Hermione's last statement the two girls stepped out of the Gryffindor.

* * *

"Okay, Hermione you have to tell us what Malfoy is singing," Ron said, "'Cause I want to be braced with whatever he is singing." 

"All I can is that—," Hermione looked over to Ginny and Lavender to see if they would let her continue, "—is that you might want to not listen to the music, nor do I think you want to see him. But I do have to say that it fits his personality of a snob and what he thinks of himself."

"Is it that disturbing," Harry asked.

"Depends…what's your level in disturb-ness for you?"

"Umm…seeing that this Draco…probably the simplistic thing."

"Got it. Well, good luck," Hermione said as she began walking back to the back of the room.

"Hermione, where are you going," Harry asked.

Hermione looked back her friends and smiled, "to pray," she said as if it wasn't that obvious.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "'to pray?'"

"Well why shouldn't I. I'll be back before I am up on stage," with that Hermione walked out and walked all to the end of the room near the door. She looked around seeing if she could spot Severus.

"Ms. Granger, Severus asked as he came into more view. He made a small smile to her when he saw her smile at him.

Hermione walked closer to him and engulfed him with a hug. Arms wrapped around his torso as Severus' arms wrapped around her. "I missed you," Hermione murmured in his chest.

"I missed you as well, but as you know I had business to do."

Hermione broke apart from Severus' chest and looked up at him with sadness. "What time do you have to go?"

"Right after the Talent Show," Severus replied. Hermione made a small sigh before swallowing. "I have a surprise for you," Severus said with pleasure in his voice. His hand reached down into his pocket and Hermione looked down at his hand in wonderment as well as confusion.

"A surprise?" Hermione asked, "for what?"

"You'll just have to see," he came strait back up and spoke again, "alright, close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told and felt a cold chain around her neck being hooked. The coldness made her shiver slightly. Severus let his hot breath go on her skin making Hermione so hard to bite down her lips to not let a small moan come in out of her mouth. Severus stood back up and looked down at the chain. Hermione looked to his forearm and slowly traveled down to see the necklace itself. Hermione made a small gasp, "Severus…"

The silver chain was wrapped down her neck and enclose with the necklace was a small claddagh ring that had her birthstone, a sapphire, in it with two hands one on both side holding the heart shape gemstone and on top of the heart sapphire was a small crown.

"As you might already know, this ring is token of my loyalty," he said as he pointed the crown, "my friendship towards you," he then pointed to the two hands, "and my appreciation," pointing to the heart in the middle of the ring, "to you."

Hermione could feel her eyes haze. No one that she knew, not even her friends, gave her such a gift like this. "Severus…thank you," Hermione looked back up at Severus and whispered so low that if Severus didn't have such good hearing he wouldn't have heard it, "I'll keep it forever," immediately Hermione gave him a tight hug one more time before she felt Severus kiss her tamed hair on her head.

"You should get going," he said when his arms began to let go of her. Hermione smiled at Severus and went back to where her friends.

* * *

Hermione ran to her friends not wanting to miss any of their performances. 

"Hey…guys…what's…up," Hermione said every word having a breath that the end.

Ginny looked at Hermione and grinned, "and what were you up to, 'Mione?"

"I told…you I had…business to attend…to," Hermione replied her breath beginning to go back to normal.

Ginny smirked at Hermione and then caught a glint of something around Hermione's neck. Ginny stretched out her hand and gently picked up Hermione's necklace that Severus gave her. "Where did you get this," she asked to Hermione. Hermione felt her heart beat faster and stammered. She felt like a deer caught on the road by car lights.

"I-I got it from—" thankfully Hermione was saved by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, your up next," the professor said before turning around and informing the rest of students.

"Perhaps some other time, we'll talk about this," Ginny said in a gentle voice, before she walked passed Hermione she made one last statement, "Hermione, just know that I won't judge you of whatever it is your hiding from us."

Hermione looked around and couldn't see anyone that looked like at the two. She looked back at the stage and made a sigh in relief.

"Now, next up is, Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore announced. The crowd cheered and no sooner in no time was Ginny walking to the microphone.

Ginny's dress was long dark sick blue that went lower than her ankles and showed all the right curves of her body as well. Her chest showed little amount of her cleavage and her thick straps where shaped like flower in beads connected like a chain that went all the way down just where her ribcage ended in the back. There was another set of a flower chain in the back of and it wrapped around her spinal cord and it was tied in an elegant knot. In the front of, Ginny's front just flowed down and would make soft movements with her body with her movements as she kept on walking.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend," Ginny said in a girlish voice. She paused and let a few cheers make their noise and Harry just sat there feeling absolutely embarrassed. Ginny smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back at her, "I would always like to thank my dear friend, Hermione, for suggesting me this song to me. This song is called _When You Say Nothing At All _by _Alison Krauss_." Ginny unhook the microphone and began to sway to the music that was now unfolding behind in the background.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing"_

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me"_

Harry had his eyes in tears when once he heard that second verse of this.

"I love you," Harry mouthed.

"_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

Slowly Ginny sat down on the edge of the stage, staring directly at Harry and began to sway back and forth.

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd"_

Ginny wrapped around her arms around her.

"_Old Mr. Webster could never define"_

Ginny veered her eyes over to Ron and smirked. Ron glared at Ginny for refereeing him as "Mr. Webster."

"_What's being said between your heart and mine"_

Harry made a small snicker when he looked at Ron's face causing Ginny to smile at the scene.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

Ginny jumped off the edge of the stage and walked towards Harry again and knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hand and entwined it with hers to finish her song.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

"I love you too," Ginny said into the microphone. In the back Ginny and Harry couldn't help but chuckle when the room was filled with warm sighs and "awe's" from the crowd.

"Wonderful, Ms. Weasley! Absolutely," Dumbledore cheered at Ginny, "Now judgers what's the score."

Dumbledore looked over to the judgers and saw: 10 from Gryffindor, 10 from Hufflepuff, 10 for Ravenclaw, and nine for Slytherin. 39 out of 40, Dumbledore couldn't help, but smirk at the number.

"Next up is, Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said before getting off the stage and sitting back down in his chair.

* * *

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, praying to Merlin that his voice didn't hold the disgust, "Now this goes to all the ladies up in here," he said in as he popped his collar. 

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender looked each other and burst into laughter in their throats. Trying there best to hold it in. Harry and Ron just looked at Draco with an arched up eyebrow.

"Alright…hit it," Draco said to his "friends."

The music began and everyone just completely just stared in shock, awe, or just…well to hard to even think that they didn't even know what to feel.

"_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me _

Lavender, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron just stared horrified. Harry and Ron more than the girls.

Slowly Draco pulled unbuttoned his shirt showing his full white chest causing all to stare with horrified expressions and/or admiration.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

"Is he even allowed to sing this song," Ron asked Harry.

Harry never answered, but that said a million things to Ron already.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

In the back row Lavender could hear barfing coming from a Ravenclaw.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song"_

"Are you glad you were at least warned, you two," Hermione said with a grin, the other two girls as well had a grin when they saw Harry and Ron's face.

"I'm not even sure what to think," Harry replied.

Right after Draco and his friends got off stage Dumbledore cleared his throat as he walked up the stage. "Well," cough, "that was…interesting. Lets see the votes judgers," he dragged on as his position of standing turned slightly towards the Head Houses.

6 from Gryffindor, 7 from Hufflepuff, 5 for Ravenclaw, and nine for Slytherin. 27 out of 40. Inside Dumbledore was cheering at the score, but on the outside he gave a sympathetic look to Draco.

Draco stared at the score he got. He then scoffed, "well fine. Be that way. You people don't know what true talent is."

If the Houses could reply they would have said, in an attitude way, "boy, I've seen true talent. And _that_ ain't talent."

* * *

"Up next, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Dumbledore announced. The crowd screamed and yelled and a few said, "We love you!" 

Harry smirked and picked up the guitar for him and looked over to Ron who was just getting the guitar around hi shoulder.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "umm…we would like to dedicate this song to our girls," on cue, Harry and Ron pointed to their girls, Ginny and Lavender, who were blushing madly, "This song is called _You and Me_ by Lifehouse."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their head agreeing to start. Harry drifted his eyes over to Ginny as did Ron to Lavender.

"_Harry:_

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Harry:_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Ginny chewed her lip as she smiled at her boyfriend in pride.

"_Ron:_

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning"_

Lavender couldn't help but laugh at the "tripping on words," seeing as he did do that on their first date.

"_I don't know where to go from here "_

"_Harry and Ron:_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you"_

Together Harry and Ron pointed to their girls.

"_Ron:_

_Something about you now"_

"_Harry:_

_I can't quite figure out"_

"_Ron and Harry:_

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right"_

"_Ron:_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of"_

"_Harry:_

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Ron made his small solo part on his guitar as he whispered the words, "I love you," to Laveder.

"_Harry and Ron:_

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seems so alive…"_

In the end everyone was screaming in praise of the song. Hermione smiled at the two couples that were her friends and made a quick glance to Severus and he made a quick wink to her. Hermione looked quickly away smiling to herself.

Dumbledore made his last time up for tonight. "Good job, Potter and Weasley," he said as he patted them both on the shoulder. The Headmaster then looked over to the judges and the score was, 10 from Gryffindor, 10 from Hufflepuff, 9½ for Ravenclaw, and nine for Slytherin, 38½ out of 40. The two boys gave them a smile before they went behind the curtain to put the instruments away. "Up next is our finale contestant," the Headmaster announced when he let his eyes veer to Hermione for a glance, "Miss Granger," he then clapped his hands together as the other students clapped.

* * *

Hermione got up from the chair she had occupied. Hermione smiled and went back stage, grabbing her instrument and taking off her coat. Hermione hung her coat on an open seat and stepped out into the view of the stage. People cheered and screamed. 

"GO Hermione!" Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender screamed out loud out of the rest.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and took hold of the microphone and spoke through it.

"Umm…this song is dedicated to one of my dearest friends, who I've gotten the pleasure of knowing more about. This song of mine is called, _Keep Holding On_. This goes out to you."

"_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in"_

She made a small smile into the microphone, not wanting to draw attention to Severus and their relationship of course.

"_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Severus couldn't help but smirk at her lyrics. They seemed to hit him home, making his admiration go up a few notch.

"_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend"_

She made a quick glance at Severus before heading back to her audience.

"_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Lavender made a quick glance over to where Hermione's looked and was confused. _'Am I the only one seeing this,' _she thought.

"_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Lavender narrowed her eyes on Severus and then in one quick thought her eyes wide! Oh shit! _'Does the other know this,' _she asked as she went back to face Hermione.

"_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"_

Hermione made a small smirk to Severus and Severus gladly returned his. The audience again applauded on Hermione's talent. Lavender clapped, but her mind was somewhere else. Hermione looked down at her friends and gave them each a smile. When she came to Lavender she just got a blank stare from her. It would seem like a second, but for them it felt much longer. Lavender tilted her head by a centimeter in the very least and looked at Hermione with questioning. Before Hermione could give a look in questioning as well she felt her shoulder get slightly heavier than usual and turned to see Dumbledore.

"Great job, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with half a twinkle in his eyes and half a look of sadness. Dumbledore looked at the judges and saw, 10 from Gryffindor, 10 from Hufflepuff, 10 for Ravenclaw, and nine for Slytherin, 39 out of 40.

Hermione smiled at her Headmaster before getting off the stage. She sat down with her friends, and the seat that she was now occupying was the one that was right next to Lavender.

Lavender looked at Hermione before furrowing her eyebrows, "you never told me that," she said as if it was the obvious.

Hermione looked at her now with puzzlement written all over her face, "what are you talking about?"

* * *

"That your are seeing Professor Snape," she responded a little bit too loud. 

Suddenly everyone stopped and swiftly looked to Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione looked shocked and fear in her wide eyes to Lavender…

**(A/n: Okay I was kidding right there…just wanted to see what you thought of that part. LOL! If you thought that that was it, tell me in the review! I won't see if I did…if not…well never one for surprises like that.**

* * *

Lavender opened her mouth, but was shut upped by the Dumbledore. 

"Spectacular job everyone of you! But sadly I must say that only three can go onto the next round. When I call your name please come up on the stage. The most highest scores are," at this, Dumbledore looked at his sheet that had all the contestants' scores and names, "Miss Weasley, who got 39 out of 40," everyone clapped for Ginny as she got up and walk on the stage. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, who got 38½ out of 40," Harry and Ron stood up and walked up the stage hugging Ginny when they got there. "Miss Granger who got 39 out of 40," the crowd erupted in cheers and Hermione smiled brightly to them as she got up. Harry, Ron, and Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "Wonderful job you three. I cannot wait to see what the next show starts," Dumbledore announced, "in the mean time, I would like all of you students to go back to your dorms and get some rest."

The students groan and the thought of even just going to bed, but that was all as they got up and walked out.

Hermione stayed behind, or at least tried her best. She scanned quickly the audience to see if she could still see him, unfortunately the only thing she saw was sad-eye Headmaster looking directly at her with a heavy sigh.

For a moment, Hermione could instantly hear the words in her head from her Headmaster, _'I'm sorry, Hermione. He left.' _Hermione replied with a small sad smile to Dumbledore before breathing in and looking back at what was in front of her and walking out.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione's back and could see that she was becoming now lonelier than ever. He made a brief sigh before looking of the ceiling._'Merlin, please protect Severus.'_

* * *

**(A/n: Alright…hopefully this made you smile on some level as well as sad on another level. I'm sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! School…was just a pain in the arse as well as I was sooo busy with a retreat for my church last weekend (Sat.-Sun., January 26****th****-27****th****, 2008)**

**Started at: Tuesday, January 15****th****, 2008**

**Chapter updated: Friday, January 28****th****, 2008**

**Last update: Sunday, January 13th, 2008 **

**Please review! It would make my days so much!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Needing to Vent & Unclean

**(A/n: Thank you to the my lovely reviewers: I hope that this is longer for you guys! LOVE YOU!  
**

**Brenda-wood-sheil- thank you for reviewing and I like how Lavender is discretion too. I also hope Sevy is fine…especially after this chapter. Dum dum dummmm.**

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf- I like the gift to that Hermione got from Sevy…I always wanted someone to do that to me. Sadly, my ex-boyfriend was…well…I won't say…unprepared, but whatever. Somehow people shouldn't be surprised on what Draco chose to sing for the Talent show…thank God that he got the end of the boot. Ginny's song was excellent. Harry and Ron's choice was spectacular. Hermione…I wasn't so sure if that was a good song, but I am planning for that to be made up next time. YES! I got you on that Lavender part…yeah yeah hehehe. LOL! We'll see what happens next won't we?**

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- sorry…-smiles sheepishly- I didn't mean to be that scary on this story. Yes, better than a cliffy.**

**Incendia Panthera- all right. Sorry for making the story sound mean on that last little part. The necklace is awesome. The ring of the picture is actually on my fanfiction site so yeah. Just imagine holding it or seeing it around a silver chain with it. Sorry for putting a horrible image into your head on Draco. Thank you for reviewing.**

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl- Well…we'll see what will happen next in this chapter with Hermione and Lavender…as well some others.**

**Angel sumoritos- YEAH, another reader that got fooled (not in a bad way). DID ANYONE NOTICE THAT SEVERUS NEVER SAID "LOVE" JUST ADMIRATION FOR HERMIONE? just to let you know. Thank you for reviewing by the way.**

**Violet44- thank you for the compliment.**

**Darkness is my only light- Thank you for the compliments on the chapter's plotline, Ginny's dress, the song on Hermione's part, Draco's singing part too. Sorry for not updating soon enough for you. School's been more of a load than last semester. CRAP! Oh shucks…I said what my heart thought. –Blushes madly-**

**Smileymrd- Oh I bet that waiting hours was dreadful…I had the same experience of that a dozen of times. Oh what Dumbledore just meant was that he knew that there was a war a-brewin' and he knows that Severus is in the middle. So that's why he was saying that.**

**Never2muchTITANIC- ooo! I want o see that video. Please tell me where I can find it.**

**Little Ms. Crazy- oh Sevy won't be gone yet. And…you might want to be a little be scared for this chapter, it's dark. Oh I would have loved to have done that scene where instead of the secret to **_**not**_**be reveled to actually be reveled. Sorry for taking so soon.**

**Kalison Artor- oh it would seem like I achieved that in the last chapter…yeah!**

**Pure Girl- HAHAHA (in a good way)!**

**Samira Granger- oh thanks for the compliment. I like that I picked good songs. It is one of my many talents that I have. LOL! I'm making a soundtrack of these songs once this story is done…so just so you know.**

**snakegirl-sprockett- Oh sorry…I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting shock-ness or something like you spit out water that you were drinking when you were reading this part. Oh well. I listened to the songs and I thank you…one of them will be put in one of the chapters in the future…I just need to get to that song-situation so then I can put it on. I will do my best on keeping Sev. Safe, but seeing as FATE has a DIFFERENT TURN FOR THIS LOVELY COUPLE.**

Thank you to those 15 reviewers on the last chapter! Alright on this chapter…it will be more **darker and a little bit of swearing…one words the F-word and a little bit of a sex scene. Not that detailed though. **Not that good on those yet and I don't plan to until I think I can actually do one right. Now please review I need it…though seeing as school is being a hassle…I'll do my best to update.. But I won't be woking for this week because…**it's moi's birthday on Saturday, February 16****th****, 2008! **YEAH! I am so excited! I believe one of my reviewers actually have the same birthday as I do. Hm. Well happy birthday to you too!! See you guys! LOVE YOU.

**May I present…your story that you have been reading.)**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 22: Needing to Vent & The Unclean_

Hermione looked at the night's scene from the tower, her hands playing with the silver chain. She breathed in and looked over at the sky once more.

"_As you might already know, this ring is token of my loyalty. My friendship towards you and my friendship towards you and my appreciation to you." _

Hermione closed her eyes when she felt them get foggy. "Oh, Severus," was the only thing she could say before breaking out in tears. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried out even more.

There was a nock on the door; Hermione shot her head up, tears still streaming down her face. "Hermione," a light voice said on the other side of the room.

Hermione wiped her tears away from her eyes roughly. "Who is it," she said in small voice.

"It's Lavender," Lavender's voice said.

"And Ginny," Ginny added with a preppy voice

"And Ginny," Lavender repeated grudgingly.

Hermione couldn't help, but chuckle lightly. She got out from the ledge and walked slowly to the door. Taking another breath Hermione opened the door.

Lavender had a smile, but it quickly faltered when she saw Hermione's eyes a shade of red. "Merlin, what happened, Hermione," Lavender asked.

Ginny narrowed her eyes when she saw the necklace. Lavender took a side-glance at Ginny and elbowed her in the ribs. Ginny let out a small whimper and looked at Lavender as she rubbed her now-bruised rib. Lavender gave her a 'now's-not-the-time' look. Ginny lessened her narrowed eyes and then went back to face Hermione.

Hermione covered her necklace when she saw Ginny's eyes narrow. As well as putting the necklace in her shirt, hidden for the entire world _not_ to see. "What do you guys need," Hermione asked.

"Well…we wanted to talk about a few nights ago," Lavender said slowly. Hermione stood straighter at this point.

"What about," The Golden Girl asked.

"Why you left so early; that's a start," Ginny said suddenly.

"Ginny," Lavender said roughly, her eyes narrowed on Ginny again.

"Seriously, Hermione, what have you been doing for the past few weeks? It seems lately that you don't want to be around us and it's not just me. Harry and Ron think so too. Are we not good enough for you is that it? What? Can we not be apart of your life when we're trying are very best to hang out with you. I mean sure, yes, my boyfriend is Harry as well as Lavender is to Ron, but do you seriously feel left out, like a third wheel? Is that why you won't hang out with us? You don't hang out with us anymore, not like before ever since your parents died and you've been hanging out with only Merlin knows who," Ginny berated, now walking closer to Hermione.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if you think I'm making feel like that, but I've just been—" before Hermione could explain she was interrupted.

"Busy," Ginny spat out. She scoffed, "you've been busy a lot, haven't you?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She already missed Severus dearly. She could feel her whole entire body suffocate without him near. And to top it all off, Ginny was accusing her of not hanging out with them and think she's too good for them. "Ginny, please listen," she pegged.

"Why should I? I think I've given you enough time for me to listen to you. We'll you know what?! Now it's time for _you _to listen to _me._ After the funeral I could tell something was off about you. You're more gloomy, and I rarely see a smile on your face."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me who've you've been hanging out with, and I want a real answer," Ginny said, her lips pressed tightly down.

"If I told you…you wouldn't even understand," Hermione said weekly.

"How do you know that? How do you how I'll act," Ginny asked.

"Because I've seen that look on your face before! I don't want to see it, especially towards me. Sorry if I'm making it seem selfish on my behalf. BUT you don't even have an idea what've been through! Have you lost your parents, Ginny?! Have you felt that loneliness like there was nobody to talk to?

"Nobody to express your feelings towards?! One day finding someone that's there for you and just takes it. Not expecting it, nor wanting it. Have you ever been loved so much that you never wanted to let it go! You never wanted it to leave you, but before you know it you're talking to him and he's being harsh to you. Throwing you aside like trash and then later coming and confessing the things he's done in the past that he can _never_ take back.

"You're finally together in the your lover's arms and there he says he has to go before you can spend at least two days full with him! Go to someplace where you don't even know if he'll come back or not! Giving you a precious gift that could mean either a goodbye present or a promise of returning alive and holding you safe and feeling so much love you thought you were drowning! DO YOU, Ginny," by now Hermione had tears running down her eyes and the passion in her voice was becoming almost a bit frightening to both the other girls.

Hermione collapsed on the ground from exhaustion on her speech. Lavender, a bit off on her reflexes, fell down on her knees rushing to Hermione shaking her body gently after the collapse.

"Hermione," Lavender said giving Hermione another shake, "Hermione," Lavender repeated. She took Hermione's pulse and relived a sigh feeling a beat. "Thank, Merlin! She just fainted," Lavender stated to herself more than to Ginny.

Ginny stood there rooted at the spot. She felt a wave a guilt coming at her at least 500 miles per hour. She hasn't lost her parents and she was grateful for that. She hadn't felt that loneliness that Hermione was talking about. She never had gotten further into the relationship with Harry. They just started the relationship a few weeks ago and they still haven't gotten deeper in it. Kisses here and there, but not that kind of passion, maybe lust for one another at one time or another, but that was it!

Ginny shuffled her feat, brushing a puddle of tears in her eyes that were ready to come out. She looked at the ground, but not where Hermione's form was.

"Ginny," Lavender called out getting Ginny's mind back to earth, "I need you to go run to Professor McGonagall and tell her that Hermione's not feeling well," she said still looking at Hermione. "Ginny!" Ginny looked at Lavender, "can you do that," Lavender asked sternly. Ginny shook head lightly.

Ginny quietly left the room, leaving Lavender and Hermione still in there. Lavender looked down at Hermione and took hold of her necklace that had fallen out. She looked closer to it and read inside the ring.

'_My darling Angel,' _the engraving said.

Looking back at Hermione's body Lavender asked herself, "what's going through your mind, Hermione?"

* * *

The light was dead, the dark was alive and well in the old shabby house near the edge of the cliff. Murmurs and whispers were scatted around the territory. Slowly and silently a murky green color that seemed to slither its own way to get the broken down house. Guards flinch to there wands before relaxing again seeing who made the ground rustle, Nagini. Nagini slowly creped passed the guards and slithered pass the hallways. Finally reaching her destination, she crawled up on the thrown and whispered in Parselmouth.

Voldemort nodded his head in agreement. "Severus, Lucius, come forward," he ordered. The two dark masks of beautiful designs stepped forward. The two death eaters, as well as any other Death Eater that is a follower of the Dark Lord, feared this demon even thought they know that should be already used to it by now. Severus and Lucius stepped forward and bowed and staying that way until ordered to get up, unfortunately that didn't happen. "My two faithful followersss," he hissed. "Lucius, you have made arrangements for the creatures that are in your grasp, have you not?"

"Yes, my Lord. They are waiting at your command. I sincerely doubt that they'll betray you," Lucius said smoothly.

"Yes I do hope so, unlike that elf that you had a few years ago. Dobby was it not? Ah yes, let us hope that they do not betray us," the snake man hissed. Lucius couldn't help but bend down lower than usual from the scolding.

Severus cleared his throat remembering the Dark Lord that he was needed here too. "Ah, yes, Severus, you _have _broken that _feeling_," the Dark Lord scoffed at the very word, "towards that ridiculous mudblood Granger?" Severus closed his eyes and nodded. Voldemort smirked knowing perfectly well that that "feeling" wasn't all gone just yet. "Perfect my slippery friend. Let us test that testament," the dark lord turned his head to the left, "bring her in, Rodolphus," he ordered.

Rodolphus grinned wickedly like a cat and slowly opened the door that was just behind him. Severus had fear grasping his heart. Who was this "her?" What did the Dark Lord have in store?

"Severus, now that you are over this feeling I would like you to torture her," Voldemort said, not once having that smirk on his face off.

Severus' eyes drifted his eyes over to the girl who was on her knees, wearing a Gryffindor uniform, having a black scarf around her eyes to cover her sight, a black scarf that was also gagging her mouth and black thick ropes tying her ankles and wrists, brunette hair that was neither too strait nor too curly. Severus' eyes widen looking at the spitting image of Hermione.

"What's the matter,_Severus_? Bit beyond your reach," the Dark Lord asked in a mocking voice. "Torture her," he commanded voice. It was soft, yet hold the same venom as the rest of speech.

Severus closed his eyes literally wishing he could be _anywhere_ than where he was now. Severus walked closer to Hermione and looked at her with a blank stare as he took the blindfold off. Hermione's eyes winded when he saw Severus. She made her best attempt to smile but tears where burning her eyes making it seemed a death smile. She whimpered through the gag and Severus could hear her say his name in a pleading voice. Shaking with rage, Severus dug into his pocket finding and grasping his wand. He let his wand out and pointed it to Hermione.

Hermione sucked in a breath and was able to muffle a sentence, "Severus…please…don't do this...Help me."

Severus looked at her with hateful eyes, but the hatred wasn't towards her. It was to the goddamn villain that was watching this "show" intently and finding this being amusing. He hated this. He hated this situation. He hated being put in the spot-line _just _to prove to his damn Lord that he has ridden of these feelings towards her. Before Severus could utter the Cruciatus Curse Voldemort interrupted him.

Voldemort tsked, "No, no, Severus. Anybody can do those unforgivable Curses the founders created. Not that I'm saying they _aren't _useful, but for this special torture I would like for you to not use your wand," he said with a smirk.

Severus looked at Voldemort as if he was mad.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Severus," Voldemort said in a voice that everyone who knew when to argue and when to not would follow him instantly. Severus slowly put his wand back in his pocket. "Good boy," he said, "now, torture her."

Severus advanced on Hermione. Hermione pushed herself backwards as far as she could, only landing herself on her back. Severus got on top off her and Hermione was shaking in fear. Roughly Severus grabbed a fistful of Hermione's top and ripped it off. Hermione cried out through the cloth and was kicking and screaming to get away, but seeing that Severus was twice her size she had no avail.

"Shut her up!" Voldemort ordered.

Severus closed one of his hands over Hermione's mouth and warned her to be quiet with just the stare he was sending to her. Hermione quickly stilled her movements and was now quiet. Some whimpers being head every-so often. Severus looked down at Hermione and saw her chest rise up and fall down. "Miss Granger, you must relax," he said in her ear.

"Bastard," Hermione said in a low voice before moving her head to the right and laying it down on the cold floor. Severus looked down at her with hurt, good thing that he had his hair wrapped around his face for no one to see except the girl that lay beneath him, who frankly wasn't looking at him.

"Are you going to finish this, Severus? Or shall I have another Death Eater do this simple task," Voldermort sneered.

'_Simple task,'_Severus barked n his head, _'how is this close to a 'simple test?!'_

"Fine then, Lucius, come and show this mudblood her place," Voldemort asking when it was a second longer than his anticipation of waiting. Lucius stepped forward with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Gladly, my Lord," Lucius said. Before Lucius could walk at least 5 steps towards Hermione, Severus cut him off.

"No, my lord," Severus said, "I'll do it." ripping off the rest of the clothing of Hermione's, he lifted his body slightly, yet still holding Hermione in place, and disregarded his clothing. Severs knew fully well that the Dark Lord would not believe him unless he was eyewitness, which was why he stayed and didn't move to a more secluded place. Severus mentally wanted to slap himself for even doing this. Hermione's eyes widen in fear when he saw Severus in his full glory. In one quick thrust Severus was plunging into Hermione without any mercy. Hermione cried in pain; it felt like there were at least a dozen of spears piercing into Hermione and she couldn't do anything except crying.

Severus never stopped. Oh how he hated himself now more than ever. Instead of just hearing or feeling his rapid breaths and hatred towards himself, he heard a small whimper. For some reason Severus couldn't' stand it anymore. He couldn't stand it. He quickly got out of Hermione and Hermione rolled to her other side, shaking in fright.

Voldemort shot his head up from his hands and was now seething, "what are you doing boy? I didn't say you could stop!"

Severus looked to the Dark Lord then back to Hermione. He was shaking with frustration. If he told Voldemort that he couldn't do this it would show that he still cared for her as well as he might end up dead. Or, if he could tell Hermione that he didn't mean to her would get…well he didn't want to even think about what would happen. But what he did know was that Hermione would never forgive him.

The Dark Lord looked at Severus with narrowed eyes. He himself could see that Severus was fighting an inner battle. "Ah," he mocked with a gasp, "you can't continue can you? What's the matter, Severus," he asked, in one quick flash he was now standing in front of Severus' naked body. He lowered his body inches away from Severus' face now, "it's not like _you_ care about this mudblood. Unless you do, do you?"

Severus didn't say anything, but when he looked away it was a definite yes to the Dark Lord, and it was.

"Well, well, since you cannot finish the job, I guess I'll do it for you," the dark lord said, his smirk getting wider. Severus stilled his body once he heard that coming from the snake. The evil man stalked over to Hermione's form and Hermione squished her body closer to herself, anything to get away from this crazy man. Severus stopped tried to get up but was quickly stopped when he heard Voldemort ordered the other death eaters to hold him and make him watch.

Hermione cried out in pain when she felt her hair being tugged roughly by Voldemort, "NO! NO! Get away from me!"

"Frankly my dear, I don't care," the Dark Lord sneered. In one quick movement Hermione and the snake were standing/kneeling in front of Severus. Severus could do nothing except watch in horror this display. The dark Lord swiped Hermione's hair away from her left side of a neck and he let his nose press firmly on her skin. Hermione made a small jump when she felt a cold tongue licking her neck. The dark lord spit at a different direction where Hermione wasn't kneeling and made a disgusting look. "No wonder they call people like you 'mudbloods.'"

Severus tried to look away, but his head was swiftly facing Hermione and the dark lord. The hand that was grasping onto Severus' face never let go. "Hermione," Severus said in a haunting voice that was full of regret.

"Say you don't care about this mudblood, Severus," Voldemort shouted, "SAY IT!"

Severus stared at Hermione. Never saying anything.

"Fine then," Voldemort said. He roughly made Hermione face himself and roughly pulled her down onto his lap. Hermione screamed once more at the sudden movement.

Finally, it was too much for Severus to bare hearing and seeing pain written on Hermione's face. "STOP IT!"

Voldemort stopped but didn't let go of Hermione, "stop what? This," Voldemort started his movements again, but before Severus could speak Voldemort stopped, "is that what you meant?"

Severus nodded feeling more vulnerable than he ever felt.

Severus tried his hardest to get out of the death eaters grasp, but they were just a little bit stronger, seeing as he felt vulnerable. Voldemort looked down at Severus, shaking his head in a disappointment. "I expected more of you, Severus," Voldemort commented.

Roughly, Voldemort came out of Hermione and threw her down at the floor. "Fool," he said before saying a spell that got his clothes back on his form magically.

Slowly Severus felt the hand that was hiding his chin let go, as well as the hands grasping his arms. Severus rushed as he crawled to Hermione, tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Severus shook Hermione, who happened to have fallen in unconsciousness. "Hermione, please wake up." Again the Potion Master shook Hermione, but even with the jagged shakes she wasn't getting Potions Master, but even with the rough shakes she wasn't getting up, like she was in an awakening slumber. "Herm—."

"Don't even try to wake her up. It's futile. Besides, this 'Hermione' of yours isn't _your_ Hermione," Voldemort said with repulsion, carelessly wiping off some dust that had gotten on his robes.

Severus snapped his head looking directly to his Master. Before he could speak though, he felt a wave of magic right in front of his body, in his arms. He looked down at Hermione's body and after covering his eyes from the bright light enveloping her body his eyes was widen. Instead of Hermione's body it was Narcissus Malfoy! Scampering away from Narcissa's form Severus was shaking his head. Did he just—no, no, then and there did Severus convulse. He felt disgusted with himself, no wait—scratch that. Severus felt worse than disgusted with himself.

"What's wrong now, Severus," Voldemort asked, his back facing Severus, "I would think you would be relieved that this wasn't _your_ Hermione you just fucked. Not happy?"

Severus felt hatred seething through his skin. Without even realizing it he was running strait towards the most powerful dark magic and was ready to strike him. Unfortunately Voldemort could feel the quick movement and let his two of his five long fingers digging into Severus' chin. There was a long gap of silence. No one moved, not even breathing expecting for the worse. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Severus. Otherwise you'll find yourself at the end of my wand being thrown down by an unforgivable curse. Until then I would suggest you get rid of these feelings for this mudblood," Voldemort looked down at Severus' form that was shaking, "It doesn't sutie you."

Voldemort roughly let go of Severus, watching one of his fellow death eater fall. He walked back to his throne looking at the rest of his followers. "Anybody have something to say about this? No? Good. Lucius pick up your wife and do an _obliviate_ on her before she wakes up again. I don't need to deal with an emotional woman right now," Voldemort ordered, "this meeting is over. Until then I would like all of you to work on your spells and curses," with that Voldemort left with a loud 'pop.'

All the death eaters left not once looking at Severus, too afraid to even help him without getting in trouble by their Master. Once everyone is gone Severus got up and felt himself sick to his stomach.

"Oh Merlin…" was all Severus could say before throwing up again.

How Severus wished he could take it all back. "Oh Hermione…I'm so sorry," he said hoarsely for raping "Hermione," even if it wasn't _his_ Hermione. He still did it and out what, because his leader said to? Severus could never forgive himself and he could tell that it was going to be a long night to get over this.

* * *

**(A/n: alright it not that descriptive on the sex part…but it's one nonetheless. Alright…pleaser review :) It would make my day a lot better seeing as my Birthday is this week. On the 16****th****. See ya:)**

**Last updation: Friday, January 28****th****, 2008**

**Chapter 22 update: Thursday, February 14****th**** (Valentine's Day), 2008**

**Alright…that probably just got you depressed and I am soo sorry to do that to you. well, sort of. Hehehe. **


	23. Chapter 23: ‘Where Are You, Severus'

**(A/n: Thank you for those who reviewed and…here is the next chapter, hope you guys are happy. :-)**

**Never2muchTITANIC**- first of all, good job on having a feeling that it wasn't her. YEAH! CLAPS FOR YOU! umm…do you think you could send me the URL again, with spaces this time, 'cause I couldn't see it?

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf**- Thank you! I appreciate your comment. Um…for Ginny, she was OOC and that I realized, but any who, oh well. After this chapter (I hope), Ginny will start to see how much of a bitch she was t our female star.

**Little Ms. Crazy**- Thanks for reviewing, first of all. :-) Yes, I felt like vomiting too, but yeah. I wasn't feeling well when I did the rape scene. It won't be for a while that our adorable/sexy (for all ya'll Alan Rickman fans (P.S. I am one of them…hehehe!) Couple will reunite together. Good job on knowing that it wasn't Hermione since she did, after all, FAINT AT SCHOOL. And you'll be happy to know that there is a song in here for you (just for you), I thought it fitted well in this chapter.

**Violet44**- Thank you:)

**Mrspotter24**- Oh yes, I got a new reviewer. I feel so happy! Yes, I think a lot of my reviewers feel sorry for this cute couple. Oh and by the way…"WELCOME ABOUT TO THIS STORY!"

**SteffieGee**- LOL! I think others were depressed to with the last chapter

**Smileymrd**- I hate you right now…you live close to where they are shooting Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince…"DARN YOU! Darn you to heck!" JK JK JK JK JK. But ARG! You live the UK while I live in this friggin' America. Sometimes I wish I lived someone else. It's too bloody cold over here, not that I'm saying that it isn't cold in other places but I was born in the TROPICAL area…THE PHILLIPPINES. America ain't my style…._'even though it's rubbed off on me and I've now lived here about 13 years.' _Hmpf.

**Lisa-McG-200413**- Yes, that was a twist. I don't think anybody has ever done that kind of twist and I wanted something different. Something screamed…well "unique" to put it in a word that best describes it.

**Nascarchick**- Thank you for reviewing and LOL, I thank you for taking your time for reviewing at…-laughs- 2:26 A.M. on a Sunday.

**Four-Aces**- Yes, Ginny was a bitch. I would've loved to slap her but apparently she's made up (besides the movie). LOL!

**Anon**- Thank you by the way and I thought Ginny was a little bit OOC too, but she'll be back to her regular self in the next chapter or so. I'll take your advice and get beta reader…in fact –looks at ya'll's-

_**WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA READER? LOOK AT THIS WAY, YOU GET TO SEE THE CHAPTER EARLY!**_

**Incendia Panthera**- sorry to burst to bubble –smiles sheepishly- DO NOT FEAR MY READER/REVIEWER…I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS TOO. How did your computer block fanfic? I know…inspiration has gone down as homework and school has been piling up. Also, this author is in a play so yeah and the Jr. High is doing our performance on Friday, February 29th, 2008- Sunday, March 2nd, 2008 so yeah. I got a small solo, yeah me and I'm in the chorus so moi is happy:-)

* * *

All right…the characters are not mine but the plotline is mine. Nor is the song mine, which is called:

"_Once in a Blue Moon" – _by_Sydney Forest_

* * *

_ An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 23: 'Where Are You, Severus' & Another Fight With the Gryffindors & 'Once in a Blue Moon'_

_12:00 P.M._

Hermione stirred in the hospital bed, as her eyes became to flutter open. Hermione laid flat on her back, remembering what happened last night before she passed out. She lifted her weak arm and massaged her forehead before trying to get up. Only to groan when she felt her whole entire body was weak. Hermione breathed in before trying one more time, only slower this time. Gladly, Hermione was able to get up this time. Hermione combed through her hair with her small fingers just to get some knots out.

"Oh good your up, Sleep Beauty" Madam Pomfrey said right after she entered the room seeing the Gryffindor Princess up, "I thought you would never wake up"

Hermione snapped her head to the nurse and groaned once more when she was met by a bright light from the window, "how long was I out," Hermione asked.

Madam Pomfrey kneeled in front of Hermione and muttered the words _'lumos'_for her wand to light up. "I want you to fallow the light in front of you alright Ms. Granger?" Hermione did so and repeated her question once more. "You were out for about twelve hours. Right about noon, now."

Hermione nodded her head tiredly.

"Are you hungry my dear? I could have the elves come and make you something to eat, seeing as how you didn't have breakfast."

"I'm fine with anything," Hermione said looking away from the nurse and looking outside, closing her eyes slightly to get a better view from the bright sun that was shining at her. Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl and could tell something was wrong, and that was without looking at her status chart.

Putting her wand back in her coat, Madam Pomfrey began to ask Hermione questions as well as statements. "Miss Granger, looking at how tired you are, you seem rather weak for a girl such as yourself, you don't seem alright. I've also seen that you haven't been eating on a daily basis during our meals. You are eating, darling am I right?"

Hermione stayed quiet for a second, choosing her words carefully. "I've just been a little bit worried about something. Nothing too severe, though," she said half lying and half telling the truth.

Pomfry looked at the girl as if in question of her comment. Her question on the eating was never answer and she took mental note of that. "Alright, dear." With that, Pomfry did a usual check up on Hermione and was about to look back on the chart again when Hermione asked her another question.

"Madam Pomfry," Hermione asked, "May I leave now? I have other things I need to finish up," she asked in a hopeful voice.

Pomfry looked at Hermione in a questioning manner. Not sure if she should let her pass or not. "You may, _if,_ you eat some food before you leave," she said feeling slightly better if she said yes. Both would get what they wanted, one a reassurance of a meal and the other a leave to get out of this…'prison.'

Hermione made a small nod before eating some food that had magically appeared in front of her. Pomfry left the young girl knowing she would eat it; she was after all a nurse. For the past minutes, 15 to be exact, it was silent in the hospital. Nothing was heard except the clutters and footsteps from the outside of the hospital's doors. When Hermione was done she put the meal on the table and left relieved to get out of this place.

* * *

She went all the way down the dungeons and heading strait towards the only class that was downstairs in the dungeons, the Potion Class. She went passed the desk to were there was a door on the left hand side and jiggled the handle to see if it would open. She sighed in disappointment when the door wouldn't budge. Remember a hidden key the last time she was down here she headed towards the desk. Opening one of the drawers she found a small black key, obviously. She ran back to the door on the left, using the key this time.

When she got it opened she barged in. Hoping in the slightest bit to see if she could see something that was different. What she saw was disappointing to her eyes, nothing different. Nothing moved or added. She sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. She took one more look before bending over, having her elbow on her knees.

"Where are you, Severus," Hermione asked herself.

She wasn't expecting him to be there, but in the back of her mind it was still telling her that he could be coming back anytime soon. She _wanted_ to be the _first_ to give him a welcome back "party." Even _if_ nobody notices his absence or was just happy he wasn't there. Hermione got up and walked around his room. Memories flooding back to her like they happened yesterday. She smiled when she looked behind her where the couch was. This was where she sang her song to her parents and had a grateful talk with him.

She slowly crept into the other room where his bedroom was and inhaled sharply when his scent surrounded her petite body. She sat on his bed and drew in another quivering breath.

Merlin, Hermione missed him so much.

She lay back more and her back was fully laid on his bed. She scooted up just a little bit and her head was finally on his pillow. She let the front of her face turn so she was now having her back in the air while her chest and face was sinking into the mattress. She curled herself up and did not want to move from this spot ever again, even though she knew she couldn't hide from the world in here until he came back.

Hermione let her breathing go steady as her mind drifted off to sleep, dreams of Severus' coming back and her greeting him with a warm welcome.

* * *

_Great Hall—Dinnertime_

"Ron," Harry asked him with an elbow blow to his friend's ribs. Ron stuck his head up where it was seconds ago in his plate chewing down his food. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron looked left and then right before shrugging his shoulders. He swallowed his food before talking, "don't know mate. Might be off with our girls," he said with an arched up eyebrow, officially taking a liking in calling Lavender his "girl."

"Maybe," Harry muttered, "but I guess we'll just have to—oh wait here's Lavender and Ginny now," Harry said when he saw his girl and Lavender. He smiled brightly at them and they smiled back.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said sweetly before placing a kiss on Harry's lips. Ginny's brother made a fake gag receiving a glare from all three. Rolling her eyes Ginny sat down next to her man.

"Have you guys seen Hermione anywhere," Harry asked now worrying since they too didn't have Hermione with them.

Ginny looked over to Lavender who narrowed her eyes.

"Well," Ron asked.

The two girls were hushed for at least about a minute. "Well…Harry…you see, Hermione faintedafterourlittleconversationwehad," Ginny said quickly before sipping into her pumpkin juice.

"WHAT," the boys inquired in a union in a low voice.

"We had a small chat last night up in the tower. Lavender and I talked to her and during that," Ginny breathed in, "Hermione fainted."

"Why would she faint if was just a civil conversation," Ron asked.

Lavender at this point now scoffed, "_'civil'_ would probably not be the best way to put that conversation, Ron. It was more like a conversation you would have in court, wouldn't _you_ say so, Ginny," Lavender asked in a hollow voice causing Ginny to shift her feet.

"What did you say," Harry asked now looking at his "girl" accusingly.

"I…I just accused her of not being herself and saying that she wasn't hanging out with us."

"Also accusing of Hermione that she thought she was too good to hang out with us," Lavender chimed in when Ginny wasn't giving more details.

"Ginny," Ron said.

"I didn't mean to be so mean to her," Ginny said, "I was just sick of her going off somewhere where we didn't know where she was. Hanging out with only Merlin knows!"

Lavender looked up at the head table and took mental note that the favorite snarky Potions teacher wasn't there, as the conversation in front of her was becoming to be unfolded.

Ginny looked around the room for anything to not look at her boyfriend's disappointment eyes. "I'm…sorry Harry," she whispered.

Harry didn't say anything and just went back to his eating. Lavender looked blandly at Ron who was looking at her as well. The four ate in silence uttering nothing out of their mouths.

Harry, to get his girlfriend to look at the outcome of what she did, for himself, he was trying to find out where Hermione could be. Ginny felt horrible for disappointing her boyfriend as well as guilty for accusing Hermione in the first place and wish she could take it back and just let her friend, Hermione, explain herself. Lavender trying to figure out where the hell Severus was as well as the lonely Gryffindor Princess. Ron, because he was chewing down his food still and was wondering why everyone had a stick up his or her ass.

* * *

Severus got up from the ground after heartache of a sleep and stretched. He got himself cleaned up and did as he would always do. Go into Death Eater mode.

* * *

Hermione woke up late in the night and looked around just one more time for anything different. When she didn't see anything she made a small sigh and walked out of the room. She slowly, walked up the steps and was about to turn the corner when she heard a mutter of voices, one sounding way too familiar, and a small group of kids' shadows.

"Did you guys hear," Draco asked to his small circle, "the Dark Lord is almost coming and he certainly isn't happy with one of his faithful death eaters."

"Who it is," Goyle asked.

"The Potion teacher of course. I am actually taken aback from the news. Father told me all about it. He was so close to breaking that 'Granger,'" he spat.

"What do you mean? The Mudblood was here the whole entire time, how did Granger get over there," a younger Slytherin asked.

"I didn't mean it was _the_ Mudblood, you idiot! It was a Polyjuice Potion on some other woman. Don't know who it was though, but that's all I need to know. Snape got a nasty beating for it. Serves him right if you ask me. I mean come on, haven't any of you guys seen how he starting to hang out with Granger," he spat out.

The group nodded.

"Exactly! That's why I think he deserved it. Father told me majority of it. I got to see front row tickets you could say," he said proudly.

"We better get going, Draco," Goyle said seeing a taller shadow coming at the other side of the corner, "someone's coming."

"Bugger! Oh well," Draco said with a sneer. He walked out of the hallways and looked behind him before getting into his corridors.

* * *

Hermione looked hurt and confused, she didn't know all the details, but was she did know now was perfectly clear.

Severus was in trouble.

'_Damn it, Severus, why did you have to be a part of this war,'_ Hermione asked helplessly as she leaned into the wall. She rushed upstairs and felt the need to get some air.

Before she knew it she was outside in a small garden outside where there happened to be a blue moon shining right in front of her. She collapsed on the ground beating the grass to get her frustration out.

After a dozen or so of pounds at the ground she collected herself again.

She breathed in deeply before getting her wand out making her guitar appearing in her arms.

She played the guitar's opening before she sang.

"_The room is empty_

_The lights are dim_

_And my heart wonders_

_If I'll ever see you again"_

Just the very thought made her eyes begins to tear.

"_My tears are hungry_

_For an open door_

_And your arms held me_

_I've never felt that way before_

_And I'll be waiting_

_And I'll be watching_

_Under a blue moon_

_Taste of heaven_

_Only happens_

_Once in a blue moon"_

She slowly looked up at the moon and let the wind gently caress her face.

"_Do you remember?_

_When the wind blew free?_

_We fit together_

_So naturally._

_And I'll be waiting_

_And I'll be watching_

_Under a blue moon_

_Taste of heaven_

_Only happens_

_Once in a blue moon_

_If the wind closes a door_

_It will open another"_

She made her small "ooo" before she looked back at the ground.

"_And I'll be waiting_

_And I'll be watching_

_Under a blue moon_

_Taste of heaven_

_Only happens_

_Once in a blue moon_

_Once in a…blue moon"_

Hermione looked back at the sky where there were mountains of hills and then got up to go back inside where the warmth was held.

* * *

Someone over those many hills Severus thought he could hear a faint ring in his voice, but dismissed as he continued with his patrolling.

* * *

**(A/n: Alright there you have you guys. I hope you are happy and glad that I updated, if not whatever. I WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWS, THOUGH.)**

**Also, please wish me good luck on the play that I'm in.**

**Created: **Friday, February 15th, 2008

**Finished Chapter 23:**Sunday, February 24th, 2008

**Last updation:**Thursday, February 14th (Valentine's Day), 2008

**Now updation:**Sunday, February 24th, 2008


	24. Letters Were Better To Be Sent Personall

**A/n: ARG! Sorry for the lousy update. Third quarter is coming and I've been so worked up. A ¾ quarter done with School for 8****th**** grade! THANK GOD! My muses have been in and out of me. And just to let you know, my muses are my music that I listen to. Weird I know, but whatev. Now, the ones that I would love thank are:**

smileymrd- Thank you! And even though Severus KNOWS he's in trouble he needs to stay to know when the next attack will be to alert the Head master as well as the rest of the wizardry world to TRY and help to stop it in any way he can. Though, I doubt he will NOT be caught. I hope so too that Hermione won't get servierly injured if she does get in the middle of a fight. Oh yes I did see the pics…for about FIVE MINUTES! LOL! Oh and you'll never guess this…**FOR THE DEATHLY HALLOWS…THERE WILL BE A 2 PART MOVIE FOR THAT! Yeah! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT THEY REALIZE THAT THEY CANNOT TAKE OUT STUFF FROM IT, I hope.**

darkness is my only lightThank you for reviewing, and I can't promise you that Severus will or will not be safe. Does that help settle your nerves? Yes, no, maybe so? Okay.

EruthiadwenGreenleaf- Yes, you may throttle Draco, go ahead. Well, I can't say for sure that she knows what Draco meant because…just for the record **when Draco meant that "he was so close to breaking that 'Granger'" when he said, he, he meant his father. So Hermione doesn't know what Severus had to do. Which will be big problem to Severus in the next chapter…chapter 25…I think.**

Violet44- Thank you for reviewing.

Angel sumoritos- Sorry –smiles slightly- this chicka's been sad a few days.

Little Ms. Crazy- YES that song was JUST FOR YOU! LOL (Lot's Of Love). Wait, what made you cry? The chapter, the dedication to you, the song? Sorry on making Draco the enemy, but FYI he doesn't know that his mother was involved…I'll let you think of the rest of that sentence. And you're prediction IS RIGHT! They will be together in the next 2 chapters. LOL! I have to hand it to myself, I make great CLUES!...okay slightly. Yes, I have seen Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, and have to say…I LOVE GRIM! Reminds me slightly of Severus, only Grim is more dumber and more flexible (2 meanings on that by the way). WOW! I sure got you excited:)

notwritten- Thank on whishing me good luck and the play was fun. I love you oh wise author. :)

Kalison Artor- **LADIES AND GENTELMAN…MAY PRESENT TO YOU MY BETA! –APPLAUSE- "-mutters- now…if only knew how to work this beta icon…-looks back at the screen- this might um…take some reading…CRAP!"**

Incendia Panthera- Oh that's totally fine, you know, if you forgot you're login password that's fine because **I have this on "anonymous review: enabled" for all my stories. So no need to fret. **Yeah I don't think much of care if Lavender is dumb, but that's just me talking. I will see what I can do for that demand of yours on bringing back Severus to Hermione.

"**Evil author make your damn mind up already happy ending with brilliant chapters or sad ending with torture for both characters and readers and go back to the talent show soon please unless for some odd reason i didn't notice it being over."… ****Well sweetie I'm on drugs too and my mood swings is like hell to me, and to anyone that a female. "Ya'll dig wat I'm sayin'?" Now then…I'm sorry! I live in an unhealthy environment and the only time I can think straight is when I'm at school (my heaven/home), but I'm basically working during that time, so SSOORRRYY. ****WOW! Stress is a KILLER these dAYS:( Thanks for reviewing.**

brenda-wood-sheil- Thank you for the compliment. I must say I think my writing has gotten…SLIGHTLY better than before. Okay so I was watching like "Ever After" with Drew Barrymore and It was during the masquerade part (sad part out of it all I must say) and I was like saying all there lines and putting like a story script. It was so funny you must have been there…my mother said I could become a great screen writer. –Blows raspberry- YEAH…RIGHT. I want to be an ACTRESS! Just…have to know where to start. YIKES!

Almightyswot- OMG YOU JUST SAVED ME! ONCE I GOT YOUR REVIEW AS WELL AS YOUR FAVORITE LIST ON THIS STORY...I JUST HAD TO PUT THIS UPDATION ON THIS STORY! THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU SO MUCH! **YOU GUYS BETTER THANK THIS GIRL FOR ACTUALLY GETTING ME TO UPDATE! YES!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A FEW SONGS AND MAYBE LESS BUT I HAVE LISTENED TO SO MANY SONGS THAT COULD FIT ON MY NEXT CHAPTER AND FUTURE ONES THAT I NEED YOUR HELP ON TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT:**

**CHOICES:**

1._ With Me by Sum 41_- Inspired when I was watching Gossip Girl (I don't watch it that much, but my middle sister does, she got me back into liking it)

2. _Promise of a Lifetime by Kutless_- Inspired when I was looking up a video of Lilly and Severus video.If you look this up on youtube, you'll fall in love with it "Promise of a Lifetime Severus" (As much as I dislike Lilly and rather have the video be a Hermione/Severus, the author didn't agree with me)

3. Story of the Year- Anthem Of Our Dying

**PLUS TAKE THIS POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE ON FANFICTION**

**PLEASE PICK ONE...if not I'll just vote for all! LOL! You guys can pick as many as you want!**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 24: Letters Were Better To Be Sent Personally_

_A few days later…_

"Hermione, get up," Ginny said already dressed in her clothes for the day, "we're already late for breakfast."

Hermione rolled the other side in her bed and groaned when she was meant with the sun's light. She wiped away the sleep in her eyes and asked groggily, "what time is it,"

"About 7:30," Ginny replied, sitting down on Hermione's bed and sighed, "you've been sleeping late for the past 30 minutes."

Hermione rose from the bed and got up out of the bed. She made her way lazily over to the bathroom while Ginny followed behind. Plopping herself on the chair in the bathroom, Ginny began to speak, "Hermione…I am sorry, for what I did a night ago. I didn't mean to."

"I forgive you, Ginny.You justget that look on your face and I wish you would just accept the answers that I give you," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, "I just care about you, Hermione, a lot."

"I understand."

Changing the subject, Ginny asked a new one, "So, Hermione, how have you been?"

Hermione squeezed her toothpaste and put it on her toothbrush and then looked at her, "just been studying," _'on seeing if I could somehow arrange to see Severus again,' _Hermione added in her head with a sad look before shaking herself out of her thoughts and looking back at the worry-Ginny. "Really, I'm fine, Ginny."

Ginny doesn't say anything, but still looks at her friend with that look. Realizing she had it, Ginny covers her face with her hair and looks some other way. Seconds pass and soon it becomes minutes of silence between the two. No less then 10 minutes though, Hermione turns to Ginny now ready to get going."Ready," Ginny asks softly.

Hermione nods and smiles at Ginny, "yep."

The two make their way down the steps to the Great Hall, but soon stops in a jolt when they get practically spooked by Ron and Harry jumping right in front of them. Ginny breathed in heavily as her hand was over her chest, "Ron! You idiot! Trying to scare your sister like that! And _you, HARRY,"_ she said with a hint of glare to her boyfriend when he saw him chuckling, "being a part of something that's just plain…Ron-ish."

'_Ron-ish,_' the other three thought, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, Sis, it wasn't like I didn't mean to scare," _'even though I did mean it,' _"but Harry and I got this great idea and tonight we're thinking of putting a small little gig tonight in the Great Hall. We already asked Dumbledore and he said yes and anyone that wants to join in tonight. Seeing as we're the four contestants in the show me might just practice tonight. You know, to keep our voices strong," Ron exclaimed in four to ten breaths.

Hermione, on the hand, was shocked, some big words in that phrase for Ronald she thought a ghost had taken over his body and was talking, a very smart ghost that is. Hermione looked over to Ginny who just plainly shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Ginny replied, "besides, I need to work on my voice and make it better."

"I think your voice sounds great, Sweetie. Like silk honey pouring down a stream, get what I'm saying honey," Harry asked suggesting, wiggling his eyebrows

Ginny smiled sweetly to Harry as she complied on speaking, "aw, Harry, I think your full of it."

Harry's smile faltered and frowned while Hermione and Ron burst in laughter with Ginny still having that knowingly smile to Harry. Grudgingly walking away from the gang, the group followed Harry, snickering here and there in remembrance of the past event.

* * *

Sitting down at the table of the Gryffindors, Neville smiled at Harry and then asked Harry nervously, "So are the girls in it or not?"

Harry nodded excitedly and then faced Ron, "I was thinking Ronald," he said in a business like tone, "since this is just a small show, do you want to this on your own? That way both of us could be recognizes and it would also help us practice our own voices."

Ron thought of this before asking, "But we'll be doing our duet for the Talent Show, right?"

Harry nodded his head quickly, "yeah of course!"

"Well then I don't see why not," and with that the two boys shook their hands in a deal across the table.

Ginny looked at Hermione and could see the wheels turn in her head on something that she said that she was studying for. She elbowed her and it got Hermione to get out of her reverie, "you okay, Hermione."

As soon as Ginny's mouth spilled out Hermione's name, the two boys looked over at Hermione.

"Yeah you okay, Hermione," Harry asked.

Hermione smiled at her friends, "yeah totally fine. Just worried on the test in charms we're having today," she said with shrugged.

"WAIT! THERE'S ANOTHER TEST," Ron asked demandingly, his heart began to panic, "oh Merlin! I was so wrapped up in the show tonight I didn't have time to study."

Ginny shook her head disapprovingly, "Ronald, didn't Mum give you any good wisdom to you at all these past years of your young life?"

Again, Ron thought, "Well…she did say something like, 'why putt off something today when you can put off it tomorrow'"

Harry lowered his glasses as he looked at Ron with an arched up eyebrow, "Um…Ron that saying is wrong. It's—"

"It's '**NEVER** put off today what you can put off tomorrow,'" Hermione interjected.

"Gee," Ginny mumbled, "and you'd think all those lyrics Ron had to memorize you'd think he would remember this one."

Harry made small whining voice in his throat towards Ginny as if it meant in code to her like 'now's-not-the-time-to-be-a-smart-ass.'

"Just saying," Ginny grumbled.

"I got to get going," Ron said as he began grabbing a plate full of food for the road.

"And how are you going to get out of this one, Ronald," Hermione asked.

Ron looked at Hermione, "well, I'm going to eat…a lot. That way I'll get sick and won't be able to think to do the test therefore making me not taking the test today and having to wait for tomorrow, or later, depending on if my stomach is not bad."

The gang looked at each other before Harry responded, "you know, Ron, I don't think the Professor is going to be caring on if you have a tummy ache or not—"

"You're still taking the test," the two other girls said in a union.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT," and with that, Ron had left.

"Ronald Wealsey has left the buildings ladies and gentlemen," Hermione said dramatically.

Harry chuckled. Ginny looked at Hermione and then asked in a monotone way, "how long do you think he'll be able to avoid the test?"

"Well…seeing as this is Ron we're talking about…7 hours."

"I don't know," Harry said in a daze, "seeing that he talked in big words, no offense, and the way that he seems determined…I would say a day or two."

"Want to bet on it," Ginny said taking a box of money that had the words written in the front, 'Fred and George Weasley's Bet Box."

"GINNY," Harry and Hermione said. The two rolled there eyes and muttered about something that Ginny was slowly becoming the pranksters that they so easily remembered.

* * *

After the heavy day of the test, which Hermione did great by the way, Hermione set herself in the library and sighed heavily in her chair. Looking around the empty room Hermione stood up and looked at the pile of books that had communicating with the living and astroprojecting oneself to another place. She picked up the last book and started reading it again just in case she forgot something.

"There must be something I haven't read," Hermione commented. Before she could talk after a good long hour there was a strong tap on the window near her chair that had a black owl.

The owl's beady eyes pierced into Hermione's eyes and Hermione was remembered that they seemed to remind her of a man that she so willingly missed. Making a small gasp and having the words be "Severus," she ran towards the window opening it up. The owl let Hermione retrieve the letter on its leg, but surprisingly didn't fly off. Getting the message Hermione read over the letter before replying back.

_My Dear Angel,_

_Hermione, I'm sorry for it has been days since I've have seen you or heard from you. I've found out that I'll be heading in a death eater's raid and it will be close to __Hogesmade and I feel as this will be a one chance for me to see you before I can come back to Hogwarts. Though, I do not know when I will be coming back to Hogwarts or not. I do so hope that I'll be back. I need to talk to you before I must turn to my duty back to the Dark Lord. My heart feels empty without you being near me, weather it is in annoying way or not. Please come, I'll be waiting._

_P.S. The raid will be tonight, come quickly._

_Sincerely your Guardian,_

_Severus Prince Snape_

Hermione sighed in shaking breath, "Severus," she said before replying back.

_My Dear Guardian,_

_Severus, I feel relieved that you have been able to write to me. I do not know where you are, but I'm hoping you are safe. Please take care of yourself while you are at...well...wherever you are. I'll meet you tonight at the raid, but I'm unsure of where we'll meet exactly. I've missed you so much my heart aches for your touch. My mind is slowly becoming mush just thinking of you. I'll see you soon tonight and again I wish you great care, Severus._

_P.S. I love you…_

_Sincerely your Angel,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Folding the letter, Hermione put the reply on the owl's leg and watched the owl as it flew off.

* * *

High above the sky it would just appear like a black plain owl, but for the Dark Lord, it did not. He narrowed his eyes realizing it was Severus'. Now, why would Severus be sending a letter when the Dark Lord didn't give him reason to? And his owl seemed to be coming from Hogwart's direction. Pointing his wand at the owl and saying the killing curse, the owl shot down from the sky, falling at the feet of the Dark Lord.

Picking the letter up, Voldemort scanned the letter and his eyes became red like blood. Oh he was seething.

Severus seemed to not understand his punishment.

"No matter," Voldemort said in a straining voice trying his little best on being calm, "I guess I will have to show him personally."

With that, the Dark Lord let his black robes bellow and walked with a demeanor look. If looks could kill everyone would be dead just look at him, about a third of death eaters would have been dead if that old saying was true.

* * *

DUM, DUM, DUM, DUMMMMMMMM! Looks like Severus has gotten a little bit explaining to do.

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**Created: **Saturday, March 15th, 2008

**Finished Chapter 24: **Saturday, March 15th, 2008

**Last Updation: **Sunday, February 24th, 2008 **(Yikes…I need to get better at updating…oh well, what's a girl to do…I want to update a lot, but then that would mean my chapter would be shorter than I want them to be. So many demands I need to reach yet so little time. DAMN! I HATE PRESSURE!)**


	25. Chapter 25: NOW!

Okay you guys…I seriously need your vote turned in…like now

_**Okay you guys…I seriously need your vote turned in…like now!**_

_**I don't think I need to say anything more…please do the vote that's on my homepage on Fanfiction. Net**_

_**DEADLINE IS AT 12:00 A.M THE SOONER THE BETTER!**_

_**SORRY TO MAKE IT ON EASTER.**_

_**HAPPY EASTER!**_

_**Thank you!**_

**PLUS…THE SOONER YOU DO THE VOTING…THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER (25 WILL BE POSTED…RIGHT NOW I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 26 AND IT'S ON STOP BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE IF YOU GUYS WANT THE SONGS…now vote PLEASE PLEASE!!**


	26. REAL Chapter 25: The Afterburner

**(A/n: Thank you, you guys for reviewing…especially to those who are:…**

**Coda412**- I know…once you read this story…you mostly (I'm hoping) hooked. Especially to those that are HG/SS shippers that love this pair! :-) Hmm…well…I have to say that I love it how people always want to make sure that Sevy's alright…and…I CAN'T TELL YOU. LOL! I am so evil! :-)

**Incendia Panthera**- TWO WORDS, HONEY: "I'M HURT" But that's okay, I'll live…my heart won't but I'll live nonetheless…I think. Oh if you thought that last chapter (24) was torture wait until you see chapter 25…you will probably throw at me an Unforgivable curse at me…yikes! Already on crack honey**…I'm referring to crack as chocolate by the way…have you've guys tasted it…it's DAMN good! YUMMY! **OUCH! That hurt on your last sentence…but true nonetheless…no matter how much I hate that truth. LOL! At least I HAVE updated on this story…plus…**I have the next chapter ready…FYI!**

**notwritten**Happy belated x7 St. Partick's Day to you too. :-) See ya!

**smileymrd**- BUMMER on the news by the way, I got it and that Son of…oh wait mother's next to me…can't type that…LOL!...-laughs nervously and sees mother giving me an odd look "hi, Mother"- Anyways…I have NOT read the Twiglight, but I think I might start reading it…hopefully, if school doesn't kill me FIRST. By the way, do you want to switch houses. That way you can be in America were Twilight is taking place and I'll be in London where you are so then I can see that HUNk-Of-A-Man-Alan Rickman (AKA man from Die Hard (Hans Gruber, killer movie by the way, I was laughing and fawning over him and Severus Snape). LOL!

**AncaCristina**- oh this was actually my first story of writing a story…besides the other one (in Van Helsing's category) and that was just practice…this story is way BETTER! LOL! I _love_ your questions and all those questions (hopefully) will be answered later on.

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf**- yes, I think most of these fananaters want to blast Voldy…but I love him too…so sorry, the only one that will be doing that is (Oh I forgot, I can't say who will kill him…hey another suspense on the killer of…LOL!) Can't promise you on the protection of Hermione OR Severus. Thanks for reviewing.

**Angel sumoritos**- "OMG" I love it…did you know if you spell it back words you get "G-MO" which happens to be MY NICKNAME at MY school! :) Just to let you know that. Anyways, sorry for making you sad, but it gives me great pleasure in doing so of that. :) I MIGHT let them have some happiness, but I can't say when. YOU HEARD IT FROM THE GOSSIP GIRLS TOO! OMG (GMO) I LOVE THAT…YOU ARE OFFICALLY ONE OF MY NEW BEST FRIENDS! :)

**Again I say that I have THE NEXT CHAPTER 25 READY TO BE UPATED…SO…MORE INFO ON THE BOTTOM, BUT UNTIL THEN, READ. **

**GO AHEAD I DARE YOU! :-)**

**I do not own anything by the way!**

**Do not forget to vote for the next chapter...the other songs, if they get a high voting, I'll use them for later chapters! :-)**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 25: The Afterburner_

Severus was thrown to the other side and groaned helplessly as he turned on his back to breathe as he was lying on the group near a wooden table.

"Explain yourself, Severus!" The Dark Lord demanded, "Explain to me what this fuckin' letter is? Did you _think I _wouldn't find out? I thought I had made myself perfectly clear on your last punishment, but apparently I wasn't forceful enough! CRUCIO!"

Severus screamed in pain when he felt the sharp pain rung throughout his whole body. Oh Merlin would the Dark Lord ever see a shrink on his anger management problem?

The Dark Lord lifted his wand and was shaking in fury at this point. He had already broken Severus limb by limb and he couldn't think of any other torture. He had done his worst to him and yet still Severus was stronger than he thought. Look, Severus was still trying to get up and rise to his fullest height. Was it fear that Voldemort felt from Severus, just being able to stand up to him—him, the Dark Lord, the Son of a Bitch—and able to grasp his worst? "I want answers, Severus," he said trying to distract himself from a twinge of intimidation by Severus

So the Dark Lord kept talking, "come on. Come on, Severus. A day ago I needed you to stop thinking about this Mudblood, and now I want answers. What were you thinking?"

Severus drew in a ragged breath and got up from the ground, holding his left arm in pain, with his eyes becoming weaker from the pounding before. "My Lord—," Merlin how he hated saying that, "I didn't know what I was thinking. I—"

"You're damn right you didn't know what you were thinking," Voldemort interrupted. He turned sharply and walked closer to a wall and just stared at it, forming every hex he could cast at Severus. _'Out of all these stupid females that are out there, Severus just had to pick Potter's Mudblood, the loyal Gryffindor that was one of the important keys to Dumbledore's army—, ' _it was then that Voldemort made a small gasp of realization. He snapped his fingers once an excellent idea popped idea, "of course," he looked at Severus with his mouth gaped and a half a smile forming at the side. "How long has this relationship been, Severus?" Severus didn't say anything. "Before this didn't care shit about this and I want you to _not_ think of Hermione, now I need you to speak out loud. Now I need you," he repeated the question again and waiting _patiently_ for Severus. The snake man sighed heavily, now getting irritated from the less talking. "All right then, Severus, I'm just going to guess it's been 7 weeks, maybe more, maybe less, I don't care. But since this Mudblood," he sneered, "cares for you deeply, she seems to be desperate to be near you. So how about this, Severus; I'll let you see your _dearly _girlfriend and you _will_ help me kill her," he ended with a grin.

Severus eyes' widen in fear. He wasn't prepared for this; he wasn't prepared for anything like this. Kill her? How can he? "No," he said with a groan and stared up at the Dark Lord, "I won't help you kill her."

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly, "I'm not asking. I'm telling you," he said with coldness. "Just talking about this intelligent young woman getting destroyed is like a lullaby to me, Severus. Come now, I thought you were on my side of this war. Do you not care about what I need? Either way you can't ignore it, you will help me. "

Severus didn't answer, knowing that if he did answer he would be hearing the killing curse being sent to his way in a flash. He swallowed the phlegm that had begun to come into his throat and was loathing the Dark Lord with every fiber of his being.

"Excellent," the Dark Lord said when he didn't get an answer.

Severus glared at the Dark Lord, but didn't say anything.

The Dark Lord titled his head at Severus and smiled evilly. "Want to know what your _dear Mudblood_ wrote back to you?"

Severus stared back at the floor, anywhere that wasn't Voldemort, and got up practically running towards a wall hoping to block the Dark Lord voice.

The Dark Lord stalked the room and opened the letter Hermione wrote. In a mocking tone, Voldemort began speaking, "_My Dear Guardian, __Severus, I feel relieved that you have been able to write to me. I do not know where you are, but I'm hoping you are safe. Please take care of yourself while you are at...well...wherever you are. I'll meet you tonight at the raid, but I'm unsure of where we'll meet exactly._Putting a hand over his heart, Voldemort dramatized_, "I've missed you so much my heart aches for your touch. My mind is slowly becoming mush just thinking of you. I'll see you soon tonight and again I wish you great care, Severus._

The Dark Lord looked back at Severus' back and could see Severus shaking.

"_P.S. I love you…_

_Sincerely your Angel,_

_Hermione Jane Granger"_

Severus stopped his breathing, _"I love you," _Severus closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling down his face. He didn't know weather to be happy she admitted it, or to be furious to write it down on the letter. Still, he was happy no matter what. _'Hermione, why did you have to write that?'_ Severus strained his voice, "Oh Merlin."

"You see, Severus, this little girl is turning my once toughest death eater into a softy. Come on, Severus, where's that brave Death Eater I once knew," Voldemort shook his head in disapproval, "have you even told her? Have you told her what you did even though it wasn't _her_? Do you think she'll forgive you for that? _You_ doing something such as rape to 'her' just so you proved your loyalties to me that you were on my side even if it risked your…relationship, how you are you going to be able to look at her and not picture her being the "Hermione" you raped? How will she even be able to touch you after she finds out what you did?" The Dark Lord looked at him and then smiled before walking towards the door and opening it, "I'll let you think about that," with that, Voldemort walked out.

**(A/n: I'm hoping that paragraph wasn't confusing…if so…I'm really, really sorry!)**

Severus took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He hadn't worked that way up to the talk he was going to have with Hermione and frankly he hated those very questions that were spilling out of the Dark Lord's mouth. But the Dark Lord was right, how was he going to tell Hermione, how was he going to be able to explain to her without her feeling betrayed and in any case…hurt?

* * *

Slowly a shaking Neville walked up the stages and rose up the microphone. "Testing, testing," he spoke softly into the microphone while tapping on it. Once he heard himself through the speakers he began speaking, "Umm…welcome you guys t-t-to the Varie-t-t-ty Show. L-L-Let's bring a warm welcome to one of our singers, Courtney Stone," the crowd applauded and then Courtney began singing her song.

Back stage the others were getting ready everyone that is except Hermione. Ginny scampered around the room finding what she needed before she was up, even though she wasn't up until later. She soon found herself in front of Hermione and looked down at Hermione who happened to be sitting. "Come on, Hermione, aren't you going to get ready?"

Hermione couldn't even hear Ginny, too lost in her own thoughts. She jumped up when she saw her friend who was standing right in front of her. "What was that, Ginny?"

"Aren't you going to get ready," Ginny asked. When Ginny received a shrug from her friend she asked again, "What's wrong?"

Hermione stood up slowly causing Ginny to step back a little bit, "I-I don't know, I'm just getting this weird feeling that someone is hurt," Hermione had a thought of whom might be the one hurting, but left that part out.

"Is it a certain person," Ginny asked slowly.

"Is it, Snape," a cold voice called out. The figure stepped out and had a stone voice that was towards Hermione.

Ginny made a gasp, "what," she asked, feeling hurt, to Hermione.

Hermione looked from the figure to Ginny and then back again, "I-I-I…"

* * *

**A/n: Okay that CUTS it right there! Sorry, I know right, sucks beyond telling. SHORT I know, but I'm hoping I might get more reviews. I do have the next chapter read, Chapter 26, I'm just waiting for me to get 18 REVIEWS! High I know, but I would like to see my reviewers to come back up and show their face…again. You can be a person that just hopped on the train, just give me a review. THIS STORY IS OPEN FOR ANYBODY TO REVIEW JUST PUT A USERNAME THAT'S MADE UP…AND I'LL GET IT.**

**5 PAGES FOR THIS CHAPTER…YEAH! :) (I have to admit, five pages-four pages seems like a good amount for a chapter...but since I love you guys a lot I do my best in making it 7-10-and sometimes 17 pages! LOL! LOVE YOU ALL!)**

**Chapter created:** Wednesday, March 19th, 2008

**Finnished Chapter 25: **Friday, March 21st, 2008

**Last Updation: **Saturday, March 15th, 2008 **(THANK GOODNESS FOR SPRING BREAK! WHO INVENTED IT, BY THE WAY?) :)**

**Reviews are a must to get the next chapter up! 18 REVIEWS remember?**


	27. Chapter 26: Hurt & With Me

**(A/n: ****OH FRICK IT…I REVISED THIS…HOPEFULLY…AND I WAS TOO EXITED TO not UPDATE…THOUGH I only got 14 reviews (just four more away) I knew I was killing everyone with the suspense…so I was being friendly and actually updated!**

**I BETTER SEE 18 REVIEWS OR MORE OTHER WISE I WILL BE PISSED OFF! **I WILL TELL YOU IF I HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AGAIN LATER ON. YOU SEE, I'M NOW THINKING OF DOING TWO CHAPTER AT ONCE…DO ONE LIKE I DID HERE. ONE A DAY MAKING A TOTAL OF TWO DAYS TO GET THOSE TWO CHAPTERS IN. AM I MAKING SENSE? IF NOT…WHATEVER BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT/WRITING ABOUT.

**Thank you to those who reviewed quickly…**

brenda-wood-sheil- I was slightly confused with the comment, but yeah….sure, the fur is going to fly. –Laughs nervously- Yes, poor Sev and 'Mione.

Violet44- Thanks for reviewing.

nascarchick- Sorry for making you wait…for a day or so. LOL! I just love the suspense. Happy Belated Easter to you, too!

Pure Girl- Yes, the tension in that chapter was high. I did change that little error you showed to me and thank you by the way. Thank you for the compliment as well as the review.

EruthiadwenGreenleaf- Yes, let's hope Sev can get out of Voldy's plan…yikes though on that problem. I know a lot of people want to know who the "figure" is, too. We'll find that in this chapter.

sirius 4-ever and a day- Thank you!

Angel sumoritos- Yes, I agree, I need THAT song! :)

Miss. Silver Star- I hope you managed to live for the next chapter! LOL!

notwritten- thanks…I thought the paragraph was slightly confusing, because I got one reviewer that kind of got confused…DARN IT!

AncaCristina- LOL! I love your second sentence: "I love the part where Voldy was swearing!" LOL! I like your input you had for that last chapter (24). That's cool that you have a twin sister as well as that "connection" you have with her.

darkness is my only light- I love it when I have more emotion in these characters, it just gives me something to work with way better! Even though I like it when Severus is and isn't showing emotion. I didn't realize I was giving Severus more emotion until now…WOW! I don't blame you for your English, not at all.

Kalison Artor- Oh I hate tomatoes so I won't be throwing them at you for a LONG TIME, no worries. All right, you go and get that story updated I'll be waiting.

Incendia Panthera- I know I suck…but doesn't everyone love the suspense? (You: NO!...Me: Okay never mind.) I'm a little bit scared on you looking me up, hope that's just a JK thing, by the way. Otherwise…"SECURITY!!" Don't worry about Voldy…but you can if you want to on his death scene or he might actually live…hmmm….I might let him. (Sorry, just had to leave you hanging there.)

smileymrd- I'm really, really sorry for making you confused on that paragraph…it was hard for me too, but I felt like it needed to be said. Sorry. You'll find out who's the "figure" right about now…or once I'm done writing these replies to my FAVROITE REVIEWERS **(which is really anyone that reviews)**. Really, you think it's Draco…I think you might be(won't say.) LOL on the moment part. I could give you the list of people, but it changes every so often, I don't think I should, because it's getting rewritten every time I hear a really good song. REMEMBER…I GET INSPIRED BY LISTENING TO MUSIC THAT I LIKE TO LISTEN TO. SO YEAH. Well…I just need

**

* * *

**

(A/n: I do not own the songs…and here they are in order:

_**Bleeding Love**_** by **_**Leona Lewis**_** and **_**With Me**_** by **_**Sum 41**_

_**Disclaimer to the characters and songs…except the plot. :-)**_

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 26: Hurt & With Me_

_Previously on An Angel's Voice:_

"_Is it a certain person," Ginny asked slowly._

"_Is it, Snape," a cold voice called out. The figure stepped out and had a stone voice that was towards, Hermione._

_Ginny made a gasp, "what," she asked, feeling hurt, to Hermione._

_Hermione looked from the figure to Ginny and then back again, "I-I-I…"_

* * *

"Hey guys, what up," Harry interrupted the gang with a smile on his face. His face quickly turned to a serious face then looked at Hermione, "what's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes shifted side to side and didn't know what to say. What could she say? Those four words were one of the worst questions, besides "we need to talk," for Hermione to hear.

"Hermione," Harry said again. Getting out of her daze, Hermione looked up at Harry, "what's going on?"

"We were just talking about a certain someone."

"Oh really," Harry asked intrigued, still not seeing what was wrong.

"Yes, and it happens to be that, that the certain someone happens to be the Snape," Lavender said broadly.

Harry's expression went blank, "what," he asked in a low voice.

"You heard me, Harry," Lavender said coldly.

"Wait, so let me get this strait. For the past few weeks that have gone by. And where you've disappeared randomly has been with Snape," Harry said trying to figure this out.

Hermione didn't know what to say she only nodded her head scared of what would happen. Hermione did her best not to cry, but she slipped and a few tears came down her cheek.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us," Harry asked with so much hurt Hermione could feel the aura of Harry's feeling hitting her.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said ashamed of herself for not telling them sooner.

"I-I don't know what to say, Hermione," Harry said, not looking back at Hermione as he walked out, "I don't even know who you are anymore, Granger," he said as if she was a stranger.

Hermione's brain stopped. _'Granger,' _the way Harry made it sound like she was foreign made her feel horrible, worse because it was her best friend that now was calling her by her last name…and in cold manner nonetheless.

Hermione stretched her hand to Harry, but wasn't sure what to say at this point. Did this mean that their friendship was finished? Hermione prayed that wasn't true.

Ginny looked at Hermione with hurt in her eyes before leaving too to get finished before going up on stage. Lavender left without looking at Hermione, too.

Hermione collapsed on the chair and wrapped her arms around her shoulder to comfort herself. This was not how she was wanting from this secret. Hermione did her best to stifle her sobs, but apparently it wasn't her best because she quickly felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up in the eyes of a sad looking Headmaster. Hermione wiped her tears and did her best to look natural, "Professor Dumbledore…"

Dumbledore smiled at her sadly before kneeling down on one knee in front of Hermione and wiped her tears away with his handkerchief. "You don't have to explain, Miss Granger, I saw the whole thing."

Hermione sobbed again and felt Dumbledore's arms wrap around her figure doing his best to comfort her. Even though Hermione was being comforted, it still wasn't _his_ comfort that made her ease her pain away, but the thought of him let Hermione to control her cries. After a few minutes, Hermione was once again collective and her breathing was back to normal. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and gave her one more squeeze in her hand before walking away silently.

Hermione breathed in deeply before getting up and heading towards her guitar and grabbing her notebook that were filled with her lyrics. She looked down at the pen and then began to write which one would think it was long, but it was actually 10 minutes. Looking down, at the lyrics Hermione wrote, she smiled to herself and grabbed her guitar, tuning it for her song.

* * *

Neville rose from his chair and walked back up the steps, now accustomed to talk in front of the group. "Thank you, Parvati." Parvati smiled at Neville who happened to blush and walked off the stage, "Up next is…Hermione Granger," he clapped as well as everyone else…well everyone except Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron.

Harry looked up from his seat with that still hurt expression and felt his girlfriend rub his back trying to comfort him. Harry smiled at Ginny who smiled supporting-ly back at him. The two looked up at Hermione as well as Ron, who found out by the way from Lavender and wasn't in the very least happy, and Lavender.

Hermione could feel the cold stares from her friends…or maybe she should start calling them her ex-friends. Looking anywhere besides her friends she saw Dumbledore smiling at her with support. Hermione smiled at him happy to know she's got _someone _watching her back.

Without saying a word, Hermione strummed her guitar and began to hum.

"_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain _

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen"_

She looked directly at her friends and they could tell it was too them.

"_Oooo…_

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with him _

_My heart melted to the ground _

_Found something true _

_And everyone's looking round _

_Thinking I'm going crazy _

_Ohh…"_

The next verse was strait to them, they couldn't ignore it.

"_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with him _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open"_

Harry looked away and closed his eyes tightly as he could.

"_Trying hard not to hear _

_But they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _

_Try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that the goal _

_Is to keep me from falling"_

'_Come on Harry,' _Hermione thought.

"_Yeah…_

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rest that comes with his embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see his face _

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe"_

Hermione shrugged and smiled at her friends hoping that they would understand.

"_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with him_

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Oh_

_And it's draining all of me _

_Oh they find it hard to believe _

_I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to seeeee"_

Harry looked back at Hermione and his face looked like it was trying to decide.

"_I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with him_

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I… _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open and IIII…" _

Hermione looked desperately at them hoping they could try to find it their hearts to understand.

"_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_Ah…"_

Hermione looked at them one last time before walking out, leaving the crowd curious yet bewildered. Hermione smiled at Neville, "it's all yours, Neville." With that Hermione rushed off out of Hogwarts, but was soon stopped to see Dumbledore staring right at her. Hermione looked at Dumbledore desperately as if she may leave the grounds. The two didn't talk and it only took a minute or two before Dumbledore nodded his head letting her go. Hermione smiled a thank you to him before rushing off.

* * *

Ginny looked down at the table she was sitting at before looking back at Harry who was still in decision of forgiving Hermione. Ginny sighed deeply before resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "What are you going to do, Harry?"

It wasn't until Harry breathed in deeply he shook his head, "I don't, 'Gin."

Ginny reached for Harry's hand and squeezed his hand. "Want to know a secret?" Harry made a small nod so Ginny could continue, "I always thought that there was someone Hermione was seeing. Right after that funeral I could see that connection between those two grow. I wasn't sure, so I kept to myself. Though, after recent events and clues it seems obvious. Lavender could tell, couldn't you," the question was directed towards Lavender.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm shock though. Although, I'm not saying that they _don't_ make a good couple. Their both have a passion in their work. They both have an intelligent far beyond anyone I know of. Snape maybe a bat head, but I won't lie that he might be good for Hermione."

Ginny nodded her head. "I sort of feel awful for making her feel horrible…again. It's just—it's just hurts that she didn't tell me anything about this, you know?"

Lavender nodded. "The song she said struck a cord in me I have to admit. And I just realize something."

"What," Harry asked quietly.

Looking out at the window Lavender said quietly, "she loves him dearly and no matter what we say…that won't break their relationship."

Harry looked at his hands and made a small chuckle before sighing. A lot had happen in just a few minutes he was overwhelmed. "Do you think we should go talk to her?"

Lavender was the one this time to sigh, "I don't think we should. She seemed to be in a hurry for something. I think the reason she sang that song to us was because she wanted us to face the truth of what she feels for him. I don't think I'm ready for that, but I'm willing to try."

Ginny smiled lightly at Lavender who replied back with a small smile, "I will too."

Harry didn't say anything, but just wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her tightly. "I will too," he said in Ginny's hair. Ginny smiled and raised her arm lifting one of Harry's hands with it and kissed it.

"I know you can," Ginny commented.

* * *

Running down the hills and passing the trees Hermione finally reached the town and waited near a corner of a street, hiding from the death eaters that, true to Severus' word, were raiding the place.

Hermione's breathing was heavy and she did her best not to attract attention from her pants.

She looked at all the death eaters and did her best to see if any of them look familiar. None did and she quickly began to panic. Did something bad happen to him?

Hermione backed away from the raid and went behind a tree looking to see if Severus might have hidden in the trees.

* * *

For the fiftieth time, Severus thought of what could happen if this went wrong. Merlin he didn't want to do this. He knew he couldn't do this to her. Not _his _Hermione.

Quickly as his sharp turns were as he was walking back and forth he heard a snap of a twig coming from behind a big bush. In a flash Severus had his wand drawn out and was pointing at the now moving bush, "show yourself. Whoever you are," Severus commanded.

"Severus." A soft voice that sounded too good to be true for Severus.

"Hermione," Severus said with shock, "is that you?"

Hermione jumped out of the bush and leaped into his arms. Severus hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her forehead and cheek reap-tingly. "Severus," Hermione said so desperately it got Severus' heart to melt.

"Oh, Hermione, I've missed you so much," Severus said no lower than a whisper.

"I've missed you too."

It was moments like this that Severus, as well as Hermione, didn't want to leave this exact moment.

"How were you able to get out," Severus asked, now looking directly into those dark chocolate eyes he had grown to love.

"Dumbledore let me go," Hermione answered, "you never told me that he knew, by the way," she added with a playful glare.

Severus smirked and retorted, "Well it's not my fault the old man knows _everything._"

Hermione chuckled and let her face rub against Severus black robes, inhaling him with every penny she owned.

Severus looked down at the girl and quickly remembered recent events. Hermione looked back up at her love and saw a sudden change in his expression as he looked at a far destination. It looked sad, "penny for your thoughts?"

Severus looked back at Hermione's eyes and could see that trust again that he felt was unworthy for him to be given. "We need to talk."

Hermione's breath stopped instantly and back away, "what?"

"I need to explain something to you. Can you sit down, please," Severus asked. Neither of them looked like they wanted to listen, but Severus needed to tell. He not telling was like a killer for him.

"What do we need to talk about, Severus," Hermione asked timidly.

"A few nights ago, before I sent that letter to you. I—I got stuck with a bad situation…"

* * *

Neville's voice rang through the Great Hall once again getting the crowd's attention. "All right, next we have is…Harry Potter," he clapped as well as the houses, except the Slytherins who detested Potter so.

* * *

"There was a…_surprise_ you could say and I didn't know what was happing except…you were involved in the _surprise_," Severus said, struggling how to say this.

"Severus…I don't understand," Hermione began, what are you trying to say. How could she be there when she was…not there?

"The Dark Lord had captured you, at least what I thought was you," he said quickly when he saw Hermione's confused look, "and he made me…he made me," Severus couldn't finish his own sentence because of the pain he felt for doing this. He stood up and walked away from Hermione, just to get as far as he could so he wouldn't have to look at her and see her hurt that would be written on her face. "Hermione please forgive me," he pleaded as tears ran down his face when he looked down at the ground, his hands tightening into fists, "if I didn't, Lucius would have and I couldn't let him do that…not to you."

Hermione was looking at Severus as if he was mad, "Severus, I don't understand. What are you—"

"**I RAPED YOU!"** Severus shouted as if it was obvious. His shout was loud enough for anyone within 100 feet could hear him. Luckily, the Death Eaters were having to much fun trashing the place.

Hermione stopped in front of him and just stared at him with a shocked face as well as a…was it upset, a sad look, or a…a what? Severus didn't know and truthfully didn't like it.

"Hermione I'm—" Severus tried to walk closer to her as if asking to take what he said back. Hermione took three steps back and it was enough for Severus to come to a halt on his approach. "Hermione…" his voice sounded distressed. Thunder began to roll in and no sooner later there was heavy rain falling down.

_

* * *

_

Back at the Hogwarts Varity Show…

Harry smiled at his girlfriend weakly and started to speak through the microphone, "this song is called _With Me_ by _Sum 41_."

Harry stroked the first few cords and then began to sing…

* * *

The two stood their in silence, one was in desperate need for the one to communicate, the other who just stood their stunned. Both ignoring the rain that was now soaping their robes.

_**Harry:**_

"_**I don't want this moment, to ever end, **_

_**Where everything's nothing, without you."**_

"Hermione, please say something," Severus asked like a small child.

"_**I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile, **_

_**Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**_

_**Through it all, I made my mistakes. **_

_**I stumble and fall, **_

_**But I mean these words.".**_

Hermione stared at him with a blank look…

"_**I want you to know; with everything I won't let this go. **_

_**These words are my heart and soul,**_

_**I hold on to this moment you know. **_

_**Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go."**_

"What I am I suppose to say," Hermione asked hopelessly.

"I—," he didn't know what to say.

"_**Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt. **_

_**And pieces of memories fall to the ground. **_

_**I know what I did and so, I won't let this go. **_

_**Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**_

_**All the streets, where I walked alone, **_

_**With nowhere to go. **_

_**Have come to an end."**_

"Forgive me, Hermione, please," Severus asked desperately. He fell to the ground crying to himself almost to the point of convulsing.

"_**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go. **_

_**These words are my heart and soul, **_

_**I hold on to this moment you know. **_

_**Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go."**_

Hermione saw him fall and she rushed towards him and grabbed his whole body hugging him tightly. She could see the tears coming down his face and she couldn't help but cry too.

"_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, **_

_**When you don't know what you're looking to find. **_

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, **_

_**When you just never know what you will find. **_

_**(What you will find, what you will find, what you will find.)"**_

Hermione looked up at him and it was that moment she could tell from everything what happened. It wasn't his fault, she could tell as well as notice that he didn't want to, "I forgive you, Severus. It's okay…it's okay."

Severus looked up at Hermione, his face full of shock. He cried harder and held her tightly. Hermione, in return, hugged him just as tightly. They were both holding on each other like a lifeline.

"_**I don't want this moment to ever end. **_

_**Where everything's nothing without you. **_

_**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go." **_

"I love you," Severus said through her hair. Hermione made a gasp. Hearing it the first time from him personally hit her like a wave.

"_**These words are my heart and soul, **_

_**I hold on to this moment you know. **_

_**Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let (go). **_

_**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go."**_

Hermione broke from the hug and looked at him…

"_**These words are my heart and soul, **_

_**I hold on to this moment you know.**_

_**Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go."**_

For the longest time Severus and Hermione just stared at each with so much love towards one another they had forgotten how to even breathe.

**(Piano intro)**

"I love you, too." Hermione said with a smile through her tears.

Slowly Severus grasped Hermione's chin and slowly inched himself closer to her and then in seconds their lips met. Hermione made a small gasp once more, but certainly wasn't complaining, she returned the favor.

* * *

The crowd applauded at Harry's performance as Harry walked out. He couldn't help, but feel a twinge of something that he couldn't very well explain. He made a note of that, but in the mean time would keep it in the back of his mind.

* * *

**(A/n: Alright…I'm an hoping you all are so very happy! I have finished yet another climax. LOL! Please review and I really would love to see 18 reviews! PLEASE OH PLEASE! YES THEIR FIRST KISS…I was thinking about waiting for it…but I thought that scene was too good to be TRUE! Don't you agree.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you all and this CHIKA works hard if I have to say! I am totally wiped out! Okay! Where's my cookie and sundae as a treat for my hard work? GIVE ME! GIVE ME! REVIEWS ARE A MUST (for now…) ;-)**

**11 pages! PLEASE REVIEW….and that is just the story…the thanks to my reviews are just like…something pages. :-)**

**Chapter started:** Saturday, March 22nd, 2008

**Chapter Finished: **Sunday, March 23rd, 2008

**Chapter Updation: **Monday, March 24th, 2008

**Last (real) chapter updation: **Sunday, March 23rd, 2008 **(Oh I was on a roll…I love Spring Break) :-)**


	28. Chapter 27: Everything & 'I Love You'

(A/n: Okay…I was glad that I finally got this chapter done (AKA Thursday, March 27th, 2008...yes You can kill me if you want on delaying this chapter.) **But the main reason I'm updating is because...because...NO don't worry, I'm not going to quit this story, but I found out that my best GUY friend is leaving my school because of a situation.** So I am soo DOOOWNNN! It's not funny. It's almost the end of the school year, but, even though he's coming back for 9th grade, it really upsets me because he won't be with me. He's my best guy friend EVER! Even though I met him in 7th grade and I'm in 8th grade now, it feels like forever. **Anyways, the point of this updation is because since _I _am so _down _and _sad_ I'm going to have my fellow readers be down to...LOL!** Mean I know, but I need someone to feel bad like me, even though you won't be sad about my life but more likely the story. Oh well.

I cannot wait for reviews!

LOVE YOU ALL!!

**(A/n: Okay…I was glad that I finally got this chapter done (AKA Thursday, March 27****th****, 2008)**

**Thanks to those who review:**

**Nascarchick**- Well, Severus WILL find a way to get Hermione out, but there's just a little trouble they need to get out of first. You dig what I'm saying'? Yes, it is about time that the two kiss. YEAH!

**KalisonArtor**- My beta! I LOVE YOU!

**EruthiadwenGreenleaf**- If you thought that the last chapter (26) then you'll defiantly think that Chapter 27 will make you cry…maybe, I'm not sure. Thank you. I too like how I put the songs together and mush it all in one. LOL! Yeah, Harry was…well…a cold heartless bastard to say the least…and it was a little bit OCC for him, but I kind of needed to be that way. What can I say? He's been hanging out with the grudging Ron too much. Nah I'm kidding! Oh, and the cookie and the sundae was delicious, by the way.

**Notwritten**- Thanks! Love you too hon.

**Little Ms. Crazy**- -Smiles brightly- Yes now the only thing standing in the way is "Moldy Butt!" Good Lord what am I going to do? (Readers: KILL HIM! Me: -is appalled-) Thanks for the encouragement, sweetie.

**AncaCristina**- I loved it too how Dumbledore came to the rescue for Hermione. I had to at least have someone be there for Hermione so she could continue. You know, I don't when Severus will return to Hogwarts, but I do hope soon, don't you all? I would do "_Everytime_ We Touch" I don't think it'll work for this, but not right now, but I could try to make it work, but it might be different because it might for a different use, but like I wrote, I could try. How old am I…well I don't see the problem in this question so I'll answer it. **Since my birthday is was on February 16****th****, 2008 and I was 13 when I started this I am now…14 years old. "Just wondering, why the question on the age?"**

**Brenda-wood-sheil**- Yes, the story will get painful (okay maybe a little bit) and they will need their LOVE TO SURVIVE! YES!

**Incendia Panthera**- I'll let you know when the _time _comes for Voldy to die to go start the popcorn as well as the drinks for all of us around. Cool, how's the painting for your house going? What the color? Yes, Dumbledore is awesome…totally sucks that he ain't here! (No offense of being a spoiler).

**Miss. Silver Star**- FABULOUS, good you manage to hold on! Keep it up because I will need for the reviews and your thoughts on this chapter! :) Yeah I like it when I have songs (when it's needed of course) and the songs has its own pause and then I'll put the words I need for that in the story. So I love that…I call it my signature…okay I'm kidding! LOL!

**Smileymrd**- Yes, I have to admit though with the Lucius thing…I got the idea from **AncaCristina** so yeah. Thank her for that, not me. Severus hopes he can to on the apart thing. Sorry Lavender is not under the Imperius Curse, no she's just PMS-ing on that day…LOL! Sorry to disappoint you, but Lavender cannot be bruised otherwise…J.K. will kill me for sure. Yeah…sure…I'm on the same page. LOL! I'm hoping this is a long chapter, but if it isn't I'll try to make it up in Chapter 28. Thanks for reviewing.

**Padslet**- Thank you so much and I see that a lot of people liked the song _With Me_ mixed in with the talking of Severus and Hermione. I love it too! I always cry when I read this.

**Pure Gir**l- Yeah, that moment won't stay happy for long. SORRY! LOL! But I love when I see tears in these characters, which sadly I do not own, because it gives me emotion and that DRAMA WE ALL LOVE (I think…) Also, I'm kind of glad that I do not own these characters because if I did I would not be able to describe these characters like JK Rowling does. LOVE HER WORK (even though I don't read it…LOL!) If I did own these characters my story probably wouldn't be as popular as it would be. Get what I'm saying.

**AncaCristina**- Okay I know that I've just reviewed for you, but you reviewed twice, and I just felt like I wanted to review you twice. I love you girl just to let you know, and not in that mushy by the way. LOL! That rhymed…yeah I'm weird, I know. SUE ME! You're from ROMANIA? I LOVE YOU I actually did my country, in 6th grade, about Romania for world culture week when all the students had to do a country that they have never done/lived in. I so want to visit that place so badly. No matter how cruel Dracula was, I still love him…basically the reason why I love him is because of GARY OLDMAN (AKA FROM _AIR FORCE ONE_ AND_ HARRY POTTER (SIRIUS BLACK) _–fawns like soap opera person- Also I give credit to, if you've guys/gals seen Van Helsing, with Kate Beckinsale and…RICHARD ROXBURGH! LOL! I love him, too! Oh and here's something for you sweetie, JUST FOR YOU…I would recommend reading some of this girls' story…they are about Dracula. Though…more on Van Helsing, but Dracula nonetheless, I would read this woman, _Remember's_, story. One of my top favorite stories is: _Ink on a Page_ and _The Eighth Deadliest Sin. _But that's your call honey.

**BIG QUESTION:**

**Do any of you guys, the ones that are basically reviewing my chapters, actually read what I write to you?**

**Because if not then I'll stop for you guys. This question will be posted on my homepage on fanfiction as a poll so then I can if it's a yeah or nay. But look on the Brightside, this gives you some publicity for on goers to look at your story as well as your homepage :) –forms a square with hands in thin air- just thinking outside the box here. **

**Also, the song being used for this chapter is (FYI…I was having trouble with this song so…don't whine about it in the reviews. I don't need it):**

_Everything_ by _Lifehouse_

_P.S. the little "( )" means to keep on reading as those lyrics are behind the background._

**My inspiration was from you guys' review as well as some TV shows that I was watching/ thinking.**

**Some of these lines are from Charmed when Leo has to die in order to be saved, but the lines are a little bit mixed up and from a trailer I saw that was really good! Though…it was Japanese and I didn't really get it…but good anyways! :) It was called "**Hana Yori Dango Fan Trailer**" so yeah. **

**_Oh and before I forget I'm really now just expecting 13-15 reviews in order to get the next chapter up...though...DON'T expect to so soon as you would like. :)_**

**Your reviews just mean a lot to this Slytherin who is basically depressed.**

**Hopefully this long chapter will make up for my lateness.**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 27: Everything & 'I Love You'_

_Previously on An Angel's Voice _**(A/n: okay if anybody's a Buffy fanatic here, you'd realize that I used that introduction from Giles in the older season, meaning one, just to let you know since some people think when I say "older seasons" they might think the opposite.)**

"_I love you, too." Hermione said with a smile through her tears. _

_Slowly Severus grasped Hermione's chin and slowly inched himself closer to her and then in seconds their lips met. Hermione made a small gasp once more, but certainly wasn't complaining, she returned the favor._

* * *

"How sentimental," a cold voice that sounded all too familiar for Severus, slowly the Dark Lord stepped out of the bush with the most horrible grin you could ever imagine, "you know I don't think I've ever been this taken back since…well to tell you the truth I never have and I was hoping I never would. No matter, your death, Miss Granger, will bring tears to my eyes."

In blink of an eye Severus had shoved Hermione behind him as Severus narrowed his eyes on Voldemort. "I won't let you!"

"Well you certainly can't stop me," he retorted, "besides Severus, you were going to help me with it."

Hermione looked up at Severus and felt scared for her and for Severus. "Severus, what is he talking about?"

Severus blinked his eyes. Shit! He forgot about that part. He didn't tell Hermione that he was sent to kill her.

Voldemort looked at Severus and smirked, "oh did you forget to tell her, Severus? You did, didn't you? HA! I knew it!"

Severus responded with nothing except Voldemort did see a tight lip from Severus.

"Well, Miss Granger, allow me to enlighten you on what we're talking about." The Dark Lord walked closer to Hermione, stalking the couple, "you see, the only reason why Severus is standing here healthy and…clean, is because in return, for letting him seeing _you, _he had to do a simple small favor. Well, simple in my view at least. Want to know what it is, Granger?"

Severus looked behind himself and saw Hermione pondering on if she wanted to know what _it _was. "Yes," she said in a way that sounded more like a question than an actual command.

"To kill you," Voldemort said like it was obvious. When he saw Hermione look at him like he had already called an apocalypse he added, "What? I find it simple. Don't you?"

'_Not bloody likely,_' Hermione thought as she shook her head.

"That's enough," Severus said stepping into this discussion.

"Or you'll do what, Severus? Give me detention? Go to Dumbledore and complain to him how unfair I was by giving you a simple task?"

Severus was literally ready to pounce on the Dark Lord and he was willing to kill himself in the process, but reminding himself that Hermione was just right behind him kept him from the violent action. He felt Hermione's grasp on his robes making him looking back at Hermione again.

"Were you seriously going to kill me," Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No! Of course not," Severus said quickly. Hermione felt slightly relieved, but the tension in this area was still high, it didn't help exactly essentially it made it worse.

"Severus," Voldemort said in a stern tone, "are you not on my side anymore? 'Cause if so I might have to just kill you right here, right now."

Hermione looked back at he-who-must-not-be-named, "how can you be so…so…"

"So what- Evil? Vindictive? Coldhearted?"

'_Well yeah,' _Hermione considered, but didn't say it out loud.

Voldemort rolled his eyes in annoyance, "enough of this foolish chatter. Severus, kill her or I will." Severus looked at the petrified Hermione and then back to his lord. "Do not test my patience, Severus, you already are past mine."

Severus looked back at Hermione who can see that her breath was already shaking. He wouldn't get her hurt now…hopefully not ever. In a quick movement Severus protected Hermione by wrapping his hand as he yelled out, "NO," he quickly apparated Hermione and himself to a safe destination leaving an empty set for the Dark Lord to see.

"NOOOOOOO," before the Dark Lord could take even a second of his approach to grab Severus from leaving, the Dark Lord was alone in the woods. "SHIT!"

Voldemort was enraged! Severus would pay dearly and the only thing that flashed in his mind to get rid of this situation was by death. Yes, it would make Voldemort unknowing of the Order's attack on his army, but he was willing to take the risk just this once.

* * *

Severus and Hermione reach themselves a small damp cave. Looking around, Hermione couldn't see anything. "W-W-Where are we, Severus?"

"_Lumos_," Severus muttered lifting his wand in the process and letting the light shot right out of his wand making it just float in mid air above the couple, "a small cave I used to use when I was younger. Think of it more as a safe ground away from my father when he was drunk."

Hermione made a small nod knowing it was still a touchy subject, "why are we here? Couldn't you have apparated us to Hogwarts or something?"

"Because I wasn't thinking clearly when I had only 5 second timer in my head when I was standing in front of the Dark Lord almost getting you killed," he snapped. Realizing his action and Hermione's eyes looking at the ground, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione…"

"It's all right. I should have known that," there was small pause in her voice before she continued, "thank you, Severus, for getting us out of there. I wasn't sure what you were going to do."

"I couldn't kill you even if I want to," Hermione snapped her head towards him as if he was seriously going to kill her, "not that I would…Dumbledore would have my head."

Hermione snorted un-lady like, "thanks. I feel so much love," she said sarcastically, although, she couldn't help, but smile at him.

"Just trying to enlighten the mood," Severus said with a smirk. He sat himself down next to the wall, scarcely caring that he was ruining his robes. He made a huge sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione bended down, not realizing her necklace had fallen out of her shirt, to join Snape. Snape heard a small 'clink' that made him look over towards Hermione. He stared at her in adoration.

Hermione looked at him and saw he was staring right at her; she slowed her movements until she was fully down on the ground and then asked, "What?" not even realizing that her necklace was out for all wondering eyes to see.

"You're wearing the necklace," he answered softly.

Hermione looked down and took hold of the necklace before looking back at Severus, "of course, never took it off ever since you gave it to me."

"Did you ever read inside of it," he asked.

Hermione paused remembering when she did. When she couldn't recall a moment of it she looked down and brought the necklace closer within her eyes, '_My darling Angel,' _Hermione could feel tears form in her eyes as she look back at Severus; "I'm your Angel?"

Severus moved closer to her and leaned his forehead to hers and enjoyed her scent invading his senses. "Always," he whispered.

Hermione brought her lips towards his and kissed it lightly before she began to feel pressure from Severus. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms around his neck pulling him even deeper into the kiss. When the two finally came out of the kiss breathing deeply Hermione blushed scarlet and look away from the kiss. "Well…," she cleared her throat, "that was a lot to take in," she breathed in heavily and blinked several times before coming to terms she kissed her professor.

Severus smirked, "hope you won't regret it," he said softly to himself.

Hermione looked at him puzzlingly, "I'll _never_ regret it."

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, ladies and gentlemen," Neville spoke through the microphone.

The crowd applauded and Ronald walked up with a guitar and spoke through the microphone as his eyes squinted from the bright lights. "This song is called _Everything _by _Lifehouse._" The lights in the room darkened once more and only having one light on where it happened to be where Ron was standing.

Ron strummed his guitar as he began to start the intro with a soft lullaby rhythm.

**(Intro of music)**

* * *

Severus smiled at her and leaned forward once more. The kiss was soft yet still held the passion just like any other passionate kiss would hold. When Hermione pulled away she couldn't help but smile and comment to him, "Severus, you're going to be the death of me," in return Severus gave her a chuckle from himself remembering he said the same lines he did weeks ago.

**_Ron:_**

**_("Find me here")_**

"Hermione," Severus said sorrowfully.

("**_And speak to me _**

**_I want to feel you _**

**_I need to hear you_**

**_You are the light")_**

Hermione looked up at him again and furrowed her brows, "what?"

**_("That's leading me _**

**_To the place _**

**_Where I find peace again…")_**

"I—" Severus was quickly interrupted by a loud voice that seemed like a yell of frustration by Voldemort, and it was.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SEVERUS!"

"Dammit," Severus muttered to himself,

("**_You are the strength")_**

"I knew I shouldn't have used my wand. Quickly, Hermione, you have to go."

("**_That keeps me walking _**

**_You are the hope_**

**_That keeps me trusting_**

**_You are the life")_**

"No! Not without you," Hermione said desperately clinging to his death eater's robes.

("**_"To my soul")_**

"I'm not losing you to him again," Severus could see the shed of tears in her eyes.

**_("You are my purpose_**

**_You're everything")_**

"Please don't make me, Severus," Hermione begged, "Please." She whimpered.

("**_And how can I_**

**_Stand here with you _**

**_And not be moved by you_**

**_Would you tell me_**

**_How could it be")_**

"Hermione, don't make this harder for me as this is for you. I don't want to let you leave—"

("**_Any better than this")_**

"So don't."

("**_Ahh Yeahhh…")_**

"—but if I do you'll be dead for sure and I can't have that, can I?"

"So you rather let them kill you then letting me see you ever again?"

("**_You calm the storms _**

**_And you give me rest")_**

"Dammit, Hermione," he growled in frustration, "Don't make me choose that."

("**_You hold me in your hands _**

**_You won't let me fall")_**

He grabbed her face holding it tightly…

("**_You still my heart_**

**_And you take my breath away_**

**_Would you take me in")_**

"I love you too much for you to be killed…" Severus whispered chokingly.

**_("Take me deeper now_**

**_And how can I_**

**_Stand here with you _**

**_And not be moved by you_**

**_Would you tell me_**

**_How could it be _**

**_Any better than this")_**

Severus leaned forward and kissed all over her face.

**_("And how can I_**

**_Stand here with you _**

**_And not be moved by you _**

**_Would you tell me_**

**_How could it be _**

**_Any better than this…")_**

"Please, I'm begging you," he said sternly even though his own tears were coming.

**_("'_****_Cause you're all I want _**

**_You're all I need")_**

Hermione closed her eyes, "I rather have you kill me now than having the Dark Lord have my blood in his hands."

**_("You're everything_**

**_Everything")_**

Severus was stunned at what she was saying, "Hermione, are you even listening to yourself?!"

**_("_****_You're all I want _**

**_You're all I need_**

**_You're everything_**

**_Everything")_**

"I don't care! Just don't make me leave you! Not again!"

**_("_****_You're all I want _**

**_You're all I need_**

**_You're everything_**

**_Everything_**

**_You're all I want_**

**_You're all I need _**

**_You're everything_**

**_Everything..._**

**_And how can I_**

**_Stand here with you_**

**_And not be moved by you")_**

"I'll never leave, but if I don't get you to safety then who will, Hermione? Huh? Who will," Severus was at the point of shaking her to her senses.

("**_Would you tell me_**

**_How could it be _**

**_Any better than this")_**

"I'm not losing you in order for me to be saved. I'm not going to let the Dark Lord split us up anymore. I won't allow it," Hermione shouted.

**_("And how can I_**

**_Stand here with you _**

**_And not be moved by you _**

**_Would you tell me_**

**_how could it be _**

**_Any better than thisssss_**

**_Would you tell me_**

**_How could it be _**

**_Any better than this_****_")_**

"Hermione you have to go! I am so sorry that you had to be caught in the middle of this," Severus was already crying, "I'm so sorry. But we've been through worst, haven't we?"

Hermione closed her eyes as tears still ran down when she shook her head, "no. We haven't."

"We're going to get through this. Please, Hermione, just go."

Finally, seeing that Hermione couldn't argue with him, she just looked down and said in hoarse voice from all the crying, "I don't know how to get back."

Severus hugged her tightly, pleased, yet at the same time sad, that she agreed to leave and get to safety.

"I'll part us back then. But I have to get back right away."

**_("_****_Would you tell me how could it be _**

**_Any better than this...")_**

Before Hermione could answer, Severus had apparated them to Hogwarts right outside of the Variety Show, right outside of the Great Hall, where there was applause for Ron's great work.

* * *

Hermione had closed her eyes and had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Hermione I have to go," he said in the best stern voice he could to her.

Hermione shook her head and held his body even closer to her. "NOO," she shouted causing everyone in the Great Hall to look towards them.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to anyone around except Severus, who was standing right in front of her. "You're here now and you're safe you don't have to go back to _him_," Hermione's body was beginning to shake rapidly in fright and her mouth was beginning ramble, "Dumbledore and the Order can take care of the rest. You can stay here and work as the potions professor and it can be like old times. The students will talk behind your back saying how much you are of a bitch, but I'll know the truth. I'll know that you're the most caring person I've ever met and nothing they say will change that. **PLEASE, SEVERUS!** GOD DAMNIT DON'T LEAVE ME. You're acting stupid right now, you're a git, and you hold more emotions to yourself than anyone else I know," her eyes had became blurry, but right now she could hardly care about that, "I've fallen in—"

Severus cut her off with mouth and kissed her desperately. Hermione's hands were running through his hair as Severus' hands caressed her neck making her shiver from the touch. He let her go and looked at her directly in front of her eyes and said, "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. If not…remember I'm always going to be here for you. I'm your guardian, remember?"

Hermione made a small smile, and quickly reached for her necklace and removed it from her neck over her head and placed it on Severus' neck. "And I'm your angel," she whispered.

Severus held her cheek, making her close her eyes, and rubbed her soothingly before he apparating himself right in front of her, turning into a huge smoke of black smoke.

Hermione opened her eyes right when she felt a wave a smoke coming around her. She looked through that smoke and could see Severus make a small smile before leaving her standing on her own. Hermione breathing was beginning to hyperventilate and doubts of him not living came back flooding in her and she crumbled to the ground, crying helplessly. She covered her face with her hands and her sobs were becoming uncontrollably.

* * *

Harry rushed towards Hermione over the huge crowd as did Ginny, Ron, and Lavender.

"Excuse me," Harry said repeatedly to the students to get to Hermione as quickly as he could. Once he was out of the crowd, Harry rushed towards Hermione and kneeled in front of her grasping her shoulders in the process. "Hermione, please relax."

"Harry," Hermione asked sounding like a small child who seemed completely lost.

"Yes, 'Mione, it's me," Harry responded with gentleness in his voice. He had forgotten all about the argument he had with her as soon as she had apparated her and couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend as well as Severus.

Hermione jumped into his arms and held him tightly feeling almost safe in his arms, almost that is.

Harry held Hermione in return and rubbed her back soothing her with his "Shushing."

Ginny looked down at her friend Hermione and couldn't help herself from not crying in tears. Tears were rolling down her cheek and she said in a shaking voice to Harry, "I think we should take her someone less…crowded."

Harry nodded and held Hermione tightly as he lifted her up.

Minerva had just come through the crowd of students, "students please get back," she commanded.

Dumbledore was right behind Minerva and said to the students to go as quickly as possible to their dorms and sleep.

The students left quickly and all were muttering around the same topic: Hermione.

Dumbledore spoke to Harry sternly, "Harry, please take Hermione to the hospital wing. Now."

"But, Profess—"

"**_NOW_**," he said more strictly, spooking everyone else in the room that was still present that made Harry not to disagree again.

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he walked passed Dumbledore and headed towards the hospital wing. Ginny and Lavender looked at each other before following right behind the Golden Trio who were already ahead of them.

As soon as the Gryffindors had left, Minerva looked at Dumbledore with concern. "What are we going to do, Albus," she asked powerlessly this time, not seeing why she still needed to be strong when she knew Albus could feel her worried aura around her.

Albus sighed, "I don't know…" he said he walked towards his office tiredly. He turned back to Minerva who seemed deep in thought, "Minerva?"

Minerva looked at her headmaster, "Yes, Albus?"

"Would you care to join me with some tea and lemon drops?"

Minerva smiled at him and nodded her head, "I would love that."

* * *

**(A/n: alright…there you go. Drama in this chapter I can tell you that. I have to say as I was typing this chapter up…I was crying! Though, as you guys can (maybe, maybe not) that I was having trouble with this song. GOSH DARNNIT! And I loved every typing moment of it. Okay that was corny, but whatever.**

**Chapter Created: **Wednesday, March 26th, 2008

**Chapter finished:** Thursday, March 27th, 2008

**Last Chapter update: **Monday, March 24th, 2008

**Chapter Beta-d: **Monday, March 31st, 2008

**Chapter 27 Updated**: Sunday, April 6th, 2008

**REVIEWS ARE A MUST TO GET NEXT CHAPTER! 13-15, remember?**


	29. Chapter 28: Not Easy…

**Song used for this chapter:**

"**Superman (not easy)" by Five for Fighting.**

LOVE You guys!

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 28: Not Easy…_

_As soon as the Gryffindors had left, Minerva looked at Dumbledore with concern. "What are we going to do, Albus," she asked powerlessly this time, not seeing why she still needed to be strong when she knew Albus could feel her worried aura around her. _

_Albus sighed, "I don't know…" he said he walked towards his office tiredly. He turned back to Minerva who seemed deep in though, "Minerva?"_

_Minerva looked at her headmaster, "yes, Albus?"_

"_Would you care to join me with some tea and lemon drops?"_

_Minerva smiled at him and nodded her head, "I would love that."_

* * *

Hermione rolled her body to the other side of the bed, knowing what happened last night and knowing that she didn't want to wake up. If she did wake up she would know fully well that Severus was gone, that his loyalties with the Dark Lord is completely broken. She groaned when she felt someone took hold of her shoulder, shaking her ever so slightly. "Go away," Hermione muttered, swatting the hand away from her shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione, wake up. Ya gotta," Ginny said. She looked back at the boys who were behind her and shook her head showing a sign of defeat.

The boys approached the bed as quiet as they could to reach the other side and looked down at Hermione with pity. They could see her body was stifling a cry and no matter what they could do they knew they couldn't bring the same Hermione they once knew. Not unless they was a way to get Severus to come see her, but that was doubtful. From what the boys have gathered during breakfast from the Headmaster, nobody has heard word of the old bat.

"Hermione," Harry said, kneeling down on one knee in front of Hermione. He pushed down the covers to see her face and could see the red lines leaking in her eyes, like red sewing threads. As well as the puffiness that was covering her eyes. "I know you don't want us to wake you up, but there's still school we need to get through."

Hermione blinked a few times just staring at Harry emotionless and then after a few minutes, said in a hoarse voice, "I miss him, Harry. I miss him so much I don't think I can think of anything else."

Harry took a glance at the floor before looking back at Hermione and breathed in deeply before speaking again, "I know you miss him, Hermione, but he'll be back soon," he said hiding the doubt behind his friendly words.

"No he won't, Harry. He's already in trouble with the Dark Lord that I don't think he'll make it."

"Don't think like that, Hermione, he will be back."

"How, Harry," she asked dully.

"Because we just know," Ron's voice spoke out, "we just know, Hermione," he repeated softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears cascade down onto the pillow. "I sure hope you guys are right."

"Do you think you can get up," Ginny said, coming to the other side to face the sad Gryffindor Princess as well.

"Maybe," Hermione replied before getting up stretching herself and swaying slightly when she felt her whole world spin for a few minutes as she rose from the bed.

"You okay there, 'Mione," Ginny asked when she saw Hermione sway and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I'm fine," she nodded her head.

"You sure," Ginny insisted.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a tone that almost resembled Severus' voice to the others, "when I say 'I'm fine' I mean it," she breathed out, "okay," she said in a vulnerable voice.

Ginny nodded, "okay."

"Thank you."

There was a huge pregnant gap of silence that it made the others shift their feet slightly.

"Ummm," Ron cleared his throat trying to fill the silence with at least a noise, "are we going to head out soon. I promised Lavender—"

Hermione couldn't help, but snort rudely at Ron's comment. "Lavender? The one who just happened to say rather out loud about my personal love life?"

"Well, Hermione, it wouldn't really have mattered would it," Ginny asked in a small voice. She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean…practically everyone knows now."

"Still. She shouldn't have said it," Hermione knew this was a weak argument, but for some reason her mind was too stubborn to let it go. She wanted to see justice and justice is what she wanted.

"Hermione, everyone knows now, so having this argument won't change anything," Ron commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room passing Madam Pomfrey who happened to be holding a few potions. "Miss Granger," Pomfry said sternly, "just where in Merlin do you think you are going?"

"Out," she said only to stop once more from existing the room.

"Oh no you aren't. You have to drink these potions otherwise you aren't going anywhere besides staying put."

Hermione tightened her jaw and held back a snide comment. She walked back to Madam Pomfrey, her demeanor seemed darker than before and was slightly scaring the Gryffindors as well as the nurse. Hermione stuck out her hand motioning for the nurse to give her the potion.

The nurse gave her a raised eyebrow before handing Hermione her two potions she needed to take. After Hermione downed the concoction, the nurse spoke once more, "thank you. You may go now, if you wish."

Hermione made a sharp turn before getting out of the room leaving the ones in the hospital….in the hospital. The Medi-witch made a small sigh and then looked back at the three Gryffindors who seemed confused by their friend's strange behavior.

Harry glanced at Ron, who Ron looked at Ginny. Ginny sighed and shook her head as if in defeat, "I'll go talk to her." Ginny walked out of the room and left the two boys.

Harry looked at the ground just as Ron began to go sit in the previous bed that was occupied by Hermione. "What are we going to do, mate," Ron asked.

Harry heaved a sigh like the hundredth time and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Ron. I don't know."

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up," Ginny yelled over the sea of students to Hermione who was speeding as if in a hurry…a hurry to get out of here.

Hermione kept on dodging anybody and ignored the stares as she pushed them aside.

Not knowing what to do, Ginny stopped and screamed at the top of her voice causing a stop to everyone, "Hermione's he's not coming back until it's safe!"

Hermione stopped when she heard that. Her breathing became heavy as if holding a volcano full of sobs. Ginny was able to walk towards Hermione much easier and couldn't think of anything else to say except just hug Hermione tightly. "He'll come back when it's all safe, Hermione. I just know it."

Hermione, feeling slightly unable to hold it in, let the tears fall and looked at her dearest friend. "Safe? When has it ever been safe, Ginny? When you were in your first year, Gin', was it safe then? Was it safe when we heard about the Dark Lord rising and bringing his army of death eaters and attacking us that night at the to scare us? Sine when has it ever been safe, Ginny? When will 'safe' arrive to us to get Severus back here?"

"Hermione—"

"You guys say that he'll be back, but I'm having such a hard time in believing that," she said ever so softly. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Exactly. Which is why I need some time to for myself. I'm not feeling well."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Room of Requirements. I think I need to get out of here."

"Don't do anything crazy, okay," Ginny asked yet commanded.

"I won't. I'll see you later." Hermione left without letting Ginny speak.

In the longest time Ginny's never heard Hermione's voice sound as old as it was like now. Ginny walked back to the hospital to report to the boys where Hermione's location will be.

* * *

Hermione closed the door as softly as possible and took a good look around the Room of Requirements. It was Severus' chambers and she couldn't help but smile. Everything was exactly like his own room. Only two things were missing though. The smell that had became a second smell to Hermione and the very man that was Severus. Slowly Hermione walked to the bed and let her body collapse on the bed. Never wanting to get up until Severus was here to tap her on the shoulder and smile down at her to tell him it was all over.

* * *

The next time Hermione woke up she couldn't help but take note that it was at least dinnertime. She closed her eyes to imagine a piano in front of her and when she opened her eyes there the piano was. She smiled and walked towards it.

She played a familiar song that she new way to well for her own good when she was little.

She began to play the soft music, not noticing that her friends had just entered the room and were just standing in the sides.

"_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird_

_I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_It might sound absurd_

_But don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed_

_But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away, away from me_

_Well, it's alright_

_You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy or anything_

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me, INSIDE OF ME, YEAH,_

_INSIDE OF ME,_

_INSIDE OF ME,_

_INSIDE OF ME,_

_I'M ONLY A MAN IN A FUNNY RED SHEET_

_I'M ONLY A MAN LOOKING FOR A DREAM_

_I'M ONLY A MAN IN A FUNNY RED SHEET_

_AND IT'S NOT EASY_

_It's not easy to be me…"_

Hermione let her fingers glide off the piano keys and leaned back a little bit before shooting her head towards the door and see her friends shooting sympathetic eyes. Hermione looked at the window that seemed to form a clear moon. She smiled as she closed her eyes enjoying the silence in the room.

* * *

Somewhere off in the far distance, Severus looked at the moon in the cave he was hiding in. He could tell that his angel missed him because he could feel it too for her.

"I love you, Hermione…"

* * *

**A/n: Short I know, but I think you've guys been wondering if I've died or not.**

**Next one is coming up soon…well not soon, but coming at least. Don't worry I haven't abandon my story, but I've just been….well occupied. Got a BF (boyfriend) and right now…I am down with the cold. I'm sorry and I'm hoping that I'll be better soon. Again, sorry for not updating. See ya**

**Okay I'll tell you. I have a boyfriend and I just found out last week….so yeah. Sorry! ******** This is really my first boyfriend that I've actually liked back. So yeah.**

**-Coughs- see ya….later…**


	30. Chapter 29: Helping Friends

**A/n: I'm baaaaaaaack!**

**Miss Silver Star- thank you! :)**

**Incendia Panthera- Yeah…that's what I was thinking when I was righting this story. For someone like me who happens to have a boyfriend can defiantly make some depressing stuff. LOL! Sorry for the late updation. School's tryin' to suffocate me with all these exams, and homework lately –YUCKY!-**

**EruthiadwenGreenlead- YEAH! My work there on chapter 30 is complete! :) Thank you! I am doing great in my relationship by the way.**

**Notwritten- Thank you!**

**Omgahitsbritt08- I wish this was a story, but sadly the plotting is horrible…at least I think it is…but I'm doing this because this is helping my creative/writing skills for my sake. I'm thinking of, after I finish this one, to continue with my other one and start another one, but the next won't be Severus/Hermione. It'll be a Remus/Hermione. I love any pairing really that involves Hermione; I'm just still a newbie when it comes to this, so yeah. Thank you again**

**Smileymrd- Yeah, sorry about the shortness this chapter will have more, but maybe just a little bit boring. I needed a chapter and this is just a filling. LOL!**

**Pampers Baby Dry- Yeah you cried! I love when I read that!**

**Kalison Artor- You stayed up that late?! Holy crap! I won't blame you though…I'm like an owl and a morning bird though. LOL!**

**AncaCristina- Sorry for taking my time on this one, honey! I've been busy and school and blah, blah, blah it's a nightmare! I did't mean to keep you waiting. Yes, I'm loving the relationship. It's gone really good and yeah…lol! Email me at if you have the chance to get the full scoop (as well as anybody else…-grins-)**

**Snakegirl-sprockett- "get better son?" huh? I'm sort of confused. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Little Ms. Crazy- That sucks that your computer broke, but yeah that I updated the day you reviewed! :) My boyfriend…oh he's cuute! And he's all mine! We've actually gotten a little bit more deeper in the relationship than I have ever been into and this is the first time for me that actually gotten more serious. Not like in a intimacy and such, but I've been actually able to talk to him about several conversations where I needed to talk to him about an issue I was having. It's really good and, oh, now THE WHOLE JR. HIGH FINALLY FIGUERED OUT THAT WE ARE TOGETHER THE SEVEYS AND THE EIGTH GRADERS…ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME, WHAT THE HECK?! Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

(A/n: If anybody is wanting to know my relationship email me and I'll give you the full 411! Whatever 411 means…anyways. So yeah, this chapter is a filling and this'll get me set up for the next. Oh and...a new friend joins in the club for the Gryffindors. Surprised? Probably not, but I won't blame you. Since nobody is on Gmail for me, I'm thinking of writing chapter 31. Thank, God, for school almost being over! YEAH!)

* * *

_Don't let your mind get weary and confused_

_Your will be still, don't try_

_Don't let your heart get heavy child_

_Inside you there's a strength that lies_

_Don't let your soul get lonely child_

_It's only time, it will go by_

_Don't look for love in faces, places_

_It's in you, that's where you'll find kindness_

_Be here now, here now_

_Be here now, here now_

_Don't lose your faith in me_

_And I will try not to lose faith in you_

_Don't put your trust in walls_

_'Cause walls will only crush you when they fall_

_Be here now, here now_

_Be here now, here now…_

From "Be Here Now" by Ray LaMontagne

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 29: Helping Friends_

Harry sighed once more in the Gryffindor common rooms. A tiring day he would have to say. He looked at the moon and blew on his face to get the strand of hair out of the way.

"Harry," a gentle whisper came from the Weasley's youngest daughter, "You alright?"

Harry looked behind him and smiled at Ginny. "Yes…I'm fine." Stretching his arms wide open he motioned his girl to come closer, "come here."

Ginny smiled and rushed over to sit on her man's lap and hugged him just to show her how much she adored him. Once she was seated comfortably in his lap she looked up at him and her smile slowly had gotten to a strait line. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm not even sure anymore, Ginny. I want to help 'Mione a lot, but I don't know what I can do. But the other part is that I just want to have Hermione wake up and realize it might be doubtful that Severus will come back."

Ginny looked up at him shocked and hurt. "Harry! You don't mean that, do you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm unsure, Gin."

There was a silent gap that seemed to hold for hours, but both knew that wasn't true.

Getting her courage, Ginny asked, "would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you tell Hermione that and maybe resulting to a breakdown towards Hermione?"

"I don't think I could do it, but the thought if that has to come than I'll be willing to take."

Ginny sighed and made a small nod seeing Harry's point of view in this. "I want to help her, but if that means lying to her, then I won't."

Harry hugged her tighter. "We'll worry about that in the future. Till then, I just want to hold you close and never let you go."

Ginny closed her eyes and nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more,"

With that the two listened to the soft quietness and slowly, ever so slowly, they began to see darkness cover their eyes and fall asleep.

Hermione woke up from the sunlight and the soft voices behind the door of the bedroom. She did her morning routine and soon found herself standing next to her friends.

She made a small sigh and looked at her friends doing her best to smile at them without lying through it having the words, 'I MISS, SEVERUS, AND I FEEL UTTERLY FRICKIN' PISSED OFF! SO DON'T TALK TO ME!!' "Morning you guys," she spoke that appeared to be happy to anybody who didn't know her, but that tone she used, seemed too happy for her friends not to notice.

Harry looked down at her with an arched up eyebrow. "You know Hermione, if you don't really feel happy then don't fake it. You never really were a good liar," he said quickly to not retrieve a slap in the head from her.

"I just feel like going into a big ditch somewhere and hopefully die. That way I don't have to be in torture 24/7 until he comes back."

"You sure he'll come back, 'Mione," Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said in irritation, "you know Ronald Weasley! Yesterday you just said that he'll come back and now all of a sudden you doubt it. You are so bi-polar it's not even funny," With that, Hermione stormed off.

Harry looked at Ginny who just shrugged her shoulders and mouthing the words 'PMS-ing…it happens to the best of us.'

Ron sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm just wondering! DAMN, if you ask me I don't see what that old bat sees in her!"

Ginny then looked at Ron as if it was the stupidest comment he ever retorted. "Geez, Ron I thought you had a crush on her last year or so?"

Ron laughed, "Me? Yeah right!" Ron looked the other way and Harry could detect he was lying, but it seemed that his ego was getting the best of him. 'Poor, boy,' Harry couldn't help but think.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," Hermione screamed and kicked a wall that only caused another moan of pain. "Stupid Ronald! Stupid Boy! Stupid, STUPID, STUPID!"

Not seeing she had a guest in the back of the quiet room she was startled by an arrogant voice, "Damn, Granger," the voice muttered to himself, "Never knew you would ever see that traitor as stupid. Who would've guessed? The famous bookworm who happens to be a filthy little mudblood falling in love with my head of house."

"Draco…just…."

"Just what?"

"Go to hell," Hermione groaned and turned to face the blondie and couldn't help but glare at him as if he was a cockroach that needed to be squished quickly.

"Oh I've been there and done that. I have to say that Hell not that bad of place," he said sarcastically.

"Come to bug me when I'm already down?"

"Oh come now, Granger. I do have morals. In fact—"

"Malfoy having morals," she said full of sarcasm. She couldn't help but snort un-lady like, "that's a first."

Draco glared at her, "as I was saying…I don't kick someone down when there already down. There's no fun in it for the doer."

Granger shook her and asked tiredly, "what do you want, Malfoy?"

There was a long pause of silence before Hermione heard words come out of that mouth. What is that Malfoy up to?

"I actually wanted to talk to you…"

Granger turned fully to Draco and had her eyes questioning him. "Why?"

"Listen I didn't come here to be buddy-buddy with you," he scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not _that_ nice," he closed his eyes and breathed in and then shook his head. "Look, the point is I know about what happened those few days. I don't like it, but something happened to my mother that night and I just want to make this clear. Listen well and listen good, Granger. I found out that my mother was you somehow. Don't ask, I just found out. I'm disgusted by what my father did and I won't forgive for that ever. I'm here to make a…'treaty,' I guess you can say, with you."

Granger looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. "Are you mad? You think you can just waltz right up to me and ask me to be nice to you and make some sort of treaty? That's ridicules."

"With what I've told you, I would take it. Me actually playing the goody-too-shoes is not my status quo and I won't let it show again. But I'm not like my father exactly as people think. I didn't want to fallow him, but I couldn't back down for the fear of being disowned."

"Draco…" she sighed once more, "I just. I just need some time to think this through. I—"

"—That's fine. But don't think on it too much. I'm would like the answer by tomorrow, though."

Granger nodded, "Yeah sure…"

Before the Princess could finish her sentence, Draco had strolled off. Probably to bully some Gryffindor for what the Malfoy's was infamous for.

* * *

As Hermione walked out of the room, still in shock by the way, she was met by Ginny who looked at a different direction. Probably where Draco must have taken off. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea, but I'm just confused right now."

Ginny, unconsciously, walked over to Hermione and gave her a tight hug. After a minute or so, she let go and saw a small smile across Hermione's lips, "better?"

"A little bit…"

"'A little bit?'"

"Okay a lot…"

Ginny smiled brightly, "glad to have helped!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked ahead, knowing Ginny would follow her.

* * *

Severus ducked behind the big boulder. Hiding from yet another curse that was heading to his way. He looked behind him and could see the death eaters heading close to him.

SHIT!

Severus sprinted faster to get further into the woods, hoping that maybe Fate would be generous to him and give him strength to get away from them for as long as possible.

Shh…someone was coming! Rolling on the ground and heading towards a big tree where there happened to be a perfect size for a man that was his shape to hide in. He thanked Merlin and ran into it to hide. His breathing was breathless, but he controlled to and made no peep. A few feet away he could hear a few death eaters just talking.

"Why is Severus being an idiot? All because of a stupid mudblood," Bellatrix screeched.

"Because apparently he fell for the trollop," Lucius sneered, "imbecile," he muttered to himself.

Bellatrix's mouth was gapped, "what? Because of that mudblood?!"

Lucius bobbed his head as he turned to face Bellatrix, "what did I just say? YES!"

"Oooo…I'm going to…I'm going to…I'm going to kill him! Does Snape not see that we are trying to make this world purer once more? Does he not see that we are not far from getting to succeed? What happens to his views in this war? He's with us and that's final! He has the Dark Mark and we'll just ask our Lord to summon him by that, can't we?"

"Don't you he has," Lucius drawled out, "he's still doing it and yet, here we are, outside in this muck, retrieving this sickly bastard. He's ignoring it and I don't know how long it has been since the Dark Lord has first tried summoning Snape. And we can't get back to our Lord until we find him and have him finished!"

"This is all your fault, Lucius!"

"My _fault_?!"

"Yes, your fault! If you would've had paid more attention on Snape we wouldn't be in this mission and killing him! We could be inside in the warm fire and not in this damn cold!"

"You have a coat, Bella, I don't think that it's cold for you. Besides, you put a charm over your coat, so what are you complaining about?"

"I have other business to attend to and this is not my business!"

"Have you forgotten that our loyalties are with the Dark Lord? And what the Dark Lord wants…gets," Lucius spat out.

Bella glared at him, but didn't say anything. She only scoffed.

Lucius did another turn to see if he could find any suspicions of Severus, but didn't find him. "He's not in this direction," he pointed to the other side of woods, "let's go that way to see if we can spot him."

Bella nodded and walked off leaving a relief Severus alone…for now.

* * *

"Thank you, Merlin," Severus breathed in, glad that they left.

"So you agree to this song," Ron asked, as his electric guitar was on his lap ready to be played, to Harry.

"Yeah…I think this song should be our last for Hermione and Snape's sake…"

Ron thought of it and then nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, anybody wondering what song? Anybody slightly shocked? Anybody bored tonight? I am! LOL! See ya, reviews would be nice to read...:)  
**


	31. Chapter 30: 'Thump, Thump'

Days passed

**A/n: I know, I know, I need to update more…sorry about the delay.**

**debjunk**- thank you for reviewing! And I am too hoping that Severus can escape.

**jessirose85**- Thanks for reviewing!

**notwritten**- Yes, there's more coming…summer is just busy for me this year. I'm working Monday through Friday and time away from the computer has made it more limited as well as inspiration.

**AncaCristina**- Thank you for your review! It meant a lot…I might just use that actually…but I gotta see if it's alright with the characters. As well as my mind. LOL! Thank you…oh, and the boyfriend thing is still going strong even in the summer time. Thanks for reviewing!

**smileymrd**- Thank you…hopefully you'll like the song I choose for this chapter. I think it was needed. And this one is a shout out to Severus as well as anything else that Hermione's singing. Yes, the relationship is going swell. Still going strong! YEAH! Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss. Silver Star**- LOL! I think I have a problem too….lol! Glad you like 'em. Yeah…maybe a little bit OOC on Draco's part, but I need him in the final chapter. So I thought I might as well make the friendship between Hermione and Draco start now instead of closer to the ending.

**Rachel**- don't worry, sweetie. I will finish it. It must be finished! I'm excited to even read what I'm about to write. LoL!

**snakegirl-sprockett**- LOL! As much as Severus should do that…I think I might look at that. Pros and cons.

**brenda-wood-sheil**- yeah…Hermione is going through the Bi-polar stage right now. Can you blame her? (Please say no.)

**omgahitsbritt08**- No, sorry I think I got you confused (my bad…). Draco found out that his mother was Hermione when Severus had to rape her and that was an event that Draco couldn't forgive his father on doing because Lucius knew exactly what he was doing with his wife, but apparently he has no morals in this story really. I wish this could be a movie…but I'll just have to imagine this whole story like a movie…darn. (-Sad face-)

**Little Ms. Crazy**- Yes, Draco will be a little bit nicer, but still the same brute as he usually is. Just sometimes he'll be a helping hand to Hermione. We'll just have to see if Sev. Survives. And the song that Ron and Harry were talking about is going to be unmentioned until further notice…lol!"

**Emilee**- I would love it if you help me beta this too. The more the merrier. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Song used for this chapter: "Thump, Thump," by Jewel

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 30: 'Thump, Thump'_

"'Mione! Mione!"

Again silence was met from Hermione who seemed to be deep in thought of her food.

"Mione," Ron said more loudly.

Hermione exhaled heavily and then slowly turned her head to face Harry. "What?"

"I don't know…you just seemed to be…well you know…"

"Been thinking that's all."

"Aye, we can tell, 'Mione," Harry said, "Care to share with us what's going on in that head of yours"

"I don't know you guys. It's been a month so far and it's almost the end of the school year. Where could Severus be? I don't know if he's safe or hurt. He could be hurt and here we are just sitting here not knowing that! Oh my god, what if that's true!"

"Slow down, Hermione," Harry said, putting both hands on both of her shoulders to put her back down on the chair she was occupying. "Professor Snape can take care of himself. I don't think he could be dead."

Hermione sighed not feeling any worries fall off her shoulders. As much as her two best friends were great they just didn't have the ticket to make her happy. Where were Lavender and Ginny?

As if on cue, Hermione saw Lavender and Ginny walk towards her. They gave her a smile, but it faded when Hermione didn't return it. Ginny walked up to Harry and Lavender did the same to Harry.

"We'll take it from here boys," Ginny drawled out knowing that Harry wasn't helping as much.

Harry nodded and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. Ginny replied mouthing back at him 'welcome.' Harry knew he wasn't helping. Ginny knew he wasn't helping. Both knew that Harry and Ron were failing miserably to help their friend.

"Come with, 'Mione," Lavender said motioning with her head towards the door to go to their dorms. Class didn't start for a while, for some strange reason, giving the girls time to help Hermione's worries.

Hermione nodded and walked with them.

* * *

Once Hermione was in the girls dorm's Hermione spilled her feelings. After about 10 minutes Hermione finished, "I just really miss him, you guys…"

Lavender sat down next to Hermione and couldn't help, but smile at her. "I can see you are madly in love with him," she chuckled, "I want to apologize once more for getting down on you. I didn't realize you cared so deeply about him."

"It's fine, Lavender. I won't blame you for getting mad at me. I mean I've heard it when I was little about some teenage girl running off with her teacher, and at first I thought it was appalling. Now I'm in the same situation as those girls and I now know what it feels like…Merlin, look at me," she wiped away the tears that were coming in, "I'm getting all touchy just about it. I'm hopelessly in love."

"You are," Ginny said smiling. "And there's nothing wrong with it. You're in the Wizardry world where anything is possible; even this situation is possible here. Just remember he's safe and he's doing his very best to survive on coming back and be welcome by the one he loves."

"You guys are amazing," Hermione said with a smile. She grabbed both of them and pulled them into a big hug, "I'm so happy I have friends like you!"

"Can'tbreathe…" Ginny mumbled. She inhaled sharply when she got out of hug.

"Sorry," Hermione said shyly.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the sun that was beginning to set as her friends were chasing each other as if they were little kids. She smiled when Ginny so happened to trip over Harry causing the two to tumble together and having Ginny on top of Harry.

It didn't seem to look like the two saw anyone else, but each other and Hermione couldn't smile sadly. Slowly the two brought the lips together having a small kiss.

"Oh, that's gross," Ron said, "it's worse enough that I can't kill my best friend that's dating my younger sister. But seeing them showing PA is _not _what a brother wants to see," he complained with his face scrunched up in disgust.

"What wrong about that, Ronald," Lavender said suspiciously. "it's not like you don't show PA either."

"Yes, but we're older than Ginny. Plus she's my sister. I got to be protected for her own sake."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "by a year, Ron, by a year."

"But there's a difference."

"Besides that Ginny's your sister and that she's a year younger than us."

Ron didn't say anything, "I'm not going to reply for this one."

"Wise choice, Ron, wise choice."

"But—" Ron began, but then looked at Lavender who had raised an eyebrow, "never mind."

Lavender smiled at him and placed a small peck on the cheek which caused Ron to blush a few shades of red.

"Are you two done with that dispute," Harry said, who had finally gotten up in the mix of Lavender and Ron's disagreement, along with Ginny as well.

"Yes, you two, are you," Ginny asked putting her hand around Harry's waist.

"Yes," Ron said with a nod.

"Good," Harry and Ginny said together.

* * *

Hermione walked closer to the group smiling at them and hiding to laugh at the two couples.

"As much as that was fun to watch, it's time for a campfire. Which I already prepared so now who wants to eat these s'mores with me," Hermione asked holding marshmallows in one of her hand and pointing at the campfire at the top of the hill with the other.

The five of them smiled at them and couldn't help but smile at the sweets.

After they got settled everyone was around the campfire and just watching the fire go on and sometimes throwing a marshmallow or two into the fire watching it get burnt.

Ginny sighed before laying her head on Harry's chest and listinging to the sound of the night as well as Harry's beating heart.

Lavender let her head rest on Ron's shoulder as she let her marshmallow get golden.

Hermione smiled at the scene. Before Hermione could comment on it the group hear a snap of a twig and snapped their heads to towards a thick bush that seemed to be moving. All five of them grabbed their wands and were ready to fight. "Who's there," Hermione called out.

Not to sooner and the five could now see a blond hair that seemed to be stuck in the bush.

"Malfoy," Hermione commented rather in surprise, "what are you doing out here?"

Draco let his eyes look up at Hermione who was now right next to him, "I was out for a midnight stroll—"

"Just a midnight stroll," Ron asked as he glared at the blonde.

"—as I was saying a midnight stroll before I saw a fire and I thought I might check it out. Wasn't actually expecting to be greeted by four wands now pointing at me," Draco said with the bad habit of snapping. The four people lowered their wands hesitatingly, but still kept an eye on him. "Mind helping me out, Granger," he said in a polite tone.

Muttering an apology, Hermione got him out of the bush and reached for a hand to grab on to get up. Surprisingly, Draco accepted the hand. The two smiled at each other before getting a "hello" from the group.

"Mind telling us, 'Mione, what it you are doing," Ginny asked in shock still.

"When did you two decided to be friends," Harry couldn't help, but ask. He looked back and forth at Hermione and Draco.

"Last night actually," Hermione said not wanting to go any further.

"Just like that," Lavender asked.

"Just like that," Hermione repeated.

The two stood their in awkward silence, but couldn't help but look at each other and shrug. It was odd to have Draco with them and Draco not being all like the brute he was…is…was?

The now six people got in back in their seats and Draco sat across from Hermione on the other side of the fire.

After about 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ginny decided to bring up a conversation.

"Sing for us, Hermione," Ginny asked softly.

"What," Hermione said shaking her head from her own thoughts.

"Sing for us," she repeated.

"Umm…okay. If that's all right with Draco here," Hermione said not wanting to get him annoyed by her. She couldn't help but to care of what he thinks.

Draco waved a hand, "it's fine. Just pretend like I'm not here."

Hermione smiled at him and agreed. She called to her guitar and after a second of thinking of it, it appeared.

* * *

"Alright, but it might be a little bit weird. I still need to make a few adjustments for this song," she said as she reached in for her folder as well as her guitar. She opened the folder and got out the music sheets out. She then tuned the guitar to make sure it was still in tune.

"That's fine, 'Mione. Besides, we'll be the judge of that," Ginny said with a smile, glad that she was going to sing.

"Okay," she breathed in and then looked at Draco who happened to smile at her. She smiled back and then started with a gentle rhythmic tune. Ginny began to sit back and let herself be wrapped around by Harry as well as Lavender and Ron.

"_This feeling in my heart  
Can't start to describe what you mean to me  
Sweet mystery  
When I'm lying in my bed  
the thoughts that fill my head  
Well, they're ecstasy  
Baby can't you see_

_I think I will,  
I think I might let goooooo  
Let myself fall…  
It does not really matter  
If we speak at all…_

_'Cause in the darkness  
I swear, I hear the language of your heart  
And it says, "Thump Thump,  
Let's jump,  
Let's fall in looooove_

_  
Well this house is not home  
When I'm left alone  
Without you in my bed  
I roll around like a marble instead  
Of you're holding me tight  
All through the night,  
I miss you by my side  
No, it's not right_

_So, I think I will  
I think I might let go  
Because it does not really matter  
If we speak at all  
'Cause in the darkness  
I swear, I hear the language of your heart  
And it says, "Thump, Thump  
Let's jump  
Let's fall in love"_

_Melodies appear  
Everytime your near  
The scent of your skin  
Moves me, oh, sin  
Your skin, well it does me in  
So get yourself on over here_

_It does not matter  
If we speak at all…  
'Cause in the darkness  
I swear, I hear  
The language of your heart  
And it says, "Thump, Thump"_

_Let's jump,_

_Let's fall in love"_

_It says, "loooove"_

_"Thump, Thump"  
"OOO…let's jump,  
Let's fall in love""_

Hermione finished it off with a smile as she looked up in the sky and then faded back into her friends and Draco and saw them clap excitedly.

"I don't think you should change it at all, 'Mione," Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her comment.

After it was beginning to get closer to their curfews the two couples got a head start.

'_Probably to have a little of a snog before bed,'_ Draco thought with a smirk.

Soon it was just Hermione and Draco sitting across from each other. Draco's smirk faded quickly and went back to his straight face.

After a minute or two of silence, Draco broke the silence. "I can see why Severus has fallen harder for you," he said out of the blue, as he grabbed a marshmallow and started to make it burnt, the way he liked it.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"That was a compliment by the way, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "thank you. Speaking of Severus…have you heard of him," she asked as her face turned to worries.

"Yes…and no. you see, Hermione, I've not heard about him expect that the Dark Lord wants Severus dead and that Severus is on the run."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes…but looking at the time, he doesn't have that much time to be dancing about it on surviving."

"Do you think he'll survive, Draco?"

"He is my Head House leader and I'm hoping that he'll be back because the rest of the Slytherins are being a pain in the arse…not that they weren't before."

"I'm surprised you said that, yet ecstatic to hear that," she said with a small smile and a laugh. "….you still didn't answer my question, Draco."

"I said I was hoping."

"But do you _believe_ he'll survive?"

"Hermione, _believing_ can't always put things to rest…"

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. "Believing is the only thing that's keeping me sane without falling apart, Draco," she said barely high than a whisper as tears build up.

Draco kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes deeply. He could see it there in her eyes, the love. Slowly he let his arms wrap around Hermione's form and let her cry in his robes. "shh," Draco said gently to her. Again, Hermione still kept on crying.

"I miss him so much," Hermione said through her cries.

"I know," he replied as he let his hands run through her hair.

"I know…"

* * *

**A/n: Alright, there you have it for this chapter! Love you guys and I would love to have reviews from you guys. Do not worry though, there isn't going a Draco/Hermione ship in here, it was mostly just comforting Hermione. Love you guys! **

**Happy belated x2 Fourth of July!!**

**I had a blast this week where I was!**


	32. Chapter 31: Just Another Typical Day, Ri

**A/n: I updated, so just be happy or ecstatic, that works for me, too. Please review :) (IT'S LONGER SO BE HAPPY! I'M MADE UP FOR THE LONG DEPARTURE OF MY ABSENSCE.) THERE'S 4,911 WORDS OR SO IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Thank you to:**

darkness is my only light- Thank you! I liked the song, too (_Thump, Thump_). I was going through a Jewel fan stage. I still like her songs. Anyways, sorry, you won't read about Severus in here. Mostly Hermione. But I'll make Severus in the next chapter, all right? Thanks for commenting!

JTCluver- I know, I have time to update, but right now I'm hosting a French student, Mathilde (not MathildA, just Mathilde (ma-tild)). So yeah. I was working, too before I started hosting her. Anyways, since I finally got my own laptop, I'll start updating a (hopefully, I ain't making any promises, though) little bit more. Anyways, so yeah. Please don't send me a virus! That will just inspire me to not even CONINTUE with this story. And you don't want to be the cause of why this story has stopped, DO YOU? I didn't think so.

Miss. Silver Star- I know, I was totally not into writing that day, and I just skadooshed the whole chapter on that one. So I'm very sorry on that. :)

debjunk- I'm liking that Draco is being a little bit nicer, too, but I'm hoping I can keep him the same pin-headed guy as usual (no offense, Daco lovers, if you are reading my story).

notwritten- Thank you for commenting.

omgahitsbritt08- You know, I'm still fuzzy with this story. (LOL/sad, right? You would think I would have it all down, but alas, my dear reader, I'm only human/teenager). I might have a few scenes of Hermione and Draco just getting closer (of course, on friendly terms with no benefits of stuff like that), while Sev's away trying to keep the death eaters off his arse.

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- Ouch! That hurt. Don't worry, this story is not a Draco/Hermione ship. I consider the couple, but I'm not that open to that road just yet. Anyways, if you kill my plot bunny I might just cry and not even bother to continue writing of this story.

Little Ms. Crazy- Thanks for commenting.

snakegirl-sprockett- Oh, I hope your new home is well! Thanks for commenting. I will take in consideration of Les Miserable, but I might not use it in this story. Sorry. :)

* * *

A/n: Alright, An updation for you guys, I saw _Mamma Mia!_ And dat was da BOMB! As well as Dark Knight. Anyways, so I HEARD THAT **Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince is not coming until 11 months! I AM FURIOUS THAT THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, WARNER BROS.! I HAD PLANS, I HAD PLANS TO GO SEE THIS MOVIE AND I WAS SERIOUSLY THRILLED TO SEE IT! THE HECK WARNER BROS!?**

**Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later and just, here's the next chapter.**

**P.S. I recommend seeing **_**Mamma Mia! **_**and **_**Dark Knight **_**(Come on you guys, Sirius Black, Gary Oldman, is in it. One of my favorite actors. I love that guy!)**

* * *

Songs used for this chapter: (in order) as you guys know.

**A/n:** I don't own these songs. Duh! Nor the characters. All to JK Rowlings except the guy that's just an extra really in the beginning of the story. He ain't that important so I'll just call him Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I like Spike. Whoa, that was random!

"_**The Happy Ending Is You"-**_** by Clint Mansell (instrumental so just keep on reading when you believe it starts. It should hopefully follow the story. Depending on if you are a medium reader or a slow reader. Whatever)**

"_**Only Hope"**_** – by Switchfoot**

"_**Hands on Me"**_** – by Vanessa Carlton**

"_**Change" **_**– by Taylor Swift (Her new album, it's for the Olympics. So yeah! It's a great game! I've been watching the Olympics and China's doing really well! Let's pray that the other continents, and since I'm living in the USA I gotta cheer for the USA, GO OLYMPICS!) (If you're not watching or reading about the Olympics, there's something wrong (no offense.)**

**Voila! Story time!**

* * *

_An Angel's Voice:_

**Chapter 31: Just Another Typical Day, Right?**

Waking up the next day seemed like a hassle for Hermione. She woke up, but as of late, her beliefs on Severus ever coming back had slowly diminished. As she moved to one side of her pillow she could feel the damp pillow that had soaked all the tears that had form in her eyes as she slept. She looked around and didn't see anybody still asleep.

'_Probably already down for breakfast.'_

She closed her eyes whipping off the sleep dust that had formed in her eyes. She made a shallow sigh and got up. She got out her I-pod and was sure glad enough that she had brought her own speakers when it became a day like this, where relaxing was extremely needed. She pressed on the "shuffle" button on the I-Pod after she pressed the "Soothing Sounds" playlist she created. She smiled when she saw what the first choice that the I-Pod had picked. _"The Happy Ending is You"_ was the title of the song.

Soothing music, just what she needed. Yet, even though it held the floating cloud genre sound, it still made her a little bit sad, seeing that she wasn't happy like the song title said.

Guess it wasn't the end for her chapter on this love fest.

She walked over to the window and could see some students walking to their own lives and destinations and was about to step back when some person she knew, but never talked to, looked up at her, as if feeling her eyes staring at him, and waved at her with a gentle smile as if for comfort. Hermione waved back and smiled and then drop her hand down slowly when he turned back to, perhaps, his girlfriend who happened to hug him as soon as he looked back at her.

She walked into the bathroom and took her shower, still able to hear a mumble of the music. She stood in the shower, just letting the water fall down her body and stared at the tile wall. Some of the tiles on the corner floor where a little bit disgusting, she would have to talk to McGonagall on that. She got out of the shower, brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair. Did a practice smile and made sure she was alright for the day. She looked okay, but she didn't _feel_ okay.

She sighed once more and rolled her eyes, knowing it was pointless to fake it. "Whatever," she said as she stepped out of the bathroom. The music had ended. There goes the lullaby and then popped in the next song, "_Only Hope"_ by Switchfoot. She couldn't help but laugh at the song coordination so far. It seemed to resemble her of how she felt. **(A/n: I crack myself up (not really)!)**

She walked to her dresser and grabbed her uniform clothes and then laid them on top of the dresser. She then let the towel drop to the floor getting dressed listening to the song go throughout the room as she changed.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again _

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Uniform? Check.

_  
Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
_

Socks and shoes? Check.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Ready for the day? Not check.

_I give you my apathy  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

As soon as the song was done, Hermione switched the I-Pod off with the remote before throwing it back on the bed, for later use, effortlessly. She grabbed her wand and walked out to join her class. She knew she already missed breakfast so she didn't bother to enter the Great Hall.

Hermione entered her first class and sat next to Ron and Harry mumbling a "hey" before looking back at the homework assignment. Her two friends looked at her. Ron raised his eyebrow asking Harry a silent question. Harry nodded and then went back to his work.

Ron nudged Hermione's elbow and then whispered in a low voice, "You weren't at the Great Hall during breakfast."

Hermione didn't say anything, just kept on writing on her assignment.

"Well, I thought you might be hungry, so I got you some food. Here," Ron lowered his hand underneath the desk and unfolded a white napkin that held a croissant, some grapes, and two pieces of toasts with butter on it and cinnamon, they way Hermione liked it. "Take it."

Hermione smiled at Ron and whispered a "thank you" to him before reaching to grab it and setting it on her lap and eating it making sure the professor would see. What Hermione didn't know was that Ron and Harry asked their professor, Flitwick, if Hermione could eat in the class, since Hermione wasn't at breakfast. Professor Flitwick didn't mind at all, he actually thought it was generous of the two Gryffindors to bring food for Hermione.

Ron and Harry didn't say anything as Hermione ate between the two "secretly." They just made a small smile and then went back to their work.

The next classes ran smoothly. Hermione still answering the questions from the professors like a book. **(A/n: no offense to Hermione.)**

* * *

In DADA, Malfoy made a small paper and folded it into a bird blowing it towards Harry. Harry caught it and shoved it underneath the desk and then looked back at Malfoy with a suspicious look. The last time Draco did this was a picture of Harry at Quidditch getting practically killed.

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what harry was thinking. He mouthed the words "just read it" and then went back to his work, pretending to look busy.

Harry looked at the letter and then back at Draco with confusion. He was going to ask before he realized the professor was looking at him. Harry shut his mouth and didn't say anything and went back to work.

* * *

As Hermione was walking towards lunch, Hermione was stopped by her two friends.

"Hermione," Ron shouted with happiness. He came to a full halt when he was right in front of her, "sorry," he cleared his throat. But apparently Harry beat him to the punch.

"We have _amazing_ news to tell you," Harry said, who was behind Ron. Harry then moved next to Ron, "Alright, so you know how usually when we walk pass the Slytherins and usually they always have to say something—"

"—so stupid," Ron said.

"Yeah, well, today that happened—"

"Only this time it was mostly Draco, Pansy—"

"—Crabbe and Goyle."

"So we're walking pass them.—"

"—as they glare at us, of course. And then we see hear the pug-face girl say—"

Harry buts in this time and says in a nasally voice, "_'I can't believe that our own head of house would do something like that, that stupid mudblood!'_"

"No offense, Hermione," the two boys said exactly at the same time.

"Forgiven," Hermione replied while rolling her eyes. She wasn't surprised at Pansy's reactions no her choice of words.

"Anyways so then Pansy asks Draco what he thinks. And guess what," Harry asks excitingly.

"HE DOESN'T," Ron shouted. He looks around and sees people staring at him weirdly. "Oops, I mean…'he doesn't,'" he whispered.

"Would you please stop interrupting me," Harry said with a growl. Glaring at Ron with a hand on his hip.

Ron shrugged, "sorry."

"But isn't that great news, Hermione," Harry asked

"Sure…I guess," Hermione replied, not knowing what to feel. Was she suppose to be ecstatic or confused or…just plain crept out? "I mean it was just a one-time act. It's not like that going to change."

"But…"

"But what," Hermione asked annoyingly.

"Well, you know, seeing as how he's been treating us, especially you, over the past few years, I just thought you would be grateful," Ron said glumly, _'guess not.'_

"And I'm grateful for it, I guess, but it's not really going to change anything will it?"

"We just thought—"

"Well you were wrong," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to go and eat lunch," she walked ahead of them and sat down grabbing some food here and there.

Ron sighed. "I think she's been hanging around Professor Snape too much," he said with a glum.

Harry looked at Ron with a raised-up eyebrow, "Maybe. But Snape's been gone for almost a month now. It's also getting closer to the end of the year."

"That quick already," Ron asked. He then realized that exams would be coming quickly, "SHIT."

Ignoring Ron's weird outburst, Harry continued talking, "Someone needs to get some sense into that woman. And soon, I can already see she's tearing herself apart."

"Did you tell her," the Jr. Malfoy asked behind Harry, making Harry jump as well as Ron.

"I did, and she still thought it was just a one-time act."

"Bugger," Draco muttered. He was hoping his good act would've put Hermione in better spirit, apparently he was wrong.

"Just out of curiosity, Malfoy," Ron asked all serious, "why are you being so kind to Hermione?"

Draco sighed. He had the same question in his head ever since last night when he comforted her last night at the bonfire. "I don't know, actually…I guess it's because since Granger is in love with Snape, _my_ head of house, I guess I take some part of responsibility while he's gone on making sure Granger's all right."

"Still," Ron said, not helping himself, "nobody can their opinions _that _quickly."

Draco made a small chuckle. "Oh it wasn't easy. Before the performance I had a special visit from Professor Snape and he shoved me into the wall telling me that I had to make sure—in his words not mine—_his Angel_ was taken care of. He knew what the Slytherins did—which damn it by the way—on how we treat Granger. He's making sure we, mostly I as well as Pansy, don't do it again."

"Snape, shoved you into the wall," Harry asked, his eyebrow coming together, trying to understand.

"Hey, it was a nasty hit in the head, I'll tell you that. Plus, he has a way with words that will make sure you follow his orders."

Harry nodded, as did Ron.

"I'll be talking to my group on this, too," Draco said to inform them.

"Do you think they'll understand," Ron asked.

Draco scoffed, "hell no, but I'll make sure that they'll fallow my orders."

Harry and Ron didn't say anything after that, just nodded. They both knew that Draco's father was a death eater. They both wondered what would happen if word got out. Guess only time would tell.

* * *

Ron and Harry went over to sit down next to Hermione as she looked up at them. They both smiled causing Hermione to look at them suspiciously. "What are you up to, boys?"

The boys both shrugged and started grabbing food. Hermione quickly shifted her eyes over to the doors and saw Draco stepping into the Great Hall. "Doesn't Draco usually come with his group?"

The boys looked up and at Hermione, then to Draco, then at each other, then at Hermione, and then they both shrugged, "who knows."

'_His angel,'_ Draco's words came back to Ron and Harry. Severus really does have a heart. Who would've thought?

Hermione was about to say something before she felt a tap on the shoulder and then turned around. It was Dumbledore **(a/n: for a second I was about to write "Dumbledork," sorry, I was reading a story and the word "Dumbledork" was in it)**. She smiled at the headmaster, "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Good afternoon to you, too, Miss Granger. How are you feeling today?"

"I could be better, but what else is new," she replied bluntly. Not even trying to hide her feelings when she knew Dumbledore could instantly tell that she was lying if she had said she was great.

"Well, I might know something that might cheer you up," he said softly. Hermione gave him a puzzlingly look that made the headmaster chuckle. He then lowered himself down and whispered in ear very softly that Hermione, herself, almost didn't catch. Hermione's expression was first dull and then her whole body froze, her eyes were wide.

"REALLY," Hermione asked, her mouth gapped. She only got a small nod, but it was enough for Hermione to know he was telling the truth. Hermione jumped for joy and hugged the headmaster right there. Everyone around Hermione and the headmaster looked at them puzzlingly. What happened that made the gloomy girl so happy—not that they were unhappy at her happiness—besides the Slytherins, of course?

Hermione again thanked Dumbledore and then ran out of the room. Leaving her two friends behind and then stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the innocently and then smiled. He then cleared his throat and then talking to Harry and Ron.

"Now, you two," he said all business like, "right after lunch, I need you two to meet me in my office. Understand?"

The boys nodded, curious as to what they were needed for.

_**

* * *

**_

Night Fall:

"Hermione, are you going to tell us what happened during lunch," Harry asked Hermione once the Gryffindor Trio took their seats in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was changed for tonight's Karaoke Night. It was something McGonagall thought would bring some fun.

"Nooo," Hermione said with a smile. She saw Ginny just about to get on stage. "Oh, sorry guys, as much as I want to stay, I got to go and be back up for Ginny," before Harry could utter a word, Hermione got out of her chair and walked up behind Ginny.

"Thanks again, 'Mione, for doing this on such short notice," Ginny said with a smile.

"No problem," Hermione whispered.

Ginny was wearing a simple black cocktail dress and looked stunning…as usual. Ginny cleared her throat and then beginning singing.

"_Two, three _

I first saw you at the video exchange  
I know my heart, and it will never change  
This temp work would be all right if you'd call me, you'd call me  
I lie awake at night for you, and I pray

(Chorus)  
We cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations, shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me, just put your hands on me

Hermione: _(Ah, ah, ah) _both girls_)  
We cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations, shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me, just put your hands on me_

The subway radiates with heat  
We've barely met, and still, I cross  
the street  
To your door

(CHORUS

Hermione:_ (Ah, ah ah)_

_  
Someday when our stories are told_

Hermione:_ (Ah, ah ah)  
They'll tell of a love like this_

Hermione:_ (Ah, ah ah)  
When our descendants are all growing old  
1,000 years we'll be singing" _

Na, na na, na na, na na na na...

Both girls: Ginny high, Hermione low_  
We climb tibetan mountains, where we can barely breathe  
I see the Dalai Lama, I feel him blessing me  
and all the constellations, shine down for us to see  
and if you don't believe me, just put your hands on me" _Hermione's voice x4: "_Your hands on me  
_

Na na na na na na na"

_Na na na na na na na _

I first saw you at the video exchange"

The crowd cheered and Harry did a loud whistle. Ron just looked at Ginny with narrowed eyes. When Hermione and Ginny finally went back to the two, Ron couldn't help but ask, "Hands on me? ARE YOU CRAZY?! Young lady we are going to have a loooooong talk after this. _'Hands On Me'_ **my arse**! I mean what would your parents react if— "

"Oh, sod off, Ron, it's not like it's the end of the world," Ginny said with a smile as she cuddled next to a smug Harry. Ron had already turn four shades of red and he was glaring at her sister hoping by just glaring at her it would tell her to wake up and smell the potions!

Hermione shook her head as she laughed. She leaned over the table a little bit, her elbow propped up on the table, "Not wanting to ruin the moment, you three, but," her face then turned stern, "I was just wondering if Dumbledore has made you guys practice on your occulemncy, especially you, Harry." She instantly saw the looks that all kids would give when their parents would go on a banter about their life as if they were about to turn 20 the next New York minute and they were giving the, what parents would call, "wise wisdom or advice," over their kin. Hermione help but grin.

"He has talked us, 'Mione," Harry reassured her, "But Dumbledore already has a lot to deal with and since, Snape is not available, I barely can practice it. It's hard to concentrate, 'Mione, you know that already."

"I know, I know. But I also know you can do it, too. I think the sooner we get that under control, the better we have at keeping us safe." Hermione added, after receiving a look after she said the word 'safe,' "Well, as _safe_ as we can get."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, 'Mione. I mean, it's pretty tricky to do."

"Well, I've read a few books on occulemncy and legimency and I've practiced a little bit of it with Dumbledore once and it was okay for a first try, maybe we can ask Dumbledore if he can teach us more about it. Besides, it'll keep my mind off other things."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile knowing what she meant exactly. "Alright, but I really don't have that much spirit to really do this."

"Me neither," Ron added.

"Hmmm," Hermione commented. She called her guitar to her and reached in her guitar for a music sheet. "I _might_ have something to help you. But the words are a little bit different. But I think it'll be okay. Haven't tried it yet, besides the tuning."

"Do it, Hermione," Ginny commanded. "You did great on the other one at the bonfire. I'll be surprised if it _wasn't_ good."

Hermione smiled, "Alright." With that, Hermione grabbed the sheet and was about to get off the seat and head towards the empty stage before looking back at Ron, "Ron, can I borrow your electric guitar?"

Ron shrugged, "sure, but I don't know, it's not for your size, though."

"That's fine, I'll just transfigure it and make it so," she grabbed her guitar and waved it over Ron's guitar changing it instantly for her own use. "Thanks," she smiled and walked up the stage.

She then went up and then took hold of the microphone. The students looked up and saw Hermione going up. They all cheered, excited to see what she would do. Even some of the professors were there, too, to see how the show was going, of course. Dumbledore apparently had a recorder for some odd reason and seemed to be focusing on Hermione silently. Hermione didn't even notice the muggle contraption except a few of the students and most of the other professors. The professors knew what Dumbledore was up to while the students just looked puzzled. Hermione waited for it to get quiet again.

"This is a shout out to my two very best friends," Hermione said, with a smile into the microphone. The camera still recording.

Hermione did some strings on the guitar, having a good rhythm in the song. The crowd swayed a little bit to the rhythm. Some even started to clap.

Her three friends smiled at her and she smiled at back.

"_Well, it's just a sad picture, _

_The final blow hits you _

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again _

_You know it's all the same _

_Another time and place _

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it"_

Hermione then pointed to Ron and Harry.

"_But I believe in whatever you do _

_And I'll do anything to see it through _

_Because these things will change _

_Can you feel it now? _

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down _

_It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win _

_We'll sing hallelujah…_

_We'll sing hallelujah… _

_Oh"_

She then shrugged and smiled.

"_So you've been outnumbered _

_Raided and now cornered _

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair _

_We're getting stronger now _

_From things they never found _

_They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared _

_You can walk away and say we don't need this _

_But there's something in your eyes, says we can beat this _

_These things will change _

_Can you feel it now? _

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down _

_It's a revolution; the time will come for us to finally win _

_We'll sing hallelujah… _

_We'll sing hallelujah…_

_Oh"_

The audience cheered and smiled, having a guess on what this song was about, even the professors. Some did not like this song, though (mostly the Slytherins) **(A/n: no shock)**.

"_Tonight we're standing on our knees _

_To fight for what we worked for all these years _

_The battle was long; it's the fight of our lives_

_Will we stand up champions tonight? _

_It was the night things changed _

_Can you see it now? _

_When the walls that they put up to hold us back fell down _

_It's a revolution; throw your hands up, cause we never gave in _

_We'll sing halleluiah…_

_We'll sing halleluiah… _

_Hallelujahhhhhhhhhhhhaaa"_

She did a solo on her guitar and smiled and moved back and forth as she was jamming on the guitar. Some students were even dancing closer to the stage. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Hermione through the camera. She did the last string on the guitar and the audience erupted in screams. Hermione smiled and got back down, taking the music sheet with her.

She sat back down next to her friends, after setting Ron's guitar on the guitar stand next to the chairs. The camera was still on her. Hermione smiled at her friends and spoke again, "So, did that help?"

"Pretty much," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Good choice on the song, 'Mione," Ron commented, elbowing her on her elbow.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Click! Dumbledore stopped recording heading back to his office and trying to work on it for something.

* * *

"Merlin, I hate that song," Pansy said with a sneer as she leaned back in her chair.

Draco chuckled, but didn't say anything. He would have to say that he liked it.

**

* * *

**

A/n: ooo, so I updated again. YEAH! Give me a review please?

**Here are the questions for this chapter.**

What was the note that Draco said that made Harry confused?

How will Draco's groupie take it? And will they fallow his order?

What did Dumbledore say that made Hermione so giddy?

What's up with Dumbledore and the muggle contraption?

Five bucks (kidding on money, I'm broke you guys) that you know what the song, the last song, is about . Tell me what you think it might be about?

**I added more pages. It was originally 9 but then I got to 13 pages. So please review for me? :)**

**It's longer you guys, come on I deserve it I believe.**


	33. Chapter 32: 'Love Story'

**A/n: **I know you guys are mad, sorry you guys. My muses are becoming limited right now. But I will give you an update on my life. On Wednesday, September 17th, 2008, it was my 6th month anniversary with my boyfriend! Nothing that big, but since I'm a Freshmen…it's actually a big deal since I'm one of the three or two of the actual couples in Freshmen high that are not just a fling.

Thank you to:

**Nickknack**- Thank you for reviewing!

**phukdup****- **Thanks for the website. :)

**notwritten****- **Thank you :)

**snakegirl-sprockett**- Love your answers! Oh and yeah..follow...my bad…sorry I was in a rush. You can't blame me. Or you can…

**Miss. Silver Star**- Thanks for answering sweetie! Love you (in a good way)! I know! Isn't Spike awesome! I mean…even if he did do some bad things to the Scooby Gang he's still awesome. I'm so glad they didn't kill him off when he was just beginning to become a great villain. He's so funny on the last season of Angel…OMG! He's my fave!

**debjunk**- That is a plot twist! LOL! Love it that you put depth in my questioning.

**omgahitsbritt08**- Thanks…I try my best to make sure the song fits the chapter main's issue…or plot. Which I do it again in this chapter! YEAH!

**JTCluver**- Thank you for the long review! I enjoyed it very much..yes…I spelled follow wrong..but it was a test actually for YOU GUYS to see if you caught it..And you guys did…well…a few did…okay that's a lie, but whatever. ;)

**DRAMIONE4EVA15**- Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Alright, so some of you guys, answered my question. Here's the answers.

**Question from previous chapter (31)**

**Question 1:**

What was the note that Draco said that made Harry confused?

**Answer 1:**

You'll find out in the next chapter…ooo me evil! HAHAHA!

**Question 2:**

How will Draco's groupie take it? And will they fallow his order?

**Answer 2:**

I was thinking about…you'll find out, but I decided to not do that (yeah me!). Draco's posse won't take it well, but I'll make Draco will MAKE them fallow his rules.

**Question 3: **

What did Dumbledore say that made Hermione so giddy?

**Answer 3:**

You find that out in this chapter. LOL!

**Question 4:**

What's up with Dumbledore and the muggle contraption?

**Answer 4:**

Some of you guys got it right. Like RIGHT ON THE DOT, right! Smartties! Ooo that's yummy candy!

**Question 5:**

Five bucks (kidding on money, I'm broke you guys) that you know what the song, the last song, is about . Tell me what you think it might be about?

**Answer 5:**

The song was about how the light side will be able to win this battle and such. So yeah…whatev.

**A/n: **You guys came up with some really good ones and that was fun!

NOW…CONINGING TO THE STORY!!

* * *

Song used for this chapter:

"_Love Story_" By Taylor Swift from her new single album

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 32: 'Love Story'_

Hermione smiled at Ginny as she walked passed her to enter towards the bathroom. She was humming a tune from this night's performance, _Hands on Me_. She skipped a little bit as she walked over towards the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and her toothpaste and began brushing her teeth, continuing on humming. She did a little step to the left and right, too.

Ginny looked at her best girlfriend with a curious look at Hermione. What was making Hermione so giddy?

She got onto the chorus of the song and then that's when she began dancing to left and right while snapping her fingers every time she went to left and then to the right. Her toothbrush was hanging from her mouth, her teeth biting on it to keep it from falling out. She had a little bit of toothpaste foam forming in her mouth.

"'Mione," Ginny asked looked at Hermione with a raised up eyebrow and a "what-are-you-doing" look.

Hermione stopped her movement and then grabbed her toothbrush, pulling it out of her mouth slowly. "Ooops…sorry," she said sheepishly and then looked back at the mirror and smiled drooling a little from the toothpaste. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Hermione as she tried to wipe it off quickly.

"Nice 'Mione. Nice," Ginny commented, as she walked towards a vacant sink and began to do what Hermione was doing, without making a mess. "Swo, whwat's mwaking ywou swo gwiddy?"

"Oh nothing," Hermione said with glee in her eyes as she looked at the corner mirror.

Ginny finished brushing her teeth and then rinsed her mouth before speaking again. "Yeah, right. I saw that glint during lunch and I'm seeing it again now as we speak. So what's making you so giddy?"

"Oh, come _on_, Gin! Are you telling me I can't be happy for once for _no apparent _reason," she said with a fake gasp. Hermione retreated from the bathroom towards the bedroom.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then grabbed her brush from the counter sink and then walked over to Hermione's bed, sitting on it. "You know I would _never_ do that," she said with a smirk, playing along a little bit. Hermione laughed and then grabbed her hair, combing it out a little bit, and then tying it in a high messy bun.

"Hermione," Ginny said seriously, or at least as serious as she could be, "come on now," she slapped her friend's mattress lightly, "spill."

Hermione sat down and calmed down a little bit before she started to spill the beans. "Professor Dumbledore told me that I might be able to be in contact with Snape again."

"How," Ginny asked.

"I don't know really. He didn't say, but Dumbledore did say I will see him once my eyes are closed and I'm fast asleep," Hermione couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl.

Ginny smiled at the Gryffindor princess and then giggled, too. "Well, you might as well get to sleep since it involves the _great Dark Potions Professor_," Ginny said dramatically. With a sigh as if she had a crush on him.

"_Ginny!_"

"Oh, I'm only teasing, 'Mione."



Hermione looked at her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious," Ginny said defensively.

"Sure, Ginnnnny," Hermione commented with a small smirk. She could see Ginny's cheeks getting flushed. Hermione sank into her bed and Ginny walked over to her bed falling asleep quickly, or at least looking like she was asleep. She faced the opposite side of where Hermione was facing, that's for sure. Hermione made a soft snicker before calming down and then saying goodnight to Ginny. Ginny replied with a soft eyes slowly drifted off into sleep.

_

* * *

_

The water rushed towards the shore falling back and forth as if playing Sharks and Whales, a few birds flying from point A to point B, and in the midst of it all, was a dark brown wooden bed, with white sheets carelessly in twist from a form who was Hermione, still asleep. The bed was on a small island. The island had light pink marble as its floor and there was a small arched fence that surrounded the island in one big circle. There were marble supports standing strongly on each direction, north, south, east, and west. The top of the poles had small hooks that were attached to them. The hooks held a sturdy string that stretched around the whole fences, making it curve into a circle, on the string was a white thin curtain that moved gracefully by the soft breeze coming from the ocean's currant. The sun wasn't around, but it was bright enough to still realize it wasn't night.

_A small tune was heard in Hermione's ear. A small tune that sounded like a piano with a guitar or a bass…either way, the music that was flowing in the air by instruments was heard. She kept her eyes closed as she felt a soft touch of what felt like a hand caressing her cheek. She made a small smile, not even going to open her eyes and see who was hovering over her. She felt breathing right at the crook of her neck. She made a small chuckle as the breaths began to tickle her neck._

"_Wake up, my angel," Severus' voice said softly. Hermione opened her eyes was faced towards a face she had been longing to see for weeks. Severus' hand held her chin and lifted her face a little bit closer to his and made ever so slowly, their lips met. Hermione smiled as she moved a little bit back from the kiss to get in another breath._

"_Merlin, I've missed you," was all Hermione commented before she was drawn into another passionate kiss. After at least five minutes of kissing fully, they put some small distance between their bodies. They both stared at each other, not seeing why they should bother to talk when it was all there in their eyes._

_After a few seconds had gone by, Severus began speaking._

"_How have you been," Severus was the first to ask._

_Hermione smiled sadly, "It's been good…"_

"_But?"_

_Hermione sighed as she got up from the white be\d and walked towards the fence. She leaned forward and let her elbow rest on the top of the fence. She looked as far as the eye can see. Severus rose from the bed and walked behind Hermione, his mind was curious on what she had to say._

"_But I've missed this class that had this teacher in it," Hermione began with a small smirk. She turned around and then looked up into Severus' eyes, "you see, there was this Professor…he wasn't like the others. He was stern, cold…and what some students thought…heartless. But one day I saw this professor in a different light. I saw him as somebody I wanted to spend my life with. I really did," she looked down at the floor before returning her eyes back up at him, "I couldn't get him out my head. I was thinking about him constantly and I thought I was going crazy…I found out that my parents died one day, and the only person that I wanted to be comforted was him. Just he, not anybody else, not evens my two best friends. And that scared me. It seemed like he had eyes in the back of his head or something. He just knew something that I didn't know yet. _

_He knew what was going through my head—even if I thought it was crazy—when I was miserable, when I was missing my parents, or when I was just aching to be with him…he just knew. I then found out about his past and I felt more close to him than ever. I began to fall for him…hard. And here I am thinking…I must be mad! Why do I have this kind of emotion towards…a professor, no less? I tried hating you, but I couldn't," she shook her head involuntary, "I would hear my friends talk about you and say how horrible you were and wondered why I didn't hate you as much as the others. Some of them even gave dirty looks because I didn't agree with them on their opinions. I found out that he worked for the Dark Lord, but he still stayed on our side," Hermione got silent, and tears were forming in her eyes remembering, _

"_He had to go. I tried to be positive he would come back, but my faith was fading—even with the help of my friends. I didn't know what laid ahead for him and there not knowing was killing me! I tried to be strong for him…for myself…but I couldn't! I couldn't…" Hermione's body was shaking at this point and she shook head as if she was blaming herself…and she was._

"_**I'm sorry, Severus! I should've never fallen for you and made you leave! I didn't mean to! I didn't**__," she gasped for air, and quickly closed her eyes, but more tears came out, "I didn't…I didn't..."_

_Severus stared at her with sorrow. He wrapped his arms around his Angel and let her cry in his shirt._

"_**I love you too much to see you leave me. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!! Please don't go..**__." Hermione said as she shook her head for the twentieth time in Severus' shirt._

_Severus kissed Hermione's head and gently lifted her chin up to see those chocolate eyes that he adored. Severus moved Hermione's face closer to his and Hermione swiftly responded and made the first contact. She missed him too much and Severus could tell. Severus picked Hermione's form and carried her back to the bed. He made her sit up on the bed and kneeled down to the _

_ground in front of her. He looked into Hermione's eyes as he grasped her small hands and held them in his large, soft hands._

_Hermione's breathing was slowly coming back to normal, but she hiccupped every so often. She saw the wheels turning in Severus' head she couldn't help but look at him suspiciously, "what," she asked with a raspy voice._

_Severus smiled at her. Oh, how Hermione's missed that smile! Severus looked down and reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. Hermione looked at it and then at Severus, then back at the box. _

_Severus moved his hands over the box and opened it._

"_Marry me, Hermione," Severus asked slowly._

_Hermione stared at him with so much mixed emotion, but one of them was defiantly not anger._

"_You'll never have to be alone," Severus said, his eyes having a shimmer of…tears?_

_Hermione stared at it, it was a simple ring, but that wasn't important to her. No, of course not._

"_I've missed you, too, while I was gone. Nobody in this world knows me better than you do and I love you too much for you to get hurt because of me. Don't ask, but Dumbledore had somehow found a way where witches and wizards are able to contact the dead and I was able to ask your parents your hand in marriage. They agreed, since they've been watching—again, don't ask—and I was able to get their blessing, as well as get a simple wedding ring. All I need you to do is go pick out a white dress."_

_Hermione stared at him and tried to say 'yes,' but her voice had seemed to have a jawbreaker caught in her throat._

"_Baby, just say yes," Severus said with a smirk. He knew she was having a little bit trouble._

_Hermione smiled and shook her head and said within a breath, "yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips before moving her head back a little bit. She smiled and looked down her right hand, where Severus was sliding the ring onto her finger. Hermione looked back up, tears coming back once more._

"_I love you," Hermione said softly as she smiled at him, giving him another kiss._

"_I love you, too, my Angel," Severus said, kissing Hermione back._

_The two laid both in the bed and simply stared at each other, holding each other's hand at the same time. Nothing needed to be said for now. Right now they were just enjoying this moment. After a few minutes, Hermione's eyes were becoming to grow heavy. She tried to stay up, but she barely had gotten any sleep, at least that's what it felt like._

"_Sleep, Sweetie. I'll be returning within two weeks. Until then, get some rest and tell Mr. Potter to continue helping the other students on their training."_

"_How did you—"_

"_Oh believe me; word gets out, especially if you're good friends with Dumbledore."_

_Hermione smirked before falling back into sleep._

* * *

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione, it's time to get up," Ginny said, shaking Hermione's body.

Hermione groaned. Shit! She didn't get any sleep! Not that she was complaining since she got to Severus again!

Severus!

Hermione looked down on her right hand and saw the ring still there. How…how could that be? Hermione shrugged, she didn't care right now. That wasn't important though. The point was…well...many actually.

One, she had to make sure Harry was prepared; she knew what they needed to do to stop Voldemort. Two, she needed to go get a dress. Three, get that song out of her head and put on paper. Four, thank Dumbledore.

Hermione had on the biggest grin. Ginny looked at Hermione and then saw a flicker of...a light? Ginny! looked down at Hermione and then her hand. Ginny gasped and realized it was on the wedding ring side.

"No bloody way," Ginny said with a big grin. Hermione and Ginny huddled close together and totally screamed in excitement!

"YES WAY!"

Ginny and Hermione talked the whole morning as they got ready to head to Breakfast.

* * *

_Great Hall- Breakfast_

Hermione grabbed her guitar out and tuned it. She smiled at Ginny and then gave her a beat to go with to drum on the table. She was about to play her guitar part, but then saw Harry and Ron coming over.

"Hey, guys, what do you think about this," Hermione asked. She positioned her fingers onto some of the strings on the guitar.

Harry and Ron sat next to Ginny and grabbed their guitars that were still on the stand from last night. Interesting…nobody destroyed them—and nobody meaning the Slytherins.

Harry and Ron got the tune of it, after Hermione told them and they soon became a small band.

More students came in the Great Hall, as well as the Professors, but this wasn't going to stop Hermione. Bloody no!

Draco came in and started to listen to Hermione. He had to admit to himself, she was a great singer!

"_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, _

_See the party, _

_the ball gowns _

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_You say hello _

_Little did I know…."_

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore and Dumbledore smiled back, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_And my _friends_ said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town for a little while _

'_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter _

_And my _friends_ said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real, _

_Don't be afraid _

_We'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

_Oh, ohhh…. _

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said _

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep wait-ing for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think _

_He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said _

'_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story baby just say yes'_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…"_

The crowd clapped and cheered at the morning performance, before eating their breakfast.

"Niiiice" Hermione said as she responded back to Ginny's high five.

Ginny smiled back at Hermione.

Classes started a little bit later and it didn't seem like anybody mind it at all.

* * *

**A/n: -PHEW!- I was crying and trying to finish this…it's short, yet long. Sorry my luvs for being late…I think it'll be once a month I'll update, unless (if more than once a month) I'm not busy at all and I have an inspirational muse to inspire me. Which in this case, Taylor Swift (my fav.) was my inspiration. Her new song, "Love Story" her new single album is my fav! Review for little ol' me?**


	34. Chapter 33: Bad Feeling

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack**

Okay, I can't say how much it means to me for still seeing a review every so often. It's the summer again for me so I'll be hitting it back with this story! I You could say I took a Maternity Leave, but then that would mean I'm pregnant and I'm not because I'm 15 and that's scary for me to do that right now! Anyways…so I'm so glad that I have new readers and if some of you guys have lost hope in me, I don't blame you (BECAUSE I DID TOO)! I had an epiphany with this story and I had to go through it to make sure I'm in the right stage of this story. Which I am! (And I'm rambling here so I'll shut up…)

**Nilakshna** (You reviewed in Chapter 27, but you were new on recent reviews): Yeah, I'm so glad you love that chapter, I hope you've read the next chapters, too! Glad to have you aboard by the way! :) Thanks for you comment

**LooneyLovey**: SWEET 50 songs you downloaded! Love it!!! :) My next update is….now 

**sinsrfun10**: Severus is coming back…well that's a tricky situation for him right now, he's a little bit, tied up. Who says they're getting married? Are they? Or they not? Hehehehe! Voldie get taken out? Hmm…questions! Lots of them! :) Okay well I hope I haven't killed you on you still begging. You better have eaten and gotten water and sleeping good within these past few seven months or so! Again I feel really bad about holding you up this. Yeah, my spelling sometimes sucks…-giggles- you can kill me if you want…but just know that that means I won't be updating anymore…still want to kill me?

**sirius 4-ever and a day**: Awww thanks hun! I appreciate it so much!

**xiluvslashx**: Yeah, I'm updating right now…I feel horrible for making you be out of the loop for this long! :) Forgive me?

**snakegirl-sprockett**: Oh you'll find out how he got in touch with his parents later on the next or second to next chapter or so! :) Oh I would do it, too hun. I'd jump in the sea with a hot and gorgeous man! I was thinking about making an album actually for this story. Since we can now make mixes and put them on I-tunes! Sounds good to me! :) Do you still remember that song that you had in mind?

**Miss. Silver Star**: Sweet I got you got you to get a song! Mission accomplished –wink, wink, nudge, nudge- Yes a vampire who couldn't bite (only making me want him in my bed even more haha!)

**notwritten**: Thank you! Oh I have been smiling –giggles-

**debjunk**: Hahhaha, love you imagination!!!

_**AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME PLEASE?**_

Thank you so much again all of you guys for reviewing!!!!!! It means sooo much to me! :) Okay this chapter has some stuff in it, but it's mostly just a pick up, I need to see how many review after my "nervous breakdown" (sorry was watching Cars while I was typing this up).

Song used is called _"Take Me With You"_ by _Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 33: Bad Feeling_

In the back of the Hogwarts where there was an open room, Harry began to strum his electric guitar as he saw Ginny walk with Hermione and they were laughing about some silly topic he did not know. He watched as the wind picked up and moved her hair softly against her skin. _'Merlin she is beautiful,'_ Harry thought. Just then Ginny looked up and stopped walking causing Hermione to stop as well. Ginny looked at him with a daze Hermione knew all too well…

"_Forgive me if I seem forward,  
But I've never been in front of anything like you,  
It's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning,  
Is it true that you are always this breathtaking?,  
And you're smart and you're willing,  
And my god this is killing me,"_

Ginny giggled softly.

_"Tell me all the things you never said,  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain,"  
_

Ginny moved closely to him and knelt down in front him. Harry looked at her

_"You started to see right through me,  
And I'm loving every minute of it,  
Its like I'm born again every time I breath in so,  
If you're curious my favorite color's blue,  
And I like to sing in the shower,  
If you like I'll sing to you,"  
_

Ginny blushed and looked away.

_"Tell me all the things you never said,  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain,"_

Hermione walked closer to Ginny and leaned on against the wall, smirking at the scene. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and Harry smiled softly. Ginny leaned her head on his lap, closing her eyes.

_"Tell me all of your hopes,  
All of your dreams,  
I want you to take me there... "_

"_(Take me there…),"_ Ginny harmonized with him.

_"Tell me all of your hopes,  
All of your dreams,  
I want to take you there…"_

"_(Take you there…)"_

_  
"Tell me everything,  
Every breath,  
I want you to know I'll be there…"_

"_(Know I'll be there….)"_

_  
There's just one more thing,  
One request,  
I want you to take me with you,_

"Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever "

"_(Now and forever…)"_

"_Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever "_

"_(Now and forever…)"_

"_Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever "_

"_(Now and forever…)"_

"_Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever "_

"_(Now and forever…)"_

"_Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever "_

"_(Now and forever…)"_

By now Ginny was leaning close to Harry, her head resting on his and they both were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Hermione smirked and slowly walked away from them and saw Ron coming up to them.

"What did I miss," Ron asked, looking over at his sister close to his best friend.

"Serenading," Hermione giggled and shrugged, pulling Ron away before he could object.

"I love you Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny looked up at him and kissed his nose before replying, "I love you, too, Harry."

Harry set down his guitar and wrapped his arms around Ginny and Ginny snuggled closer to him.

* * *

"So what I've been hearing is that the Boy Who Lived serenaded to the Weasley child," Lavender asked Ron, just to bug him.

Ron made a face and then tried to suppress the look with a straight face, but he failed.

"What Ron is trying to interpret is that 'yes, he did, and I ain't happy about it," Ginny said, her voice acting all macho and her hands on her hips.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "now you two…"

"I wasn't going to say it like that! I was going to use my normal voice," Ron said, adding butter onto his bread for lunch.

"You mean you're girly voice," Ginny asked innocently. "Because it sounds like this: 'am—"

Hermione stuffed a piece of apple into her mouth and Ginny looked at her with a slight glare before biting into her apple and chewing it down.

"Wow! Look at what I stirred up," Lavender exclaimed causing a few to chuckle.

* * *

_Dinner..._

Hermione moved her food around, Harry noticed this. "Are you not hungry," Harry asked in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear him.

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen…"

"Don't fret, 'Mione. Everything is going to be fine."

Hermione looked up Harry and searched his eyes for a piece of truth in there…and she knew she couldn't find it. "Don't say that when you know it's not…"

* * *

Somewhere in deep forest, Severus leaned up against a tree. His arms and legs were bleeding from a previous fight with the wolves. His wand was almost broken if he hadn't grabbed it quickly from the pack. He tried to stop the bleeding, but the more time he was thinking of a spell, he was losing blood quickly and his vision was losing focus.

He heard a snap of twigs and looked to his left and the only thing he saw next was a bright light of green and his body collapsed to the ground. Soon enough, his body was being dragged through the woods and heading deeper into the forest…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay I know, it's been a long time (Happy Fourth of July, by the way)!! Reviews are appreciated!!! Tell me what you think! And again I'm

_**sooo**_** sorry for holding this story on hold! For those of you who have stayed with me for this long I deserve you reviewers a big fat yummy cookie! (You're choice!)**


	35. Chapter 34: A New Threat

****

Thank you for reviewing to:

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL****:** Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!

**Nilakshna**: Aww thanks! Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I had reviews still even though it was short chapter. But I give you a long one for this chapter! :) Yeah…I liked Ginny and Harry's scene, too! It was cute and BREATHLESS!!! Yeah…I don't know about that (killing Severus) but I'll keep him hanging on at least. (On a thin thread, I mean.)

**Daxz Panther****:** Awww!! Thanks, hun! :)

**sinsrfun10**: the title of the song is titled in Chapter 33, right before the actual story starts. Glad I can make you happy! :)

**(for some odd reason i can't post your username...) but you know who are you:** THY WILL UPDATE!

**Sora Snape****:** Aww, don't quit yours! Come on, hun! :) aww hopefully I give you a new song, if not that's okay too! :)

**jessirose85**: Oh you're welcome for the triple chocolate cookie! :) Thanks for reviewing! :)

**LooneyLovey** : -Hands you a chocolate chip cookie- Awww I'm flattered, hon! –Hugs!- Thank you for reviewing!

**LooneyLovey**: Aww thanks! Well now you got a new chapter to read! Happy to make your day! :)

**A/n: Okay, onward with the story! Thanks again for reviewing you guys! It means soooo much to me! :)**

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Song used in this chapter:

_**Sleep **_**(Instrumental) **and** non-instrumental **by** Kimya Dawson **from the movie**Juno**

_**Hello**_ by** Evanescence**

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_An Angel's Voice_

_Chapter 34: A New Threat_

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and saw Hermione sitting on an empty bed, Pompy standing right next to her picking up a tray after leaving some potions for Hermione. Pompy looked up and saw Dumbledore she whispered something to Hermione and she nodded.

"What's wrong," Dumbledore asked.

"Just a small headache," Pompy replied. "I don't think it's anything too serious. They stood in silence for a moment or two, both staring at the Gryffindor Princess.

"I needed to talk to Mrs. Granger about some things," he said softly and Pompy nodded before leaving the two in the infirmary room. Dumbledore looked over to Hermione and walked over to her, "penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione jumped from her Headmaster's voice, "no sir, it's all good."

Dumbledore raised his glasses and a 'mhmm.' "You sure about that," he asked.

Hermione sighed and then shook her head looking at the ground. "No," she said pathetically. She lifted her head, "where could he be, Headmaster? It's been a month and still no sign of him. Couldn't you just cast a spell so he wouldn't be on the run all the time?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down next to Hermione, "Ohhhh, Mrs. Granger, if only I could. But you know it's not that simple. The war is growing closer and if I could end it with a simple spell…I would."

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione," Harry called out as he walked over to her in the Gryffindor Commons. Hermione was walking back and forth, lost in her own thought.

"Something's wrong, Harry! I don't know how, but I can feel it, Harry! Severus is hurt and I got to find him," Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Hermione," Harry grabbed her shoulder to get her to listen to him, "you don't even know where he is, it's already past eleven and the forest is dangerous at this time! Do you not realize that you're probably putting yourself into more trouble just by leaving Hogwarts? It's safe here—"

"—Don't you realize it was never safe in the beginning, Harry," Hermione asked him. "It's never safe, Harry! Unless Voldemort is gone, it'll never be safe."

Harry looked at Hermione and realized he couldn't kid himself anymore. He knew this. He just hoped there was a way that where it was safe. That Hogwarts was safe.

"Hermione," his voice was broken, "you can't leave us here."

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head, "I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"I just can't be…here," Hermione pushed pass Harry and ran till she was near the tower...where it all started, where she was caught by Severus. Where a story she thought would not turn like this. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the window and collapsed on the ground, crying. "I can't do this anymore! I can't…I can't…" She continued crying not realizing Draco happened to be right behind her and walked towards her.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. Hermione jumped and looked back to Draco and cried even harder. "Shhh…"

"Why can't I see him anymore," Hermione asked.

Draco didn't answer the question, knowing he shouldn't. Hermione lifted herself up and leaned against the wall; Draco moved with her and continued to hold her. It was strange yet comforting still…rare to see the Slytherin boy actually being…nice. Hermione slowly calmed down a little bit, hiccups here and there.

"Sing me a song, Draco," Hermione whispered. Draco looked down at her with a questioning look, "please?"

Draco paused for a second to think, "I don't have my guitar with me though." Hermione called her guitar to her and handed it to Draco. "I could have done that…"

Hermione made a small laugh and then leaned closer to Draco and closed her eyes, waiting to play a song.

Hermione listened to the first tune of the tune and heard it sounded familiar. Draco began to strum the guitar. Then he began to hum…a lot…

_(Soft guitar rhythm)_

"_Hmmm…mmmmhmmm…mmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmm mmmm_

_Hmmm…mmmmhmmm…mmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmm mmmm_

_Hmmm…mmmmhmmm…mmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmm mm—"_

"Draco, what are you singing," Hermione asked him. Draco stopped singing, but still played the song.

"What? Never heard of this song before?"

"_**No…" she shook her head and stared at him as if he had just told her he's pregnant. "Is there any other words to this song?"**_

"_**Oh, I'll give you words," Draco said with excitement. It was at this point that Hermione was actually scared about him.**_

"_Sleep little one  
tomorrow's more fun  
we'll dance in the rain  
and we'll sing in the sun_

I think you're the best  
but you're being a pest  
you know that I love you  
but I need my rest"

Hermione almost fell over laughing at him.

"If you love me  
you will go pee

With a weird look from Hermione, Draco kept on a straight face.

_put on your pajamas  
and then go to sleep_

please little friend  
get in your bed  
and let the adventures  
be dreams in your head

sleep little one  
tomorrow's more fun  
we'll dance in the rain  
and we'll sing in the sun

_Hmmm…mmmmhmmm…mmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmm mmmm_

_Hmmm…mmmmhmmm…mmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmm mmmm_

_Hmmm…mmmmhmmm…mmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmm mmmm…"_

Hermione made one more final laugh as Draco was wrapping the song up. "Wow, Draco…did you come up on that all by yourself."

"I was making it up as I went."

Hermione looked up at Draco and shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Thanks, Draco…it was an interesting song…keep at it," she said awkwardly.

Draco stood up and helped Hermione up and before Hermione blinked, his face was back to a scowl. "You better not tell anybody I sang to you, Granger," he spat.

Hermione looked at him, her mouth open. Just like that he was back to a Malfoy. "I don't get you, Malfoy," she commented, but not saying it out of disgust. She headed towards the door, but turned back to Malfoy, "Can I have my guitar back?"

Draco handed it back to her gently. He nodded before leaving the room, before Hermione had time to reply. Hermione sighed and whispered, "Thank you," before leaving the room, too.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Hermione came back to the room and saw the sofa empty and the room deserted. She was too tired from previous activates and sat herself on the couch and soon fell deeply into sleep**_

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up the next day and walked down the steps and entered the Great Hall and saw on the front of the room a piano. She moved closer to it as if it would take all her pain away. Tears fell down her cheek and she sat down and played the piano with a soothing, yet creepy tune. Breakfast was going to be soon, but Hermione didn't care.

_**(Piano intro)**_

_Hermione fluttered her eyes open finding herself back onto the secluded island. The sky hovered her was dark red and the marble had turn to black instead of the pink marble. The arch was broken and different pieces were scattered onto the ground. The fence was wrecked in all different directions, the curtain torn and hanging just barely onto the string. _

_**("Playground school bell rings…again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello…I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello…")**_

_The ocean's current came crashing onto the shore violently._

"_Everything's been trashed, Hermione," Severus commented from behind her._

_Hermione turned quickly towards him and gasped at the sight. _

_His clothes were torn and some blood still on his clothes, his face held bruises that made him still wince, his hair wasn't sleeked and neatly combed, it was all in knots._

"_Severus," she ran towards him, "what happened to you. Come here."She moved him towards the bed and noticed he was limping. When she finally got him to lie down for her she tried to clean him up, but was stopped by Severus' hand._

"_Hermione," he said hoarsely, "remember, we're not in reality."_

_Hermione stared down at him and moved her hand down to his stomach. "So what you're saying is that I can't heal you even if I did clean your wounds?"_

_Severus nodded sadly, he lifted his hand up to cup her cheek._

_**("If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry…")**_

"_I'm still here love," Severus whispered with a gentle smile._

"_But you're not _here, here, Severus_," Hermione whimpered._

"_I can only talk for a small while. I need you to know something though."_

"_What," Hermione let tears fall onto his chest._

"_You need to know that if I can't ever see you again that I love you."_

"_Don't say that, Severus," Hermione's heart ached with fear._

"_I need you to do me a favor. The Dark Lord ordered Pansy to plan a pre-attack on the school sometime this week. I overheard Lucius speak about this. You need her to get her to tell you who the other accomplice is…the other one is among one of the Ravenclaw. I don't know who, though," slowly Severus's body began to fade._

"_Severus, what's happening?!"_

"_Bellatrix got a hold of me and I don't know where I am now, but—" Severus yelled in pain, "__**Ahhhhh**__!! She's been casting Crucio's ever since I've been out," he hissed in pain. He tried to come up with a small chuckle, "that's why I'm so bloodied up. Inside and—__**AHHHH!!!**__ I have to go, the spell she cast on me is waking me up. I love you, Hermione…"_

_**("Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday…")**_

_Hermione grabbed his hand and held tightly, "please! Severus, stay with me! I love you so much," before Hermione could utter a word, Severus was gone from her sight. Hermione sat down alone and cried herself to sleep…she was alone._

Hermione finished the song and glared deathly at Pansy. She was going to pay and Hermione wasn't going to let her by.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wake up, Severus,"

"Severus," a soft woman's voice sang with a cackle. "Awww, Severus, you're not being fun anymore!" She pointed her wand towards Severus, who lay motionless on the ground, she lifted him up with a spell and threw him up in the air and then back down. She repeated this several times, laughing at her own amusement at the scene.

Lucius strolled in and stared at his sister-in-law and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't our Lord tell you not to play with him, Bella?"

Bellatrix looked over to Lucius, "I'm only loosening him up," she looked at him with a flirtatious look. "I'm not going to kill him…" Bellatrix looked as if she was going to consider that option then shook her head. "Course not!"

Lucius chuckled at her look and then walked over to Severus' body. "Has he woken up yet," he asked, still staring at the betrayer.

"No…and I want him to. Having fun with someone when the other person is out cold isn't fun." Bellatrix said, a frown beginning to form.

"Well maybe you aren't waking him up properly."

"I've yelled his name out loud, cast the _**Cruciatus**_ Curse on him dozens of times, and threw him from wall to wall, ceiling to floor and back again…"

"What spell did you use, again?"

"I don't remember…I heard Rabastan say it one time to this kid when I was little," Bellatrix commented slowly.

Lucius glared at Bella, "You mean to tell me that you just said a spell and you chose now of all timing to practice this on Snape without realizing what it was!!!"

Bellatrix stepped back at Lucius. He was livid. Then got angry at herself for being not too careful, but that only triggered her to get more angry at Lucius for yelling at her even more. "Don't yell at me! This wasn't my idea! The wolves were supposed to take care of him and if you hadn't let them take the task in the first place, this all would've been settled! So, fuck you, Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius looked at, "you're a crazy bitch…"

Bellatrix laughed, "so I've been told."

"Especially since you basically turned the light into a different color than it was suppose to…"

"Oh, it's just a new scare these days."

"Sort of like 'bitch is the new witch," Lucius commented with a smirk when he saw Bellatrix eyes turn darker with anger.

Rodolphus walked into the basement and saw Bella arguing with Lucius. "I'm gone for a few minutes and you two are already stirring up trouble for our Dark Lord."

Bellatrix stared at her husband, "good to see you, too, Rodolphus," she said with a tight nod to the left.

Rodolphus responded with a small smirk before having his face back to a blank expression, "so what happened here?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and glowered towards Bellatrix, "she used a spell and was dumb to use it. Not knowing the effects of it…"

Rodolphus looked over to Bellatrix and looked her up and down and moved closer to her causing Bellatrix to take a step back and lean against the wall. Rodolphus looked into her eyes, "so what spelled did you use, Bella," he asked, his wand moving down his wife's cheek to her neck before lowering the wand down between her breast.

Bellatrix looked up her husband and whispered, "It was an bewitched spell that Rebastan would use."

"So basically it was sleeping spell," Lucius stated. "And here I thought it was more deadly…"

Rodolphus shook his head, "somewhat, but I'm not sure how to get him out of it. Usually it'll last till another five hours or so…haven't used it really, to tell you the truth."

"Way to go, Bella," Lucius said sarcastically. "Hopefully our Lord is not in a foul mood to getting Severus up."

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/n: A few things happened. I enjoyed that song that Draco sang. It was…quite refreshing! :) Oooo! Hermione's on the kill! Watch out Pansy…I don't know if I should let Hermione have some fun with the girl or just do it quickly. That'll be the surprise. Oh and Bellatrix is not so much of a bright candle in this chapter…hehehe. I love her and all, but I just wanted a spat with the three Death Eaters! :)**

**Okay! That's for this one…sorry, but my muse was running short so I lost my inspiration. If any of you guys have any songs to offer that'd be great! :) Reviews are appreciated! :) Thank you soo much you guys! TTFN for now!! I hope you guys appreciate that I did seven pages on this chapter! :)**


End file.
